Kingdom Hearts Expanded Edition
by BenBot0
Summary: Kingdom Hearts is one of the greatest crossover video game series ever. This new multiple arc fan fiction will not attempt to retell but enhance the original games tale. Disney worlds will be transformed into full fledged multiple chapter story arcs with new characters and older ones will be more fleshed out then ever before. An extensive expansion into the worlds Kingdom Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 1

Dive into the Heart

Prologue

The clouds part and the words rush through his head. A boy awakes, floating

in a strange abyss, the keychain around his neck waving in the current

of wind blowing upwards.

"I've been having some weird thoughts lately?

Is any of this for really or not?"

The boy's heart pumps as he falls deeper into the abyss, his eyes closed. The empty nothingness becomes water, and bubbles form in the wake of his descent. He reaches a barrier and his eyes blink open with a flash. He finds himself standing on a sandy beach on a clear sunny day. He looks around and sees another boy in the water. Holding his hand up to block the glare of the sun, he steps toward the boy in the water to get a closer look. Suddenly, the ocean waters recede. He looks up and gasps. The boy in the water, turns his head, the breeze billowing through his silver hair, as a wave forms beyond. He smirks, holding his hand out as the wave reaches its pinnacle behind him. The boy with brown hair runs toward the boy in the water, who isn't moving. Time seems to slow down as the wave crashes down on top of them. The first boy spins in the water, gritting his teeth. He rights himself and stares at the other boy, who is unfazed, saying nothing with his arm beckoning. The first boy tries to reach him but is swept away with the current. He eventually surfaces, gasping for air, the water dripping off of him as the sun hangs low in the sky. He sees a girl on the shore waving to him and calling his name.

He waves back and starts padding towards shore as she bounces happily on her feet. The girl stands with her hands behind her back as he arrives. He bends down slightly, catching his breath and smirks up at her. She giggles until something in the sky catches her attention, her face forming a serious look. He stands up and turns around. A meteor shower rains down from the sky, a shadowy figure among them. They stare in awe, and the boy realizes the figure is himself. He gasps and feels himself falling.

He becomes the figure in the sky as he falls below the girl, reaching out to her. She reaches out to him until the image of her ripples in water reflecting the sky. The boy falls back, eyes closed, sinking deeper as bubbles trail him. He stirs awake and manages to right himself before settling onto a dark platform. He looks around and takes a step forward. There is a flash of blinding light as a large flock of birds rise from the platform, flying in all directions and scattering feathers everywhere. The boy shields his eyes as the wind whips at him. He watches them leave while the last feathers fall. The platform now depicts a girl taking a bite out of an apple. The boy turns around seeing no one yet hearing a voice. It spurred light barring the image of a beautiful maiden. Red lips are revealed upon her face, hair black as ebony, skin white as snow.

The boys wanders over the platform gazing above the abyss. As he paused a voice calls out, "So much to do so little time, take your time don't be afraid. The door is still shut, move forward. Can you do it?" The boy wanders to the middle of the platform trying to see who could be calling out to him.

As the boy stood at the center of the platform, 3 bright lights appeared at the edge near the abyss. 3 weapons materials in a dazzling presentation. A mighty sword, a mysterious wand and a powerful shield each with a mark displaying three circles resembling a mouse's head. As the boy surveyed the tools, the voice cried out "Choose well." As the boy stared at the shield the voice called out "The path of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends, a shield to repel all." He looks away from the shield and quickly turned to the wand with much curiosity. The voice as did before spoke out for the boy. "The path of the mystic. Inner Strength, a wand of wonder and ruin. The boy then turned to the first weapon; it instantly caught his attention with impressive structure. He took one step closer, as he did the voice cried out a third time. "The path of the warrior, invincible courage, a sword of terrible destruction." The boy quickly began walking toward the object, as he came upon it, he lifted his hand to grab it. A mighty sword built for any great warrior forged in battle with impressive workmanship. The voice called out "The path of the warrior is what you choose." The floor began to break as the boy lost his balance.

He fell once again falling into the endless abyss. He looked down to see a light coming towards him. Once again, another platform with a beautiful maiden appeared before him. He quickly landed on the platform as his fall has ended. The maiden on the platform wore a beautiful bluish dress and had blonde hair. The boy looked around as he got a hold of his footing. He wandered to the middle of the platform then the voice spoke again. "Be careful you must know how to defend yourself." The boy looked over to see a moving shadow on the ground soon the creature came and formed a body. It was all black with glowing yellow eyes, it was shaped kind of like an ant. It stood on two legs with a pair of arms waving in the wind. Upon its head adorned two antennas or so it seemed. It constantly jerked around like a mad dog trying to confuse the boy. It launched at him striking him near the stomach. The boy quickly panicked as he tried to avoid the creature. The voice again called out "Fight, in order to live."

The boy knew he had no choice but to fight. He looked around to see if anything can help. As he looked the sword of the warrior appeared in his hand. As that happened the creature lunged toward him once again. He lifted his weapon at the creature, it made contact with the sword as it bounced off. The boy took the opportunity to counterattack. He charged at the monster with serious determination. He took his sword and with one strike vanquished the monster. He stepped back as the monster burst into nothing leaving no trace of its existence.

As the boy set down his sword to collect his thoughts a door appeared in front of him. The door was made with a wood like structure decorated with floral patterns on it. As the boy walked towards it. The door immediately opened as a bright light blinded the boy. He appeared again on top of another platform. This time with a different maiden, she wore a pink dress with long blonde hair holding a rose up to her chest. She was surrounded by thorns and wore a crown on her head. "Is she princess?" the boy wondered as he wander over the area. More creatures came and attacked, the boy defeated the monsters and a staircase appeared before him.

He walked up the stairs and came across another platform. On bore a woman with a yellow dress and surrounded by sliver wear. The light was far greater than before as the boys shadow grew to an immense length. The mysterious voice spoke out again. "The closer you get to the light the greater your shadow becomes." As he said these words the boys shadow lifted off the ground and began to take shape as did the shadow creature before. The boy quickly turned around startled by what lay before him. The creature has become a giant version of the shadow creature with the yellow eyes and all.

It stood on legs with a pair of mighty hands on each shoulder with a heart shaped hole at the center of the creature. The boy reached out for his sword to appear, but it didn't. He was helpless and quickly ran to the edge of the platform nearly toppling over the edge. The boy heard the voice whispering something to him. "Don't be afraid" it claimed. The boy froze in his stance staring straight into the monsters eyes as it raised its left arm. The boy fell to his feet as the monster came closer. Fear struck the boy as he reluctantly excepted his fate. The darkness covered the boy's body as he gasped for breath. The monster took its arms and sent them flying at the boy.

"Don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door."


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 2

Destiny Islands

Sora

On a bright sandy beach, the sun shines warmly on the same spiky-haired boy, he opens his sleepy eyes and sits up. He yawns, starting to lay back down again, when suddenly: a girl's face stares right above him. "Whoa!" said the boy startled. The boy jumps back up and turns around, kneeling in the sand.

The girl giggles, hovering over him. The girl wore a white top with a black one underneath (the black one shows at her collarbone and at the hem) which slightly exposes her navel, purple biker shorts underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also features a black choker, a yellow wristband as well as a purple arm band on her left arm and a pair of bracelets on her right arm.

"Give me a break Kairi" said the boy.

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here" said Kairi with a big grin. The boy wore large yellow shoes, a white and black over jacket as well as a red jumpsuit and a pair of white with yellow gloves with his signature crown necklace and crown chain. He has spiky brown hair and a bright blue eyes.

"No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe! I couldn't" Sora explained. The girl in response knocks him on the head. "Ow!" cried Sora as he rubbed his head.

"Are you still dreaming?" asked Kairi.

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know." He looks off toward the ocean, seeing the clouds billow in the sky. "What was that place, it's so bizarre?"

"Yeah, sure" said Kairi as she walked towards the ocean.

"Say Kairi" asked Sora. "What was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up."

Staring out into the ocean she replied, "I told you before I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?" said Sora.

"Nothing"

Sora laid back down and put his hands behind his head. "Do you ever want to go back?"

She stood there thinking and replied, "Well I'm happy here. But you know … I wouldn't mind going to see it."

Sora smiled his trademarked grin and said "I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there. I wanna see 'em all!"

Kairi turned around looking at Sora who's again dozing off. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Hey" a voice called over. They both turned to see a sliver haired boy standing not 10 feet away. He was carrying a log to be used as supplies. He wore a vest that has a yellow collar and is yellow in the front and black on the sides and back. The vest has two black crisscrossing straps that go over his chest and on his upper back that are trimmed with white and has a white stud on each end. Just above each of his wrists are tight black bracelets and on his hands are black and gray gloves that reach just to the base of his thumb. He wears a black belt with a silver rectangular buckle high on his waist which secures his dark blue-gray pants. His pants are mostly covered by blue wading pants held up by black straps almost identical to the ones on his vest, except they are each layered and have more studs, as well as not being crisscrossed. The wading pants are tightened at the ankle with small black belts. His shoes are white and blue, with some yellow strings on the inner sides, some of which crisscross each other. The shoes each have two black straps with white trim and gray soles.

"Aren't you guys forgetting about me? So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." said the boy.

"Hey Riku" said Sora. He walks over and tosses the log to Sora, who falls over with a yelp, and walks over to Kairi.

"And your just as lazy as he is." He told her as he bent toward her.

She giggled a bit and said "Okay let's finish it together. I'll race you."

Riku plops down next to Sora all tired out. "Are you kidding?" he said.

Kairi giving little attention to his plea says "Ready, Set, GO" The boys who never back down from a competition immediately jump to their feet. They dash down the beach neck and neck. With Kairi close behind as the wind rushes their faces.

They make it back to the raft and with Riku in the lead, Sora trailing a feet steps behind. "Win again Sora, that 1-2 now." said Riku giving a cocky grin.

Sora all tired patented in defeat said, "You only won because I'm still sleepy."

"Your always sleepy, just admit I beat you." Proclaimed Riku as he stepped on the boat. Kairi finally who caught up with them bent and put her hand on her knees all tired out.

"Riku won, didn't he?" she said as she looked up. Sora still tired out demanded "How do you know that?"

Kairi stared at the two boys and said, "I can tell from your face, it's the face of denial."

"Whatever," proclaimed Sora? He turned around and sat on the raft for a little rest. "There's no time to rest we got work to do" said Riku staring hard at Sora.

"The raft is all finished but we need supplies for the trip, Riku you should go out to the main island and get some provisions like food and clothing. Sora you stay on the island and see if you can find anything that would be useful for us" said Kairi.

"Okay I can do that" said Sora as he jumped up on his feet. Kairi smiled looking a bit excited. Riku also agreed and they walked back to the main beach to see Riku off.

When they got back to the docks they looked over and saw 3 other kids playing on the beach. Another trio who knew Sora, Riku and Kairi since they were little. It's Wakka, Tidus and Selphie.

Selphie wears an odd, yellow dress with overall straps and a large pocket on the chest. Selphie's eyes are green and she carries a jump rope. Her hair is brown and styled into one large curl on the back of her head and two more on either side.

Wakka's the oldest and tallest of the group who always carries a beach ball with him. Wakka dons orange hair as well as baggy yellow pants that close up halfway down his lower legs. Each leg of these pants has a large, grey, "X"-shaped strap with blue tips. Wakka wears a tank top resembling his original jacket, though the jacket was mostly orange and black, as opposed to this tank top's pale yellow color with black lining. He wears sandals that are green. He wears blue wristbands on each wrist, has brown eyes, and has small stud earrings.

Finally Tidus who is carrying his red wooden stick which he pretends is his sword. He wears a small, short-sleeved shirt with white sleeves, yellow hems yellow center, and white lining around the center. This shirt is open exposing Tidus's chest. His hair is sandy blond and his eyes are blue. Tidus's unique, navy pants have uneven legs, with his right pant leg reaching just past his knee, and his left reaching to just about mid-thigh.

Kairi calls out saying hello, the three look over and wave back, they then precede to walk over. On the way Selphie trips over her favorite jump rope slamming face first in the sand. Kairi runs over to help her up. Selphie who has always been known for being a klutz got on her feet wiping the sand off her face.

Tidus looked and giggled a bit as she got up. "Watch yourself with that rope. You always trip over it," he said still smiling a bit.

"Sorry," she said as Kairi helped her up and rubbed the back of her head. Wakka still holding his ball asked in a smooth Jamaican accent "What's up guys, haven't seen much of ya?"

"Oh just working on building a boat were almost done." stated Riku as he turned his head away. Wakka gently rubbed his chin suspicious of what it's for. He then preceded to ask.

Sora smiled and was about to answer Wakka's question. "Were going …. OWW!" he said as Riku punched him in the shoulder.

"We going deep sea fishing" Riku said as he interrupted.

"Oh cool when you're done can you try to catch some deep sea cod. I'd buy some from you. My Dad loves some cod" said Wakka stepping forward.

"Sure" stated Riku. "Well we have to go now come on Sora." He grabbed Sora by the hood and began to drag him away. The trios said goodbye and they all went their separate ways.

After they got a ways away from the other three Riku let go of Sora's hood. "What the heck Riku?" he said frustrated.

"Don't tell anyone what the raft is real for," commanded Riku sternly.

"Why not?" asked Kairi.

"Because we can't, people will call us crazy and even worse they may try to stop us. We're the only ones on the entire island who believe in the outside world."

"That's true" said Sora, "If my Mom found out what we are doing she'd have a fit."

Soras', Rikus', and Kairis' boats were all lined up together next to the dock, Riku hopped in his boat and was ready to head back to the main island. Sora looked down to their home where they all live, a row of buildings stood next to each other near the beach. This is where they live, go to school, and grew up. The island where they are currently on is an uninhabited one which is used as a play area for kids. Parents would take their kids up here to play and when they are old enough, they'd go themselves.

Riku returned to the island as Sora and Kairi got things set up back on the island. "Okay Sora I need you to get a few things on the island. Go out and get some fresh water, some rope, and cloth."

Sora agreed and ran off. "I'll meet you back at the raft when I'm done." Kairi waving bye began to walk back to the raft as she saw a seashell wash ashore. It caught her attention as she had 4 identical pairs, she walked over and picked it up. She grinned knowing what to do now.

Sora ran to get the water first because it was the closest, there was a pond with a water fall in the middle of the island. He ran over with an empty pot which he had for the trip. He scooped as much water he could. He began carrying it back to the other side of the island were the raft was. The jar was heavy, and Sora struggled a bit to bring it back.

When he made it, he saw Kairi sitting while working on something. He walked over and set the pot on the raft. Kairi being too occupied with what she was doing didn't even notice him. Sora frustrated seeing that she's not helping walked over to see what she was doing. In her hand were a few seashells and some string. "What are you doing?" asked Sora

Kairi looked up and saw Sora standing right next to her. "I'm making a lucky charm with some seashells. Lots of sailors have them for good luck. Woman make them for their husbands who go out to sea. The sailor takes it with them promising that they'll come back."

"Oh yeah we could leave that for our parents as a promise to return. Good idea Kairi." said Sora a bit excited. He parted ways with Kairi with the intention of retrieving the last of the supplies.

Sora looked in the old shed to find some rope and clothe. The rope was there hanging on the wall but there was no cloth around. Sora left and decided to check the lookout to see if it was there. As Sora walked over, he heard someone already on the lookout. He climbed the latter to see what's up there, when he saw Tidus playing with his wooden stick. "Hey Tidus, how's going?" said Sora as he walked over to greet him. Tidus looked over and greeted him back.

As he did Sora saw the cloth hanging on the wall. "Hey, do you need that cloth?" asked Sora. "No, I'm practicing with my sword, Wakka and Selphie went home so I'm all by myself."

Sora walked past him and grabbed the cloth. Thinking, Tidus looked over to Sora and asked him about to do something. "Hey, Sora do you want to spar?"

Sora who never turns down a fight gladly accepted Tidus challenge and was prepared to duel.

Sora took out his toy sword as Tidus waved his stick like a weapon. Sora crouched into his fighting stance. Tidus dashed towards him as Sora stood his ground. Both swung their toy swords each countering the others offense. Sora lunged in with a spear attack and struck Tidus with a blow. Tidus stepped back recovering from the attack, he took his sword and hit Sora in the arm. Sora quickly countered but Tidus dodged the attack. Tidus then swung the sword hitting Sora on the side. Sora in need to get footing nearly tripped as Tidus struck another blow. Sora caught off balance fell back, but as a last resort he threw his sword straight at Tidus's face. With one blow the sword conked Tidus on the forehead forcing Tidus back.

Sora fell to the ground. He looked up seeing Tidus bleeding. "Oh no, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!" cried out Sora.

"It's okay this is nothing," said Tidus as he wiped the blood of his face. "I'm going to be a brave warrior of the sea one day." Tidus dropped his toy as his bloody nose receded. "See I'm fine, if I'm going to get stronger, I need to accept defeat in order to improve myself. So don't worry about it, it's time for me to go anyway." Tidus grabbed his toy and ran off to the docks. After he left Sora grabbed the items he was searching for and went back to the raft.

Sora brought back the supplies seeing Kairi organizing everything. She looked over and asked "Tired? Want to call it a day?" Sora nodded as the two went back to the docks.

"Riku came back earlier he's waiting at the Paopu Tree. Sora and Kairi walked over to see Riku sitting on the trunk of the tree. The tree grew more horizontally across the side of the island. The strange tree grew yellow star shaped fruit near the top of the tree.. After the sun begins setting, Sora, Kairi, and Riku rest on the small island across the bridge and stare at the ocean. Sora and Kairi sit on the paopu tree as Riku leans against it, his arms folded.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora looks over at Riku.

Kairi places her hands on her knees. Riku replies "Could be. We'll never know by staying here."

"But how far could a raft take us?"

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku looked over away from Sora out on the ocean.

Giggling Kairi asks "So, suppose you get to another world. (giggle) What would you do there?" Riku bows his head not knowing the answer.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could've just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

Sora rocks back and forth on the trunk of the tree. "I don't know?" he states laying on the tree.

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff," said Riku as he walks away from the tree.

"You've been thinking a lot, lately haven't you?" said Kairi with a sterner look.

Riku turns arounds and smiles "Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks."

"You're welcome," said Kairi.

They all call it a day head back to the dock. "Sora" said Riku. As Sora turns around Riku tosses a star shape fruit to him. "You wanted one, didn't you?"

"A paopu fruit" said Sora confusingly, Riku walks past Sora and said "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it."

"What?" proclaimed Sora startled not knowing what to think. Riku laughs and Sora tosses the fruit away. They all run back to the dock and head for home. Unknown for in another world trouble is about to brew.

In another world, Donald Duck the court wizard walks proudly through the Colonnade of Disney Castle, passing a group of brooms carrying buckets of water to their sides. The castle was bright white with blue top on every spire. It was so it large it was capable of supporting an entire cities population at once. Donald stops in front of two enormous double doors. He clears his throat and knocks three times. A smaller door just his size opens, and he walks through. Donald wore a blue shirt and the kingdoms national wizards' hat as he walked down the giant throne room.

"Good morning, you're Majesty." He strolled down the long red carpet of the Audience Chamber toward a golden throne. "It's nice to see you this morn—"He sees that the throne is empty. "What!"

Donald gazes at the empty thrown as the King's dog Pluto walks out from behind the throne, carrying an envelope in his mouth. Donald opens it and reads the letter. He blinks for a second, then suddenly speeds back out into the Colonnade screaming.

He races across the courtyard to where Goofy, Captain of the Royal Knights, is sleeping. Goofy taking a nap on duty sleeps peacefully with no worries in the world. "Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" Goofy continues to snore and Donald's temper gets the better of him. He points his finger into the air, yelling, and summons a lightning bolt, which swoops down and strikes Goofy in the side, jolting him awake. He sits up sleepily and looks around.

"Hey there Donald, good morning." Donald whose extremely worried pleas with Goofy over what he has found. "We got a problem Goofy, but don't tell anyone."

Ignoring Donald, "Queen Minnie."

Donald yells "Not even the queen."

"Daisy?"

Shaking his head furiously, "No, it's top secret."

Calling over Donald's shoulder. "G'morning, ladies."

Donald's face freezes as he looks over "What?" Donald turns to see Daisy, with hands on her hips, and Queen Minnie next to her. Daisy clears her throat and Donald laughs sheepishly.


	3. Chapter 3

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 3

Destiny Islands

One More Day

After making it back to the main island the three friends said their goodbyes and went home. Sora's house was a few blocks down from where the docks. He ran home thinking his parents would be mad. As he entered his small house Sora saw everyone but his Father in the dining room getting ready to eat. He walked over wiping the sweat off his face. Sora's sister named Hikari was 4 years younger than him. She had a sleek black hair like her Mom's and blue eyes like Sora, she wore a little blouse and top which were pure white. She had a cherry personality smiling as Sora came in. His Mother went to the kitchen to get Sora's food, she came back with the full plate of meat and vegetables. His Mother was beautiful woman that any man would faun over her. She had beautiful black hair that draped over her shoulder. She had on a plain pink dress and was bare foot. She had blue eyes like Sora that sparkled like light reflecting off of water. Her hips were incredibly proportioned, and her breasts were vast in size.

Sora meekly asks, "Where is Dad?" Just then the front door slams open by a tall man making his way indoors. He had giant muscles and wore a pair of green shorts. His eyes were brown and so was his hair. He then slapped Sora on the back like any Father would saying "How's it going son." But do to his uncontrollable strength. The impact launched Sora across the room nearly grazing the table only to slam face first in the wall. "Woops, sorry about that" his Father apologized.

After Sora got up he sat down with his family before beginning to eat. Then began digging in but not like most people. The entire table was covered with food. Meat, noodles, and fruit and much more then that.

You see Destiny Islands is very fortunate compared to most worlds. The land is quite prosperous. Food can be found anywhere. Fish and livestock are plentiful and breed very fast. The island never had a single case of famine or disease in recorded history. The villagers normally have more food then they knew what to do with. But instead of wasting it all the people of Destiny Islands made it a custom to devoir every bit as fast as possible. The islanders had a notorious appetite and high metabolism.

The entire family were eating stuffing as much food as their mouths could fit. Sora bit off a whole chunk of meat off a bone in one bite and swallowed it down whole. His Father shoved the soup and noodles down his throat without using any utensils. His Mother and even his little sister too took part in the fest stuffing their faces with fruit. Juice decorated their faces like lipstick, but they did not bother to clean themselves. After about ten minutes the entire table was vacant. The family waving sat back and patted their full tummies.

After they were satisfied the family began to talk to each other. "Sora how was your day? How are your friends? You've been spending a lot of time with them lately," asked his Mom.

Sora leaned his head responding, "It's fine we were just having a lot of fun."

Hikari jumped at the chance "Sora can I play with you tomorrow." Sora froze with meat in his mouth, he slowly gobbled the last bit of food down his mouth. A few seconds of silence occupied the room. Just as he feared his Mother spoke answering the question "Of course, he'll take you. Won't you Sora." She stared at him with a slight frown waiting for an answer.

Sora worrying if she'll spoil what he and his friends were planning pleaded "But Mom" said Sora whining to her. Realizing his pleas were useless he agreed saying "Okay." After dinner Sora went up to his room and drifted to sleep thinking "One more day, until we set sail."

In the morning, Sora decided to sleep in. About 9:30, Sora finally moved his half dead body out of bed. He got up and looked out the window seeing the sun was up high in the sky. The town was brimming with life and the sea looked calm and cool. Sora got dressed and ran downstairs hoping to miss his folks. As he dashed to the door his Mom called out to him "You forget something." His face turned sour turning to see Hikari and his Mom staring at him. He gave a deep breath with Hikari walking towards him "Come on, let's go."

"Bye Mom" said Hikari as she waved her hand.

Her Mom waved back "Sora watch your sister."

Sora sighed "Okay Mom."

He closed the door and took Hikari to the docks, they both hopped in the boat and rowed towards the island. After they docked Hikari ran out to the beach to play. Sora tied the boat and walked after her. When he caught up to Hikari he said "Okay you have fun, I'll be with my other friends at the other side of the island. If you need anything just come find us."

She stood up "No, I want to play with you." She ran towards the other side of the island, Sora followed.

They both dashed to the other side of the island as fast as they could. When Sora turned the corner, he saw Hikari speaking to Kairi. He ran over to see Riku walking towards them too. Hikari looked down by the beach and saw the raft they were building. "What's that boat for?" she said curiously to Kairi. Sora's face froze as he caught back up with her. He looked at his sister not knowing what to say.

Kairi bent down and said, "Were building a boat for deep sea fishing." Sora sighed with relief knowing that Kairi would never choke up.

"Wow, big brother you're going to be a sailor. Just like Daddy."

Sora rubbed the back of his head and replied "Yeah."

Hikari who completely fell for the lie went over and jumped on the boat "So what's its name?"

"A name huh" said Sora as he placed his knuckles under his chin. He stood there for a moment thinking what it should be. "How bout, -

"Wind Seeker" cried Riku interrupting Sora.

"What" said Sora.

"I'm captain so I decide what the name is."

"Who made you captain?" asserted Sora stomping his foot on the ground. "Well I did most of the work it only makes sense that I'd be the captain" proclaimed Riku folding his arms.

Sora getting annoyed claimed that he was worked just as hard as Riku. Kairi ended the fighting by claiming that a race will decide whose captain. "Fine it's settled" said Sora confidently. Riku looked over to Sora and agreed a race will decide the captain.

"You should see these two in action, they always compete over everything" said Kairi to Hikari.

"Okay, what's the track" said Sora vigorously. Kairi pointed to the golden star that's nailed on the cliff. "Whoever can make it there and back before the other wins."

Sora began to stretch his legs getting ready to race. "Remember if I win, I'm captain" said Sora to Riku as they lined up on the starting line. Riku looking straight on replied "and if I win, I get to share the paopu with Kairi."

"Huh" said Sora confused. Riku looks over at Sora with a genuine face "Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi."

Sora looks away unable to understand what's going on. "Wha... Wait a minute..." Kairi climbed on the board walk getting ready to give the signal. Hikari sat on the raft watching the two race. Kairi raised her right hand and shouted, "Ready Set Go!" She slices through the air with her hand and both Sora and Riku raced across the bridge. The two are neck and neck until one of the boards on the bridge collapses, sending Riku into the water. Sora takes this chance to run past the lookout tower and across the bridge. He runs up the hill towards the star tree, seeing Riku catching up to him, by jumping across the tops of the palm trees nearby. Sora quickly tags the tree and races back to the starting line. Beating Riku by a few seconds. He throws a fist into the air in success.

"Yeah I'm the winner" he shouted in victory. Riku trails behind him finally making it to the finish line. He stares at Sora with dead eyes and said "Man, lighten up. It's just a name, after all." Sora scowls and walks over to the makeshift raft on the other side of the Cove, where Kairi is now standing with Hikari.

"So what's name going to be?" asked Hikari. Sora quietly folds his arms and looks in the air thinking for a moment.

"How about Excalibur" said Sora as he looked back at the raft.

"I like that name" Kairi quietly handed him a list for provisions for the trip.

She whispered, "I'll keep Hikari company while you and Riku get everything ready." Sora nodded his head in relief as Kairi walked over to his sister. "Hikari, you and I are going to play together today while Sora finishes his work."

"Aw, but I want to help too," cried Hikari like any little girl would.

"Oh it's okay will have a lot of fun together, tell you what I'll go over and get Selphie we can have an all-girls play date" said Kairi grinning.

"Really…. Okay" said Hikari as the two set off to find Selphie. Sora waiting till they left looked at the list to see what he needed to get. Riku already went to take care of his job while Sora attended to his own.

Sora set out all over the island getting everything they needed. When he got to the last item it read "Mushrooms." Sora looked around the island, but he couldn't find any. He came across the waterfall where Kairi, Hikari, and Selphie were playing in the distance. Selphie fell over on her face as the other two giggled. Sora smiled and turned to the waterfall, seeing Wakka close by. Sora walks over and asks how he's doing.

Wakka replied "Well Selphie's playing with the other girls so me and Tidus are gonna do a little explorin' today. You know, to the secret place at the base of that tree. There's gotta be something there, ya?" He pointed over to the cave next to the waterfall.

Sora realizing that's the one place he hasn't looked, thanked Wakka and ran inside. Sora enters the Secret Place and walks through an underground tunnel, with roots lining the walls. He reaches a room made of walled boulders with chalk drawings scrawled on them. The only light enters the cavern through a small hole above. Sora sees the last mushroom near a wooden board carved in the wall and plucks it from the ground. Behind the mushroom is an old drawing of Kairi and Sora's faces that brings memories flooding back to him. He kneels on the ground, placing a hand on the drawing of Kairi with a soft smile. His mind flashes back to the two of them as 5 year old's when they drew each other on the walls. Sora sits, picking up a rock and begins carving. He stops and stares at his work. It depicts Sora giving Kairi a paopu fruit. Suddenly, he hears a noise behind him and stands up swiftly.

"Wh-who's there?" said Sora anxiously.

"I've come to see the door to this world. This world has been connected" said a voice from the shadows.

Sora scared to his teeth replied back "Wh-What are you talking about?"

The voice answered, "Tied to the darkness."

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh?" He notices a hooded figure standing in the shadows. An X is emblazoned upon its chest."

Sora startled at what he's seen said "Wh-Where did you come from?"

The hooded figure spoke in a most dark and mysterious voice. "You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

Sora gaining a bit more confidence says "So, you're from another world!"

The figure replied again with the same dark voice, "There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

Sora glaring back stated with confidence "Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!"

The figure not moving an inch spoke again "A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

Sora looks toward the board in the wall. It resembles a door, but with no lock or doorknob. As Sora turns back to the figure in the shadows, it has disappeared into thin air.

Sora passed this off as a weird dream decides to return to the raft.

Later at the end of the day Sora sees Kairi who is leaning against the mast fiddling with something jingling in her hands. Sora walks over concerned for Hikari but deep down knows Kairi wouldn't let anything happen to her. He walks over and asks where his sister is, she replies saying that she and Selphie are changing and they'll meet us back at the docks. So they both headed back just as the sun was about to set.

During the sunset, Sora and Kairi sat at the edge of the dock thinking about what their future will hold. Sora asked "We have everything ready for our fishing trip tomorrow" with a small grin.

Kairi giggled saying that everything is ready. "You know, Riku has changed." Sora looked over in wonder as why she'd ask that. Silence fell between the two as the sun set red.

Sora answered, "What do you mean?"

Kairi remained silent for a few seconds and then stood up. "Sora let's take the raft and go—just the two of us!" she said as they both stared at the open sea.

"Huh" said Sora for probably the hundredth time today.

Kairi giggled "Just kidding."

Sora laughed at her and said "What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi."

"Maybe... You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here" said Kairi as she turned her face towards him. "Sora don't ever change."

She looks back up at the ocean as the sunset let a blaze with light. "I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great." He follows her gaze as the sun sets.

Meanwhile in the Library of Disney Castle, Donald reads the letter aloud to Daisy and Queen Minnie. "Donald, Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"—the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him and stick with him. Got it? We need that key, or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction.

P.S.

Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal."

The letter is signed with the King's seal. Pluto sleeps in his bed as the group muses over the King's words.

"Oh, dear! What could this mean" said Daisy extremely concerned?

Minnie stares away from everyone saying, "It means we'll just have to trust the king."

Goofy and Donald stood next to each other as they read the letter. "Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right," said Goofy worried over his friend.

Donald confident in the King assured the Queen "Your Highness. Don't worry. We'll find the king and this "key."

Daisy walked over to Minnie "Thank you, both of you," she said grateful.

"Daisy, can you take care of the— "

"Of course. You be careful, now, both of you" Daisy assure him.

The Queen walked over and pointed at the table "Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." She points toward the desk. Donald peers closer, seeing a small bug jumping on the table.

"Over here" cried the bug trying to get Donald's attention. The bug was wearing a suit and top hat, he had the complexions of man with green skin. The bug happily introduced itself "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service." He bows with his top hat in his hand.

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the king" said the Queen as Donald stands at attention.

Joining Minnie and Daisy, Goofy salutes him, before Donald yanks him out the door. "You're coming too."

They walk down the stairs under the courtyard to the Gummi Ship Control Room. The mouse-eared lights on the wall are dim in the dark hallway. Donald walks ahead as Jiminy hangs on to Goofy's helmet. "Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?"

Jiminy answered back "It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle."

Donald called back "Remember you two, when were in other worlds don't tell them where you're from."

"Oh, right... I gotcha. Ya mean, while we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border," stated Goofy as he pressed his fist in his palms.

"Order," said Donald correcting him.

"Right, world order," said Goofy as he looked around. He laughs and Donald gives a sigh. They come upon a crown-shaped doorway. "I guess we'll need new duds when we get there," said Goofy as they walked through the door.

They entered the Gummi Ship Control Room, walking across the tiled floor. The whirring of machines fills the air as giant gears spin along the walls. Mechanical arms hang down from the ceiling around a small orange spaceship. The dome of the cockpit reveals three seats. Donald walks toward a large golden tube and puts a hand to his mouth. "Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready."

In a hanging control booth, Donald's voice echoes out of the other end of the tube into the ears of a black-nosed chipmunk wearing an apron. Chip salutes and a second chipmunk, this time with a red nose, runs toward a control panel. Dale jumps up to turn a blue lever. Steam billows out of pipes in the ceiling as more gears spin on the walls. Dale leaps to the window and the two chipmunks watch a mechanical hand move across the room. The hand picks up Goofy, carrying him upside down with his arms outstretched. Donald, at his annoyance of being lifted the same way, crosses his arms and frowns. As the cockpit opens, Pluto runs into the room and jumps into the Gummi Ship. A light spins on the wall as an interstellar runway opens, lights blinking along the path. A lift moves the rocket ship, aiming it at the tunnel, as Daisy and Queen Minnie enter the room to see their departure. Donald gives Daisy a thumbs-up and a wink as the rockets engines start up with a shower of flames. Donald points forward to the tunnel

The head scientist of Disney Castle, Ludwig von Drake gives the A-Okay from the control room, as the ship is ready to launch. The ship is mostly red with yellow wings, it has a dome as a cockpit and while it doesn't look like much it can actually sustain up to twelve crew members. Donald who is now sitting in the cockpit points his finger to the door and shouts "Blast off."

In the tunnel, a large neon arrow blinks on, pointing downward. The shaft below the Gummi Ship opens, and the ship falls through it, making Donald and Goofy scream. The ship drops out of the world and the engine bursts on, sending them into space.


	4. Chapter 4

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 4

Destiny Islands

The Storm

When Sora walked Hikari home it was almost dark, she could barely keep her eyes open. She stumbled a bit, so Sora decided to carry her on his back. When they got home their Mom was making dinner as she noticed them come through the door. "You're home, you both look tired set Hikari in her room. I'll call you when I'm done." Sora noticing his Father was absent concluded he must be working late. He walked into his sister's room next to his parents. It had purple carpeting and a well sized bed for a child to grow into. He set her down and went to his room in the attic. He climbed a wooden latter entering his small room fitted with all his belongings.

Sora sits alone in his bedroom in the Destiny Islands. His window is open slightly, the only light coming from the moon outside and his dim desk lamp. He grabs his favorite toy off the bed. A little pooh bear with yellow fur and a red t-shirt on. He hugged the toy out of nostalgia and inner childhood wonder. He placed it back in its toy box with other stuffed animals. A piglet, a tigger, an owl, a rabbit, and a donkey.

Clothes and books are piled on the floor as he lies on the bed, peering over at a hanging model of a wooden ship with a boy and a girl passenger. Sora's thoughts drift to his earlier conversation with Kairi on the dock. "I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."

Thunder rumbles softly outside, catching Sora's attention and he gazes outside. In the darkness of the cloudy night sky, lightning flashes, striking near the small island. "A storm" he said as the sound of thunder reaches his ears. He sits up suddenly "Oh no, the raft."

Later, the wind blows through his open bedroom window, shifting the curtains as his Mother's voice enters the room. "Sora, dinner's ready. Come on down. Sora?"

The room is empty.

Sora arrives at the small island thanks to his own boat spotting a large orb of energy hanging low in the sky, wind swirling in it dark depths. "What's that?" Sora jumps onto the dock, seeing two other boats moored there. "Riku's boat. And Kairi's!" He looks around warily, seeing no one.

In the dim landscape a pair of eyes emerges from the ground. The eyes illuminated the Shadow's body, its antennae wriggling as it scans its surroundings. Another appeared and Sora gasps in fear. He takes out his wooden sword as one of them leaps at him, but he blocks the strike. He tries to hit them with the sword, but they seem unfazed by it. It feels to Sora as if it goes right through the creatures like wind. Sora realizes his only option is to run and he makes his way to the wooden bridge, dodging strikes from the Shadows. Everywhere he runs, more appear in his wake. He sees Riku standing at the small island across the bridge, facing the orb in the sky. He appears unmoving, as if in a trance.

"Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you" Sora said frantically.

Riku in a surprisingly calm voice said "The door has opened..."

"What?" said Sora as his friend turns around.

"The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!" said Sora as Riku abruptly answers.

"Kairi's coming with us!" Sora looks shocked at what his best friend is saying. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. This may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" He holds out a hand toward Sora.

"Riku…"

A pool of darkness forms at Riku's feet, its tendrils licking at where he stands, wrapping around his impassive body. Sora rushes forward to save his friend, and the darkness grabs at him. He tries to reach toward Riku, but the weight of the darkness pulls him down. Riku's face is unchanging as Sora fails to grab his hand, the darkness proving too much for him. He blacks out for a second before a light twinkles into existence. It starts out small, but soon grows into an incredible brightness. It fills Sora's vision and he feels something metallic fall into his hand. He opens his eyes, nearly stumbling forward as the light dissipates. He stares at the large object in his hand. Its golden handle and silver blade shines like a sword, but the tip of the blade is pointed like the teeth of a key. A keychain hangs from the pommel of the weapon. A name whispers softly in Sora's ear.

"Keyblade….Keyblade"

Shadows appear around him and he swung at them with the Keyblade. A Shadow, unable to dodge, is knocked backward in a flurry of stars. With a few more swings, the darkness of the Shadows is driven away by the might of the blade, and they vanish. With as many as he defeats, more appear and Sora races back across the bridge. He sees a strange door over the entrance to the Secret Place. The door opens and he runs inside to find... "Kairi" shouted Sora as he came to the center of the cave. She stands heavily in front of the door-like wall of the cave. A soft hum hangs in the air as she slowly turns toward him, her empty eyes weak with exhaustion. "Sora" she said in a monotone voice.

Sora is startled to see her like this as she struggles to move forward to him, lifting a hand toward him. Suddenly, the door behind her gives way and a great wind billows forth. Sora stands his ground, covering his face as Kairi loses her grip, flying toward him. He opens his arms to catch her, but just as she reaches him, she vanishes, and he catches nothing. Astonished by this, he loses his ground as the dark wind knocks him harshly out of the cave. He comes to on the beach with a grunt, the purple sky stretching around the island. Sora kneels in the sand looking around at the island below him. Large chunks of the island have broken off and risen into the sky towards the dark orb. "Whoa" said Sora unable to explain what's going on.

The orb looms above him, lightning crackling in its dark depths as the wind swirls in the air with rocky and wooden debris. Sora senses a presence behind him, and stands, turning around to see the demon from his dreams, Darkside, gazing down at him through black tendrils. Sora takes out the Keyblade as Darkside kneels on the ground. Energy pulses in the heart-shaped hole in its torso and it releases beams that target Sora.

Sora begins attacking its arm, while dodging the beams of energy. Darkside stands, its hands out of reach of Sora, and it pauses, peering at him through glowing yellow eyes. Sora waits, watching its every move. It leans forward clenching its hand into a fist, gathering strength, before slamming the fist into the ground, spewing darkness along the sandy floor. Shadows emerge from the dark pool. Sora races through them to the demon's wrist, running along its black arm. He makes his way to Darkside's shoulder and slams the blade into the creature's face. The wind howls louder as the island creeps further toward the orb of energy. Sora drops to the ground as Darkside is pulled into the air. The wind whipping at him, he grabs a wooden board stuck in the sand and holds on for dear life. Every muscle in his body tenses as the wind pulls him upward. His fingers slowly lose their grip and he is sucked into the orb, screaming.

He along with his entire home world is gone.

Meanwhile in a quiet village, Goofy, Donald, Jiminy and Pluto walk through town. Something in the sky catches Goofy's attention and he stops, gazing upward. Donald turns around as Goofy points upward. Donald follows his gaze and gasps. "Look, a star's goin' out!" a bright star in the night sky twinkles and blinks out of existence.

Donald's face turns serious "Come on. Let's hurry." Goofy nods and they walk through the center of the main district toward a flight of steps. The neon letters of the various shops blink in the night air while a few townsfolk inhabit the picturesque town square.

Pluto runs ahead of the two.

Donald remarks to Goofy "So this is Traverse Town."


	5. Chapter 5

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 5

Traverse Town

A New World

"Where's that key" said Donald. now donning a sailor uniform with a red tie crossed his arms.

Goofy was also wearing casual clothes in the same vein as Donald. He donned an orange shirt and blue pants. He wore a small vest over his shirt as well as long brown shoes. Topped all off with his favorite green hat like no other. "Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to go find Leon." They reached the top of the steps in front of an accessory shop. Pluto sniffs around a dark alleyway, while Donald walks off to the right on his own course. Goofy notices Pluto and stops. He points to Pluto calling Donald "Uh, Donald. Ya know, I betcha that..."

Donald interrupts him saying "Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?" as he walks away.

"What do I know?" he said to himself. He calls out to Pluto to come back. Pluto continues his search down the alley, turning a corner at a pile of wooden crates. He comes across a sleeping Sora and licks his face. Sora's eyes blink open slowly and he peers around sleepily, seeing the dog, who happily wags his tail at the sight of him. "What a dream..." he said before nodding off again and Pluto pounces on him. He gives off a startled yell. "This isn't a dream." He squints at the dog, his eyes focusing for a moment, before standing up. He looks at his surroundings. Several notices are pinned up on a wall nearby, but even in the dimness of the alleyway, what he sees is not familiar.

"Where am I?" He turns toward the brighter end of the alley. He bends down to address Pluto "Do you know where we are?" Pluto hears a voice calling him and runs back the way he came. "Hey…" he said as he followed the dog to the main part of town, where he can finally see in the brightness of the streetlights.

This world was unlike anything Sora could have ever imagined. The district had a Victorian era design. The cities countless streetlights kept the town alight in the dead of the night. Several people walked around in diverse outfits as if they all came from other worlds themselves. Plenty of stores were scattered throughout the district and a giant door was built at the end of the square.

"This is totally weird... I'm in another world!" Sora walks into the Accessory Shop directly across from the giant door. A blond man standing behind the counter turns to face him. He wore a white shirt and goggles on his head. His hands were to his side and a cigarette was perched in his mouth. "Hey there, how can I... Aw, it's only a kid."

Sora almost offended speaks back "I'm not a kid! The name's Sora."

"Okay, okay, simmer down. So why the long face, Sora? You lost or somethin'?"

Not wanting to cause trouble. "No! Well, maybe. Where are we?" The man closes his eyes and sighs. He walks around the desk and sits Sora down before explaining everything to him.

"Traverse Town... So, gramps, is this really another world?" said Sora as he looked around the room. He was both scared and excited about this situation.

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid!" He grits his teeth, nearly crushing the cigarette bud in his mouth. "Anyway... Not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island."

"Do you think anyone else from my world made it here?" said Sora trying to be hopeful.

"I don't know you could probably look around to see if there's anybody you recognize.

Sora leaves the shop and finds the entrance to the Second District. As he enters, a man stumbles out in front of him. A glowing heart bursts from his chest and floats over to an orb of darkness. They merge and form a creature similar to a Soldier, with a strange emblem on its chest. It moves awkwardly, doing a somersault in the air before disappearing. Sora rushes over to where the man's body once lay and a group of Shadows surrounds him.

"It's those creatures from the island!" he says as he summons his keyblade. Sora defeats the creatures before running back towards the town's entrance. Sora relieved to be out of danger here's a man talking.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere."

Sora whirls around to see a man coming from around the corner. A tall man in a leather outfit and a lion necklace swinging against his chest. He raises a gloved hand and points at the Keyblade, his blue eyes gazing at Sora through his long dark hair. There is a large scar above his nose. "But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" He places a hand to his forehead.

"What's that supposed to mean" said Sora in defense?

"Never mind. Now, let's see that Keyblade" said the man as he walks slowly towards Sora, his arm reaching out. Sora takes a defensive stance. "What? There's no way you're getting this!"

"All right, then have it your way," said the man. The man takes out a Gunblade, slinging it over his shoulder before holding it firmly in his strong hands. He summons a Fire spell and shoots it at Sora, who dodges and runs toward the man. He gets in a few hits with the Keyblade before taking a large hit from the Gunblade, knocking him backward. He runs further away, but the man leaps over and corners him.

Sora leaps over the wall to the main square while the man shoots another Fire spell at him, which Sora blocks and sends flying back at the man. Sora stops for a second, hearing nothing and runs back over the wall to find the man stunned. As Sora gets closer, the man snaps back and strikes him hard in the chest. Sora stands for a second, wobbling on his feet, before falling over backward onto the cobblestone ground. The man stands back up, hearing a voice behind him.

"Hey, you found it. Nice going, Leon." He turns back to see a smiling young girl with dark hair. She wore some tiny shorts and top and had a blue belt wrapped around her waist. She had a yellow scarf wrapped around her neck and a sliver band around her head. Orange gloves and fish nets graced her arms with long socks and matching shoes for her feet. Leon peered back at Sora. "Still... It looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse." He looks toward the Keyblade in Sora's hands.

Meanwhile in another world, Riku awakes on a cold stone platform. His fingers twitch and he opens his eyes, seeing a large waterfall and crystalline rock platforms floating in the air.

The sounds of the Rising Falls fill his ears, and he slowly gets to his feet. "Where...am I?" He looks around at the area. The waterfalls flow upwards rather than downwards, filling his vision on nearly every side. He sees no one else around. He calls out for Sora and Kairi, but no one answers. Getting no response, he stares at the tiled ground. Unbeknownst to him, his arrival is noticed by a tall figure in a black cloak, who walks toward him on a much higher platform. The figure's greenish-gray hand and long violet fingernails subtly twitch in the air.

Back in Traverse Town, Donald and Goofy walk down the Alleyway in the Second District, having no luck in their search. The dim light complements the empty atmosphere.

"Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky!" says Goofy as he looks around. Jiminy pops out of Goofy's pocket.

"I told you he wouldn't be back here."

Donald leads the pack with confidence "Ah phooey, you guys I know where I'm going. I'm not scared." He feels a tap on his shoulder and screams, leaping into the air and hanging onto Goofy's back, shivering.

"Excuse me. Did the king send you?" At the mention of the King, Donald stops shaking and the three of them turn to see a young woman with flowing brown hair tied in a bow. She wears a long pink dress and brown boots. She smiles at the three of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 6

Traverse Town

The Key

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up." Sora shakes his head and opens his eyes. He looks up to see Kairi peering down at him on the bed. "You okay" she said as she looked at him.

"I guess…" Sora replied still unsure about what happened.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade."

"I'm so glad you're okay Kairi" said Sora as he sat up.

"Kairi? "Who are you talking about? I am the great ninja Yuffie." Her voice changes as Sora's world flashes and the dark-haired girl from earlier appears in Kairi's place, bending over him.

"I think you might've overdone it, Squall."

The tall man from before walks into the Green Room. "That's Leon."

Sora sees the Keyblade leaning against the wall "Keyblade."

Yuffie walked past Sora waving her finger in the air, "Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you."

Leon crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long." Sora sits on the bed, staring down at the floor as Leon continues talking. "Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." Leon picks up the Keyblade and swings it in the air. It flashes out of his hand and back into Sora's.

Leon walks over to him. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"Why don't you start making sense? What's going on here?" said Sora while giving a serious look. He clenched his shorts and kept focused on everything these two strangers said.

At this point in time, Aerith has led Donald and Goofy to the adjacent Red Room. "Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" she said as she sat on the bed

"Yeah, but that's supposed to be a secret" Goofy covered his snout with hands as he let Aerith continue.

"They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now," she explained, her thoughts drift to nearly a decade earlier. "Everything changed when the Heartless came."

Back in the Green Room, "Heartless" said Sora first hearing the word.

"The ones who attacked you, you remember" said Yuffie now sitting on the bed with Sora.

Leon stared up "Those without hearts. The darkness in people's hearts—that's what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart."

Yuffie looks over at Sora. "Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?"

In the Red Room, the conversation continued "Ansem" said Jiminy.

Aerith began answering their question "He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report."

Donald crosses his arms and taps his foot on the wooden floor. "Can we see it?" he asked?

Aerith shakes her head "We don't have it. They could be anywhere."

"Oh, then maybe the king went to find 'em" said Goofy. He slams a fist down into his hand and Donald nods.

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly" said Aerith.

"Wait, first we need that key" said Donald as he gets the others attention.

"That's right. The Keyblade." Aerith folds her hands and gets up.

In the Green Room, Sora holds up the key. "So this is the keyblade."

Leon walks over to the door "Heartless have great fear of the keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what."

Sora looks back at him "Well, I didn't ask for this."

"The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you" said Yuffie. She gets up off the bed and walks over to Leon.

He leans against the door "Tough luck."

Sora gasps sharply, standing up and looking to them frantically, "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? My Parents, My Sister, Riku! Kairi!"

"You know what? I really don't know" Squall answered bluntly.

Sora looks down sadly.

Yuffie tries to change the subject. "Hey, cheer up! I've heard that the Keyblade can open all sorts of locks. Give it a try the next time you find a treasure chest or door lock!"

Leon looks over at Sora, "Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself."

"Prepare myself," asked Sora?

"To fight for your life. Are you ready?"

Sora grabs his keyblade "I'm ready."

"Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there now with the other visitors."

Yuffie points to the other end of the room frantically "Leon." A Soldier Heartless appears, clattering awkwardly. Leon runs forward. It wasn't like the others it stood up right and wore a metal helmet. "Yuffie go!"

Yuffie runs into the Red Room, squashing Donald behind it with a squawk. Aerith's face turns serious. "Yuffie" cried Aerith.

She runs after Yuffie as Leon takes out his Gunblade. "Sora, let's go!" Leon slams the Heartless through the window of the room and it flies over the balcony and down to the alleyway below. Leon runs after it, Sora following. The Red Room door closes, Goofy and Jiminy stares at Donald flattened against the wall.

Down in the alleyway, more Heartless have appeared around them.

"Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader! Let's go." Leon runs down the alley toward the door to the main district. Sora fights Heartless off as he makes his way to the Third District.

Sora runs down the stairs into the square as Goofy watches from a high balcony. Goofy turns around as Heartless appear around him and Donald. He takes out his shield. Jiminy unable to fight jumps into Goofy's pocket for safety. "Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?"

Donald swings his wand in front of him. "Let's get em Goofy." With a loud crash, the two of them are blasted off the balcony. Sora turns, hearing the commotion, and tries to run as Donald and Goofy fall on top of him. Stars appear around their heads before they see the Keyblade.

"The Key" they both said laying on top of Sora. They smile as Sora winces. The District starts to rumble, and they look around, still in a pile on the ground. Large blocks appear from the ground and cover the exits. Heartless surround them as they stand up, ready to fight. After defeating the horde of Soldiers, they hear a clattering sound from above. Sora looks up to see huge pieces of armor falling from the sky. They hit the ground and bounce into the air, spinning wildly. The arms of the Guard Armor form around the torso, which is emblazoned with a red and black symbol. Once the legs attach, the Heartless lands on the ground loudly. It stands there for a moment before the helmet slams down onto the torso with a bright flash. It spins its head and arms before walking toward the trio. Sora attacks its arms, but it hardly recoils in its pursuit of him. Donald and Goofy do their best to strike the tough armor. It begins spinning its arms wildly around its body. Donald is caught in the twister and is knocked out. Sora strikes at one of the arms and the Guard Armor stomps the ground in anger. It jumps into the air and its pieces clatter to the ground heavily. Sora strikes an arm off while Goofy heals Donald and they tag-team against its thunderous legs. With the appendages destroyed, the torso is left defenseless and it falls to the ground.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy approach and it begins spinning out of control, knocking the three of them back. Once they find their footing again, Sora gives the armor a final strike and it starts to explode from the inside, shaking the area around it. Its head wobbles and falls to the ground with a mighty ring. A large glowing heart floats out of its torso into the air and the Guard Armor disappears. The District grows silent, the fountain depicting two dogs in love at the edge of the area giving off the only sound.

Later, Leon and Yuffie join the group.

Sora begins to converse with his two new friends after they defeat the monster. "So, you were looking for me?" Both Donald and Goofy nod their head "uh-huh."

Leon crosses his arms "They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade."

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel" proposed Goofy.

Sora looks down "I wonder if I could find my friends and family." Leon closes his eyes, understanding what Sora is feeling.

"Of course" said Donald. Sora looks up at them.

Goofy whispers to Donald "Are you sure?"

Donald whispers back "Who knows? But we need him to come with us to help us find the king."

Leon steps forward "Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."

Sora answers back half-heartedly "I guess."

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" Donald wags his finger in the air.

"No frowning. No sad face. Okay? Our ship runs on happy faces."

As Goofy shows how it's done. Jiminy jumps out of Goofy pocket "Don't think too much of it, this is how they do it in, Disney Town. Don't ask me how they came up with that power source." Donald and Goofy smile. Sora bends down and reveals a huge cheesy grin. Getting no response from them, he stops awkwardly. Donald and Goofy burst out laughing.

Sora stands up straight "Okay I'll go." All three reach out their hands each giving their introductions.

"Donald Duck", "Names Goofy", "I'm Sora."

They press their hands together "All for one and one for all."

In a sign of friendship, they throw their hands into the air. "Don't forget about me, Jiminy Cricket."

Sora picks him up and stares at him, "Of course, Jiminy Cric-c-." As he paused for a moment observing the three figures that stood before him. 3 anthropomorphic animals each wearing their own clothes.

"AWWWWW what on the heck are you guys. A Dog, a Duck, and a Bug" cried Sora as he fell to the ground. The three stare blankly at Sora walloping on the ground. Sora crawls backwards, Leon and friends stare with their mouths open. "He didn't even realize till just now" they all screamed.

"Now listen you her. Just because your world is only inhabited by humans doesn't mean every other world is the same."

Sora after processing the information went on all fours and apologized. "Don't worry about it I was shocked the first time I saw a human myself" said Donald frantically.

"It's okay Sora, you didn't know. But remember don't act like that when we go to other worlds. Because I promise you, some worlds can get really weird," said Jiminy.

"Okay I promise," said Sora. He stood up and picked Jiminy up placing him on his shoulder. Jiminy looked around to see Sora's hood. He decides to hop in, "Say this a nice fit." He jumps out back on Sora's shoulders and proposes something "How about when we go to other worlds I'll hang in your hood when things get ruff."

Sora stares over at his new little friend "Yeah that's fine." Donald walks over and grabs Sora's hand "Welcome to the team." Goofy follows and grabs their shoulder "Yeah together till the end."

Meanwhile, in a room full of darkness, a group with equally dark intentions gaze at an image of the trio on a round table. "That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it," said a fiery man?

The fiery man looks over to a thin man with a staff, who replies "Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own."

The large woman next to him gazes down cunningly at the image, water dripping off her many appendages. "Why don't we turn him into a Heartless? She crackles loudly "That'll settle things quick enough."

A man standing next to her pipes up "And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them."

"You're no prize yourself" A ghostly figure beside the man laughs loudly and the man brandishes a silver hook as his left hand. "Shut up."

"Enough" The villains look over to a tall woman in a black cloak. She gazes through narrow eyes at the image on the table, her green skin echoing its pale light. Her long fingers curve around the staff in her hand. "The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful." She smiles darkly.

Later, in the First District of Traverse Town, Sora talks to Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith. "Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread," said Leon. "You should get supplies for your journey. There are some shops here you can get food and equipment."

"There right Donald were low on spices," said Goofy as he hovers over Donald's shoulder.

"Fine its nighttime anyway, we'll grab some stuff before we leave tomorrow."

Aerith raises her hand "Actually this world has no daytime. It's always night here.

Donald turns around "Oh what time is it then? Yuffie looked at her watch under her glove "It's about 6:30 pm."

"Okay we leave first thing tomorrow after a good night's rest. But first lets stock up on supplies" proclaimed Donald without concerning his other teammates.

"Donald what about the gummi ship?" asked Goofy.

"It's in front of the entrance to District One it will be fine" explained Donald.

"Wait you have a gummi ship?" asked Aerith.

"Yeah," said Donald back over to her.

"Since you're going on a long and hard journey you should probably get someone to look at it for you" she explained.

"By who?" asked Jiminy.

"We know a mechanic who specializes in this kind of stuff. His names Cid. He runs a shop in the First District. He'll gladly look at your ship."

"Gramps, the old guys smoking his cigarette all day" asked Sora.

"That's Cid alright. So you met him already, good" said Yuffie.

Sora and friends converse with each other and agree with her terms. Donald turns to his friends and says "Okay I know a few things about the gummi ship, so I'll go with Cid and show him to the ship. Goofy you go and buy any supplies that we need. And Sora how about you train a little bit. From the looks of the way you fight I can tell you've never carried a weapon before."

"What! That's not true," proclaimed Sora offended!

Leon walked over carrying his Gunblade with him. "Sora if you are going to fight the heartless, you'll need to get stronger. I can show you how to properly wield a weapon, but after that you need to learn the rest on your own."

Sora lowered his head "Okay." At the moment something struck his head "Yowl" cried Sora rubbed his tense.

Leon wacked him with the end of his Gunblade. "Never let your guard down."

Sora looked up a little pissed. He quickly sucked it in and was ready to train.

"Je this would be a good time to get my journal all ready."

"What journal?" Sora asked Jiminy.

Jiminy hoped off Sora's shoulder and looked back up. "I was tasked to be the chronicler of this adventure. I will be writing down entries of everything that happens. So if you have any questions about what's going on feel free to consult my journals." He pulled out a tiny brown book out of his coat pocket and showed it to Sora. It had a small picture of a crown on it.

Sora pretending to be impressed said "Okay, you keep doing what you're doing."

"Hey Donald, I'll take you over to Cid's place" said Yuffie.

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow" said Donald as he ran off with Yuffie.

"Goodbye, Donald" said Goofy waving back at him. "Hmm where can I get some good grub to buy?"

Aerith walked over and said, "I can help you get what you need follow me."

"Jeeh, thanks" said Goofy smiling.

"Squall I'll see you at home" said Aerith before she walked away.

"It's Leon" he stated. "Come on Sora it's time to start training."

Aerith's smile turned to a disappointed frown as she walked away.

Jiminy sat over by the wall watching Sora train as he got everything ready in his journal.

He looked towards Sora empathizing with his search for his loved ones. "To think it all starts tomorrow. The journey of a lifetime. But I wonder. Can I find you out there as well, Pinocchio?"

At around 10:30, Sora could barely move. He laid on the ground, his legs twitched, and his face was covered in dirt and sweat. Leon walked over and helped him up. "This is all that I can teach you now, it's time to go to bed.

Jiminy walked over and jumped on Sora's shoulder. "So where do we sleep?" he asked.

"Follow me." Leon brought them to the Blue Room of the hotel right next door to the Green Room. Donald and Goofy have already retired to their beds after a long day. Sora plopped onto the last free bed caressing the blanket with his hands. Laying on the soft fabric Sora felt as if he was sleeping on a cloud. Leon took an empty box of matches, a tissue, and some cotton and fastened a bed for Jiminy. The tiny man crawled in while putting his hat next to his pillow. Both Sora and Jiminy removed their shoes and began to fall asleep.

Leon causally exited the room closing the door behind him.

Sora stared at the ceiling for a bit before he looked over to Jiminy. "Hey Jiminy, you still awake" asked Sora?

"Yes" he replied.

"What's Disney Town like?" Jiminy rolled his eyes as he tried to stay awake. "Couldn't tell ya. I'm not from that world."

Sora turned his head "Where's your world then?"

Jiminy rubbed his stomach and scratched his cheek. "My world was lost to the darkness; it was only a miracle that I made it out. I don't know what happened to everyone else?"

Sora relating to the situation replied "I lost my world too. I don't know what happened to them. My family, Riku, Kairi. Did you have someone you care about go missing?"

Jiminy tugged his cotton pillow to make it comfier. "Yes, my friend. I'd promise him I'd be there for him whenever he needed me. But now I can't keep that promise."

Sora rolled in his bed trying to find a good spot to sleep. "I hope you find your friend," said Sora.

"I hope you find your friends too."

Next door in the Green Room, Yuffie was sound asleep cradling her pillow as Leon walked by. He opened the Red Room door entering quietly. He took off all his clothes except a shirt and some boxers before he climbed into bed. He sat there for a moment about to go to sleep until the bathroom door opened. Aerith stood in front of him in her night gown. "Squall" Aerith said as she walked over.

"It's Leon" he stated drowsy.

He turns his head away from her as she climbs into bed next to him. "I am your wife; I'm going to call my husband by his real name." Squall twitched his finger where his wedding ring resides. Aerith trying to get his attention crawled over to face him.

She laid down and touched Squalls face with her hand. "It's finally here the key to open the door, the door to bring us back home, Hollow Bastion…. Squall" said Aerith softly.

"Please do…. I'm sorry but I left that name behind. I wasn't strong enough and I stood by as our home was taken from us." Squall closed his eyes as he cringed at the memory.

Aerith rubbed Squalls scar on his head "You were just a child; you couldn't protect us because you were young. Now you're stronger than anyone I know."

"What about Cloud?" asked Squall as he rubbed her waist?

"Well maybe him, but he's gone now. I chose you remember. I really hurt him. I want mean too."

"It wasn't your fault it was no one's fault you were just being honest," said Squall as he touched her chest. He moved in closer and pressed his ear on her breast. They both remained quite as he heard his wife's heartbeat. "I believe he'll do it; I believe that the boy will free our home, he will bring light back into the world" she said breathing deeply.

"I hope your right, we can finally be at peace and start a family," he said as he drifted to sleep.

"I know he will." The two wrapped each other in their arms and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 7

Traverse Town

The Adventure Begins

In the morning, everyone staying into the blue room each arose determined to begin their day. They all got ready heading off together leaving the blue room behind. The gang went out towards the First District meeting Leon and the others. Sora followed Donald and Goofy while Jiminy sat in Sora's hood. Leon and company all were seated in the café to the left of Cid's shop waving to Sora. Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith were calm and clean except Cid. The old crude man was covered with oil and sweat after a long day at work. Sora, Donald, and Goofy all walked over and sat down across from their gracious hosts. They each stared at Sora with a small grin.

Aerith first speaks in a kind and caring voice. "I hope you four are ready to go."

Jiminy heard the remark and popped out of Sora's hood to join the conversation. He lifted his hat in thanks, "We're all prepared thanks to you, and we wouldn't know what have done without you."

Leon folded his arms and spoke in a stern and serious voice "Make sure you're ready for the journey ahead of you. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread. You'll never know what you'll find or who'll you'll meet."

Sora grinned as he stood up with certainty "Don't worry as long as I have the "key" the heartless don't stand a chance." He summoned his Keyblade displaying it to everyone proudly. Leon looks away a bit frustrated.

Cid laughed at the statement lighting his cigarette, "If you keep talking like that. We really have no chance." The gang looked over to him while Sora gave him a hard glare.

Aerith spoke again "This is from all of us." She had a small sack with a red circle on it in here hands. It was hand woven by thread. She handed it too Sora who grabbed it and looked inside. Donald and Goofy leans in to get a closer look. The sack held in 500 munny inside, "This is the currency we use on our world. But it's useless in most other places. When you come back, you can use it to buy anything from the shops around town.

"But how can we come back; it takes 3 days to travel between each world. Does seem very time consuming" said Goofy. Sora looked over to his friend as he was never told of this fact.

Cid looked up at the three as he put out his cigarette out. "Don't worry I took care of that for yah. What do you think me, and the bird were doing last night?"

Donald who knew how to work the ship explained the new feature Cid was talking about. "Goofy, Cid managed to install a vortex system to the ship. It's a device that can allow us to create wormholes in space which we can use to return to worlds which we already visited."

Sora, Jiminy, and Goofy were impressed with Cid's handiwork. "Wow, you must be an expert on gummi ship engineering" said Jiminy.

He responded humbly "I know a few things."

Aerith brought the conversation back to its roots. "We hope to see you again soon. Spend the money as you see fit."

Yuffie gave here goodbyes "Good luck and if you find any more refugees who need a home feel free to bring them here."

Leon looks away "Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up."

"Don't be strangers" said Cid as he took out another cigarette.

"Well it's time to go, the ships all packed and ready for takeoff. It's parked outside the front gate" said Donald as he pointed towards it.

"Well, I see big adventures coming our way! Looks like it's up to me to keep track of it all in my journal" said Jiminy as he jumps on Sora's shoulder. Everyone waves goodbye to their new friends as they went their separate ways. Aerith holds Leon's hand as they wave. The three friends march towards the main gate of Traverse Town. Donald and Goofy pushed the gate open revealing their rocket on the other side.

Sora came upon the simple looking ship excepting more he kept his mouth shut so he wouldn't offend his friends. The ship was plain with regular blocks making up the exterior. The rocket was built like a giant children's toy. The body was bright red and the tip of the craft was yellow. The wings were small and white and had a glass dome on top of the ship.

"Wait to you see the inside" said Goofy as the shuttles door lowers down. Sora marched up the ramp entering into the plain looking ship.

Upon entering the rocket Sora witnessed something he didn't see coming. The interior of the ship looked larger than the ship itself. Almost three times the room of one would expect. It had everything a control room, kitchen, bathroom, living room, training room, study, and bedroom. Sora walked around taking a glance at everything the ship carried. He leaped on the living room couch feeling the warm soft cushions caress his back. In front of the couch was a giant television with tons of videogames and movies to enjoy.

Goofy called out to Sora "Come on we got to show you to your room." He jumped of the couch and followed Goofy to the bedroom. It was an averagely big room with no beds. Sora looked puzzled at Goofy and asked where the beds are?

"What are beds? In our world we sleep on the ground" said Goofy? Sora looked at Goofy with a blank and emotionless face for a few seconds. "Hu-hhhhh-huuu" laughed Goofy at Sora's face. "I'm just joking." He pushed a button on the wall making several doors open on the wall. Inside each was normal sized bed mounted in each of them. "Come on, Donald is in the control room we need to show you something." Goofy brought Sora to a ladder leading up to a cockpit. Goofy grasped the ladder climbing up quickly. Sora followed cocking his head through a manhole only to find himself in a white room with blue streams of light running down the walls.

He looked up to see a glass dome around the control room. He looked out the window to see Traverse Town still alive with lights a brewing. "It's time to go. Ready to blast off."

Jiminy walked over on the control panel and jumped on a big red button. When he did the engines began to start making the ship slightly move.

"Hold on" said Donald sitting in the big chair stationed in the middle of the room. On the dome a 3 appeared in a bright red font then a 2 then a 1 and finally "Blast off."

As Sora continued to look out the window the ship began to move away from Traverse Town. Sora didn't even feel the thrusters as if the ship wasn't moving at all. Still peering out the window Traverse Town seemed to get smaller and smaller until it was out of site disappearing in the endless abyss of space. Sora looked over at the big screen that that pervaded the dome. On it a small counter appeared in the left hand corner counting down. "2 Days, 23 Hrs, 57 Min, 30 Sec"

"We'll be at the next world in 3 days so make yourself comfortable, hu-huk lunch will be in an hour" said Goofy. He climbed down the ladder with Donald in tow.

"Donald what are you going to do you going to do?" asked Sora.

"I'm going to rest a bit." Donald plopped off the captains chair striding towards the manhole behind him.

Sora understood turning to Jiminy asking the same question. "Me, well I'm heading to the study to start the journal, Sora I'd appreciate it if you'd help me."

Sora agreed and took Jiminy to the study that was right next to the bedroom. A smaller room with multiple shelves containing a large number of books on them. He found a very large table with several chairs around it. On the edge of the desk was a miniature one just the size for Jiminy. He jumped over and sat down as he took out the journal. "In this document, I will chronical everything that happens. Everyone we meet and fight, but in order to begin I need to have a good starting point. Sora, I hope you could tell me what happened to you and how you got the Keyblade. When and how it happened and what did you do when your world fell to darkness" said Jiminy as he took out a pencil before beginning to write. Sora looked down not knowing where to start "Well I don't how I got it, it just appeared in my hand before my world fell to darkness. I was trying to h-help my friend … Riku…. Kairi.

Sora getting caught in his memories of his friends began to ignore Jiminy. Sora lifted his hood over his head depressed. After Jiminy got his attention Sora looked up and apologized. "Sora, I know it's hard to fathom what happened to your home, but right now you're here and I need to know everything about what happened" said Jiminy with a soft and understanding voice.

Sora scratched his head as he remembered a dream he had. "Well before the Keyblade I remember that I'd often had a recurring dream that I couldn't explain."

"Great, start by describing the dream in detail. Then after that start by telling me what you did let's say three days before your home was lost." Sora agreed and began to describe the events prior to arriving on Traverse Town.

After time went by, the sound of a bell was heard from the kitchen. "Lunch is ready" cried Goofy. Sora after not eating anything all day jumped out of his seat running directly to the kitchen.

Donald and Jiminy arrived at the dinner table after Sora. Donald yawned still drowsy from the night before. Jiminy jumped on the table seeing another smaller table was placed there just his size. The three sat down and awaited their meals. Goofy balanced three plates covered in food on one hand. Before making it to the table he tripped and fell over, the three plates flew high in the air each landed in front of the corresponding crew mate. Sora impressed and shocked at Goofy's clumsiness gave a little smile of amusement. Goofy stood and put his hands behind his back. "I prepared French toast; I hope you like it." He sat down and began to eat with the rest of the others.

Sora ate the entire morsel in seconds. He licked the syrup of the plate while the others finished minutes after him. "Wow, that was really good, I didn't know you were such a good cook" said Sora complementing Goofy's cooking.

"Aw…Shucks, it's nothing," said Goofy waving his hand like it was unneeded. The three finished and put their dishes away.

"Sora" said Donald before they all left. "Clean the kitchen" he demanded. Donald pointed to the mess Goofy made while cooking.

"What, why do have too?" said Sora demanding an explanation. Donald laughed as he responded, "I'm the pilot for the ship and Goofy's the cook, so that means you're in charge of all the cleaning."

"What…do I have too?" said Sora moaning. Not knowing a way to make argument lowered his head and arms in defeat.

Sora excepting his fate agreed walking over and began cleaning the dishes. Jiminy was the last to leave remarking "Its times like these I'm glad to be a bug."

Sora sat back and stared at the celling imagining the new world that they were going to see in three days.

By night, the 4 retired to the bedroom. Donald hit the button and the beds all popped out. Goofy brought over Jiminy's bed and set on the ground near the other side of the room. Goofy crawled into the bottom bed, while Donald climbed into the top bed. Sora took the middle bed for himself. Soon most of them were sleeping. Sora was still thinking about the new world they were heading too. But he soon began to think of Kairi and Riku and the fate that befell them.

He turned to his side to see something he could not believe. At the other end of the room for a split second, he thought he saw Kairi staring directly at him smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Kingdom Hearts

Wonderland

Ch. 8

The First of Many

3 days have passed as the Gummi ship inched closer to its destination. Sora was in bed tossing and turning. A vivid memory flashes in his mind as a dream.

(Sora is on a beach strolling along the path as he notices something wash ashore. What he finds is a girl lying face first on the sand. He looks over her saying)

"WAAAAAKKE UPPPPPP"

Sora sprang up as a loud sound pierced his ears. He wonked his head on the ceiling with a thump. "Ow" moaned Sora as he felt the bump on his head. The sound was coming from Donald. "Come on, get out of bed we're about to arrive at the new world." Sora hearing the news was so enthralled he forgot about his head injury almost immediately.

He ran out to the control room in his pajamas just to catch a glimpse of the new world. In a distance, a small green planet laid just beyond the horizon. He looked over to see Jiminy staring out there too. "Jiminy when are we landing?" asked Sora.

Jiminy hopped on a button to let the timer appeared on the screen.

00:00:17:89

"17 minutes." Sora thought to excited to express his feelings. He ran down stairs and get ready like he did every morning but twice as fast. After getting dressed and brushing his teeth he ran to the kitchen as Goofy finished setting a spare set of leftover pancakes for Sora. The young boy barged in and swallowed all his pancakes without butter or syrup. After he was done he wiped his face and thanked the cook for his meal. He ran out of the kitchen as quickly as he entered. Goofy understanding Sora's excitement nodded before continuing what he was doing.

"Hmm where did I put the butter?" thought Goofy as he walked around the kitchen searching for it. Before he knew it, the room became upside down to him. His feet flew high in the air after slipping on something. He banged his head on the tiles of the floor causing several plates to shake slightly in their place. Recovering from the fall he looked at what caused him to trip. On his right shoe was the missing stick of butter he was searching for. "Hu-yuk, found it" giggled Goofy.

Sora ran back to the control room to see the new world.

00:00:05:07

The green planet was getting closer and closer as Sora could now make out specific details. From the looks of it the world was just a giant green meadow with a few rivers and lakes here and there. There was no signs of any cities or structures, Sora still confident in his expectations of the new world passed it off. He began to imagine the people he'll meet. The heartless he'll fight. As he did that Donald and Goofy came in to join him.

"What aw it's a category 4 world" said Donald sounding disappointed. Sora heart sank when his friend made the remark.

He turned around to join the conversation. "You really think so?" asked Goofy hesitantly.

"Yeah, you can tell just by looking at it" Donald replied back.

"W-what's a category 4 world?" asked Sora.

Just as Donald was about to answer Jiminy hopped in to explain for him. "Well Sora there are many kinds of worlds each with its own laws and advancements. Some worlds are more aware or advanced then others" Jiminy explained. Sora sat and let Jiminy continue. "Now in order to identify how far the people of a world has come we grade each world with 5 different categories. Category 1 worlds are societies that are aware and have the technology to travel to and from their own world. Category 2 worlds are ones where the society is advanced enough that it can still sustain a respectable and diverse culture. Achieving feats like inventing vehicles or understanding medical needs. Category 3 worlds are a little slower. They aren't very advanced and haven't the technological necessities that other worlds have. Essentially, they lack things like indoor plumbing and other nifty inventions like that. Category 4 worlds like this one are capable of sustaining life but lacks intelligent inhabitants. It's a world of nothing but nature with maybe different species of animals living on them. And category 5 worlds are dead worlds. In which there is no life. Either the previous lifeforms destroyed it, or some great shift occurred in nature that destroyed the ecosystem."

"Oh" said Sora as he lowered his head. "Can we still go there just to see it?" he asked.

"Well we have too. After each trip the gummi ship needs to recharge for a total 24 hours before going to the next world" said Donald.

Sora lifted his head in disappointment as he turned around to see two minutes on the timer.

"We're landing" cried Donald as the ship reached finally its destination. Sora sat down with his hopes shattered. The ship landed on a flat green pasture opening its hatch door. The 4 friends walked down the ramp onto the ground. When they looked out on the horizon what they saw was a beautiful meadow not touched in generations. They looked to see fish swimming in a nearby pond with birds chirping from a distance. Sora regretted his assumptions after laying eyes on this beautiful pasture.

The friends not knowing what to do decide to go their separate ways as each would spend some much needed alone time. Sleeping in the same room for 3 days will do that to a person. They all decided to meet back at the ship in a few hours for food. Jiminy stayed back to work on his journal as Goofy went off for a walk. But not before tripping after taking a couple of steps forward. Donald found a little pond which he could take a swim.

Sora still tired decided to walk over to a little clearing and took a nap in the shade. He slowly dreamt more about his friends from Destiney Islands.

2 hours later, Sora woke hearing the call of his friends shouting his name. He yawned as he stared into the woods a few yards ahead of him. His ears twitched hearing the soft sound of footsteps a short distance away.

Down by the path underneath a tree Sora saw a little white rabbit in quite a hurry. But this wasn't just any ordinary rabbit. He was wearing a waist coat and glasses. In his hand was a giant watch the size of his head.

Sora looked at the rabbit until it noticed him. Upon coming into eye contact. The rabbit said rather fast "I'm late, I'm late time to say hello goodbye I'm late, I'm late." He ran down the path leaving Sora hobbled. Sora's ears twitched again hearing more footsteps run down the path. Someone else seems to be trailing the nervous little white rabbit.

Running down the path was a girl about the same age as Sora. She wearing a nice blue dress and white bonnet. Her shoes were all black and her white socks were long enough to reach up to her dress. Her blonde hair raced through the air as she cried "Oh Mr. Rabbit please come back." She followed the rabbit down the trail not even noticing Sora until both were out of site.

Sora hopped up on his feet and called out "Wait come back." As he said that Donald and Goofy heard him and walked over to join him. Sora turned to his friends explaining what he just witnessed "I saw someone a white rabbit and a girl run down that path" he said pointing to the dirt trail. Donald and Goofy laughed immediately after hearing Sora's claim.

"Oh Sora having dreams about girls again" proclaimed Donald with a smug grin on his face.

"It wasn't a dr… what do you mean by again?" asked Sora.

"You talk in your sleep sometimes" explained Goofy.

"Huh whatever. That's not important right now. Come on!" he said. He dashed down the path in a hurry. Donald and Goofy trailed behind him attempting to get him to slow down. Jiminy remained safe in Goofy's pocket. Sora sprinted down the path till it ended at a hole in the ground under a tree. He looked down seeing both the rabbits and the girl's footprints leading to it. He waited for the others to catch up "They went down here guys lets follow them" said Sora as he got on his hands and knees sticking his head into the dirt hole.

"Sora that's a rabbit hole you won't even fit" proclaimed Donald. But Sora didn't listen crawling in anyway. "I'm not following" said Donald folding his arms and tapping his foot. After a few seconds they both heard a scream echo from the hole. Worried about their friend they followed after him into the rabbit hole.

"It's dark" said Goofy behind Donald. Goofy's white gloves scratched the dirt walls getting his clothes dirty.

"Of course it's dark there's noooooo….." screamed Donald as his voice turned to echoes. Goofy followed his friend's voice until he ceased to feel anything under him. He looked down to see him above a poorly lit hole with no bottom. He looked back up at the audience and waved goodbye. With that he fell down the long never ending hole screaming "Yahoohooohooooooo."


	9. Chapter 9

Kingdom Hearts

Wonderland

Ch. 9

Down the Rabbit Hole

The hole kept going and going so much so Sora calmed himself and pondered his situation. After first he was worried about hitting the ground but as the seconds turned to minutes, he began to think and try to piece together what is occurring to him. The hole was poorly lit with only a little brightness coming from above. He reached out his hand to see if he can feel anything. When he did his fingers accidently grasped a light switch. Instinctively Sora flipped the switch brightening up the hole he was falling down. Sora couldn't believe his eyes; he fell passed cabarets and chairs nailed to the walls around the pit. He looked up as he saw the items remain in their spot. He also saw Donald and Goofy tumbling after him down the rabbit hole. They were no more than 20 feet behind him.

As Sora looked around in an instance, he saw a map that depicted a strange continent. On the top of the paper was the name "Wonderland." Sora fell past the map wondering what a "Wonderland" was. He causally stared down to see if he's was nearing the bottom only seeing the floor right underneath him. With a loud crash Sora fell straight on his feet. Upon impact Sora's body shook abruptly. He remained standing somehow unscathed from the fall. Sora's giant yellow shoes weren't just for show. They were specially designed on Destiny Islands to allow the user to jump off incredible heights and land safely without breaking their legs. Assuming they landed on their feet.

He stared straight forward seeing the girl from before chase the white rabbit through a small door. She quickly crawled on all fours and went after it leaving behind Sora.

"Wait," shouted Sora raising his hand out to her. Sora suddenly felt a large weight crash upon his head and back forcing him to the ground. Donald and Goofy came tumbling down and crashed on top of Sora breaking their fall. The three were dazed laying in a pile.

Jiminy came down after them with his open umbrella in his hand slowly descending. He landed safely on Goofy's back without a scratch probably because of his umbrella that he used to slow his fall. He stood on top of the three and quickly brushed any dust off his sleeves. He hopped off to see how the others were doing. The three recovering from the fall all began to look around to see where they landed. "What is this place?" asked Goofy puzzled.

"It's another world 'Wonderland," explained Sora. The three stood up and began to converse.

"Wonderland?" asked Jiminy.

"Yeah I saw it on a map as we fell."

Donald looked up to see how far the rabbit hole went. He could not see the top from where they were standing.

"Hmmm, maybe the citizens of this world managed to exist underground instead of the surface," he added.

"That's quite plausible," said Jiminy.

Sora stared at the door the girl crawled through. "Come on let's do some exploring," he rushed towards the door at the end of the hall. Jiminy hopped in Sora's hood as he took out his journal to begin the next chapter of their journey.

Sora turned the knob as the door opened with a smaller door behind it, then another, then another. Till a small one opened allowing entrance into the next room. Sora got on all fours and made his way through, Donald and Goofy followed. Upon entering the next corridor they discovered themselves in a bizarre room. With another tiny door at the end of the room.

'What a strange place' each thought as they came through the small door. The room was pink with a small white table in the middle of the room with two strange bottles placed on it. Several appliances occupied the room like a stove, a bookshelf, and several comfy chairs huddled in the corner of the room. At the other end of the room was a red door with a smaller one built into it.

Sora walked to the other end of the room bent down and to turn the knob. As he did he heard a little squeal followed by a yawn. "What's with all the racket, can't a door knob get some sleep around here." Sora jolted back as the knob talked back. A face began to form around the knob. It yawned as it looked at Sora and the gang.

Sora shocked upon seeing a talking object hesitated to speak. He knew he'd be dealing with talking animals but not talking objects. Sora collecting his thoughts accepted the situation and bent down to ask the knob a question. "Excuse me, how can we get in? You're so small."

"No you're just too big," replied the knob.

Donald asked, "How do we get small?"

The knob eyes stared behind them at the table "Why don't you try the bottle."

Sora and the others looked around to a white table. On it laid two bottles one saying shrink the other saying grow. Sora walked over and picked up the shrink bottle. "So we just drink this?" asked Sora.

"That's the point," replied the knob. Sora unclogged the cork and took a sip. He handed it to Donald and Goofy who preceded in doing the same. "Blueberry, it takes like blueberry" claimed Sora.

Donald corrected Sora "No, it tastes like ewwwww, like roast beef."

Donald wiped his tong to get the taste out of his mouth. Goofy leaned over to Sora "Donald's a vegetarian, he doesn't eat any kind of meat."

"Really?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, but it's not what you think. He's a duck, ducks don't eat meat. Well sometimes fish but that's only once in a while. Besides this drink tastes like syrup anyways." After Goofy said that the three in a split second shrunk. Jiminy who was in Sora's hood was thrown from his seat. He fell from the height he was just at. He brought out his umbrella and floated back to the ground safely. The others looked around to see the white table behind them become giant and the door now just the right size stood before them.

The gang was shocked at what they became immediately compared their heights. Jiminy still shorter than everyone else stood knee high next Sora without his hat. They stared at Jiminy and laughed "Guess we know how you feel now." Jiminy took of his hat and scratched his head. Sora walked over to the door. He placed his hands over the knob representing its nose. But as he did a swarm of heartless appeared out of nowhere. Shadows and Soldiers surrounded them along with a new heartless. A red one with no arms, tiny legs, and a yellow hat. It floated around the others at it shot a fireball at Donald. He dodged and decided to give it a taste of its own medicine.

"Fire" sounded Donald as a fire ball raced toward the heartless. When it made contact the heartless instead absorbed the blast. "What?" shouted Donald. In desperation, he cried "Blizzard". Just as before the spell hit the enemy. But instead of absorbing the attack the heartless was destroyed.

Knowing the new enemies weakness and strengths they charged forward fighting the creatures off while Jiminy went to hide. The three were victorious as the enemy was quickly defeated in moments. The four regrouped to continue what they were doing. Sora attempted to turn the knob in order to open it, but the door was locked. "Huh, you're locked," proclaimed Sora as he tugged on the door.

"Don't tell me you forgot the key," said the knob. Sora looked up to see the key appear on top of the table were they got the drinks. "How about I jump up to get it," Jiminy offered, "Being a cricket I can jump incredible heights.

He was about to hop up until Donald stopped him. "Wait we don't need that key, Sora already has one," he said.

"You mean the keyblade," said Sora summoning it.

"Yeah, the keyblade is said to open any lock. I bet ya can use it to open the door." The doorknob not caring how they do it yawned opening its mouth. Sora saw a small light flicker in the keyhole.

Sora lifted his keyblade as a light pervaded from the weapon. The light trailed to the keyhole creating a lock sound. The bright lights quickly faded as fast as it appeared. After that little show Sora tried to turn the knob but he was still unable to open the door. "What it's still locked," said Sora tugging at the knob again.

"Well you locked it with that giant key of yours," explained the knob.

"Oh come on," said Sora a bit embarrassed.

Jiminy heard the news and preceded to hop on the table to retrieve the real key. He threw it down on the floor in front of Donald and Goofy who lifted it towards the doorknob. They inserted it into the keyhole twisting it. They dropped the key with the doorknobs face seceding. The tiny door slowly opened revealing to the gang what's on the other side. As they did the four friends faces turned cold as what appeared through the door was not the next room, but a body of water that flooded the bizarre room. It poured in filling the room completely with water. They all were suddenly submerged underwater being pulled towards the door. Like a vacuum the four were sucked through the door in a rapid current into the unknown.


	10. Chapter 10

Kingdom Hearts

Wonderland

Ch 10

The Ocean of Tears

Sora was rushed by the oncoming force of the water. The waves bashed the young boy struggling keep his head above the surface. After a while the sea became calmer with gentler waves brushing against their bodies. Sora, Donald, and Goofy swam to the surface gasping for breath laying eyes on a dark cloud covered sky. They tried to regroup swimming towards each other in an exhausted state.

"Where's Jiminy?" asked Sora trying to stay afloat.

"He's not in your hood?" cried Goofy.

Donald wonks him on the head "We're the same size now remember. He should be with us."

"Oh yeah," Goofy replied.

They looked around to see him gasping for air like they were moments before. Nothing but open sea met their eyes, "What the heck is this place?" called Donald.

"It's Wonderland," replied Sora calming kicking to stay afloat. With that they heard of voice call out from a distance. They turned there heads to see a large object like a boat inch closer to them. On top of the vessel they could see Jiminy waving his top hat calling for their attention. The vessel he was riding was a basket from the Bizarre Room that can be used as a boat.

"All aboard" said Jiminy placing his hat back on his head. Everyone climbed on the boat and immediately tried getting dry. Donald and Goofy shook their bodies like really animals do relieving their fur and feathers of the water.

"What kind of world is this?" said Donald irritated.

"I never been to a world like this before," proclaimed Goofy. As the gang looked across the vast sea. They could see another straggler in the water not too far away. They didn't know who it was but were more than willing to help. Jiminy took a rather large pencil in the boat and used it to steer the basket to the castaway. They helped the creature onto the boat. It turns out to be a giant brown mouse with realistic features and no clothes saved for a pink bowtie. The mouse stood up and began to speak in a foreign tongue. "Je vous remercie de me sauver."

Sora and the others looked at him not understanding what he's saying. "I'm sorry can you say that again," asked Sora trying to be polite.

"Excuse moi, you don't speak French?" asked the mouse.

Sora replied "No, do you know where we are, and can you tell us where there's some land?" The mouse pointed south still dripping wet.

Jiminy steered the basket towards that direction. They headed south for a several minutes until they could see a beach in a distance. The basket slowly hit land docking on the sandy beach. Donald immediately jumped off the basket and onto the wet sand kissing the ground. Sora and Goofy looked on to see several wet animals running in a circle around a large purple rock with what appears to be a rather plump bird on top of it. The French mouse jumped off the vessel and joined them in the dance.

Sora and the others followed after the mouse laying sights at the plump bird and asked, "Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing?"

The plump bird wore 17th century garb with a powdered wig and trusty pipe in his beak. "Why have you ever seen a dodo before. Then I bet you've never participated in a caucus race I presume and whoever becomes dry first wins." The Dodo bird pointed to the wet animals dancing around the rock.

Just as the Dodo answered both Sora's questions a giant wave crashed getting everyone wet again. Jiminy fell straight on his face with missed placed sand in his mouth.

"What but that isn't going to work your still getting wet from the tide!" said Sora brushing the water from his jump suit. Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy became annoyed after just getting dry themselves. Jiminy poured water from his top hat onto the wet sandy beach. Soon another wave came and went dousing the entire company in sea water yet again. Sora managed to keep himself standing despite the onslaught of sea water. He looked passed the caucus race to see the white rabbit wash ashore from that last wave.

He got up soaked to the brim. He repositioned his glasses on his face. He placed his hand over his bottom pulling off a stray starfish before throwing it back in the sea. "I'm late, I'm late no time to get dry, I'm late, I'm late" said the rabbit before running off into the woods boarding the beach with water dripping from his clothes.

Just as the rabbit did before the young blonde girl Sora has been looking for washed ashore as well. She slid across the wet sand with an octopus wrapped around her bottom. She lifted her head catching a glimpse of the rabbit before he disappeared into the forest. The young girl got onto her feet quickly. She grabbed the octopus's tentacles yanking the creature off her dress tossing it back into the ocean. She dashed off after the rabbit without drying her clothes first. She didn't even notice Sora, or the caucus race a short distance away. She disappeared into the forest just as the rabbit did before her calling out "Wait Mr. Rabbit. Please stop."

"Wait come back," said Sora to the girl, but she did not hear him.

Sora dashed after her leaving his friends behind. Donald seeing Sora running off calls to him before another wave hits. The wave maneuvers Donald to a new position on the beach. Donald finds himself on the track of the caucus race. As the animals dance around the rock they all step on Donald as each come across him one by one. Donald's head is continually forced back into the sand by the racers feet.

He calls out to Sora who is already long gone. With that a big shoe steps on Donald's head. It was Goofy's. He has joined the caucus race to get dry. "Goof-ooo whatoooofff," muffled Donald constantly being trampled on. "Come on Donald we need to get dry. Join the race" said Goofy as he ran down the line like the other animals.

Jiminy still standing volunteered himself "Don't worry I'll get him. We'll meet up in a bit." He emptied his hat and pockets of sand and water. Jiminy dashed across the back with his hat and umbrella in his hands.

Jiminy ran into the forest trailing Sora. His clothes became dry as he whisked though the trees. Unaware of the four prying eyes that are staring at him. Jiminy ran down a path until he accidently tripped over a rock. He got up and wiped the dust off his suit. He put on his trademark hat twisting it. He slowly looked around trying to find clues where Sora went. As he turned his head two individuals appeared in front of him. These two looked identical with matching red hats and overalls. "Hello," they said at the same time. "I'm Tweedle Dee and that's Tweedle Dum," said one.

"Well hello my name is Jiminy Cricket. Listen I don't have time to talk. I'm looking for someone."

He began to march off leaving them behind. They both moved in front of him blocking his path "You don't want to leave this place just yet," Tweedle Dum said.

Jiminy ignored them and tried to walk around the strange individuals. "Sorry I have to go."

"Wait, do you wish to know the history of this world?" they both said.

Now Jiminy being interested. He turned around and agreed to stay. "Well okay I'll stay. But only for a little while," he said. Jiminy sat on the ground as the two began to tell the story. But as 2 minutes turned to 10 minutes and 10 to 25. Jiminy still sat as both the cartoon characters kept going on about their history. He looked up at the sky lying back on the soft grass. He never felt some many blades of grass rub against his body before. He soundly fell asleep while Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum began to tell a story about a walrus and a wood carver.

Sora followed the girl into the deep forest. He began to slow down as he suddenly realized he lost her trail. As he walked around, he saw that he was standing in a giant garden. There were huge flowers as large as trees of many variety. As he walked down the path he came upon a clearing of grass twice as tall as him. He brushed the grass aside reaching the end of the clearing. He saw a huge mushroom surrounded by giant blue grass. On top of the mushroom laid a caterpillar smoking a hookah.

As Sora walked towards the bug it turned to him asking "Who are you?" The smoke from its mouth moved towards Sora face. The fowl stench and smoke bothered him as he coughed and waved the smoke away.

"I'm looking for a blonde girl, have you seen her?" he asked trying to be polite.

The caterpillar ignored his question and asked again "Who are you?"

Sora not knowing what to do answered the caterpillars question as the smoke hit his face a second time. "My cough… cough… is Sora."

"Sora hmmm, such a strange name. I have not seen this girl perhaps you should speak to the white rabbit he lives down in that direction." The caterpillar pointed to the left, Sora realizing that the girl was chasing a white rabbit. He concluded if he finds the white rabbit, he'll find the girl.

He thanked the caterpillar taking off to the direction of the white rabbits home. He was about to leave until a hoard of heartless appeared from the flower petals. Sora summoned his keyblade and charged forward at his enemies defeating them. After he was done, Sora caught his breath asking the caterpillar if he's okay. "Hey, you-u," he turned to the mushroom only the caterpillars skins was atop the mushroom. Sora worried for his safety looked around to see if he can find it. As he looked up in the twinkle of the sky, a butterfly flew off in the distance.

Sora nodded knowing the caterpillar was safe.

Sora followed the caterpillar's directions and ran off. In a few minutes before he could see the house. Sora heard some screaming from above. He looked up to see a green man fall from the sky. Sora stepped aside as the man err lizard fell before him. He was dressed all in black coiffing up black smoke.

"Whoa what happened?" asked Sora as the lizard lay in front of him.

The lizard grabbed Sora's shorts to pull himself up. "Pleae-huuu a monster in the house" the creature begged. He pointed in the direction of the rabbits house, he then let go of Sora's shorts passing out.

"Huh the heartless" Sora thought. Who else could be responsible? "Don't worry I'll take care of the monster" ensured Sora to the lizard. He summoned his keyblade and charged in the direction he was already going.

When he came upon the house that belonged to the White Rabbit it was pink and white with hay for a roof. Sora saw the White Rabbit run out of the house putting on his gloves. Sora ran over to ask the rabbit where the monster is. Just before he could present himself the rabbit brought out his watch. His eyes twitched reading the arrows "Ow I'm late, I'm late. No time to worry or the Queen will have my head for sure." He ran off in quite a hurry. Sora ran after him asking "Wait what about the monster?" The rabbit turned around still moving in the same direction. "I'm late, I'm late the monsters definitely not this way."

In a quick second the rabbit was gone leaving Sora all alone. Sora curious peered into the house to see it completely trashed. "Did the heartless do all this?" he thought. He did not enter the house but rather locked the door so nobody can break in again. He walked away from the house to see where he was. As he did a thought came to him, he slapped his head. "Donald and Goofy, I lost them. I don't know where they are, and that girl doesn't seem to be around either.  
Guess we're all lost." Sora not known for having the best sense of direction wondered down another path hoping to find a sign.

He followed the path for about an hour with heartless attacking every once and awhile. After some time had passed, he sat down to think about his situation. He sat under an oak tree alone. "Well, I'm lost now. I don't know where my friends are, and this place is like a mad fun house." Sora sat in silence tapping his cheek with his index finger. He soon began to hear someone crying off in the distance faintly. Sora not having any other options went off in the direction of the crying.

He ran towards the sound as it got louder and louder. Sora came across the person crying immediately recognized who she was. It was the blonde girl wearing a blue dress and white bonnet. She sat on top of a rock with a tear stained face. She didn't notice Sora until he called to her. "Are you okay, what's wrong?" The girl turned surprised looking around to see the boy normal standing before her.

When she saw him, she burst out crying even more and ran towards him. She ran in front of him falling to her knees and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her face on his chest as her tears stained his shirt. Sora trying to control the situation took his arms and wrapped them around her head. They stayed in this position for one whole minute. Sora looked ahead trying to think of something to say.

When her crying faded, she looked up at Sora whipping her tears off her face Sora asked again "Why are you crying?"

After she ridded the tears from her face, she took a deep breath getting on her feet trying to reply back. "I.. I'm sorry. I've just been alone for so long. I was lost and I couldn't find my way. This world is just so strange I can't understand what's going on. And to top it all off there is some monster that keeps following me. He also has other monsters who do his bedding."

Sora gasped when she mentioned them. "Wait did these monsters have yellow eyes and are black all over?"

"Why yes as a matter a fact," she replied.

"Heartless," said Sora.

"Heartless is that what they're called?" questioned Alice.

"Don't worry if those monsters come back, I'll take care of them." He summoned the keyblade much to Alice's shock. "I'll be your knight in shining armor. But I don't think we've been introduced my name's Sora. What's yours?"

The young girl grinned a bit and answered back. "My name is Ali.. huu," She stopped for a moment before correcting herself. "My name is W-Wendy."

"Well nice to meet you. Listen I have three friends. A duck, a dog, and a bug. I need to meet up with them. I'm sure they'll help protect you too. But I have one question." He said to Wendy.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do you know where we are?" Wendy's face froze as Sora giggled and rubbed the back of his head. Unknown to them a one singular eye was staring at the girl from a bush like a tiger stalking it's prey.


	11. Chapter 11

Kingdom Hearts

Wonderland

Ch.11

The Cheshire Cat

Back at the shore, Donald dragged Goofy by the collar away from the crocus race. The animals were still running in circles despite the tide crashing upon them. "C'mon Goofy, we have to catch up to Jiminy and Sora. I can't believe he'd just run off like that."

As they reached the forest their wet fur and feathers became completely dry the moment, they crossed the grass. Goofy stood up to see some broken branches down a path. He said to Donald. "I think they went this way." He pointed down the path with broken twigs.

Donald not trusting Goofy on where to go replied, "No way. They went this way I'm sure of it." Donald walked in the other direction getting Goofy to trail him. Unaware that the way Goofy pointed towards was the path where Jiminy was taking a nice long nap.

Donald and Goofy went the other direction trudging along the path. They followed the narrow path surveying the trees. The trunks and the branches around them became twisted the more they walked. After an hour or so Goofy finally spoke up rubbing the back of his neck nervous, "Donald, I think we're lost."

Donald shrugged it off and replied, "Don't be silly I know exactly where I'm going."

Another ten minutes passed before they spoke again. Donald stopped in his tracks seeing a strange creature walk in front of them. It seemed like a small yellow flightless bird walking out of the brush. But what weirded them out was that it had an orange shovel for a head. It stuck its f lat snout into the earth digging up some dirt. It kicked what appeared to be its eggs into the hole before resting on them like any mother bird would. Donald immediately turned around. "Goofy, I think we're lost," he said sincerely.

"Huh didn't," said Goofy before Donald interrupted him.

"Come we got to find a way out of here. This is place is a mad zone."

"Maybe we can ask someone for directions," suggested Goofy.

Donald not to fond of that plan replied back, "Who we going to ask? The shovel head over there?"

"Well about that cat on the rock," said Goofy he pointed to a large boulder off the beaten path.

When Donald turned looking on top of the boulder there was no cat at all. "What cat?" asked Donald.

Goofy looked again to see there was no one there "Hmm, I could have sworn there was a cat with a grin there."

"A cat with a grin, really? This world is playing tricks on you, the sooner we find Sora and Jiminy the sooner we can leave." Donald turned away from Goofy straightening his hat.

The two continued onward down the path. The cat appeared before Goofy again standing on top of Donald's head. Donald didn't seem to notice the cat standing on one paw. The cat had purple and pink stripes with a huge grin on its face. Its eyes and teeth almost seemed to glow. "D-Donald," said Goofy stuttering.

"What? Is it the cat again?" said Donald turning his head around ignorant of the cat still on his hat.

"Yes," replied Goofy as he pointed towards it. Donald looked up annoyed seeing there was no cat above him. Goofy explained the cat disappeared right before him.

"Goofy are you going mad or something," claimed Donald angrily.

"Oh you can't help that. Anyone would go a little mad from listening to a voice like yours all day," said someone from a distance.

Donald looked around to see the grinning cat leaning against a tree. "Wah," said Donald realizing Goofy was right.

"Hey, what about my voice?" said Donald as he stepped forward towards the cat. In a brief second the cat vanished leaving only its grin in place. Donald charged towards it slamming his face on the trunk of the tree. The cat appeared again without its grin until its smile returned to make the cat complete. He laughed at Donald's misfortune as the duck straightened his beak. He turned towards the cat demanding "What's the big idea?" said Donald bring out his staff threating to fight.

"Oh nothing of the sort," said the cat egomaniacally.

"Let me guess you're looking for someone. Aren't you." He gave a giant grin and pointed it towards Goofy expecting an answer.

Goofy answered back "Well yeah. We're looking for our friends Sora and Jiminy. Have you seen them?"

The cat rubbed his chin trying to remember. "Hmm, unfortunately I haven't seen them. But if you want to find them they're that way." He pointed to the right path in the forest.

"Huh, I thought you said you didn't see them?" said Goofy confused.

"Well just because I didn't see them doesn't mean I don't know where they are," explained the cat.

"But how do you know it's them if you don't know what they look like?" said Goofy.

"Oh just forget it Goofy, he's trying to trick us." Donald walked to the left path refusing to turn his head.

"Oh don't go I can help you get to your friends faster," explained the cat.

"Really?" said Goofy.

"Just leave it Goofy," said Donald trudging down the path.

"Oh don't worry about him, he always act this way. So can you help us?"

The cat leaned up against the tree brushing his claws. "Oh I can't help you. But he can." As the cat spoke, the two heard a large meow coming from a distance. But it sounded more like a horn instead of a meow.

As Donald and Goofy faced the direction of the sound. They saw the trees begin to bend as a fairly large orange cat with bright shining eyes dashed towards them. Donald and Goofy couldn't believe what they were seeing. A cat bus. It stared and peered at Goofy waiting for directions. "This thing well take you were you need to go. But remember it's a one way trip. So which of yours friends is more important to you." The cat laughed as it slowly disappeared from tail to grin giggling.

Donald still being stubborn insisted they move on and forget the bus. "Donald this maybe our only chance to find Sora. We have to go," said Goofy. Donald refused to speak as he folded his arms. Finally giving in he turned around and stood next to Goofy.

The bus stared at Donald not blinking once. It then spoke in a louder garbled up voice "What is your next destination?"

"Remember Donald, one ride who do we want to find more?" said Goofy reminding Donald.

"That's easy Jiminy definitely," said Donald.

"But Sora has the key," asked Goofy surprised at Donald's response.

"Don't you remember he ran off without us. He brought this on himself. Besides he can take care of himself and Jiminy can't fight," said Donald with a straight face.

"I guess you got a point," said Goofy agreeing to Donald. As the two choose their answer the bus called "Next stop Jiminy Cricket." The name of him appeared on top of the cats head as a door opened allowing the two to come board. Goofy stepped on the soft fur when they entered the bus. The interior was completely soft and cozy like the outside of the cat. The two sat down on the comfy and bouncy seats as the bus took off. In blistering speeds it climbed to the treetops and skated across them like it was the wind. Donald and Goofy looked out the window to see the world at its finest. They were awe inspired at the sites that made up the world. They could see everything even a great castle covered in hearts at the edge of the forest surrounded by a huge garden. They noticed the sky was made up of dark and light red squares like a decorated ceiling. Something they never even seen before. They stared ahead of them to see where they were going. In front of them was the edge of a cliff. Where the cat was running straight towards.

Donald and Goofy screamed until the cat came to a complete stop at the edge. The two sitting in their seats sighed "Phew."

Then the cat coughed them up like a hair ball flinging them off the edge. They were thrown off the cliff screaming "Yaaahhooooo." The cat gave a troll face as Donald and Goofy plummeted to their doom.

Back to Sora and Wendy, the two walked down a path while Sora lead defeating any heartless that attacked them. They eventually came upon a nice house with its door wide open. The house was red and white all over with a heart ingrained above the door. Curious, they walked towards it stepping foot on the white wooden porch. They turned to the each other. "Do you think we should just barge in?" asked Wendy.

She looked around the messy home. The rug was thrown to the side all curled up. The wallpaper was peeling off the wall and the desk with the mirror was completely covered in dust. Broken appliances like pots and pans were scattered across the floor.

Sora was about to answer until a plate came flying from the door whacking Sora in the head. He fell over as the plate shattered to a million pieces. Sora was knocked out much to Wendy's shock and displeasure. Her hair rose up and she covered her mouth. After what happened to her friend Wendy charged in the house demanding an apology. She followed the broken kitchen ware into a room which made her sneeze uncontrollably. After she cleared her head, she saw who was throwing those plates. It was a tall cook with a giant nose and small eyes tossing the items behind him while cooking a dish with way to much pepper.

Alice sneezed again before seeing someone else in the room. Sitting on a rocking chair was an ugly woman in purple Victorian garb holding a baby with a cork in its mouth. The woman held the baby as she glanced at it. She cried "Pig" then went back to nursing the baby.

Wendy not knowing what to make of this situation walked over to the old woman and spoke to her. "Excuse me, why is your cook throwing dishes around. He conked my friend on the head and knocked him out cold?"

The lady ignored the girl as she tended to the baby. The vulgar woman looked up at the clock noticing where the arrows pointed "I'm late, I'm late. The Queen will have my head for sure." The woman rushed out of her chair and ran towards the door with the baby still in hand. Before leaving the house she glanced at the baby a second time. She turned to the door and tossed the baby back into the room. Outside Sora suddenly became conscious again blinking his eyes. The vulgar women quickly stepped over him placing her boot on his face rushing off repeating the phrase. "I'm late, I'm late." She dashed down the path leaving the door to her house wide open. Sora was left with a giant boot mark on his face.

The baby came flying in the room landing straight in Wendy's arms. The baby smiled at her sucking the cork in its mouth. Wendy looked over to see the cook completely oblivious of what happened. He kept adding more pepper to the pot and tossing items over his head. Wendy concluding this is not a safe place for a baby and decided to bring it out to Sora.

Sora recovering from his injuries pressed the huge bump on his head. He looked up at Wendy standing over him holding the baby in her arms. He stood next to her as she caressed the baby, Sora came closer to get a better look. Wendy blushed as the twos shoulders began to touch.

"Um Wendy," asked Sora.

"Yes dear," replied Wendy. Not meaning to say that Wendy's face blushed all red, embarrassed at what she said.

"Why are holding a pig?" he asked. Alice still red questioned what he said stared again at the baby. She realized the cork the baby sucked upon was a pigs snout. It oinked and wiggled out of Wendy's arms falling to the ground. It squealed running off into the woods leaving the house behind. Wendy's face turned red hot as she saw it leave.

Sora laughed at her "Wendy your face is like a tomato," laughed Sora. As he did a piping hot teapot came flying out of the house slamming into Sora's head.

After collecting her feelings, she stared at Sora half unconscious on the wooden floor. They both caught the others eye and began to laugh. Wendy helped Sora up and sat him down on a porch chair. After a few minutes the two set off on their next destination.

As they made their way back to the road, Wendy looked up to the tree across the path. "Sora look a smiling cat," she said pointing to the tree. On it sat the stripped cat with a wide smile.

Sora was shocked at what he saw a cat that could grin. "Woah, what kind of cat are you?" he asked.

The cat turned its head to at a 90 degree angle. "Why I'm a Cheshire Cat" it replied. It turned its head to a 180 then a whole 360 degrees.

"What happened to the baby?" it asked.

"It was a pig," replied Sora. "It ran off into the forest."

The cat waved its tail along the neck of the branch answering back. "I thought that would happen."

Sora just remembering his friends asked the cat for directions. "I'm looking for my friends so we can leave here. One's a dog a-"

"Yes, a dog, a duck, and a bug. If you wonder where they are, they went that way," interrupted the cat pointing to the right.

Sora relieved replied back, "They did."

"Did what?" said the cat.

"My friends went down there," said Sora.

The cat crossed its arms, "No one went down that way."

"Huh, didn't you just say," said Sora perplexed.

Wendy grabbed Sora's shoulder "Don't bother he's mad," she said.

"But if you want to find your way. You should talk to the Mad Hatter. He knows a thing or two about everything." He showed them to a fork in the road with a sign that pointed to the Hatter's house.

"But we don't want to go among mad people," said Wendy.

"Oh you can't help that we're all mad here," said the cat giggled as it slowly disappeared.

"After a while you get used to characters like him," remarked Sora.

"You're right," concluded Wendy.

"Man I hope other worlds aren't as insane as this," said Sora. He froze realizing he said something he shouldn't. He slowly turned his head hoping she didn't get it.

Wendy stared at him asking "Sora you are from another world. Aren't you?"

"No, I'm talking about the real world and this world. I just assumed there were more," he hesitantly tried to explain his case.

Alice stared at him wrapping her hands together. "I know you aren't from this world or anyone I've been too."

Sora giving in confirmed her suspicions. He put his hood over his head knowing the mistake he made. "Wendy promise you won't tell anyone."

Wendy smiled, "It's okay already knew you were different the moment I saw you."

"R-really?" said Sora hesitantly.

"Yes, you're the first normal person I've met since I got to this world," she said blushing.

Sora realizing what she is talking about said "You're from another world too?"

"Well, yeah I thought it was obvious," she said while poking her breasts."

Ha-ha, guess I'm a bit slow," said Sora. "So where are you from and how did you get here," he asked.

"I can't say, but I know I can never go back," she replied somberly.

"Did you lose your world to the heartless like mine?" he said softly.

"Wait your world is?" said Wendy before grabbing Sora by the waist hugging him. The two sat down together as Sora told her everything. About Destiny Islands and the keyblade. Wendy grabbed Sora's arm as they laid on the grass staring up at the red tilled sky.

After the story, Wendy thought about what he said and what he is supposed to do. "So your key will open the door, what door is it?" she asked.

"I don't know what it means, but I have to find my friends Donald and Goofy so they can take me to other worlds. In order to find my other friends and family. They're out there somewhere I just know it. C'mon let's get going."

Sora got up helping Wendy to her feet, he started down the path to the Hatters place. Wendy stayed silently in her spot twiddling her thumbs. "Sora," she said quietly. Sora turned around to see what's wrong. "I'm so sorry. I lied to you. My real name is Alice."

"Really why did you say your name was Wendy?" he asked a bit confused.

Alice put her hands behind her back hesitant to talk. "I can't tell you right now but promise me you won't tell anyone my real name," she pleaded.

"I promise," he said smiling holding up his fist. The two went back down the path towards the Mad Hatters home. Unknown to them that a familiar eye was watching them. The man stood up and turned around cloaked in shadows. He raised his hand as a cloud of darkness enveloped in front of him. He walked into the void and it disappeared as soon as it was summoned.

Back at the cliff, Donald and Goofy kept falling and falling as the two landed smack down in a body of water around a rocky beach. They both swam to the surface catching their breath. "That's it, I'm never trusting a cat ever again," said Donald waving his fist towards the bus but it was gone.

Near the shore the two heard crying. They paddled to the shore to see who was weeping. Just as before their fur and clothes became dry the moment they stepped on land. They followed the sound until they came upon its origin.

Behind a few large rocks stood a turtle with a cows head crying. "What is that?" cried Donald looking upon the creature.

"Why that's a mock turtle?" said a voice from above. Donald and Goofy looked up to see a half eagle half lion sitting on top of the rocks.

"A Griffin?" said Goofy in disbelief.

"I didn't know they existed on other worlds," he said staring back at Donald.

"Either did I. I thought they were legends. But no world ceases to amaze me especially this one.

The Griffin spoke in a sophisticated voice. "Yes I am a Griffin and you are a duck and dog" it replied smiling.

"Excuse me why is that Mock turtle crying?" asked Goofy.

"Why because he has no more lessons to go too. He'll explain everything," said the Griffin as it flew next to the Mock Turtle. The poor thing still weeping as Donald and Goofy walked over.

"Are you okay?" asked Goofy concerned for the creatures feelings.

"Oh, oh, no more today. What to do?" it said sobbingly.

Donald spoke up, "The Griffin told us you're crying over 'lessons.'"

"Yes it was my favorite time of the day. 10 hours the first, 9 hours the next, and 8 hours the next. Until no more," cried the Mock Turtle.

"Yes that's why it's called LESSons," explained the Griffin.

"I was once a normal turtle," stated the Mock Turtle.

"Really tell us how you became what you are," said Goofy as he sat down on rock.

"Oh, if you insist," remarked the Mock Turtle whose eyes have finally gone dry.

The three sat down to listen to the Turtles tale.


	12. Chapter 12

Kingdom Hearts

Wonderland

Ch. 12

Tea and Flowers

Sora and Alice made their way down the white path through the woods. In a distance, they saw a mailbox pitched on a fence. Written with white paint on the mailbox was the name "The Mad Hatter." The mailbox was built next to a pink gate connected to a small wooden fence that circled the perimeter.

The two came closer to the gate as they heard singing from the yard. They looked passed the gate down the walkway. At the end of the path was a large table placed in the yard next to a house on the right. At the end of the table sat two crazed characters singing something about an 'unbirthday.' They were spastic and wild as one balanced a teapot on his hat while the other stick out his tongue. He poured the tea by tilting his head. The crazed man tilted too far forward dropping the tea pot on the ground. Then the two went back to singing and drinking tea.

One was obviously the hatter with his giant green hat placed on his head. He was a short stubby man with a big head. Around the same height as Alice. The other was a brown bunny in a red suit.

Sora turned to Alice, "Well he's called mad for a reason." He opened the gate proceeded to walk towards them.

"I don't think we should," said Alice grabbing Sora's hand.

"Don't worry, remember what the cat said, 'Everyone's mad here.' We already encountered a bunch of crazies. What makes these two any different?" said Sora walking towards them. Sora heard what they were singing and decided to play along. He called out to them like an old friend "Happy Unbirthday."

The two noticed him and came dancing over. One handed him a cupcake while the other threw confetti on him. "Ha-ha he what are you doing?" he asked.

"Why it's your unbirthday today" said the Hatter holding the cake. "March Hare" he continued "Give this boy some tea."

The Hare handed him a cup full of tea. Sora not wanting to offend them drank the tea and began to celebrate with the two crazies.

Alice walked over feeling left out came over and said "Why, it's my unbirthday too."

The two crazies preceded to perform the same dance to her as Sora. After that the Hatter called out "Oh, Dormouse. Oh Dormouse." As he did a sleepy mouse limped over by a record player. "It's time to dance put on some music."

The Dormouse started up the record as music began to play. The Hatter and Hare began to dance with each other. Sora grabbed Alice by the arm as he pulled her to dance. The two bowed as they enjoyed partaking in the madness.

After about 15 minutes of celebrating they stopped and sat down as they all exchanged conversations. They asked each other riddles like "How is a raven like a writing desk?" which no one could answer.

As the minutes turned to hours the two kids forgot why they came here and continued to party until the Hatter brought out the cake platter. The platter was huge rising up nearly 8 feet in the air. The Hatter struggled to bring it out. A sliver lid covered the cake on the plate.

He set it down on the table as he said, "This is the main course."

Sora grabbed a fork and knife but had no plates because they've all been broken. The three waited to lay eyes on the cake as the Hatter climbed up a tall latter to the top of the lid. He placed his hand over the handle lifting the lid. Alice's face froze as not a cake laid on the tray but a big fat Heartless burping with cake crumbs around it. It padded it's tummy satisfied from the cake it devoured.

The Hatter and Hare took their forks and knifes preparing to consume the enemy believing it was cake. Until the heartless began to beat them up. The two laid on top of each other beaten down before the heartless jumped in the air. It stretched its arms and legs as it slammed on top of the two. Crushing the Hare and Hatter leaving them as flat as pancakes.

Alice screamed as Sora stood in front of her. He summoned the keyblade and prepared to defend. He swung at the heartlesses body. But when the keyblade made contact with the creature it deflected his weapon.

The large belly of the creature stood out from its red vest with its gray hat that stood upon its head. It launched its fist at Sora hitting and pushing him. "Holy cow that hurt," he thought as it he tried to recover.

It launched another attack only for Sora to "Dodge Roll." He rolled behind the heartless countering the creature from the back. When Sora hit the creatures back it reacted. It actually did a little damage. At that moment Sora knew how to defeat it. The heartless proceeded to attack so he kept his distance. He dodge rolled and tried to strike at its back whenever he could. After a few minutes of the same strategy the creature began to shake.

It waved it arms in the air as it looked a bit steamed and without hesitation it bumped its belly with its arm. It then charged at Sora with blistering speeds. Sora had no time to dodge. It hit him with its large belly knocking him down. Sora's body ached with pain struggling to stand. Alice standing behind a bush with the Dormouse watched in suspense. She screamed at the sight of her knight being struck, but the attacks didn't stop. The creature charged again striking him in the back. Then it charged again hitting him a third time. Sora toppled to the ground as the creatures attacks pervaded. He laid on the ground bloody and broken. The fat Heartless bumped its stomach in victory as it heard a scream coming from the bush.

The creature sees Alice with her hands covering her face. It walks towards her slowly. Alice mortified was unable to move her legs, she froze in fear in front of the monster before her. It raised its arms as the Dormouse hid in her pocket. "Hey" cried a voice back behind them.

Alice looked behind the creature. Her eyes opened wide as her knight stood behind the creature with keyblade in hand. The creatures yellow eyes burnt at the sight of its foe. The two lunged at the other, the heartless tried to throw a punch at him. Sora dashed forward jumping high into the air. He did a 180 flip in the air having his shoe deflect the punch by jumping off it. Launching him into the air both hands grasping the keyblade as he lifted it behind his head.

Screaming as he shifted the blade striking the creature on its head. It fell backward as Sora fell on the ground unable to get up. The heartless whaled in pain, it wobbled back only to fall over. As it fell, the creature burst into shadows only with a heart popping out rising into the sky.

After it disappeared, Alice came running over to Sora to see if he was all right. "Sora are you okay?" she said frantically. Sora raised his arm and stick up his thumb and smiled. Alice relived began to cry over him.

She reached in her pocket and pulled out a little golden bottle with the word elixir written on it. She gave it to Sora by feeding it to him. She held his head up as she helped him drink. Then she ran over the Hatter and Hare. She proceed in the same act giving them the liquid in the bottle.

In a few moments Sora rose from the ground, he felt no more pain with all his wounds healed. The same happened to the Hatter and Hare jumping to their feet and began hugging each other gleefully.

"Oh thank you, thank you," said the Hare happily rejoicing.

"You're welcome," replied Alice happily. Just as she said that a pair of hands rapped around her waist. It was Sora's also getting in the action. He gave a big smile thanking her for helping them.

She turned to him hugging Sora as well. "Thank you, my knight," she said softly.

"H-how did you heal us?" he asked.

She lifted the golden bottle, "This is an elixir. Something that can cure any injury. It was given to me by my sister and I was only supposed to use it when I needed it most," she said gripping it.

Sora grabbed her shoulder and said, "You didn't need to give it to me. You need it more, besides I'm a fast healer."

She looked at the now empty bottle and gave it to him. "This bottle is special it was my sisters. She was a very gifted cleric. She'd always carry it around in order to heal anyone that needed it. She gave it to me awhile back and that's the last time I saw her."

Sora stared at the bottle and replied back "I have a sister too. She's younger though. I remember when they brought her home. She was so small and cute. I was 6 at the time but I still remember that day."

-Destiny Islands 6 Years Ago-

It was raining, my Grandmother was watching me at home as my parents were at the doctors place. I waited and waited. I didn't know if it was a boy or girl yet. I looked out the window waiting for them to walk back until I heard the phone ring. My Mam-mam picked it up, after she hung up, she threw me a raincoat and some boots. She said "Time to go meet your new sister." Being a kid at the time and also the fact that I hate walking in the rain. I protested, demanding that they come to me. My Mam-mam forced me to get dressed as she grabbed her umbrella and then opened the door.

She held my hand leading me to the doctors. It's a bit of a ways down, getting sleepy and board I splashed my feet in every puddle I came across. My Mam-mam pulled my arm to get me to stop. We finally made it to the doctor's house while it was clearing up a bit as I went in the house. We walked in as Mam-mam talked to the doctor's wife to see where my family was. She pointed over to a door at the end of the hall. She took our coats before we walked down to the room. My mind wandered not paying much more attention to what was going on. Mam-mam opened the door and let me go in first. I wandered in the room seeing my Father standing by the bed. Noticing the door opened he turned around and moved over. On the bed laid my Mother holding something in her arms. It looked like a purple blanket but then I heard a noise. My Dad walked over and picked me up.

He took me to my Mom. Her eyes were fixed on the baby until I came over. She raised her head at me, her glasses were a bit crooked probably because her hands were full. She turned the blanket towards me to my surprise there was a face. "This is your little sister Hikari," my Mom said softly. The baby was sleeping soundly as the rain poured outside. I smiled at my new sister and without a moment passing she opened her eyes and smiled back at me."

Sora finished his story to Alice as he handed back her bottle. She smiled at him as each thought about their kin for a moment. They looked over to notice the two crazies have gone back to partying as they did before.

"I think I had enough partying for today," said Sora. He grabbed Alice's hand as the two left without a word. The Hatter and Hare continued with their tea party as if the two had never shown up at all.

The two went on their merry way down the path as it dawned on them why they went there in the first place. "Wait a minute, we're still lost," cried Sora. "Where do we go. Will never get out of here," said Sora desperately.

"Well why don't you skip to the end," said a familiar voice. The two looked at a branch high in the air. The head of the Cheshire Cat appeared before them followed by the body and then tail sitting on the branch.

"What do you mean the end?" asked Sora.

"Well the last place for one to travel. The Queens Palace. I bet you can eventually meet your friends there. All stories end at the Queens Palace. No doubt they'll arrive sooner or later," he added refusing to let down that grin.

Sora turned to Alice whispering, "Do you think we should trust him?"

Alice whispered back "I don't think he means us harm. Besides we don't have many other options."

The two nodded and turned to the cat. They agreed and asked which way to the Palace.

The cat smiled back "Well some people go that way," he pointed to the right. "While others go that way," he pointed to the left. "But for me I like to take the short cut," he pulled on a branch like a lever as a secret door plopped open out of the trees trunk.

Inside lay a beautiful garden with beautiful red flowers as far as the eye can see. But that's not saying much since the door is quite small. Sora smiled and tried to thank the cat, but it was gone with a giggle.

Before going in Sora asked Alice a question. "Hey, Alice what are you going to do after we get out of this place?"

She shrugged a little and answered back, "I don't know I guess I'll go back to living on the meadow above this place. But it will probably get lonely and I can't go back to my world."

Sora jumped at the opportunity, "Why don't you come with us. We have this really cool rocket that we use to travel to other worlds."

"You'll really let me," she said subtly excited.

"Yeah Goofy and Jiminy will be more than happy to let you aboard. But Donald will probably need some convincing," he proclaimed confidently.

Alice a bit grateful bent a little like how a woman shows gratitude. The two agreed and they both walked through the door wondering what other crazy characters they'll meet.


	13. Chapter 13

Kingdom Hearts

Wonderland

Ch. 13

The Queen of Hearts

The two friends stepped through the end of the tunnel inside the tree. On the other side of the shortcut light shined through. They walked straight through finding themselves in a beautiful garden like hedge maze. Sora and Alice surveyed the area while making their way down the path. They looked around to see the hedges covered in red roses. The two friends were strolling down the maze like brush coming to a right turn.

As they peered the corner, a figure appeared a distance away. Walking down the path was a 6 of hearts, not a man or card but both. Its figure was printed on its body with a pair of arms and legs pervading the corners. It had a stubby head and a rather large nose. It carried a red axe reminiscent of its color. It walked away before Sora could get its attention. Alice wondered if they should get its attention. Maybe it can help them find there friends. They continued down the path following the figure with a strong pace. As they trailed the previous card Sora and Alice found him talking to a club of eights.

"Hi there. Can you help us. We're kind of lost," Sora shouted waving his hand. The two guards looked around to see the two children come their way.

"Trespassers," cried the club. He took out a whistle and began blowing it loudly.

The other charged at them pointing his axe shouting "You're not supposed to be here."

Sora and Alice now realizing they got into some more trouble became frightened. Sora summoned his keyblade and defeated the soldier rather quite easily. Flopping the card man in the air with his weapon. He grabbed Alice's hand as the two ran back to the door they entered. But they learned after returning the door that brought them here had disappeared. Alice panicking a bit tried desperately to find a way out feeling around the tree hoping to open the door back up.

From a distance Sora heard more guards coming. "The card must have called for reinforcements," he realized.

Sora and Alice quickly ran down the other path as 50 some cards came running after them like a tidal wave. They dashed through the maze trying not to be caught. They made rights and lefts at every turn while sometimes they went straight. They didn't know how far or close to the barrage of cards they were.

Sora led Alice to a dead end in the maze trapping them. They flew their hands on the green brush frightened. "Oh no Sora, what do we do?" she pleaded with him. Hearing the cards approaching Sora decided to think of his options. Then he reached out and touched the shrub that blocked his path then came up with an idea.

He remembered earlier when he was fighting heartless with Donald. The duck would scream "FIRE" before using his magic. "But can I do this?" he thought.

"Sora they're coming," said Alice frantically as the shadows of the cards were becoming visible.

Sora lifted his keyblade to the hedge and sounded "FIRE." From the keyblade a burst of flames spit out the weapon and blazed them a trail. The fire spell burnt through several shrubs in the maze. He took Alice's hand and dashed down the new trail he created. Their shortcut eventually ended when the fire spell burnt out. Another hedge laid in their way. Sora did the same technique again casting another fire spell to hit the bush moments before running through it.

The fire spell burnt through all the way to the edge of the maze letting Sora and Alice escape. They finally looked around to see they made it out of the maze. Their feet slid on the burnt ashes of the shrubs before stopping.

Alice jumped into Sora's arms as he spun her around laughing. "We did it," they said relived until they looked around to see several onlookers staring at them. They appear to have just crashed a party. Decorations were placed around the small gardens like confetti and ribbons. Food and tea were being served by card butlers all of which were staring at the party crashers.

The strange guests just stared at Sora and Alice with uncomfortable silence. They looked around to see some familiar faces. The ugly woman from the old house as well as the Dodo seemed to be attending this gathering.

After a little silence Sora and Alice were startled by a loud scream. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Soon the little white rabbit from before came running in carrying a trumpet. Alice gasped seeing the White Rabbit appear before her. He blew the trumpet standing up straight before proclaiming "Presenting the Queen of Hearts!"

A group cards came by surrounding a large woman with a crown on her head. After that a small man with a big crown on his head walked towards the rabbit tugging on his coat. The rabbit turned to him unenthusiastically. "And the king," he said with little vigor.

"What's this?" the Queen of Hearts screamed. "What happened to my tarts?" she said furiously stomping the ground with her feet. Sora and Alice looked around noticing upon the ashes were broken tarts on the ground with a shattered dish and burnt wood.

"Oh no," said Sora covering his face. Alice not knowing what to say nervously spoke "Why I'm terribly sorry your,"

"SILENCE!" shouted the queen even more frustrated. As the Queen shouted a shadow began to circle around Alice as a little familiar twitching sound began to be heard. Soon more began to follow suit until several shadows were circling Alice's dress.

Sora looked down and noticed the shadows. "Heartless!" shouted Sora.

Alice stared down realizing all the shadows moving around her. She screamed as the shadows rose up in its base forms. Winds blew up her legs forcing Alice to hold down her dress to hide her underwear. The creatures stood next to Alice facing the Queen. The Queen not backing down stood her ground as the creatures appeared.

When they all appeared, they lunged toward the Queen and her guards. She screams as the Heartless takes out all her guards but one. Sora summons his keyblade to defeat them. He swung his keyblade at one only for the creature to be destroyed before he hit it. The creature disintegrated into to black smoke with only an 8 of spades piercing the ground. Sora looked over to see a figure with five sharp cards in between his fingers. He threw each card with one swoop hitting each target with no effort at all. More heartless showed up as they all tried to attack him. But armed with an ace up his sleeve which he wielded like a knife. He took his card and swung his arm around destroying all the heartless in the process.

The heartless threat has been neutralized, the man stood up and slid his card back into his sleeve. "Are you alright my Queen?" he asked in a calm and sincere voice. He bowed his head with a hand on his chest.

"Oh Hal, what would I do without you?" said the Queen gratefully.

"Guards off with her head!" she shouted to her card soldiers that just arrived through the burnt holes in the hedges. The soldiers surrounded Sora and Alice as they pointed their axes at them.

"What's going on?" asked Alice scared out of her mind.

Hal spoke up for the Queen "You girl are being charged with the crime of trying to steal the Queen's heart. If you didn't already know."

"Hey, she didn't do anything," said Sora desperately waving his hands.

"Hmm liar, we have several witness that saw the crime take place," proclaimed the Queen refereeing to the party attendants. Everyone listening instantly nodded their head speaking "Yes."

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS! Ace come forward," called The Queen. At that moment Sora and Alice began to hear footsteps from a distance. Coming into the clearing was a giant card with the insignia of ace on its body. It had a black mask on like most executioners do. He carried with him a giant sliver axe which he held up on his right shoulder.

He came before his Queen and bowed before her. He then began to speak in a slow and dead voice. "Whose head do you wish for me to take today my Queen?" She pointed towards Sora and Alice by the hole in the hedge.

Sora and Alice's face froze unable to speak not wanting to make the situation worse. Ace took his axe and let it hit the ground. He dragged it as he walked towards his next to victim.

"W-wait you can't kill me just yet, I haven't had a trial," explained Alice trying to spare time.

"A trial?" said the Queen scratching her chin.

Alice continued "Yes and if I'm found innocent, you'll let us go. But if I'm guilty you take my head. That's how it's supposed to work."

The Queen began to think about the proposal. Then the king tugged on her dress to get her attention. She leaned towards him to hear what he has to say. "A… my Queen, a trial would be a different change of pace. We hadn't had one in a while. After all we have a perfectly good court room. Let's not waste it."

The Queen stood up straight and agreed to the terms. She called out to all the attendants around. "Postpone her execution. We're having a trial to decide the fate of the culprit." Everyone around nodded in agreement hoping not to upset the Queen. Ace not too happy with decision stayed silent not wanting to disobey his Queen. He breathed slowly glancing at the young blonde girl. He took his axe and walked away.

Sora took a deep breath before grabbing Alice's shoulder. "Do you know what your doing?" he said horrified.

"But I gave us a chance to save ourselves," she said to him.

"Don't you get that this woman's mad; don't you remember everyone's mad here. How are we supposed to prove we're innocent to a whole group of mad people?"

The realities came to her making Alice really worried again.

"HAL!" shouted the Queen from a distance "Escort the defendant to the court room." They both turned towards the boy with a heart shaped eye patch before them. Alice pondered whether she's seen this person before but couldn't put her finger on who.

Back at the rocky beach, the Mock Turtle finally finished its story much to Donald's relief. A few tears fell from Goofy's face. "Gee, what a sad story." He reached for a handkerchief and blew his noise with it.

Well that's the end of my story," said the Mock Turtle.

Donald dazed from the amount of time they spent listening to that stupid story. "Well I don't know about you, but I think your story was amazing" said Donald sarcastically. He got up patting his knees and turned towards Goofy "Well time to go Goofy, we have to find Sora." Goofy got up and waved goodbye to the Mock Turtle and began to walk off.

The two left together as the Mock Turtle began to sing "Beautiful Soup, Beautiful Soup." He continued to sing as the two wandered off. They walked through the wet sand past the rocks and pebbles until the sound of the Mock Turtles song fell silent. They walked for a bit more until there were no more rocks in their way. They came to the end back near the cliff and looked around.

Goofy leaned towards Donald and says, "Donald I think we're still lost?"

"I know," cried Donald angrily. They looked around without a landmark in site. Just wet sand and rocks can be seen.

"Oh what do we do now?" asked Goofy.

"Shut up. I'm trying to think," said Donald while tapping his foot and folded his arms. His usual stance while thinking. He stood there thinking while Goofy waited. After a few minutes of nothing happening a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Are you trying to get somewhere?"

The two turned around to see the Griffin perched on a rock. "Well yeah we're trying to find our friends Sora and Jiminy. Have you seen them?" asked Goofy.

The Griffin shoke its head and said "Sorry, I haven't but I have a good idea where they will show up."

"Really where?" said Goofy excited.

"Yeah they'll probably be at today's trial. Every once in a while, the castle holds a trial to decide the fate of a citizen in the land. The entire country comes to court to witness the execution er-hum trial," proclaimed the Griffin changing his choice of words.

"Execution?" said Donald. They both became more concerned.

"Can you bring us there?" they both asked.

"Okay but we are a bit late I don't know if I can get you there before it begins?" it said.

"That's okay we just want to meet up with are friends" Goofy explained.

The Griffin conceded and came to them. It landed on its four feet and bent down to let them on. They both climbed up hopping on its back before it took off. It spread its golden wings and flew off in the air at blistering speeds. The wind blew through Donald's and Goofy's face having their cheeks flail behind them. The griffin flew back above the cliffs and over the trees. They came upon the Lotus Forest looking down seeing all the crazy critters roaming through the woods. They looked on to see a giant red and white castle in the distance. It had a giant red heart at the base with a tall tower proceeding from it.


	14. Chapter 14

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 14

Wonderland

Trial by Hearts

Sora and Alice were brought into a giant room with paintings of hearts all over. The court room had a large audience chamber with the defendants pedestal placed in front of the spectator seats. There was a jury's seating area to the right of the pedestal and a high platform with a spiraling staircase around it on the other side. In the back of the room was the judges chair.

Several black and red card soldiers trailed behind Hal with axes and spears in hand. They entered the door in two single file lines. The two groups split turning the corners like a proud army patrol. The card patrol circled around the room with the walls at their backs. The last two card guards stood guarding the entrance.

Hal led Alice up to the pedestal in the middle of the room straight in front of the judges' chair. Sora sat in the row behind her. He tapped his finger on his knees sweating like he was in a sauna. The words "Do not meddle in the affairs of other worlds" rattled in his mind.

"Wait here. The trial will begin in a moment," said the one eyed man with an emotionless face.

Alice began shaking grasping her white bonnet. Sora kept watch with a conflicted mind. "This is getting out of hand. Alice isn't from another world so does that mean I can wreck everything and escape with her. If this Queen of Hearts really is the ruling monarch, it would be bad for the world order. Donald and Goofy would know what to do? C'mon guys, I really need a miracle here." They both waited nervously as the spectator seats began to fill.

Citizens from all over Wonderland came in one by one. Almost everyone the gang has met throughout Wonderland was attending this trial. Sora quickly recognized several of individuals entering the room. The Dodo bird walked in smoking his pipe. Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum hopped to their seats like a couple of bouncing balls. The Duchess walked in holding her head high in the air. Finally the Mad Hatter and March Hare pranced in drinking tea from a portable tea pot. A unique device that makes tea on the go.

The White Rabbit ran into the court room with a trumpet in hand. He climbed up the twisted staircase and stood upon the platform. He raised his instrument and blew with all his might. "The court is now in session," he said huffing a bit. A door in the corner of the room began opening. The Queen of Hearts walked through it.

The Queen walked up to the judge's seat. She sat down with her eyes closed only to open them when she reached her destination. She sat up straight as the entire hall went silent. The White Rabbit took out a scroll and began to read from it. "Ladies and gentlemen of the court, this girl who stands before us is accused of trying to steal the Queen's heart. Alice. What do you have to say in your defense?"

Sora gulped a bit not knowing what they'd do if she said the wrong thing. Alice stood up firm and spoke without hesitation. "Of course not, I have done nothing wrong."

The Queen's demeaner turned from calm to anger. The court froze before the Queen shouted "Liar. If you are innocent, why were the shadow creatures following your command?"

"They haven't, they've been causing me a hassle as well. I've been running from them ever since I came to this place," said Alice firmly.

"Humph, that's what they all say. Making themselves the victims to cover up the connection," explained the Queen pointing at Alice.

"But your majesty," said Alice before the Queen shouted again.

"SILENCE!" The Queen calmed down and asked, "Do you have any proof?" Alice looked a bit confused not being able to come up with an answer. Sora sat twitching his thumbs not knowing what to do. He looked over to see the French Mouse was sitting down next to him. The Queen smiled "If you have no proof you are no doubt guilty. Off were her head!"

Alice looked on in freight. Sora's heart dropped. "Oh there was no hope anyway. The Queen always has the defendant executed even the innocent ones," said the French Mouse with his paws folded. Sora gulped when the French mouse uttered those words.

"Tonight, at 5:34 and 35 ½ seconds she will be beheaded in the courtyard. So says the Queen," the White Rabbit declared. Ace standing outside grinned showing his sharp teeth before covering his face with an executioner mask. He walked off holding an axe in his hand. Soon the guards quickly swarmed around her chanting tapping their weapons on the floor. "Off with her head," was repeated over and over again. The guards began circling her in a strict formation.

Sora stood on his seat and screamed "NOOOO!" as loud as he could. Alice looked in his direction. "Alice," he screamed again.

Sora quickly summoned his keyblade and threw himself towards the formation. With one strike the cards were thrown through a loop. Tossed aside like a regular group of playing cards. He quickly grabbed Alice's hand, and both began to run towards the exit. The Queen witnessing the event screamed "Off with his head, Hal after them."

The one eyed man walked in front of the Queen's chair. He brought out a card in hand and replied "Yes, Milady."

Sora and Alice bolted down the hallway taking out any cards that blocked their way. But it wasn't enough. The card soldiers were like ants. Get rid of one and more will come take his place. The news spread through the castle. The White Rabbit sounded a trumpet alerting all the guards in the castle.

Swarms of card soldiers began chasing them in waves. Alice looked at Sora who seemed both stressed and tired out. Soon while bursting through a door at the end of the hallway Sora nearly lost his head. Alice pulled Sora back before an axe swung in front of his face. Sora saw his reflection on a shiny axe that struck into the floor. Sora looked up to see the executioner Ace to their left. He was bigger and more menacing then the others. Towering over them like a bear on two legs.

Sora couldn't make out an expression because of the black mask over his face. But Alice could see right through it. She knew he was smiling. He seemed to enjoy the art of killing. She pulled Sora away from the monster before a sharp card slid across her face.

Sora looked over to see a cut on her cheek with blood running down it. "Alice your-," he said hesitantly before looking up. Hanging from the ceiling Hal stood upside down with more cards in his hands. Hal had an emotionless face before throwing several other cards in their direction. Sora reacted as quickly as he could lunging towards Alice. He knocked her over on the floor shielding her from the barrage.

"Sora," she said horrified laying on her back.

"Alice run now!" said Sora in pain. He shielded her from the attack only to be struck by three cards that hit his back. Ace in silence lifted his axe and began walking towards them. Hal came down from the ceiling landing elegantly in front of them. Alice was horrified as their executioners came closer to them. Sora looked down at her and did something she did not expect. He smiled.

He laughed and summoned his weapon again. He pointed it towards Hal and cried out "Fire." Soon a burst of flames shot at Hal. It hit him right in the face distracting the one eyed man. Ace lifted his axe above them preparing to slice them in half. He swung his weapon at the two before Sora deflected it with his keyblade. Ace lost his balance and stepped back. Alice looking upon Sora's injuries and felt horrible. Blood was leaking down his back but that didn't stop him. "Alice come on," he screamed.

She looked at the door to see the swarm of cards watching and waiting for an order. Hal brushed the flames away recovering from the attack. "Seize them," he shouted. His troops followed orders heading off in pursuit.

Alice got up as fast as she could. The two friends ran away trying to find the exit. Alice looked over to see Sora struggling to keep up. His injuries were wearing him down. Soon they hit a dead end. Ace and the soldiers were right behind them. Sora looked for a way out till he saw some stairs to their right. They dashed over to it running up the stairs as fast as they could. Sora and Alice kept going up and up until they reached the top of the castle.

The two friends found themselves atop one of the tall towers at the corner of the castle "Sora, what do we do?" she said scared. They stared out the tower window across the horizon looking at all the variety of locations that made up this kingdom.

"They're up here," cried Ace to the soldiers. Sora almost couldn't take it anymore he could hardly run as it is. Soon cards began climbing the staircase. Sora and Alice realized they were cornered. The cards entered the tower surrounding them. "There's nowhere to run," said Ace plopping through the bottom door. Sora looked down to see a moat surrounding the castle. Ace then spoke again "The Queen declared that the girl will be executed in the courtyard and we will abide her orders. But for you boy," he laughed. "You're fair gain." Ace raised his sliver axe again.

Sora looked over to Alice and asked, "Do you trust me?" he lifted his hand for hers.

Alice looked down and understood what he was going to do. But she realized it wouldn't be enough. If they do jump and survive the Queen would send troops to look for them. With Sora's injuries they wouldn't get far. They'd both be caught together. Alice gave a fake smile and walked towards Sora with her hands pressed together. "Thank you, for everything. Sora." The young boy looked confused before a force pushed him back. Alice pushed him out the castle's tower window before Ace could kill him.

Sora looked in astonishment while falling seeing Alice stare at him from above. His body hit the water with a large splash in the moat. Several cards soldiers plopped their heads outside the window to see if he was still alive. They looked down waiting for him to appear in the water. But he didn't emerge. Ace confused after what happened lowered his axe.

Alice stood up straight, her breasts straightened and flexed liked a grown woman. She lifted her arms and said "I happily accept my punishment. The boy is already dead. Leave his body alone." She gave the fake smile again holding her hands out to be cuffed. Ace seemed disappointed probably because he wanted to make the kill himself.

"Very well. Guards take her to the dungeon. Her beheading will take place in 2 hours, 6 minutes, 34 and ¾ seconds." Two guards grabbed Alice by the arms and dragged her away while the rest began singing "Off with her head" again. Alice looked back with regret as the guards hauled her off.

A little bit later emerging from the water. A heavily injured keyblade wielder crawled on the bank of the moat. He rested for a moment as the cold dirty water rubbed against his feet. He muttered after hearing some voices close by. He looked over to see some card soldiers conversing in a distance. Sora with the little strength he had left got up and limped away. The fields that caressed the land around the castle was covered with beautiful blades of grass. When he was in the clear he dropped to his knees. He then pulled his hood over his head before asking himself, "Alice why. Why did you do this?"

He rested a bit more until a familiar twitching sound rested on his ear. He looked up and saw the very thing he dreaded more then anything. A swarm of shadows and one fat heartless surrounded him.

Sora not having the energy to fight stayed still waiting to see what will happen to him next. He soon heard another familiar voice hit his ear. "Thunder," it sounded like. At that instant lighting magic appeared striking the smaller heartless. Destroying them all. Sora could barely make out what it was. He could have sworn he saw a bird flying over them.

The giant heartless was the only one left. The creature turned around to see the bird charging towards it. Then a knight like figure jumped off the beast with a shield in hand. He lunged towards the heartless striking the head of it. The creature was destroyed instantly. Sora then fell unconscious. But before he did, he heard the familiar voice call his name. "SORA."


	15. Chapter 15

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 15

Wonderland

Reunion

"Cure"

Sora heard in a blanketed and numb state. The sound of Donald's heckled, and ruptured voice flew through his ears. Sora quickly opened his eyes to see the sky tinted red across the rose and black checkered sky.

"Sora," cried Goofy. Sora lifted his body off the ground. He was sitting up and looking down at his chest. He noticed his wounds were gone. He reached for his back but couldn't feel any bandages or scars. Sora looked in front of him with a muddled grim face before Donald and Goofy ran over to hug him.

"Sora you're alright," cried Goofy.

Sora smiled and rubbed his head, "Yeah thanks for saving me." After they let go of him Donald took his staff and wonked him on the head. "Ow what was that for?" Sora asked rubbing the bump on his head.

Donald rested his staff on his shoulder and responded, "That's for running out on us. We're supposed to stay together remember?"

"Heh-heh, sorry about that. I was just trying to-o. Wait, Alice," cried Sora desperately.

"Alice, who's Alice?" asked Goofy.

"She my friend. Alice was the girl I chased down here. We were both caught and brought before the ruler of this world. She was found guilty and is going to be executed. I've managed to escape but she's still in there." Sora looked behind him to see the castle in a distance.

"Gee. Then she's doomed. Nobody has ever evaded an execution before," said another voice. Sora looked over to see who it was. He looked upon a giant Griffin with golden feathers and fur sitting peacefully away from the three of them.

Sora recognized the creature from his storybooks. The griffin was a creature of myths and legends. Yet it sat right before him like everything was normal. Sora silently shrugged it off after coming to terms with everyone and everything that inhabited this world. He just causally excepted it and asked, "Who are you?"

The Griffin replied, "My name is The Griffin."

"Wait you're a griffin and your name's Griffin?" Sora said.

The Griffin lifted its paw and scratched his neck. "No, it's 'THE Griffin.' First name 'The.' Last name 'Griffin.' 'The' is a common name for males.

Sora too concerned with Alice brushed the question off and asked, "Is there any way to save her?"

The Griffin responded assertively, "What, that's like asking a flammberdoodle mechanic how to fix a door hinge. How would I know?"

"I'm sorry," Sora said shaking off what The Griffin said.

"Sora, how's Jiminy doing?" asked Goofy.

Sora lifted his head at Goofy. "Jiminy I thought he was with you?" answered Sora.

Donald thrashed out in anger, "What, were still missing someone. We've been searching for you all day. How are we supposed to find him?"

"Don't threat my friends. I'm am right here," shouted someone from high above.

The gang looked up to see a flying object head towards them. It came closer as the gang could make out the figure. A butterfly with a rider perched on its back flew towards them. Finally the animal landed in front of them. "Hey Sora. I was wondering where you went. Looks like you've found everyone," said the figure.

"Wait, Jiminy is that you?" said Sora.

"Yep," he replied. Jiminy was about as tall as Donald riding a butterfly and holding a javelin like a knight. He hopped off the animal and walked over to Sora and slapped him. "That's what you get for running off on your own," Jiminy said seriously.

"I know, I know. Donald already gave this therapy lesson," he said while rubbing his cheek.

"Oh Jiminy. These are your friends you were telling me about. I'd thought they'd be taller," said the butterfly.

"Hey, I know you," said Sora to the butterfly. "You were the Caterpillar that I met in the forest awhile back."

The butterfly nodded "Ah yes, I do remember you."

Jiminy immediately turned around toward the butterfly, "Wait you've seen Sora. When I asked if you saw them? You said they never crossed paths with you. I gave very detailed descriptions of their appearances."

"Why off course. You said that he were big enough that you could fit into his pockets. I was certain your friends were giants. You must be more specific next time," the butterfly assertedly pointed out.

"I never factored that in. I can only blame myself I guess," Jiminy said abashed.

Goofy walked over to Jiminy placing his hand on the crickets head, "Well Jiminy how's it feel that your one of the big guys now?"

Jiminy was almost normal height even taller than Donald. "Well it really makes a person envy others. Like when my journal was stolen by two hoodlums awhile back. I wouldn't have been able to get it back unless I was big like all of you," he said gratefully.

"Jiminy where did you get that weapon of yours?" asked Goofy.

Jiminy lifted his javelin up to show it off. "I got this from the Checkered Lands. It is the weapon of a knight. You see while searching for you I met "The" over here." He pointed over to the butterfly.

Sora interrupted Jiminy, "Wait is your name 'The Caterpillar?' First name 'The.' Last Name 'Caterpillar," turning towards the former caterpillar.

The Caterpillar nodded "Yes, it's quite a common name. I can't tell you how many other The's I have met. I am practically referred to as The Caterpillar all the time. Just so other people wouldn't confuse me with someone else. I wish my parents were better at coming up with names. I wish they'd give me a more unique or uncommon name like Steve or Bob."

"Preaching to the choir," said The Griffin empathizing with The Caterpillars struggles and frustrations.

Jiminy continued his story after being interrupted. The Cricket became more involved and passionate about his tale as he went on. "Well as I was saying. I climbed on his back and we flew all over Wonderland trying to find you. Eventually we came across a land set out like a chess table. We came down and met the White Queen. She asked that we take the role of one of the knights in a game of chess. The original knight couldn't come to battle after getting food poisoning from a bad bowl of Mocking Turtle soup. She gave me this javelin to fight the enemy. The Red Army. It was a marvelous battle but in the end. We managed to win the day. I was able to put the Red King into checkmate. Unfortunately not without consequences."

The Caterpillar bowed his head in grief. Jiminy's tone became more emotional and distraught. "In order put the enemy king in checkmate. The Queen had to sacrifice herself as bait for the enemy." Soon tears began to fall down their eyes. They were both grieving for their fallen comrade.

"After the war ended a pawn was chosen to be her replacement. We left shortly after being knighted," Jiminy said sobbingly.

"Are you okay?" asked Donald.

"Yes. I'll be fine," he said trying to contain his sorrows. Jiminy wiped his tears away trying to compose himself. "So what happened with all you?" he asked. Sora sat down and explained to the gang everything that happened to him and Alice.

"What the Queen of Hearts is going to execute that poor girl," said Jiminy astonished.

"Yeah and I couldn't save here," Sora said pulling his hood over his head.

Goofy looked at Donald, "But if she is from another wo-I mean land like us shouldn't we do something?"

Sora turned to Donald, "Yeah Donald. We've got to do something."

Donald crossed his arms and said, "Well we shouldn't be medaling but that girl is from another world like us. So I'm sure saving her wouldn't break the rules. Besides we won't want Sora lose his girlfriend now." He smiled at Sora and winked.

Sora stomped his foot down and said, "She's not my girlfriend."

Goofy got in on the action "I don't know Sora. You seem to care about her a lot."

"Shut up," he said before turning away from them.

Jiminy then spoke again. "Well when is her execution going take place."

"Around 5:30," Sora said.

The Caterpillar brought out his watch and told the time, "its 5:02:56:09."

"What we have less than a half an hour," Sora said startled. He dashed off waving at his friends encouraging them to follow. "Come on guys the castle is this way." He went off ahead while the other's trailed behind him.

"Wait Sora," cried Donald. Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy followed him on foot. While The and the other The followed him by the air.

After coming to their destination Sora stopped atop a hill a short distance away from the castle. The rest of the gang caught up to him. WONK "Y-ow," cried Sora after getting hit again by Donald. The Caterpillar and The Griffin landed behind Donald and Goofy.

"Didn't you learn anything?" said Donald holding the staff in his hand.

Sora rubbed the 2nd bump on his head and replied, "Sorry, we just don't have enough time."

Goofy smiled "Told ya he likes her." Sora too determined to be offended just ignored the comment.

Jiminy commented "Yeah Sora, we don't even have a plan."

"Well what do you think we should do?" asked Sora. The gang pondered a bit before Goofy got an idea. "Why don't we just barge through the front door?"

Sora shook his head, "No, there's a whole army of cards within that castle. Even if we could beat them it would take too long."

"Well, why not ask the cricket? He can get you through over the castles walls," said another familiar voice.

Sora looked around and said, "I know that voice."

"So do I?" said Donald concerned. Everyone surveyed their surroundings trying to see whose talking to them. Soon a floating mouth appeared in front of them.

Sora's seen this before. It was a grin without a cat. Then the rest of the Cheshire Cat appeared out of thin air. His paws stretched on the grassy terrain like a calm rabbit. "You wish to get inside the palace. And save poor Alice."

"Yes, can you help us?" asked Sora.

"I can't, but he can." The Cheshire Cat pointed at Jiminy. "He has the key to save poor Alice. Contained in a place where all items bigger then they seem go." The Cheshire Cat laughed as his grin disappeared first then the rest of him after that.

"That's a familiar sight," Sora thought. A cat without a grin.

The gang looked over to Jiminy. "What does he mean Jiminy?" asked Goofy.

Jiminy shook his head "I don't know."

"Hey Jiminy, where's your javelin?" asked Donald.

"Oh I've got it right here." Jiminy took off his top hat and reached inside. He then pulled out the handle of the javelin.

Goofy then asked, "What kind of hat is that?"

"Oh this. The wizard Merlin put a spell on this hat so I can put any amount of material in as I want. This is where I keep my journal and everything else, I own," he said stuffing the weapon back into his cap.

"Wait, who's Merlin?" asked Sora.

"Will tell you later," said Goofy. "Right now we got to focus on your girlfriend."

"She not my," Sora said before just giving up mid-sentence.

The Caterpillar then spoke up, "Perhaps the key is in your hat. Remember what the cat said. In the place where anything of any size can fit."

Sora's interest was piqued, "Yeah you're right. Jiminy what else do you got in there?"

Jiminy reached down in his hat and responded, "Well other than my javelin and journal. I only have some pencil and small cakes for the road."

Sora frowned again, "Is that it?"

"Sorry," Jiminy said.

He pulled out one of the cakes and tossed it into his mouth. Soon without any warning Jiminy began to grow tremendously. He fell over growing six times the size he was before. "Wow," said Jiminy shocked at his new transformation. Everyone retreated away as Jiminy's limbs spread out on the grassy plain.

"Jiminy you okay?" cried Goofy. The Griffin and The Caterpillar flew up to get a good look at the giant Cricket. Everything except his top hat grew with him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Donald.

Goofy then commented "Probably not."

"Not you. I'm talking to Sora," said Donald flustered.

Sora looked up after grabbing Jiminy's top hat off the ground. He stared at their giant friend and said to himself softly, "Don't worry Alice we're coming."


	16. Chapter 16

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 16

Wonderland

10 minutes 45 ½ seconds

In the dungeon underneath the castle, a little girl lay silent waiting until an appointed time. The girl sat on a hard wooden bench with nothing but a pale of water and spider webs decorating the rigged prison cell. There was only an image of a broken heart painted on the cells walls.

Soon she heard a creek in the directions of the stairs. Alice turned her head to look upon Hal. His face was stone cold. He did not make a single significant facial expression. "Madame follow me to the courtyard."

Alice got up and walked over to her carrier. There were no other guards around. "Was he really confident enough to watch me all by himself?" she thought to herself.

He led her down the hallway to come upon a staircase leading to the exit. She lifted her dress and walked up the stairs. She climbed to the top of the steps facing the door. Hal still standing behind her reached over to open it. "It wasn't me. I'm not aligned with those creatures," she said cautiously.

"Oh, I know," Hal replied calmly.

Alice turned to Hal hoping he may have a change of heart. She began pleading with him, "Well then please. Help me. Convince your Queen to let me go."

Then out of nowhere the man began to laugh hysterically. His wales echoed throughout the dungeon like a wolfs howl. Alice was almost sacred stiff as the man just laughed away. "You're not going to die here," he smirked.

His face gave a big grin before Alice like a mad jester. He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her against the door. "You're being sent away. This Queen is an idiot and a mad women who would be overthrown if she ruled any other world."

Alice gasped. "Another world," was uttered from her lips.

"Yes, I know who you are. Where you came from. You're not from the surface. Either is that keyblade wielder that been tagging along. I know you were born in Britannia."

Alice began to shake. Her eyes laid directly on his smirk, "How did you know?"

Hal lifted his head and spoke again with the same wispily voice. "Well, you see that's my job. I was sent on a mission by my Mother to find one the seven maidens who was lost to us."

Hal starred back down, "Somehow you managed to escape her sight. But I ended up discovering you were here. It wasn't hard the brightest light attracts the most attention. But do to the layout and absurd nature of this world I couldn't completely pinpoint your location. So I enrolled in the royal guard in order to track you down. Since the laws of this world is so different from most others it was only a matter of time before you accidently broke a law and were taken to trial in the Queen's court."

"Where am I going?" Alice asked liked a nervous wreck.

"Why to join your sisters who are already under the care of my Mother. Soon before your head is chopped completely off. I'll send some heartless out and distract the guards. While one of my brothers will swoop in and take you away."

"Heartless, it was you who attacked the Queen." Alice coming to terms with the situation tried to keep her distance. Through no logic or reason Hal gently took his hand and placed it around the back off her head.

He then briefly kissed her lips much to her displeasure. They were about the same age with Hal being slightly taller. Such a young boy performing such inappropriate behavior disturbed Alice greatly. Out of instinct and desperation Alice bit his lip then slapped him.

Hal then stepped back and laughed again. "Sorry, it's not you that I want. It's your heart. You're special Alice. Somehow, I both love and hate being around you. Guess it's the effect of pure light reacting to pure darkness. The greater the light the larger the shadow is cast. Besides from the looks of your body it has already begun to change." He giggled again. "Well we can't keep the spectators waiting. Oh, don't try to escape because even if I fail my brother will finish the job for me. And drag you to my Mother half dead if he has too."

Hal then preceded to open the exit door. Outside lay a two rows of cards soldiers leading straight to the execution platform. On it was Ace with axe in hand. The platform was in the center of the court yard.

Behind the execution platform was a large gate leading to the outside. Alice's hands shook as she walked to her supposed death. When Alice reached the stairs to the platform, she began to climb them. Hal did not follow her. He walked to the other side of the platform in order to face the Queen. Alice glanced at Hal noticing him make a small grin. She made her way to the top with Ace waiting gripping the handle of his axe. She stepped into the middle area of the platform and went down on her knees. Ace stood beside her lifting his axe over his shoulder.

To the left of the platform facing away from the dungeon was where the audience sat. In rows of brown chairs fitted with heart shaped fabric. Facing the front of the platform was a tower with a viewing balcony. Soon the Queen of Hearts walked out facing Alice and sat in her specially made seat. Her husband had already taken his seat but no one seemed to notice.

Soon the White Rabbit popped onto the scene climbing the execution platform. Alice stared at the animal thinking if only she didn't follow him here none of this would've ever happened. He took out his trumpet and gave it a blow. He then brought out a scroll and began to read it. "Ladies and gentlemen. The woman before you has been convicted for the crime of trying to steal the Queen's heart. She today will be executed in exactly 7 minutes and 34 ½ seconds."

Alice soon began to except her fate. She lowered her body to the floor but did not cry. Though she felt sorry for herself. She was mature enough to hold her emotions back. As she did, something else got her attention. She felt a rumble before hearing a scream. Soon an 8 of spades sentry came running across the castle wall. "A monster my Queen. A monster," he cried.

"What?" yelled the Queen.

Alice lifted her head again, "A monster. Is it the heartless?" she pondered.

Back at the front gates guards begin to panic. A curious 5 of hearts card who didn't know what was going on ran to the top of the wall to see what they were yelling about. When he did the guards mouth nearly hit the floor.

A giant bug standing up right wearing fancy clothing was walking towards the castle gates. He then followed the others example and began to panic. The giant was none other than Jiminy Cricket. Flying around him was The Griffin carrying Goofy while Donald rode The Caterpillar who is also a butterfly now.

Goofy could see the courtyard from this height. "Hey Mr. Griffin, you don't need to help us anymore we can handle this ourselves," he told The Griffin sincerely.

The Griffin continued to fly and responded "Aa, it's okay. I'm not doing anything better this weekend."

Jiminy walked up towards the castle. On his shoulder stood Sora wearing Jiminy's top hat. He cried out to his friend "Hey Jiminy, is this what it feels to be carried around by someone much bigger then yourself."

Jiminy eye's turned to Sora, "A bit just not as much screaming." He stepped over the moat like it was just a puddle. He grabbed the edge of the wall. Jiminy swung his arm getting rid of any card soldiers that laid in front of him. Being Jiminy's a Cricket he could still jump a great height.

"Sora hang on," said a giant Jiminy with a booming voice. He picked Sora up and placed him into his coat pocket. He bent his legs before hopping in the air. The momentum was incredible. Jiminy could practically touch the sky. He launched himself 1000 feet in the air. Sora still in Jiminy's pocket didn't see anything but he felt it though.

As Jiminy came down. Sora tried to hang on for dear life. His stomach felt the intense decent downward. Donald and Goofy called out to their mounted animals to get out of the way. The Griffin and The Caterpillar flew a distance away before Jiminy came crashing down. He landed on the hedge maze inside the palace walls. His giant feet destroyed everything. The impact could be felt throughout the entire castle. Dozens of card soldiers were launched into the air by the impact.

Jiminy gained his balance before reaching into his coat pocket. He pulled Sora out and set him down on the ground. "I feel sick," said Sora nauseous.

"Sorry," Jiminy apologized.

Soon both The Griffin and The Caterpillar came down with Donald and Goofy on their backs. "Thanks guys," said Donald. They both got off their steeds and walked over to Sora.

"Guys you both keep to the skies. When we release Alice. Come back down and get us out of here," ordered Sora. They both agreed to the plan and flew off into the distance.

Sora faced a giant Jiminy. The young boy shouting at the giant, "Keep the Queens army busy while we save Alice." Jiminy nodded marching off getting the attention of all the card soldiers.

"C'mon guys she's being held in the courtyard," Sora informed Donald and Goofy.

Before they ran off a familiar voice called to them. "Oh, you should know something." The gang looked up to the direction of the voice. Perched on a tree the Cheshire Cat appeared before them.

"What do you want?" asked Sora.

"Remember the more light you have. The greater the shadows are cast from it," it said with its iconic smile.

Sora looked at the cat in silence. He remembered hearing that phrase somewhere before. "Know that fire can also emit light. So it too can beget darkness. When the time comes it will take a blizzards wind to put out the fire. That's all." The Cheshire Cat then began to disappear again from head to toe.

"What does that mean?" asked Goofy.

"It's not important. We have no time to discuss it anyway," assured Donald. The gang ran off in the direction of the courtyard.

Back at the execution platform the Queen began another temper tantrum again. She was screaming, "Off with all their heads. If they can't slay this monster!"

Alice looked up in horror at the Queen as a small cloud of darkness began to hover around her. "The darkness in her heart it's going to overtake her," Alice realized.

Hal also noticed the reaction. He smiled and waved his fingers. Soon swarms of heartless began to appear and attack all the people in the audience. The Duchess, The Mad Hatter, The Mocking Turtle, The March Hare, The Dormouse, The French Mouse, The Dodo, Bill the Lizard, Tweedledee and Tweedledumb all who were forced to attend the execution were attacked in their seats by the heartless.

Hal smiled as Heartless kept focus on the nobles and aristocrats instead of the ordinary citizens of Wonderland. Probably because there's more darkness in their hearts then others. People in higher places tend to have that trait. The Heartless began stealing thee nobles hearts and hurting the good citizens of Wonderland.

The Queen screamed, "Off with her head. She's the one who's causing all this. Kill her then they'll all go away!"

Alice looked up at Ace who was never distracted. He was so enthralled by the art of killing he was too focused on doing what he loves rather than even fend for himself. He lifted his axe in the air and aimed it Alice's neck. She lowered her head again and remained silent.

"Heyyyyy!" screamed Sora. Alice recognized that voice. She lifted her head to see her knight with two companions by his side. One was a duck that held a staff while the other was a dog with a shining shield. Goofy threw his shield at Ace's head. It conked the enormous card on the noggin causing him to lose balance. He then tripped and fell off the platform. But his body was just like a card and he floated down landing on the ground safely. This gave Alice a chance to escape. She got up and ran down the stairs. Her feet landed on the hard ground rushing across the courtyard. She ran over to Sora and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him tight. "You came back," she said sobbing.

"Of course, a knight must always protect his princess," said Sora.

He wrapped his arms around her and embraced Alice. Ace recovered from the fall and grabbed his axe. Hal's smug grin turned to a serious frown. The King and White Rabbit looked in fear. The Queen's face turned fiery red. The darkness began to cover her whole body. The rest of the citizens have evacuated.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS" shouted the Queen. The White Rabbit grabbed his trumpet to call for reinforcements.

"Thunder," cried Donald. Then a magic bolt of lightning struck the rabbit electrocuting him. The White Rabbit fell over charred up coughing smoke.

The King stood up and said, "My Queen don't worry. We still have our imperial guards." Then just as he said that Goofy's shield bounced off the wall and struck the King in the face. Knocking the King out cold as he fell to the Queens feet. The shield then made its way back to Goofy. He grabbed it like a Frisbee and set it to his side.

"Your majesty. I'm afraid you can't have your way!" shouted Sora at the red hot Queen.


	17. Chapter 17

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 17

Wonderland

Goofy vs Ace

"Guards seize them," called the Queen but no one could hear her orders. All the card soldiers were too focused on Giant Jiminy who's tearing up the gardens. His massive foots steps could be heard throughout the castle.

Alice let go of Sora and turned around. Her eyes connected with Hal's who stared back intensely. He then began to grin again. His dimples stretched to the far sides of his face. Alice could hear a faint laugh coming from him. She turned to Sora in an act of fear. "We need to leave now."

"Of course. That's the whole idea," he replied smiling, assuring Alice everything will be okay.

"I command you. Off with all their heads," the Queen commanded her remaining subjects. The courtyard was empty except for two loyal soldiers who were strong enough to ward off the heartless. "HAL, ACE. Kill them! That's an order."

Ace smiled again but no one could tell because of his mask. "Yes my Queen." He lifted his axe while Hal brought out his playing cards. They both walked side by side towards the gang.

Sora summoned his keyblade and was ready to fight. Alice knowing of Hal's plan tugged Sora's sleeves to get his attention. "Sora don't, let's just leave."

Sora turned his head over to her, "What, we can take these guys." As he stared at Alice's face, he noticed she was beginning to cry.

"Please, Sora I don't want to stay her anymore. Take me to your ship and let's leave this world," she begged.

Sora not totally understanding the situation reluctantly agreed. "Donald, Goofy let's go," he said.

"But Sora," said Goofy.

"There's no time. Get Jiminy's attention. We have to get out of here," Sora said back.

"Donald, Goofy, Jiminy. Wait these are your friends that you were looking for?" asked Alice as they began running in the other direction.

"Yep, I'm Goofy. And that feather brain is Donald Duck," said Goofy while running away.

"It's so nice to meet you," said Alice politely.

"After them!" cried the Queen. Hal and Ace began to dash forward as they chased the gang out of the courtyard. As the courtyard became empty the Queen looked around to see she was alone. Her king was knocked out cold and her subjects have fled. She quickly threw another temper tantrum banging the walls with her hands. In her fit of rage, she knocked down a candelabra sitting on a table. The candles fell out of their place and rolled over to a curtain catching it on fire. The Queen too angry to notice her castle catching ablaze kept on screaming until darkness surrounded her again. Soon a shadow began to appear on the floor behind the Queen. It then rose up taking shape. Its dark figure caught fire while rising above the Queen.

Sora looked to see Jiminy dealing with the Queen's army. He was stepping on them and blew the cards away with his hands and breath. "Jiminy!" cried Sora while waving his hands. Jiminy didn't seem to notice.

"Sora, The Griffin and The Caterpillar. Where are they?" asked Donald frantically. Alice stayed close to Sora's side watching out for Hal's comrade. Everyone slowed down a bit only to look up searching for their flying allies.

"Sora," said Goofy loudly. He lunged and jumped in front of him. Goofy summoned his shield and deflected an axe that would have sliced Sora in half.

"Goofy," said Sora gratefully.

The Queen's executioner Ace and her royal consultant Hal has caught up with the gang. "Barrier," cried Donald. He summoned a magical barrier to protect them from a barrage of cards sent flying towards them.

"Sora take Alice. We'll finish this here," said Goofy. He raised his shield and pushed the axe away.

"Ha-ha, Dog man you wish to face me. It will only shorten your life span," declared Ace.

Hal landed on the ground and launched some more cards at Sora. With his keyblade Sora easily deflected the playing cards. "Stay away from them. You're fighting against me," yelled Donald. He stood in front of Hal raising his staff. Donald turned to Sora and said, "Sora go will meet up with you later." Sora nodded his head. He grabbed Alice's hand before running off.

Goofy faced Ace while Donald stood in front of Hal. "So the keyblade wielder is your friend, huh," said Hal with a soft voice.

"You bet. Together till the end," proclaimed Donald.

Hal then began to laugh again, "Well be prepared. I'm not like most fighters." He brought a whole deck of cards making them levitate. As if he could control them telepathically.

"Where did you learn that kind of magic?" Donald demanded an answer.

"That's a secret. Don't get so hot headed," said Hal resting the cards between his fingers.

Donald lost his cool, "I'll show you hot." He pointed his staff towards Hal and cried, "Fira." Then a blast of concentrated heat shot at Hal with blistering speeds. Hal kept smiling as the attack made contact. It hit hard bursting with fire and smoke cloaking Hal's body. But as the smoke cleared Donald looked over to see Hal has disappeared.

"What, he must have dodge it," Donald thought. He looked around quickly, hoping to not get ambushed. As he did, the Duck stared in the direction of Sora and Alice only to see Hal running after them. "What?" cried Donald? "He bailed. Hey get back here," Donald yelled before chasing after them.

"Sora, Donald," cried Goofy after seeing his friends dash off without him. He then ran in their direction only to slowly stop. Goofy lifted his shield and paused for a moment. He turned around to see his opponent still standing in front of him. "No, I'm not done here," he thought.

Goofy raised his shield towards his foe while as it seems a click occurred in his head. "I'm not going anywhere till I defeat you."

Ace still having his face covered with his mask soon began to laugh. "You think that you can beat meet. Not only am I the Queen's executioner but I'm also her strongest knight. No one is stronger than me as I am the Captain of the Royal Guard," proclaimed Ace.

Goofy then remarked back, "Really no kidding. Back in my kingdom I'm the Captain of the Royal Guard as well."

"What?" Ace yelled in shock. He struck his axe to the ground. "What kingdom is this? The Queen of Hearts is the only ruler in Wonderland."

"What about that Checkered Land there?" asked Goofy.

Ace stopped bruiting for a moment and calmed down to think. He placed his hand underneath his chin pondering, "Okay that's true, I guess. Wait are you from the Checkered Land?"

Goofy then preceded to laugh "GUH-HYUK, maybe."

Ace rested his axe on his shoulder while staring at his opponent. "Well, you valiant so called knight. Raise your weapon and fight with all your might. I'll make your death an honorable one." Both knights stood in their fighting stance. Goofy crouched with his shield stretched out while his other hand stayed back. Ace then held his axe with both hands while the spear like tip pointed upwards.

Ace lifted his axe over his head and then swung it down on Goofy with full force. The strike would have cut Goofy into two. But instead Goofy lifted his shield over his head blocking the attack. "It's not use. No weapon is strong enough to destroy my shield. It is indestructible," said Goofy. He then countered with all his strength forcing the axe to the side. Goofy dashed towards Ace with the intention to land a hit.

Ace did not know his enemy very well. He was not aware that Goofy's weapon is more than just defensive. At that moment, Goofy's shield took on a new form. The handle on the back of the shield began to move. The shield sprung forward with the handle resting at the edge of the shield. His weapon achieved more length and he jumped high up to strike his opponents belly. "Goofy Punch," sounded Goofy. His swung his shield like a fist and struck Ace hard in the gut.

"Hurg," moaned Ace after getting hit. He stepped back and tried to get himself together. He had his free hand touch the wound he was given. Ace then stared back at this so called knight.

Goofy stood silently while his shield returned to its original state. "Don't underestimate me," he said firmly.

Ace then turned to fierce anger. He launched his axe at Goofy this time from the side. "Off with Your Head," he sounded. Goofy quickly raised his shield again to block it. Goofy took his weapon and slammed the axe to force it out of his way. Goofy then lunged towards Ace and attacked his head. Ace recovered quicker than before.

He took his free hand and then bashed Goofy in the waist. Goofy still in the air from the attack could not dodge Ace's fist. He was hit hard enough for him to be launched a few feet away.

Ace screamed once again holding his axe to strike again. "Spike Barrage," he sounded off. Ace took his axe and lunged it at Goofy like a spear. There was a pointy piece of metal atop the axe that could work like one. Goofy dodged it until another came after and another. It wasn't called "Spike Barrage" for nothing. Goofy couldn't waste any time. He dodge the attack as best as he could. Goofy was so focused on the battle he didn't know his hat fell off while fighting. After several attempts Ace managed to prick Goofy on the chest.

Upon getting hurt he jumped back to recover from the attack. He checked his shirt and saw the wound. It was just a little prick. As he looked back up, he was greeted to a fist slamming his face.

Goofy fell back and landed on his side. His weapon rolled away from him as he hit the ground. "Ow," he cried in pain. He looked up to see Ace hasn't moved an inch. Only that his arm has grown in length. "Your arm?" said Goofy disturbed.

"Like it. It can come in handing when your enemy like's to keep his distance. Besides what are you going to do without your shield," snared Ace. Goofy looked over to see his weapon a far distance away. Goofy gulped subtly. Ace dashed over to Goofy while his opponent was still on the ground. He swung his axe again and sounded, "Off with Your Head."

Instead of cutting Goofy down Ace discovered that the shield has deflected his attack once again. Ace looked over to where the weapon laid before only to see it has disappeared. It is now in Goofy's hand once again. "How did you do that?" asked Ace flabbergasted.

"GUH-HYUK, why I called for it. This shield isn't something that is just made. This weapon is an embodiment of my heart and will. It's a part of me and as long as I'm alive it can never be destroyed. Nor can I lose it."

Ace reacted fiercely, "Shut up, do you think that means anything. As you said to destroy this thing, I have to kill you. Well alright I'll do it. I'll cut your head off and then I'll hunt down your friends and chop their heads off too. Then I'll deliver your severed heads to the Queen who will thank me most graciously. For killing is the only way to achieve happiness."

Goofy looked disturbed at the monster that stood before him. "What, you think killing is something good."

Ace then began to laugh again, "Of course, why do you think I volunteered myself to be the executioner. I love the art of killing. I love to watch heads roll. I love the sight of blood flowing off course and sinking into the ground. Back when I was promoted to Captain. I got to watch the Queen victims be murdered right in front of me. And I loved it. I did my best to attend every execution. But I wanted more. I wanted to be the one who slices the heads off. Back then the executions were done by trained professionals who were not involved with the guard. So I came to the Queen and tried to convince her to let me carry out the killings. But she wasn't too sure about it. So I had to show her that I could handle it. On the day of the executions. After all the prisoners were made headless. I ran onto the platform axe in hand and chopped the original executioner's heads off right in front of the Queen. After their heads rolled down off the platform. I knelt down to the Queen and proclaimed my loyalty to her and finally she agreed and let me be her executioner and captain. From then on, my life became all the more complete. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH."

Goofy stepped back in fear and disgust. "Your Mad!" said Goofy firm and rapidly.

"Oh, you can't help that. We're all mad here," cried Ace before laughing once again.

Goofy's face turned grim and he began to feel a bit of anger in his heart. He wiped his lip and began to speak to the monstrosity that stood before him. "So, after you're done with me. You'll hurt – no kill my friends."

"That's the jest of it," said Ace with a bit of a sense of humor.

"I won't let you lay a finger on them," said Goofy with a raspy voice.

"Oh really, how are you going to stop me?" Ace demanded.

"How am I going to-to? I will stop you. I will. I—I Will TAKE You Down!" Goofy cried loudly.

He lifted his shield and aimed it towards Ace's head. He sounded off, "Goofy Pistol." Without a moment's hesitation his weapon launched off like a cannon ball and struck Ace straight in the face. "Shield Zig Zag," he sounded. The shield then preceded to respond to his command. While in the air it soon began to move in a strange formation. Blue light cascaded off the hard metal surface. It flew in several directions only to land on the ground slicing the dirt upon impact. The blue trails of light left behind from the shield displayed a "Z." Goofy then lifted his fingers and shouted, "Limit Break." Upon saying so the colossal card noticed the insignia "Z" appear on his body. A flash of light then struck him hard. The streak of light marked bruises on his body as it took the shape of a Z. Goofy huffed a bit upon performing the move. "Have to be careful. That's my strongest attack and I can only use it once," he thought to himself.

Ace managed to take the hit but only by a little. He moaned in pain as he tried to recover. He desperately tried to keep standing. He gripped his axe before remarking, "Is that the best you can do?" Ace laughed again only to pull his mask off reveling his true face. Upon the creatures fowl disposition his nose's tip was raised displaying his nostrils. His eyes were dark and do to the shadows Goofy could barely see his eyeballs. His face resembled that of the grim reaper with a skull for a head.

He lifted his arm again and was about to launch his fist at Goofy. He sounded off, "Death Punch." The hand launched again and flew towards Goofy. The guardian quickly summoned his weapon once again. The shield laying under Ace disappeared and then reappeared in Goofy's hand.

Goofy charged as fast as he could towards his enemy and deflected the fist off his shield again. He ran straight in front of Ace only to jump on the handle of the axe to give him a boost. Goofy launched himself into the air while Ace had no time to react. "Goofy Take Down," he sounded off. Goofy's shield shot off again with only what appears to be a thin piece of wire following along its path leading back to Goofy's arm.

The shield then spun around Ace's neck while the wire circled around each turn. "Huuk," said Ace desperately. The wire wrapped around his neck tightly. The shield returned to Goofy's wrist. He grasped it by the handle while still in the air. Goofy fell down Ace's back. The wire still wrapped up with Ace was pulled down with him. Ace began to choke as he was forced down with Goofy. Ace flopped over as Goofy landed on the ground. Upon a close enough counter. Ace's face reached the same height as Goofy's. Still flopping over, Ace briefly glanced at his enemies back only for Goofy to immediately turn around swinging his shield smacking Ace's face as hard as he could. Ace's teeth broke upon impact as his bruised head hit the ground. His flat body fell over. His blood stained face laid on the ground as the true knight was victorious. Goofy looked over his defeated foe seeing Ace's broken face. The victor padded away and knelt down to grab his hat. He picked it off the ground and headed off. The battle is over.


	18. Chapter 18

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 18

Wonderland

The 66th Son

"Hurry Alice," said Sora to her as they both ran away. Alice kept up with Sora the best she could. She wasn't going to fumble. Alice did her best to keep her legs moving with Sora's. But he was faster than expected. Sora stared at the sky looking for their allies. The Griffin and The Caterpillar were supposed to give them a lift. Jiminy still a giant nearly destroyed the entire royal guard. The citizens have evacuated, and the remaining soldiers have fled. Sora stared at the giant concluding, "Maybe they're flying around Jiminy."

"Alice follow me," Sora quickly shifted directions as Alice raced behind him. She then felt something slide across her leg. She looked down to notice a small cut on her ankle.

"What, my sock ripped?" she thought. She didn't run past any bushes or branches. She didn't think of it much at first till something flew across her face. Something fast, something sharp.

While running she only caught a glimpse of it, but she knew what it was. It was a playing card. She turned her head to see that someone was chasing them. It was Hal with a full deck of cards in his hand. "Sora!" Alice said frightened. She grabbed Sora's hand and tugged at him to stop running.

When Sora slowed down to a halt. He turned around and asked, "What's wrong Alice?"

When he did, she ran around him. She grabbed his shirt and rested her head on his back beginning to sob. She tried her best to explain. "Sora, this man wants me. He said that he'll take me with him. He said he'll take me to another world. A world of darkness. Sora I…I'm scared please don't let him take me. I don't want to go with him." Alice sobbed loudly.

Sora's face froze as he looked up to their pursuer. His eyes gazed upon the man who threatened his friend. He wasn't even fully grown being slightly order then Sora. He dressed in a black and red suit. He wore a heart shaped eye patch over his right eye. In his hand was a deck of cards which he maneuvered between his fingers easily.

Sora's face turned emotionless till it rapidly changed into rage. "Hey, you!" he screamed loudly. "What do you think you're doing? You keep on trying to harass my friend." He quickly summoned his keyblade and got into his fighting position.

"Sora! Please just run I don't want to be around him. Please I beg of you," pleaded Alice horrified of the figure that laid before them.

Sora then spoke loudly "No, I made you a promise. I promised that I'd protect you. And as long as this guy is around, you'll never be safe."

Hal quickly grinned again with his madding smile. "Oh you're going to stop me. Go ahead and try. I'll chase this girl to the ends of the world or any other world for that matter."

Sora loudly spoke clashing with Hal's voice, "No you're not. This ends here. You can't have her. Because I'll take you down here permanently. So I'm not going anywhere till you and I are through."

Hal laughed softly "Really, a boy with barley any training. You had your keyblade for how long. I have been training my whole life ever since I was a child. I am one of the few elites who are tasked by our Mother to wage war on the light and conquer all worlds."

Sora looked on this being of darkness and asked, "Who's your Mother?"

Hal shrugged the question off. "Ha, like I'll tell you. Besides little girl, your about to meet her soon." He pointed to Alice grasping Sora's coat. Alice stepped back in fear.

Hal stuck his tongue out and licked his lips. "Well then keyblade wielder, I accept you-agghhhhhh." Hal was interrupted as something struck his head. It was a staff but with an ice looking sphere at the end. The ice disappeared revealing the head of the staff. A buckle wrapped around the top with a sorcerer's hat.

"Hey, stupid. Do you think you can just run off like that?" said the magic duck running over to the group. He summoned his weapon back and pointed it at Hal. "I challenged you. And you just gave up and ran coward," Donald said angrily.

Hal looked around a bit annoyed. He rubbed the bump on his head still throbbing after being hit by this oversized fowl.

"Donald, you're here. Where's Goofy?" asked Sora.

"He's taking care of the big lug with the axe. Get Alice out of here. I'll take care of this guy. We're both mages I know how they fight."

"Thank you, Donald Duck," said Alice in a sigh of relief.

"Donald are you sure you can take him?" said Sora concerned for his friends safety.

"Of course I can waagh," Donald was interrupted as a several cards flew past him.

Donald barely having any time to dodge lost his breathe. "Donald are you okay?" asked Sora.

Without a moment Hal teleported himself right near Donald and kicked him. He hit Donald so hard that the duck went flying into the air. Donald landed near Alice dazed. Then Hal moved again. He appeared right behind Alice much to her horror. He cupped her mouth and waist with his arms.

"Alice! Get away from her," cried Sora unable to do anything. Hal smiled wickedly. Alice face expressed fear and disgust. He continued to smile as he stared directly at Sora. Tears began to form in her eyes, but no words could escape her lips. Sora looked in disgust.

Hal turned his eyes to Sora and spoke menacingly. "This girl isn't like other people. Her heart is special. Inside rests a secret that shall lead my Mother to obtaining her ultimate goal. Being the way she is. Children of the night like the heartless and myself are drawn to them. There are 7 total that emulate this kind of light. You see it's completely by instinct not lust I'm infatuated with this girl." His hands waved over her dress.

That was the final straw for the young keyblade wielder. "Shut up," Sora shouted loudly. He lunged towards him only to be stopped by a fire spell. Flames burst in front of Sora causing him to step back. "HAL COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" he demanded.

With that something on the left slammed into Sora's face. It seemed like a monster's foot. Sora was knocked to the ground helplessly. He stared up as a monster appeared above him. It lands on the floor with its accordion-like hands wrapped over its large pointed boots. It stands up to its full height, towering over the boy, unraveling both of its long arms. It stares down at him with its five stacked heads. It folds its arms together and pulls out two giant matches, twirling them in the air. Upon its chest, it bared the emblem of the heartless for what it was no doubt.

"That's good Trick Master kill him," someone commanded with a strong and rotten voice.

"Your majesty," said Hal surprised. The Queen of Hearts has made her way to the gardens. She looked around to see the destruction Sora and his friends caused. The entire Palace was destroyed.

"Trick Master. Kill this freak. He is clearly mad. He isn't a fit member of society. He doesn't follow our codes and values. He is too dangerous to be kept alive. Trick Master, I don't care how you do it. I don't care if you off his head or you burn his body to a crisp and I don't care about anyone else. I only want him."

Sora sat up after being knocked down. He looked up at the monster. It was twice his size. He quickly turned his head to see if Alice was okay. To his horror both she and Hal disappeared. "Damn you, damn you," Sora said banging his hands on the ground. He quickly got up and summoned his blade. "She's gone. He got her and I couldn't save her because of you. What do you think you're doing?"

"What am I doing?" replied the Queen. "I simply keeping order. You are a mad criminal whose actions peeked past the point of no return. Trick Master, I command you. Go destroy this boy. Focus on him. Don't let him get away. Defeat him or die trying." Her voice was loud and clear to her heartless.

Sora looking pissed off noticed Donald beginning to stir and move. "Ugh Sora," he said rubbing his head.

"Donald!" cried Sora desperately.

"I've lost Alice. Hal has taken her. Please find and save her. I'm begging you." Donald looked to his spiky haired friend to see him worried and scared.

"Sora, yes. Yes!" Donald grabbed his staff and ran off to find them.

Sora faced the heartless that got in his way. He got in his fighting stance preparing for battle. He knew this wasn't like most heartless. It was stronger and unique. It won't be an easy victory.

Donald continued to look for Alice. He called her name repeatedly. He came across some abandon homes next to the castle. It must have been used to house the soldiers, but no one's lived here for a while. Donald called her name again but this time he got a response. "Help me!" cried Alice in peril.

"It must be her," thought Donald relieved that they hadn't gone too far. He dashed along the path and eventually came across Hal holding Alice by the waist. But something was different. Hal seemed more silent then before. "Let her go!" cried Donald.

"Thundara," he sounded from his staff. Then a stroke of lighting came bolting out of his weapon. It struck Hal in the back causing him to lose grip of Alice. She fell to the ground before the girl jolted off towards Donald's direction. She quickly thanked and hugged him for saving her. Donald padded her shoulder telling her, "We need to go!"

Donald grabbed her hand and pulled her away. They intended to run but they both stopped after taking one step. In front of them was a sliver haired boy with green eyes and jumpsuit like Sora's outfit. "Where do you think you two are going?"

Alice's heart skipped a beat. "Hal's allies," she thought biting her lip. Her hands shook and her knees trembled.

Donald raised his staff at the sliver haired boy. "Beat it." Donald said assertively.

Just as he spoke a giant force crashed on his head. A large fist was launched from above slamming into Donald's noggin. The duck was forced to the ground with a giant crash. Alice tilted her head in Donald's direction. Her eyes twitched as she screamed. She looked above to a see a figure in the air. The figure had long elastic arms like they were made of rubber. The figure took it's other hand and launched it at the Donald. It began punching Donald into the dirt literally. The attack caused the ground to shake and dust to lift in the air. Alice fell over in shock. The sliver haired boy folded his arms causally waiting for the individual pounding Donald to stop.

The person high above ceased it's attack leaving Donald unconscious in a ditch. The figure fell down landing on her feet in front of Donald. She looked down at her incapacitated enemy. The girl was wearing a grey top and baggy black sports shorts. Her hair was black like the night as was her eye shadow that circled her sparking sliver eyes. She wore long white boots and gloves on her hands. She had a gap in between her two front teeth on her upper jaw. Her black hair was fashioned with star pins that decorated her short shaggy hair. Her limbs didn't seem normal. They were long and thin like rubber pipes.

"Perona, I was handling it," said the sliver haired boy.

The elastic girl's right arm stretched around the boys shoulder. "Um little brother. Did you forget your just shadowing me today? This is your first mission out. Just because you were a hot shot back on your own world doesn't give you the right to take charge on a whim."

"Perona, as I live and breathe. Mother sent you to retrieve the Princess," said Hal causally walking towards her.

Perona elongated her legs and hopped next to Hal like an old friend. "Why howdy big brother Hal the 52nd son. I'm so glad to see you again. As you can see, we just welcomed a new member to the family. The 66th son Riku." She pointed to the sliver haired boy.

Riku who became irritated called out, "I'm not your brother."

Perona jumped in front of him staring Riku dead at the face. "What, all agents of Maleficent become her childern. Like I'm the 54th daughter of Maleficent. She sends us out to either spread heartless to other worlds or assist the dark forces that preside over them. And if you want to be one of us. You got to accept us as family."

Riku sighed blowing off her advice. "Let's just get the girl and go."

Hal looked around the gardens to see no sign of Alice. She had vanished.

Nearby by was a thorn bush of roses that provided covers for small creatures. Alice quietly crawled down on all fours and made her way through the brush. Her fingers and knees were covered in dirt. She quietly breathed as she made her was through the thorny brush. Till she felt something grab her legs pulling her out of the rose patch. She fell over screaming as she was dragged out into the open.

Perona used her stretching arms to pull Alice out. She lifted the girl upside down. Alice found three sets of eyes staring at her. Hal, Perona, and Riku stood around the young girl. All Alice could do was stare back horrified. She remained speechless till Riku broke the silence. "Okay lets go."

A portal of darkness manifested behind them. Alice took noticed and slowly shook her head. "No. No! NO!" she screamed. Perona dropped Alice on the ground. The young girl began to freak out. She tried to crawl away but Hal and Perona both grabbed her by the ankle. They dragged her by the feet towards the dark portal. She screamed louder as she dug her fingernails in the dirt. "Someone help me! Help!" she cried as they neared the portal. Her stomach was dragged across the dirt and grass underneath her.

A bit away Donald began coming too hearing Alice's plea. He slowly opened his eyes to see Hal and Perona drag Alice through the dark portal. They disappeared into the clouds holding their hostages feet. Alice looked towards Donald after half body her body disappeared into the portal. She yelled out to him one last time. "Promise! You and Sora will find me!"

The rest of Alice's body was dragged through the portal vanishing in an instant. She was gone.

Donald's stomach turned. His lips became dry and his eyes swelled with tears. He looked back at Riku who had yet to leave. The young boy looked at the duck laying in the ditch and waved goodbye with an emotionless face. Riku trotted off through the dark portal disappearing without a trace.


	19. Chapter 19

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 19

Wonderland

Sora vs Trick Master

Jiminy stopped in his tracks after recking the Queens Palace. He stepped back and admired his immense size. He looked around and compared his height to everything around him. He raised his hand and measured it to the sun. He smiled as he rested his knuckles on his waist. Just as he did that, Jiminy noticed the castle walls were growing larger before him. Soon he was half the height he was 5 minutes ago. A minute later he was a third the size, another a fourth, and after another he was his regular size.

He looked around to see that everyone had fled standing in between his giant footprints. "Well it was good why it lasted," he thought to himself. Then The Caterpillar flew down wearing Jiminy's cap. Jiminy smiled as The Caterpillar handed over the top hat to his friend.

"Thanks, who knows what I would have done without this." Jiminy mounted the butterfly and they flew off to meet the others.

Sora faced down the Trickster heartless. The creature juggled his sticks and wobbled around with its giant feet. It's opponent gritted his teeth in frustration. Sora quickly gets a running start, leaping up in the air and striking at the Trick Master's faces as it raises its matches high in the air. It slams them down onto Sora, sending him hurdling towards the ground. Sora jumps up, using the length of his Keyblade to deal blows to the Trick Master. He knocks it out for a second, and it falls to its knees, though not for long. It starts to sing to itself and swings its arms wildly. It continues twirling the matches, while it raises them close too it's many faces. It breathes fire and lights them, sending fireballs at Sora.

Sora dodged them all and then dashed over to the enemy and hit it on the head. The heartless stepped back. It lifted its foot and kicked Sora knocking him to the ground head first. Sora's head hit hard on the grassy ground. He was dazed and his head was throbbing. Everything went fuzzy until something grabbed Sora by the waist. The monster wrapped its arm around him and lifted the boy into the air. Sora tried to attack but the monster kept him a distance away. His keyblade could not reach it's body. With its other hand it lifted one of the matches up. It grasped it tight until the match that kept it aflame exploded leaving a sharp hot metal rod in its place. Trick Master pointed it towards Sora struggling to escape.

Without any warning the heartless thrust the metal spear into Sora's side. It was still hot upon being burnt. Sora screamed in pain as the hot metal pierced his body. That was painful enough but including the heat burning his skin made the pain all the more unbearable. He screamed loudly hoping someone would come rescue him. He could hear the Queen of Hearts laughing from a distance. Sora began thinking of something he can do. He thought of Alice, he thought about Jiminy, Donald, and Goofy. He thought about Wonderland and the inhabitants he encountered. Then he began think of the Cheshire Cat. He began to think of the strange cats riddles. Then remembered the last thing the cat told Sora. "A cold breeze to quell the flame of shadows," raged through Sora's head.

When he finally understood the riddle. He screamed aloud, "Oh come on. You got to be kidding me."

Sora quickly pointed his keyblade at Trick Master. He sounded, "Blizzard."

Ice cold magic shot out of Sora's keyblade. The magic froze the monsters arms and struck its head. The many heads of the heartless began to freeze over. Its arms broke and Sora fell down to the ground. He landed on his feet trying to deal with the pain. The rod still in his side hurt tremendously. The weapon was hot, so Sora quickly grabbed it and pulled the rod out. His hand became burnt while blood began to drip out of his side. He covered his wound with his right hand. With the other he held the keyblade.

He held it towards Trick Master and sounded, "Blizzard." Frost spread around the heartless's body like a plague. With that the creature was covered in ice and it could barely move. Sora wobbled over to it and lifted his keyblade on his shoulders. When he got close enough, he swung his keyblade at one of its frozen legs shattering it into pieces. The frozen heartless lost balance and toppled over crashing to the ground. Its arms laying at its side. The body of the monster breaks down like a collapsed building. A large heart floats away from its torso and it's body disappears.

After defeating the heartless. Sora looked down at his wound. He then became fuzzy and fell to the ground. His hand grasped his wound as his blood spread across the dirt and grass. He then began to think of his friends and family.

Donald, Goofy, Jiminy, Alice, Leon, Cid, Aerith, Yuffie, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Mom, Dad, Hikari!

Riku

Kairi

"Sora you lazy bum I knew I'd find you snoozing down here."

A familiar voice he thought.

"Kairi?" he said softly. "Come one wake up lazy bones."

He then opened his eyes to see his childhood friend there with him. She bent over his face and slowly lifted her hand. She rubbed Sora's face then she moved down to his wound.

"Sora," stated the girl. She touched the wound and a bright light blinded Sora.

The pain subsided. He smiled and then opened his eyes hoping to see his friend again. When he did instead of Kairi. He saw the Queen of Hearts starring over him with a knife in her hand.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" she shouted. Sora too tired did not move an inch. He didn't know if any of this was for real or not.

She lifted the knife and was about to stab him. But before that a shield with the insignia of a mouse crashed into the Queen's head.

"Sora!" cried Goofy running over to his friend. The Queen was knocked out and fell to the ground lying unconscious.

"Sora are you okay?" asked Goofy checking his friend for injuries. "Sora are you hurt?" he asked again. Sora slowly pointed towards his wound. When Goofy went to check it he discovered there was no wound just his torn clothes and blood that stained the ground. Then The Griffin and The Caterpillar carrying Jiminy flew overhead to meet up with their friends.

"Goofy is Sora okay?" asked a now normal sized Jiminy. Well normal for Wonderland that is.

"He should be fine?" said Goofy relieved.

"Wait where is Donald and that Alice girl?" he asked again.

"Alice!" said Sora rising up fast.

"Sora take it easy," suggested Goofy.

Sora looked around hoping to see them but couldn't. "That guy with the eye patch took Alice. I asked Donald to save her. But I don't know where they went?"

A distance away the injured duck walked back to the group. Donald trotted along defeated and injured. He knew he'll have to break the news to Sora. He made his way over the Palace grounds and saw his friends together.

When they finally noticed him Sora asked softly, "Where is Alice?"

Donald looked down in disappointment. He then finally uttered, "I don't know. She is gone. That card guy had friends and they ganged up on me. When I woke up, they were both gone."

Sora then laid back down on the ground and stared up at the red and black checkered sky. "I'm sorry Sora," explained Donald feeling really bad.

"No it's my fault," said Sora in a monotone voice. "I promised, I'd promised her I protect her. My island was destroyed I lost all my friends and family to the darkness and there was nothing I could do about it. All I had to do is protect one person. And I couldn't even do that. Donald, Goofy I've failed." Sora burst into tears and covered his eyes with his hand. "I've lost everything and now she's gone too," he wailed why the rest looked away.

"Oh, she's not truly gone like your world. She was taken to another." An all too familiar voice said. Everyone looked on near the sunset to see the Cheshire Cat appear again. Sora got up demanding the cat to tell him where she is.

"Oh I don't know. That Hal character has gone, and I can assure you he is never coming back. As for the poor Alice she hitched a ride with someone new. But they're both gone to a place beyond my site and capabilities. Even I don't know where they are?" The Cheshire Cat disappeared and reappeared in different areas throughout that sentence.

"What are you?" Donald demanded an answer.

"Who me, I'm a Cheshire Cat" remarked the smiling cat.

"I mean how do you move around so much? And how do you know so much?" The cat reappeared next to Donald.

"How I do it? Why I am everywhere and nowhere. I am not dead nor alive. I am infinity." The cat then laughed as its body slowly disappeared with its head still in place.

"Well it's best we part ways. Time to say goodbye. After all one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds. But you already broken that rule a number of times. But take the good with bad I guess. Because of your efforts key bearer. Wonderland will never fall like your own. Thank you, mighty hero." The cat completely disappeared leaving everyone behind.

"I think it's time to leave," remarked Jiminy.

"You're right. But what about Alice?" asked Donald.

Goofy then spoke "Nothing right now, that there Cat said she's on a different world now. But if that's true then maybe well be able to find her out there. Why when we first started out who'd of guessed we'd meet Sora on the first world we visited. You'll see, will run into that girl eventually. Yep I just know that we will. Right Sora?"

Everyone looked over at the so called hero. He got up and lifted his hood over his head. "Your right. We will find her and that's a promise," he said wiping his tears away.

"Excuse me Mr. Griffin would you mind giving us a ride back to our ship?" asked Goofy politely.

"Of course. Why not hop on my back," remarked the Griffin smiling. He lowered himself allowing Sora and Goofy to mount him. While Donald joined Jiminy on the other "The." They flew off together leaving the castle behind. The Queen as well as the King and Ace lay unconscious on the Palace grounds. While Hal's cards remained sticking out of the grassy terrain.


	20. Chapter 20

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 20

Wonderland

Through the Looking Glass

The Griffin and The Caterpillar flew across the vast land of Wonderland. Their wings nearly touched the sky traversing over this strange place. Sora looked down showing no emotion. He still wore his hood over his head like a depressed teen. As he looked down, he could see through the thick brush all the inhabitants that call this place home. He saw a turtle with a calf's head singing by a beach. He looked upon the home of the Mad Hatter. The three crazies were still singing and drinking tea just as when they left them. The Duchess was sitting in a rocking chair on her porch with a sleeping pig lying next to her. She rocked back and forth slowly as kitchen appliances flew over her head. A bit of a ways away he saw two strange men in red overalls telling a story to the each other. Sora could barely make out what they we're speaking. He did catch something about a Walrus and a Carpenter. Sora and everyone made their way to the edge of the forest to see the crocus race still proceeding only the members have increased thrice in size. The Dodo still orchestrating the event remained dry while the rest were splashed with water from the incoming tide.

The gang flew across the great ocean. Until there was no sign of the vast land. While crossing the ocean Sora wondered if the land they visited was an island or a continent. No one could tell. As the seas subsided, they found themselves at the door to the Bizarre Room from when they first came. The waters were shallow, and The Griffin and The Caterpillar landed in ankle deep water. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy got off splashing the water with their shoes.

They said their goodbyes before the two "The's" flew off back to Wonderland. The waters flowed until the two strange creatures were out of site. The room became dry and the Wonderland that the friends have journeyed through couldn't be seen at all. Only the red and black checkered sky was in view. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy patted through the small door entering the Bizarre Room.

Sora remained silent as he looked around the room. The furniture was in the same place as it was when they first got here. The door closed behind them with slight shutter. He then noticed the doorknob with a face from before sleeping soundly.

"Geeh, I wonder what that cat meant about us saving Wonderland from the darkness? What exactly did we do?" remarked Goofy softly to Donald.

"Goofy I don't-Let's just go. The Gummi Ship is probably ready to launch. We can go to the next world now," said Donald back to Goofy. It was so quiet Sora could hear them. But he pretended that he couldn't. Jiminy was still roughly their size upon entrance to Wonderland. He handed Sora, Donald, and Goofy the last of his treats that they can use to grow. They all took a bite of the tarts returning to their normal sizes.

Jiminy walked up to Sora with his hat in his hands. "Uh Sora," said Jiminy timidly.

Sora heard the voice and turned his head to talk. When he did, he didn't see anyone.

"Down here," said Jiminy softly. Sora looked down seeing his friend at his original height.

"Oh Jiminy, come on," he replied pointing at his shoulder with his thumb. Jiminy nodded. He jumped on Sora's shoulder. He planned to ride in Sora's hood. When he realized Sora was keeping his hood up. Jiminy chose not to say anything. He just sat on Sora's shoulder as the gang exited the area.

They opened the door leading to the rabbit hole. But instead of walking into the bottom of a hole. The door lead them into a dark room with no exit. The gang entered silently when the door behind them shut. They saw a light appear in a distance. They walked over to it to discover the entrance of the rabbit hole. They all took turns and crawled out of the hole. Jiminy ran ahead while the others followed. Jiminy being small again just strolled through entering into the beautiful area they came upon landing.

Nothing but water and plants for miles. The only other creatures were fish and birds playing in the wilderness. Goofy crawled out first then Donald and finally Sora. They all got up and looked around. No heartless no people. Sora still had his hood on so Jiminy decided to ride on Goofy's hat. The gang made their way back to the ship. They walked down the path and made their way back to the meadow where they landed. They came to the area where Sora slept before they came to Wonderland. He looked through the thicket where he first saw the White Rabbit and the girl chasing it.

They kept walking down the path until finally they returned to the ship. Not a scratch on it. Just as good as they left it. Looking upon the gummi ship after everything made them feel nostalgic. Goofy opened the hatch before they all walked in the ship. Donald went up to the cockpit. He checked the engines and coordinates. Donald got the navigation up and running. He charted their next course. The monitor displayed a counter for 72 hours.

Goofy went to the kitchen to make dinner, or lunch, or breakfast. Honestly, he didn't even check the time. Jiminy went to his study and began writing in his journal. Chronicling their adventures in Wonderland. Donald fired up the engines so the ship can take off. It soon hit top speeds. The ship moved farther and farther away from the world just as it did with Traverse Town.

Sora sat in his room. He still had his hood over his head as he laid down. He let his mind wander as he sat in silence.


	21. Chapter 21

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 21

The Mouse

The next morning, Sora got up but didn't know the time. His eyes were groggy, his arm was stiff from sleeping on his side. After a few moments, he looked down to notice that he slept in his clothes. He rolled his eyes remarking to himself, "Not again." His mouth was dry giving him the urge for a drink of water. He hopped out of bed and took off his shoes. He looked over to see Donald and Goofy asleep in their beds. Sora slowly walked out quietly and went to the bathroom. He got a quick drink tossing the liquid from a cup into his mouth and wandered back to the bedroom.

Upon reentering his bed he couldn't fall asleep. "This happens every time," thought Sora severely annoyed. When he takes an early nap and tries to go sleep later, he gets the worst insomnia.

He got up and began wondering around the ship. He made his way to the cockpit and looked up at the stars. "2 days 1 hours and 23 seconds till arrival at the next world." Sora sat in the captains seat and watched the stars thinking to himself for hours.

Later, the rest of the gang woke up and got dressed. Donald checked the ships engines while Goofy finished breakfast. "Breakfast is ready," called Goofy.

Everyone all made their way to the kitchen. Sora came in last with his hood over his head. They all sat down and began to eat. Goofy presented them with waffles. He handed out syrup and butter to top the meal. Everyone began to cut their food and eat it. Donald spoke out softly with a little food still in his mouth. "So what do you think the next world will be like?"

Sora remained silent.

Jiminy replied, "I can't say. After that world we were just at. Really opens up the realm of possibilities."

"It certainly was a strange one. Nothing that I have ever been too or any world the King's described," said Goofy before sitting down with rest of them.

Sora lifted his head a bit and asked, "Who is your King, what's he like?"

Donald and Goofy turned to each other and laughed. "Who is he? Why he's our ruler and dear friend. We've known King Mickey for years even before he succeeded the crown," proclaimed Goofy proudly.

"Really what was he?" Sora asked again interested in the story. "Is he a lion or a"

"A mouse," interrupted Donald.

Sora looked a bit surprised "A mouse?"

They laughed again and began to explain. "Yep a mouse, Mickey Mouse. That's his name. He was named successor by the man he called "Father." But that was over 40 years ago," they replied recounting their memories together.

"Wait 40 years ago. How old are you two?" asked Sora.

Donald spoke, "I'm 82 while Goofy here is two years older at 84."

"Wow seriously?" Sora immediately took off his hood in curios fashion.

"But were not as old as the King," proclaimed Goofy. "He's 88."

"Don't forget about me," said Jiminy. "I'm 76 year's old."

"What! But you're a bug? They have incredibly short lifespans," said Sora.

"What I have a good 200 years left in me before my time," said Jiminy resting his fist on his chest.

"He's right Sora. Back on our world and others as well smart animals have a long life expectancy," explained before taking another bite out his waffles.

"But that means," replied before being interrupted.

"Oh don't worry about that for now. Just enjoy our time together." Donald said before digging into his food.

The friends began eating again. "Um this King Mickey of yours. Is he strong?"

Donald finished swallowing before he answered. "He's the most powerful person we've ever known. He's a lot like you. Always looking at the bright side. Always moving forward. We have been on many adventures together back in the old days. But that was years ago."

The gang finished their breakfast, and all went their separate ways. Sora was the only one left in the kitchen thinking to himself, "Keep moving forward."

2 Days Later

15 minutes till landing

After the long journey, the gang finally made their way to the next destination. Donald and Goofy walked into the cockpit to get a good look at it. Sora came in after them. Jiminy was already in the room when they were called. Everyone stared at the new world through the glass dome.

Goofy turned to Donald, "Well what do you think?"

"It's a level three world," he replied. The world was covered in yellow and green pastures. There were many white cities with buildings made of marble. But the most revealing feature was the clouds. They were ginormous and even could fit cities on top of them.

Sora and the gang tried to make out the formations, but it seemed like something was blocking their sight. Jiminy scratched his head. "Strange cloud formations, huh."

"Yeah they are quite incredible. It looks like someone constructed these clouds by hand," said Goofy analyzing the worlds surface.

Sora folded his arms and remarked, "Well let's go take a look. Maybe we can find more clues about the King here." Everyone else nodded, Donald hit the engines full throttle towards this new land.


	22. Chapter 22

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 22

Olympus

The Land of the Gods

The Gummi ship came cruising towards the new world at high speeds. "Hey Donald, what do you think this place is called?" asked Sora.

"How should I know? Just because I've been to many worlds before doesn't mean I've seen them all," said Donald a bit annoyed.

The ship kept at a steady pace as they entered the world's atmosphere. "Donald take the ship closer to those giant clouds I want to get a better look at them," Sora asked politely. The young boy ogled at the strange and diverse cloud formations. Some clouds rivaled the heights of mountains floating above the landscape.

Donald shrugged at the thought, "I don't know. Sora it could be dangerous. If a storm comes we'd be screwed. After all, lighting always hits the highest object which in this case is us." Sora backed off and folded his arms frustrated. But then he got a little idea.

He walked over to Donald who was guiding the ship. He then speaks up to ask, "Hey Donald can I land this thing?"

Donald tilted his head towards Sora and answered back bluntly, "NO."

"What! Why not?" said Sora demanding an explanation.

"You just want the controls so you can go near those cloud formations. Well I'm not falling for it. If you wanted to drive so badly you should have asked me sooner."

Goofy laughed in the background. Sora pouted a bit and turned away. "We are landing in two minutes," said Donald confidently.

But just then Sora pounced on Donald and took the controls. "Sora, what are you doing? Come on get off," demanded Donald.

Sora did not listen. He grabbed the control stick and launched the rocket towards the clouds. The force of the two fighting caused the ship go out of control. Goofy was hopelessly tossed around the cock pit. Jiminy held on to dear life to the handle by the stairs. He used the end of his umbrella as a hook to hold on. The ship spun in the air as Sora managed to overpower Donald and push him off the seat.

"Sora!" they all screamed. He sat on the captain's seat and grabbed the controls. Being this is his first time he didn't really know how to work the controls.

He grabbed the control stick and pulled it towards him. The Gummi Ship jolted upwards. Donald would have tackled Sora but because of the jagged movements the ship was making. He was thrown for a loop along with Goofy. The Gummi ship moved left and right constantly.

Now Sora was just playing with the controls. The ship went straight up and down. Donald and Goofy were thrown out of the cock pit. They were tossed around the rest of the ship as everything was being turned upside down. The duck and dog were thrown through the game room as their valuables were misplaced. They then were forced into the kitchen where they were launched towards the cabaret filled with plates screaming, "AGGGGGHHHH! YAHOHOOOOO!"

Sora kept smiling throughout the ordeal. Jiminy was also tossed for a loop. Landing in a trashcan. He hopped out of it and brushed the gunk off his suit. "Humph, that boy needs to be taught a lesson." He placed his hat back on his head firmly and marched back towards the Control Room.

Broken plates and silverware bound the kitchen. Donald and Goofy got up as broken plate bits fell down off their bodies. "Oh, all my kitchenware. It's all broken. Donald use your magic to fix it. Remember that spell Merlin taught you. What was is bibbity boobity no no," begged Goofy. Donald lashed out in anger after what his new comrade did.

"I'll get to it, right after someone gets a good wonk on the head." He summoned his staff and headed towards the control room.

Sora seemed to finally get the hang of the controls. He turned the ship towards the cloud formations. "Full speed ahead," he said. The rocket flew towards its destination at blistering speeds. Sora kept ahold of the control stick. He firmly grasped it as he checked the monitors for information. The ship made its way to its new destination. The clouds were much more extravagant then he imagined.

It was pure art. He flew nearer only to notice something strange. He saw buildings and lakes atop the clouds. He saw a beautiful field with rainbows connecting the clouds like bridges. When Sora looked down he saw something else he did not expect. Running along the pasture were half humans and half horses. Centaurs. These were creatures of myth. Animals made up from stories and legends. But here they are living and playing with each other. The creatures all had different colored skin. Some green, some purple, some pink. Males raced each other across the clouds while females bathed in the lagoon. Some males and females trotted off next to each other like lovers.

"Wow, I don't believe it. They're actually real," he said smiling. He then remembered back in Wonderland. He remembered The Griffin. Another creature of fantasy that somehow dwells in other worlds.

Sora mesmerized by the sites around him did not notice his friends were standing behind him. They reentered the control room quietly as Sora's eyes wandered. They glared at him with an angry disposition. Sora wanting his friends to witness this called them out. "Hey guys you got to come see this."

He turned his head to see the rest of the gang were standing behind him. Sora smiled awkwardly before they pounced on him. They wrestled with each other as the ship began to lose control again. Some shots were fired from the ship blasting the pasture.

The centaurs, fauna, fairies, and nymphs who populated the land never seen a contraption like this before. They ran in fear unable to understand what was going. The creatures looked up in horror as the gummi ship shot off missiles and lasers. The ship would have crashed already if it wasn't for a special system installed that keeps the ship airborne if the driver is unable to perform his or her duties.

The racket began to be heard throughout the lands. Not far from the ship sleeping on a cloud was a short blue man. His skin illuminated a bit. He had a head shaped like an onion. He wore a toga and sandals with wings on the heels. Besides him was a pair of glasses, a golden staff, and a metal cap with wings sprouting from the sides. The sounds of the ship managed cause him to stir. He opened his eyes and yawned after taking a long nap. Upon hearing the noise he put on his glasses to see what the commotion was. When he gazed down the white and gold pasture, he saw the red and white rocket twirl around at incredible speeds.

"Oh, what's that?" he stated. Out of misfortune and bad luck the ship turned towards him. The rocket thrusted its engines and came towards him at top speeds

"Oh no, Wah!" he shouted. He quickly grabbed his hat and staff and got out the way. The rocket blasted through the cloud he had slept on. Obliterating it. The man watched as the ship ran past him causing a serious panic. "Oh my goodness. Intruders I have to warn Zeus." He flew off to inform his master of the trouble the gang was causing.

Back on the ship. Donald and Goofy threw Sora on the ground before Donald wacked him on the head with his staff. "OWWW," cried Sora in pain.

Donald waved his staff in the air saying, "That's what you get for taking over the ship. Don't do it again." Sora rubbed the bump on his head realizing this wasn't the first time he got hit by Donald.

He pleaded with his friends, "But guys look outside you won't believe what's out there. There were fairies and other creatures you wouldn't believe."

Goofy looked out the window to see if it was true. He then replied, "Sora I believe you. I've never seen a glowing orange man before. But he seems pretty angry. Sora are you sure it's okay for us to be here." Sora not remembering something like that got up. When looking through the glass of the ship they saw a tall orange man with glowing skin. He was bare foot and wore a pure white toga. He had white hair and a beard. On his toga's strap was a medal that boar a symbol of a lightning storm. He had a deep frown and stared directly at them.

The blue man from before flew around the orange man's neck. "Lord Zeus, this monster has brought upon himself the task of invading the Land of the Gods. What shall we do?" he asked nervously. The clouds around the man called Zeus turned black.

"Uh-oh, I think we angered their leader," remarked Jiminy.

Zeus the ruler of this land then spoke with a steady and powerful voice. "Stand back. They wish to cause havoc then so be it. Such a foolish creature for one plagued the world of man. But now it faces the gods. It will be over soon enough."

"Oh no, I think he's a god," said Jiminy who began to shiver in fear.

Donald looked in shock, "I think you're right. Aw man we're screwed."

Sora giggled a bit and smiled, "Gods? Those don't exist. People just made them up to explain natural phenomena."

Donald looked to his friend with a grim face. "Well at least there's no lighting," said Goofy trying to lighten the mood.

Just then Zeus grabbed a red satchel behind him. He stuck his hand in it and pulled out a lightning bolt. He threw the massive energy like a spear striking the ship. The gang began to panic.

Goofy grabbed the controls and tried to get out of the way. "Sorry, we're just lost," pleaded Goofy even though all hopes of communication were hopeless. The ship flew off trying to avoid the lightning bolts. Zeus kept on throwing them while the ship made its escape Donald ran to another control panel, "All shields to the back." He flicked a switch as the ship ran through the clouds. Upon closer expectation these clouds were actually buildings, the entire sky is a palace. Whenever they crashed into something the compressed water would move aside like regular clouds. Then come back together repairing the structure.

They made their way from this, "Land of the Gods" hoping to get away from the god of lighting. But before they were in the clear a final lightning bolt struck the ship. The damage was great as the engine began to fail. The rocket began to lose power, the engine succeeded, and the ship began to fall. The four screamed for their lives as the rocket spun out of control heading straight towards the world of man.

"ARRGGGGGGGGGH, BAHBAHAHHAHA, YAAHHOOOHOOOHOO"

Back in the Land of the Gods. Zeus witnessed his victory as the ship fell from the sky. He laughed like a great warrior would. "Ha ha, still got it Hermes," he proclaimed to the flying blue man.

"Yes sir, you are truly the best at what you do. That monster didn't even stand a chance," said the blue man congratulating his master. Zeus patted Hermes on the back as the two laughed together.

As the Gummi Ship fell from the sky it seemed to increase in speed. The gang continued to scream. They were all were flung across the room until the ground was no less than 300 feet away. Jiminy knowing he needed to take action made his way to the control panel. With all his might he managed to hit a button that would save their lives. Just before hitting the ground a field of energy cloaked the ship.

Only a few feet away from the dirt, the ship paused mid-air. It was now floating like bubble above the ground. "The anti-gravity button is always handy in times like these," thought Jiminy.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy faces were frozen with fear. While Sora's had drool coming out of his mouth. After a few moments, the effect wore off and the ship hit the ground. Sora, Donald, and Goofy fell straight on the floor still unable to move. Sora remanded stagnant the most till he heard feet wobble over to him. He looked up to see Donald with staff in hand. The duck raised it in the air but after that everything went black.


	23. Chapter 23

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 23

Olympus

Heroes and Gods

Sora opened his eyes gazing upon the ceiling of the control room.

Goofy was beside him. "Donald, I think you over did it?" he mentioned standing over Sora.

"Oh, who cares he almost got us blown to kingdom come. Luckily the ship has built in shields that fends off natural hazards." Donald begrudging said.

Jiminy hopped around the control panel hitting some buttons along the way. He began checking the extent of the Gummi ships condition. "Well, everything seems to be okay the ships just needs to repair itself."

He hopped on another button to activate the ships repair feature. Just then tiny doors opened around the ship. As they did, tiny micro bots with oval heads, two eyes, four legs, and a port for a mouth crawled out.

They began to run towards the engine room to fix the damages. "They should be done in a couple of hours. They shouldn't delay our schedule," remarked Jiminy. He hopped onto Donald's shoulders.

Sora got up and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry guys," he apologized giving a small grin.

"You should be. Don't ever do that again," said Donald pointing at the young keyblade wielder.

"Well, let's clean up this mess," mentioned Goofy standing by the exit. The friends agreed and began to climb out of the Control Room. Jiminy hopped into Sora's hood and began writing in his journal everything that happened.

They walked into the base of the ship to see everything was a complete mess. Sora realizing this was his fault grinned and giggled trying to ease the tension. Donald still angry pushed the keyblades chosen aside and summoned his staff. He waved into the air and sounded,

"Higitus Figtus."

Upon casting the spell all the items that have been knocked down began to be lifted in the air. The broken appliances repaired themselves as all the plates, trash, and pillows went back to where they belong. Sora didn't know Donald could do something like this, even though he was a wizard. "Hey Donald, why don't you do that more often? Like when we have to clean."

Donald put away his staff and turned to Sora. "That's no reason to get lazy and dependent on magic."

Goofy walked over and reminded Donald, "Gee, it sure is useful that Merlin taught you such a neat trick."

"It's not a trick. It's magic," Donald explained.

Sora cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Who's Merlin?"

Goofy spoke for Donald, "He's our trusted mystics' master. Why Merlin probably the greatest Wizard to ever dwell among the stars. He taught Donald everything he knows in the art of magic."

Sora bent his arms towards his face, "Really that's so cool. Where is he? What world is he from?"

Goofy placed his hand under his chin and replied, "Hmph I don't know it's been over 40 years."

Donald brushed Goofy off, "Just forget about it. Let's get going." The friends exited the ship while the hatched door closed behind them.

The land seemed vast and grand. Different formations stretched across the land. Mountains, fields, valleys, and rivers caressed over this world. Nearby farmers were tending to their fields and livestock. The gang saw a dirt path a few clicks away. Following that road they'd come across a great city in a distance. Sora looked to his far left to see the town nearly out of sight.

"What level world do you think it is?" asked Sora folding his arms.

Donald surveyed the land, "Definitely a Level 3 world."

Donald turned around and pressed a button on the ship. Upon doing so the ship turned invisible. "This will keep the ship safe from curious folk," he said before turning around.

"Yeah especially since we angered one of this worlds gods. Hopefully he thinks that we were vanquished," remarked Goofy.

Sora said nothing before walking in front of them. "Guys, there is no god or gods what we saw was just another citizen from this world. Remember Wonderland with the disappearing cat. There are many worlds with many strange characters. But there are no gods. They don't exist," he said confidently. Jiminy popped out of Sora's hood after hearing the claim.

"Well Sora, looks like we have some explaining to do," he said before jumping on the ground.

Jiminy hit the dirt and turned to Sora. "Sora you are right, there are many worlds with different kinds of beings that inhabit them. But in some worlds, there are people who are higher than others. They often have tremendous power and live incredibly long lives. They are known as "Celestials." Organisms who have control of the domain in their own world. There are two classified types. The one's we just saw are known as "Gods" who have physical bodies and live in their own communities separate from most of the world's inhabitants. The others are known as "Spirts". Unlike the ones here they are usually invisible to ordinary people and are how you say one with nature. These celestials vary upon worlds. Most worlds don't contain them, while some it's up for debate. Most of them don't socially interact with people of the world. They are usually isolated and only step into people's lives if they get disturbed or someone wanders into a chance encounter. Either way gods do exist they just don't dwell in many different worlds."

"He's right Sora, don't anger them like we did last time," mentioned Goofy.

Donald walked up too Sora and says, "So don't questions peoples beliefs here when they begin to speak about their religion. Because here the gods of myth are real."

Sora dumbfounded about what they just claimed did not answer back. They passed him as Sora stood silently with his thoughts.

[Destiny Islands]

Then memories started to flood about Destiny Islands. It was a muggy day. There was just a serious rain storm. The sky was still covered with rain clouds while puddles left by the storm still rested on the road. "Sora time to go to school," called his Mom. A 10 year old Sora ran down the stairs with his book bag wrapped around his shoulder. Hikari was eating breakfast at the table.

He ran to his Mom. She handed him some toast with butter. He plopped it into his mouth and devoured it whole. "Well get going and stay with your sister," she said. Hikari finished her cereal.

"Okay," he said a bit frustrated. He didn't like being reminded about these things a lot. Before opening the front door he noticed his Mother's good luck charm sitting on a shelf. Before going out to sea she gives it to his Father and then he'd bring it back. The storm must have been too dangerous to traverse. Sora concluded his Dad must be sleeping somewhere. He put his coat on while his Mother helped his sister in hers. He opened the door to see the road still wet from the storm.

Then his Father came down to say good-bye to his kids. He put his arms over his wife's shoulders and said, "Be careful you two."

The two siblings waved good bye as they ran off to school. Sora's Dad looked over to his wife lustfully. "Well we're alone, it's about to rain again, and I'm bored. You want to go upstairs?"

His wife remained silent. She looking over to him and gave him a grin. She grabbed his hand and closed their front door.

Sora and Hikari walked down the road till they made it to their school. Sora saw Riku and Kairi by the schools entrance. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

Kairi waved at her friend. "Hey Sora, everything's great. We're starting a new section in history today," she said smiling.

Hikari caught up to her brother and shouted, "Big brother, Mom says we need to stick together."

"Oh come on. We're already here. It doesn't matter," he said.

The bell rang and all the students went to their respective classes. Sora, Riku, and Kairi walked into their classroom and took a seat. Kairi sat next to Selphie in the front of the class while Sora sat behind Riku in the row closest to the windows. The teacher walked in as the bell ringed a second time. It was a 20 year old woman who was just recently married. She had a cool demeanor and wore glasses which she would often adjust. She had a short black skirt and a white buttoned blouse on. Her lavender hair was tied together in two long locks that stretched down and outward all the way to her waist. She wore purple slip on shoes that matched her hair color. She set her things down and was about to take attendance.

Soon the class room door opened as Tidus and Wakka ran in. "You're both late again," said the teacher sternly. The two boys tried to make an accuse but nothing would convince her to change her mind. She assigned them detention after class. They both then slumped to the back row and sat down in their seats. The teacher began to start the new lesson. She went on and on. Selphie took spot on notes and paid attention to every word the teacher said. Kairi followed her example. Riku studied intently to what the teacher kept saying. Sora kept losing focus and started on and off day dreaming.

The teacher ordered the children to open there text books to page 170. "Now how many of you can name me three different gods from legend. Kairi tried to raise her hand up first but Selphie beat her to it.

The teacher called on Selphie. "Yes," she said pointing to the girl. Selphie then began to name three gods off the top of her head. "The gods Maul, Cherche, and the goddess of the storms Ryux."

"Thank you," replied the teacher. The teacher then began to start her lecture, "You probably heard of these gods and the stories that are centered around them. Well hundreds of years ago people believed these stories were true."

The class laughed at the thought of such a claim. The teacher giggled a bit as well, "Hard to believe but it is true. These stories were considered real. Our ancestors would pray and make sacrifices to these idols. They were mostly created to explain natural occurrences. Like the storm goddess Ryux who was believed to dance in the sky which caused storms to brew. Nowadays we know better and after years of scientific discovery these questions can be answered. Now we have evolved to a point where we don't need gods and goddess anymore. We can move forward and improve ourselves." The class listened carefully as the teacher finished her lecture. She then ordered the class to write their own stories and make up a god for it. They all got out a piece of paper and began to write their own stories.

[Destiny Islands]

"Sora?" said Goofy trying to get Sora's attention.

Sora snapped out of it and turned towards his friend. "Sorry just kind of got lost in my thoughts," he said while rubbing the back of his head. "Well let's get going I wanna see what this world is like."

Jiminy hopped into Sora's hood after explaining, "I don't know how these people will react to a tiny talking bug. I'm just going to sit in your hood for now on." They agreed and the four friends set off. They followed the path and came across some farmers. They asked them where the nearest city is. "Oh you're upcoming warriors who want to battle at the colosseum?" said the farmer.

"Coliseum?" questioned Sora being this is the first time they've been here.

"Yeah the Olympus Coliseum. The place where the best heroes from all over the land go to duke it out to see who's the strongest."

"A tournament for heroes," Sora thought.

"Maybe I can get some pointers from real heroes." Sora raised his hand without consulting Donald or Goofy and asked, "Where is this Coliseum?"

"Waah?" said Donald startled.

The farmer pointed down the road, "Just keep following this road. You'll eventually make your way to town. You can't miss it."

"Thanks," said Sora before dashing down the path. He turned around and called out to Donald and Goofy. "Race yah," he then continued to run farther away.

"Sora!" yelled Donald after running after him.

"Not again," remarking Goofy trailing behind Donald.


	24. Chapter 24

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 24

Olympus

Two Words

After making their way to town they eventually found the Olympus Coliseum. They entered the Coliseum Gates, where two giant golden statues of warriors clashing swords stand around the entrance.

"Wow this is it?" said Sora while bursting through the entrance grounds.

"Sora," Donald called before hitting him on the head again. "How many times do I have to conk you on the head before you actually learn anything?"

Goofy walked in after them and looked at the entrance of the Coliseum. The doors directly under the giant swords were creaked opened by three individuals exiting. They were all dressed in armor and fabric. Each carried a weapon unique to them.

The one to the right was a boy wearing a white toga with one strap around his shoulder. On the strap, lay a medal embedded with the symbol of the sun. He wore soft boots and had brown curly hair. He held a bow to his side but did not seem to have arrows with him.

The one to the left was a man a bit older then the last. He carried a shiny golden shield on his left arm yet had no sword. He had black hair with a red bandana around his head. He wore a long blue cape with its scarf covering his mouth. His face bore a scar across his right eye.

In the middle was a tall girl with red hair tied into a ponytail. Her hair was so long it stretched down her back. She had on wrist bracelets made of metal. She had a green outfit on with brown boots. On her forehead was a birthmark shaped like a crescent moon.

The three strangers looked up to see Sora and the others. Sora and Donald were still fighting and didn't notice the three warriors until they came right up to them. Donald was pulling on Sora's lips wide while Sora tried to push him off his body. They looked up at the three strangers staring down at them. Sora pushed Donald off and quickly got up.

Sora looked at the three young warriors and introduced himself. "Hello there, my name is Sora these are my friends Donald and Goofy." He pointed to his comrades as they waved hi. "So, what are your names?"

The girl then spoke softly, "The name's Diana. The short one here is Icarus while the quite one's Perseus."

Icarus smiled and laughed while Perseus remained stagnant.

Sora smiled and asked, "So you're coming from the coliseum. Are you heroes like us?"

Diana giggled a bit and answered back, "You're heroes. Yeah right."

Icarus then stepped forward and spoke aloud, "We're the Super Rookies. The top team of upcoming heroes in all of Olympus. We're champions compared to you. A couple of wannabes who are all talk."

Donald then waddled over to this archer, "Listen here you toga wearing sucker. You're looking at the genuine article. We've seen things you people wouldn't believe."

"Really what?" Icarus bit his teeth at them.

Donald raised his hand holding up his index finger ready to answer.

Till Goofy jumped in and clapped Donald's beak shut. "Donald remember we can't be telling yur stories from other worlds."

"I knew it you're really all talk. Come on guys let's get out of here. Tell you what if you make into the games, we'll reconsider your claims. Perseus let's get going," said Diana to her partners.

Sora and friends watched as the three heroes left the premises. The gang rubbed off their negative vibes and walked across the grounds entering the Coliseum. Walking into the dim lobby, the cracks in the stone were visible underfoot, a satyr was putting up a sign on the wall near an entrance. A "Closed" sign is tied across the dark doorway and a large pedestal is placed against a wall near a lit torch. Sora walks up to the busy-looking satyr.

"Um," mumbled Sora. Just like The Griffin. A mythical creature that's only dwelled in fairytales was right before him. A half man, half goat standing right there in the room like it was normal.

Then the creature spoke without looking. "Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me."

He points to the pedestal, still facing the sign on the wall. "I gotta spruce this place up for The Games."

Sora, Donald and Goofy walk over to the pedestal and attempt to move it, but it doesn't budge.

"It weighs a ton!" Sora complained.

They talk to the satyr again. "It's way too heavy!"

"What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little—." He turns around, expecting to see someone much taller.

He looks down at Sora. "Oh. Wrong guy. What're you doing here?

He hops down to their level and gaits toward Donald, who backs away. "This here's the world-famous Coliseum—heroes only! And I got my hands full preparing for The Games. So run along, pip-squeaks."

Sora pouts and the satyr puts his hands on his hips. "Look, it's like this." He paces around. "Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum."

Donald crossing his arms speaks out, "You've got heroes standing right in front of you."

Goofy places his hands on Sora's shoulders, and Sora smiles, "Yup. He's a real hero chosen by the Keyblade!"

Donald points to himself, "And we're heroes, too."

The satyr shocked laughs out loud, "Hero? That runt?" He laughs loudly, slapping his large belly.

"What's so funny? I've fought a bunch of monsters!" Sora pounds on his chest proudly.

"Hey, if you can't even move this..." He attempts to push the pedestal forward, making no progress. "You can't call yourself..." He tries pushing with his back against it, his hooves slipping on the floor. Sora crosses his arms sternly. "A hero!"

The satyr wears himself out and sits on the ground, trying to catch his breath. "Okay, so it takes more than brawn." He stands back up. "Well, well, let's see what you can do. This trial is tough. You got what it takes? You ready?"

"What's your names anyway," the satyr asked.

"I'm Sora, this is Donald, and that's Goofy. What's yours?"

The satyr replied, "Philoctetes. Call me Phil."


	25. Chapter 25

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 25

Olympus

Hades Lord of the Dead

The gang spent two hours training with Phil. The stadium was so huge it could fit 1,000 people in its bleachers.

After the training was over Phil brought them back into the entrance room. "You know, you ain't bad, kid," he said brushing his swirling beard.

Sora scratches his head, chuckling, "Looks like I'm headed for the games." Sora puts his hands behind his head, smiling.

"Afraid not," said Phil.

Sora a bit surprised asked, "Why not?"

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes," Phil said bluntly. Goofy counts the number of words on his fingers.

"Come on!" begged Sora.

"Sorry guys, nothing I can do," he turned away.

Sora turned around and walked outside to let off some steam. They exited the premises only to stop at the sound of a strange voice. "Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" stated a sinister being that appeared out of thin air.

"Who are you?" stated Donald point at him.

The person was a tall blue man with completely black clothing. He had sharp teeth and fire for hair. "Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy. Names Hades Lord of the Dead, how are you all doing? Let me guess. You want to enter the games, right?"

He walks over to them, the blue flame dancing on his head. He stands behind Sora, placing his long-fingered hand on his shoulder. "Well, then, hey, get a load of this." A piece of papyrus appears in Hades' hand, much to Sora's surprise.

"A pass?" said Sora.

"It's all yours." He starts to leave after giving Sora the Entry Pass. "Good luck, kid. I'm pulling for you, little shorty."

Sora watched as the man disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Jiminy then popped out of Sora hood and asked, "Do you think that was another god?"

Goofy lowered his head, "I think so. He seemed different than the one we saw in the clouds." Sora looked down at the pass.

"Do you think we can trust him?" asked Jiminy.

Goofy shivered, "I don't know he seemed kind of dark."

Sora turned around and walked into the lobby once again. Phil noticed them and turned around. "What are you three doing back here?"

Sora handed him the pass which Phil took with genuine shock. "Hey, how'd you get this?"

"Can we enter the games now?" asked Sora.

"Well... I guess so. We start with the preliminaries! Some real weirdos signed up for the games. Better watch yourself." Sora smiled at his friends as they entered the arena.

They began the preliminaries and the gang summoned their weapons. Heartless from all over the kingdom were brought here to fight warriors. The heartless were lured onto the center stage for combat. The gang went to work taking down one by one for 5 rounds straight.

"You're no heroes yet, but you ain't doing bad. Lucky you came to me for coaching." Phil strokes his goatee as a soldier enters the arena.

After Sora destroys the last heartless, he stares at him and the soldier stares back through spiky blond hair, his long red cape flying behind him, boots digging into the ground.

"Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat. Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him. Wish Hercules was here to see this," Phil said folding his arms.

"Who?" asked Sora.

"He's a hero if ever there was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father." Phil then goes on to explain who exactly this Hercules is while Hades watches them from the barracks.

"That little punk is your next opponent, okay?" The blond soldier leans against the wall next to him. "Now, don't blow it. Just take him out," said Hades now turning towards the blond man.

"The great god of the Underworld is afraid of a kid? Sorry, but my contract says-"

Hades replies snappy, "I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you've gotta fight that kid to get to him. Come on."

He points to Sora, who is talking to Phil and scratching his head. "Hey, it's like that old goat says: Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it!" he says punching the air. "I mean, a casualty along the way is no big deal, right?"

He smiles and the blond man stands up and walks away. "Geez. Stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still, suckers like him are hard to come by..." In the darkness behind him, a large creature snarls.

Soon the next match begins. Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter the arena. They summon their weapons and move into their fighting stances. Soon the blond haired man walks onto the field. He lifted up his weapon. A giant thick sword with bandages wrapped around it. The match begins and the fight commences.

Sora slides forward and strikes, but he dodges backward and jumps into the air. The blond man slams his sword into the ground with unnatural strength, knocking out Donald. Giving a loud yell, the blond man surges forward and strikes, knocking Goofy out before he can help Donald. Sora does his best against the blond man, but his experience is unmatched, and he knocks the wind out of Sora.

He walks over to a kneeling Sora. Donald and Goofy were unconscious around them, and he peers down at the boy. Phil runs in with a white towel, but Hades stops him. The blond man raises his sword and Sora closes his eyes, bracing himself. The blond man lowers his sword to Sora's surprise, and he hears footsteps behind him, turning just as a giant black claw crashes down on him.

Sora looks up to see an enormous three-headed dog with red eyes growling over him. Darkness emanates from its jaws, each of its razor sharp teeth bared. Sora gasps as Hades retreats into the barracks. "Oh, right, there was one other rule I forgot: Accidents happen." The beast moves in to attack Sora, but is pushed back by an incredibly strong man.

"Herc!" called Phil.

Hercules holds back the monster, shouting. "Phil, get them out of here!" The four of them race out of the Coliseum.

"Whew, that was close! That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him. But then again, maybe not..."

After a few minutes with nothing changing Sora thought. "This doesn't look good. I hope Herc's okay. Wish I could go in!" He then summoned his keyblade and through almost instinct charged in without saying a word.

"Sora," Donald called out before following. Goofy did the same.

"What are you doing kid?" called Phil. Sora and company reenters the Coliseum arena, where Hercules has the blond man slung over his shoulder, Cerberus's giant jaws bearing down on him, inches away. The beast's ears perk up, hearing their entrance and they turn around, allowing Hercules to take the blond warrior to the Lobby, past Phil.

Phil called out to the gang, "Kid, I got two words of advice for you: Attack!"

Cerberus roars and stomps around the arena, sending large fireballs at Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Sora manages to stay out of the beast's path, Donald sending Thunder spells at its three heads. One of the fireballs heads Sora's way, and he deflects it with his Keyblade, hitting the center head square in the eyes. The beast stops, roaring, and attempts to bite him as he attacks. Backing up, Cerberus rears up on its hind legs, and drops to the ground, sending a shockwave to the trio.

The beast's mouth foams with dark energy. It moves forward sending dark matter spewing out of its mouth and into the ground. Sora rolls to dodge as the dark matter creates energy pools that shoots up from under him. Goofy, finding a way on top of the beast, sends his shield flying at the multiple heads. Sora moves in as Cerberus tries to bite at Goofy and knocks out the beast, which falls to the ground loudly. Sora struck the beasts chest with his keyblade like a knight slays a monster.

Hercules rushes back in the coliseum planning to finish the beast off only to find the dog had already been put down. Sora was breathing heavily looking over the giants dogs body. As he did, he felt a sense of relief and pride. He turned his head back to Hercules who was at a loss of words.

Later, Hercules and Phil are addressing Sora, Donald, and Goofy in the Lobby. Phil reads from a piece of papyrus as Hercules stands with his arms crossed proudly. "Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further—."

Donald then spoke out, "Hey! What do you mean junior heroes?"

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero," explained Phil.

"So, what does it take?" asked Goofy.

Hercules then spoke up while smiling, "Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way that I did."

"No problem. We'll start by proving ourselves in the games." Sora smiles, lifting a fist proudly.

"There ain't gonna be any games for a while." He motions to the "closed" sign over the arena entrance. "Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first."

"Okay, we'll be back," said Sora smiling.

He waves, and the three of them leave as Hercules waves goodbye and Phil strokes his beard. "I still can't believe that squirt actually beat Cerberus."

Hercules quietly whispers to Phil while the door closes. "Just between us, I'd already worn Cerberus down by the time the little guy jumped in."

"My lips are sealed," Phil replied with a smirk.

At the Coliseum Gates, Sora sees the blond haired man sitting near the exit and walks up to him. "Hey, are you all right? What's your name?"

The blond haired man looks up to see him. "Yeah, name's Cloud."

Sora then asked, "So why did you go along with him, anyway?"

He leans his head pensively on his hands. "I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired."

He stands up and looks to the sky. "I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light."

"You'll find it. I'm searching, too."

He looks back at Sora. "For your light?" Sora nods and Cloud moves closer to him, placing something in his hand. "Don't lose sight of it."

He starts to walk away, and Sora nods and looks in his hand. "How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved." He moves toward Cloud, waving his hand in the air.

Cloud turns his head, running a hand through his hair. "I think I'll pass."

Despite this answer, Sora smiles as Cloud leaves. Sora exits the Coliseum, the doors slamming behind them.

Later that night, Hades stands in the Coliseum Gates, fuming. He holds a Hercules statue in his hand. "He's strong, he's kind." The statue flexes its muscles. "He's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot." The statue crosses his arms and winks. "He's perfect. Perfect. Perfectly infuriating! He makes me crazy." Hades turns red, roasting the statue. The hair on his head blazing hot, he explodes in a burst of flames. As the smoke settles around him, he catches his breath and returns to his cool blue shade. "Wait a minute. What are you worried about? All the pieces are in place. Relax. Here's what you do. Let Hercules train the kid. In the next games, I'll take care of them both."

He makes a fist as the horned witch appears behind him, her staff held firmly in her hands. "Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this. This is my show."

"As you wish. Fight to your heart's content." Hades smirks, nodding, before noting the witch's tone, and scowling as she disappears.


	26. Chapter 26

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 26

Olympus

Junior Heroes

The gang leaves the city and make their way back to the gummi ship. Sora opens the hatch and they all walk in. Jiminy jumped out of Sora's hood and walked to his study to update his Journal. Donald checked the ships repair status. 66% percent complete. Upon reading the findings Donald called out, "We're leaving in the morning."

Goofy went to the kitchen to start dinner while Sora played some videogames. About an hour later Goofy served burritos for dinner. The gang sat down and ate up. Goofy made a smaller miniature serving just for Jiminy. Sora devoured his serving extremely fast. He then spoke while swallowing the last bite. "Hey guys, what do you think it takes to be a true hero?"

Donald looked up at Sora, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Goofy then remarked, "We'll have to figure it out for ourselves. But we'll know when we figure it out."

Sora knew that as he let his friends continue eating. Jiminy took out a tiny handkerchief from his pocket and brushed his lips. "Don't worry Sora you're a natural born hero. Ever since you got your keyblade you've been kicking butt left to right. But what makes it so amazing is that you had no training prier."

Sora summoned his keyblade and looked at it. "Actually I did have training. I was bred to be a sword wielder ever since I was little. You see in Destiny Islands when you turn five you get to choose any toy weapon you want. I chose a wooden sword. I didn't know this at first but the toy you choose stays with you for life."

Sora sent his keyblade away as he continued talking. "Then when you turn 8 you start training with it. Everyone from my world has to take part in this training. We have to get stronger by building our muscles and are taught how to fight. At that time your toy will stay with you and train with it until your 15. That's when you get the real thing. Picking my toy sword is actually how I met my best friend Riku who also picked the same weapon."

"Heh, you two must go way back," proclaimed Goofy while putting his dish in the sink.

"Yeah we've been friends for years," Sora then twitches a bit and dismisses himself from the kitchen. He goes back to his room and begins to think.

The next morning the ship was ready for takeoff. Everyone gathered in the control room before liftoff. Donald fired up the engines. "Full speed ahead," he cried pulling a lever.

Soon the gummi ship launched at incredible speeds catching Sora and Goofy off guard. They were thrown against the glass dome behind them unable to move. Donald safe in the driver's seat flew up through the sky. He avoided the cloud kingdom hopefully so they don't disturb the gods. The ship wouldn't reduce speed until after exiting the atmosphere. Upon entering space Donald slowed down the ship to a steady speed. Sora and Goofy fell on their faces after breaching from the wall.

Donald looked back and smiled, "How do you like it when you're in the back?" Sora eyes swirled unable to talk back. The ship then preceded to its next destination.


	27. Chapter 27

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 27

Gummi Shower

After three days the gummi ship was nearing the next world. Sora looked out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of it. But it was still too far away. "How long is it till we get there?" he asked pressing his face against the window.

Donald not even looking back answered, "In an hour."

Goofy was below watching a home movie he brought with him from home. Jiminy was still in his study which is where he seems to spend half his life in. Sora sat down and waited patiently. He then looked out to see something heading towards the ship. It looked like a chuck of purple rock. It came at blistering speeds slamming the side causing the whole ship to shake. The impact woke everyone up throwing them all into a loop.

Goofy dashed out of the TV room and headed into the Control Room. Jiminy hopped in Goofy's pocket as he ran by. Goofy climbed the ladder peeking his head through the entrance hole. "What's going on?"

The lights flashed red as more rocks began to come their way. "A gummi shower!" cried Donald.

He hopped into the driver's seat and turned off the auto pilot. He took the controls and maneuvered around the incoming projectiles. A big one came tumbling at them. Goofy hopped into the weapons seat. He grasped a game controller like from a console and pressed his thumbs down on the buttons. Using this station like a videogame, he could shoot rockets and lasers at the asteroid. The missiles hit blasting the chunk of space rock into a million pieces.

Sora who didn't want to be useless asked, "What can I do?"

"Just stand there and don't touch anything," said a stressed Donald.

Sora pouted and crossed his arms. He then looked over to the left of the control panel. He saw a button with text above stating, "In an EMERGENCY please press button."

He slowly walked over to it to get a closer look. But as he got within arm's reach, he felt the ship rumble. A meteor crashed from above throwing the ship out of alignment. Sora for a brief moment lost his balance and tipped over. He tried to grab the left control panel. But accidentally pressed the red button as he regained balance.

After pushing it, the ships engines seized running and all the ships assets went dark. "What, what's going on?" said Donald only to look over to see that Sora pushed the big red button.

"Sora, what did you do? I told not to touch anything."

Sora looked up in confusion, "It was an accident."

Soon the asteroids began hitting the ship at an alarming rate. Shacking the rocket greatly. The gang freaked out as the ship began to lose control. "Sora that button was made to reserve power if the ship is low on energy. It shuts off the engine until we override it," explained Donald.

Sora brushed the back of his head, "Oh sorry." The ship then begins to take real damage. After a few moments the next world was in sight. The ship upon getting hit again starts flying towards the new world.

"Yaahohohhoooooo!" they all screamed. Donald was thrown out of the drivers chair and Goofy was thrown back as well. They both rammed into Sora thrusting him back into the entrance hole. Jiminy jumped out of Goofy's pocket and took out his umbrella. He hooked it to one the cockpits bars while everyone else was thrown back. The entire ship became a mess as they flew.

The ship entered the world's atmosphere to the point where you could see only blue skies and clouds. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were thrown around like ragdolls till Sora managed to grasp something. Sora grabbed the bathroom door to hold himself in place while Donald and Goofy missed their chance. Sora looked in their direction and reached out his hand for them to grab. But it was too late, and they continued to fall. Sora then looked on in horror as the hatch door of the ship turned wide open.

He watched as his friends were sucked out of the ship screaming, "SORA!" They were flung into the unknown while Sora could do nothing. He called out, "Donald! Goofy!" Then the ship hit something rough. A giant tree in the middle of a dense rain forest. The force caused Sora to lose his grip and was flung out of the door. The ship fell through the branches and crashed landed 3 miles away. For Sora everything went black.


	28. Chapter 28

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 28

Deep Jungle

Tarzan of the Apes

Sora slowly regained consciousness opening his eyes. Upon doing so, he saw a hole in a ceiling with some leaves falling through. One landed on Sora's face resting over his mouth and nose. Sora to dazed to move just blew the leaf away. He sat up and rubbed his head noticing a big bump on the left side. "Man, that was one heck of a fall," he thought to himself while standing up.

He looks around, "Donald? Goofy?" he called. He found himself in an old abandoned home.

Out of the rafters a claw appears. Sora looks up in time to see a leopard pouncing in his direction. Sora leaps up and blocks with his Keyblade. He jumps back as the leopard lands on the wooden floor and knocks Sora away. The leopard roars and tries to claw at him, but he slides away and strikes with his Keyblade, sending it flying across the room. After a tough struggle, it lies on the floor, tricking Sora into coming closer. Suddenly, it leaps up and roars as someone else enters through a hole in the ceiling. He spins around the rafters and leaps to the floor. As the leopard pounces at Sora, the man blocks its bite with a spear. The leopard struggles wildly, its jaws clamped around the spear. The man knocks it back, glaring at it, and it snarls before leaping out a window, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. The wild man puts away his spear and addresses Sora.

He had long brown dreadlocks and wears a loincloth over his toned body. He stands low, his knuckles touching the ground like an animal. "Sabor, danger," he said.

"Um...thank you," said Sora gratefully.

The ape like man slowly repeated the young keyblade wielder. "Thank you."

"Huh? Uh, what is this place?" Sora asked looking around. The building he woke up in seems to be an abandoned building in a forest. With broken stairs and plant life invading through the buildings many openings.

The man moves closer to Sora, awkwardly invading his personal space. "This place, this place," he repeated a second time.

"Okaaay... Where did the others go?" He gets no response from the wild man. Sora hopelessly try's to communicate with this strange person with no avail. "Look, I got separated from my friends. Have you seen them?"

The man looks confused. "Friends..." said Sora drawing it out. Tarzan began mimicking what Sora said again, "Friends!"

"Right, my friends! There's two of 'em. The loud one is Dona—." He stops, remembering the fight on the ship. "You know what? Never mind. I'm looking for my friends, Riku and Kairi."

"Look for Riku, friends?" the man repeated.

Sora nodding replied, "Right!"

In a beam of light shining in from the rafters behind the man, Sora sees an image of Kairi.

"Kairi, friends?" spoke the half-naked man.

"Uhh...right..." answered Sora. He looks at the man, then back at Kairi, who walks away.

While the man speaks again, "Friends here."

"Really!?" said Sora surprised.

The man speaks something in Mangani. "Huh?" said Sora confused.

The man repeats "Friends here."

"Not sure I understand but show me! Take me to Riku and Kairi!"

The man introduced himself, "Tarzan. Tarzan go."

Sora pointing to himself, "And I'm...Sora. Tarzan go, Sora go, go!"

The two new friends walk out the front door of the house. Sora looked in amazement discovering the building they were in was a massive tree house high in the air. Located in a giant rain forest with treetops as far as the eyes can see.

Sora went on to ask Tarzan how far is a city. Upon doing so Tarzan looked confused not knowing what he's talking about. Sora went on to explain what a city is like. "Well it's where a lot of people live. With buildings and stores," he explained to the ape man.

Upon finally getting through to Tarzan, the ape man responded, "People, Bamboo thicket." Pointing out through the forest.

Tarzan climbed on the railing of the deck and turned to Sora "Follow Tarzan." He then jumped off the railing landing on the net surrounding the tree house. He then again jumped dropping an even greater distance into the forest disappearing from site. Sora quickly followed him effortlessly. "Maneuvers like this are a breeze to Destiny Islanders," Sora thought.

Sora made his way down until he saw Tarzan again. The ape man was waiting for him by a hollow tree trunk dipping downward. Sora landed on his feet and walked up to Tarzan. "Grab tight," said the ape in broken tongue.

He turned around and bent his legs. "Wait you want me to grab on to you. Why?" he asked politely.

Tarzan pointed out to the vines and tree bark. "Traveling that way. Too slow if walk."

Sora understanding what Tarzan means to do asks, "Wait you mean we're going to get there by swing on vines?" Tarzan nodded.

After getting the conformation Sora smiled and remarked, "Don't worry I'll be able to keep up. The place I'm from is a lot like this here. I'm pretty good with acrobatics. I probably could make there before you if I really tried."

Sora remembered back to his home of Destiny Islands were he first learned his skills.

Destiny Islands

2 Years Ago

The latest generation of islanders was between the ages 10 and 11. This was the day that all students must undergo several rigorist tests. An instructor will take the students to Jabber Jabber Island. The land mass in the middle of the ocean contains a giant forest completely uninhabited. In order to pass, students must remain on the island for three days straight. Before heading off the students first must meet at school early in the morning.

"Oh my baby's growing up. I'm so proud." Sora's Mom hugged her son tightly.

"Mom not in front of my friends," he said as they have already reached the school. His sister stood behind them staring blankly like any normal child would do.

"I'm sorry. This experience is one of the most important and life changing events you will ever have. Why I remember when I took my exam 20 years ago." His Mother explained as a lone tear fell from her eye. She twirled around like a ballerina while speaking. "The bonds you'll make there are forever bound."

Hikari looked up at her Mother. "Mommy isn't this where you and Daddy met." Their Mother's giant breasts swayed up and downs while her hair flowed in the wind. "Why yes my darlings. It is where we first fell in love."

"20 years ago, on that island I was swinging on some vines until one broke and I fell. Of course, I survived. But I was still hurt. Your Father picked me up and placed me in a deserted cave till I got better. For the next 24 hours he took care of me and brought me food. Then 10 years later we both decided that we should tie the knot. We ate our paopu fruit at the wedding ceremony beginning a long and happy life together.

"You bet it was babe," called a familiar voice. Sora's Dad walked over and flexed his giant muscles. He slapped his giant man hands on his wife's shoulder. "Hard to believe 20 years. Half of our lives are already over."

They both looked at each other and began kissing. "Ewwwww," said Hikari grossed out from the sight of smooching.

"Cut it out guys. I've got to go soon," said Sora blushing. The parents separated and giggled.

They made their way to the classroom. Sora's family wished him luck before they left. Sora met with Riku and Kairi in the classroom. They greeted each other before sitting next to one another. They conversed with each other agreeing to stay together when they get to the island. Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were close by speaking of the same thing. The room was full of children from all over the islands. Kids of multiple different skin colors and an equal presence of gender.

At 5:01 AM exactly a black woman covered in scars all over her body jumped in through the window giving everyone a shock. She jumped on the desk and shouted, "Hello generation 7,893. How ya doing. Are you prepared to die or survive?" The kids in the room had no idea how to react. A brief cough could be heard among them. The lady who was off her rockers was bare foot and had dreadlocks. She wore short shorts and a tiny strapless top. She spoke in a deep Jamaican accent. You could probably figure she's Wakka's Mother as he was the only one not surprised with her little entrance. He's probably used to it at home.

She was a top survivalist the best on the island. She was a shoe in when she applied. Her name was Jamila. When she took her test on Jabber Jabber Island she was mistakenly abandoned when the test was over. She was left behind as she lost track of time and didn't make it to the boats. She had to fend for herself on the island all by herself for a whole year. She hoped someone would come back for her but no one did. She had spent a whole year on the island alone till next year when the next group of kids came. Only to find a little girl who has become an expert in the art of survival.

She first met a boy who was a bit of a bookworm. She helped him out over the next three days. After the test was over she went back with the other kids to the main island. Upon arriving home news spread fast. She reunited with her family and was rewarded a medal of great achievement by the mayor. Eventually the bookworm that she befriend ended up falling in love with her. They eventually married and shared the paopu fruit together.

"Okay everyone this test is designed to help you become stronger and resourceful. To build character. All citizens of the island must take part in the exam when they come of age," she explained. She went on about the rules of the trial.

Selphie slept through the entire speech. Tidus twilled his thumbs while Wakka tried to avoid getting his Mom's attention. After she finished, the students all exited the room. Jamila led them to a fairy which will take them to their destination.

The ship set sail with all the students on it. After 2 hours the ship came upon the gigantic island. Sora ran up to the side of the boat and looked at the island. There was a giant rain forest with plants he never seen before. A island of nothing but deep jungle.

Destiny Islands

Tarzan went ahead while Sora followed. They jumped through the hollow trunk and slid down the wood like a slide. At the end of the tree was an 80 foot fall. But instead of falling the duo leaped immediately at the last moment possible. Sora was behind Tarzan trying to catch up. They grabbed the tree vines hanging from the thick branches. Sora trying to stay focused swung across the forest in blistering speeds. He grabbed ahold the upcoming vines only to see Tarzan leaving him in the dust.

He kept swinging until they came across branches shaped like rails. He saw Tarzans land on the branches and began surfing on the trees. "Why didn't I think of that," he thought. Sora mimicked Tarzan's move beginning to grind on the branches.

"This is awesome," he shouted loudly.

Tarzan quietly repeated him, "Awesome." Upon coming across smaller branches in his way. Sora summoned his Keyblade and knocked the hazards out the way. Tarzan led Sora to the edge of the forest. Ending upon a bamboo thicket. Tarzan landed on the ground with Sora not far behind.

"People here," he said. Sora walked with Tarzan over to the giant row of bamboo. It was so tall you could not even gaze over it. Tarzan removed the bamboo to show Sora where other people were supposed to live.

What the young keyblade wielder saw was something he was not expecting. He looked in awe as a large brush of bamboo has been pressed to the ground. Sora gapped his mouth as he laid eyes on a giant space ship that has crashed landed. It was made of gummi blocks like his ship. But it was big enough for almost over 1000 passengers. Sora looked down with no more than 100 yards away was a camp. There were tons of people everywhere. All the people had pale skin and dressed in strange yet high quality clothing. Every woman wore a distinct style dress and hat with their own unique colors. Some carried umbrellas to shield their skin from the beating sun.

Sora looked over to Tarzan who has placed himself a few paces in front of the young keyblade wielder. "People. Camp. City," he said walking towards camp. Sora unable to make anything of it decided to follow and investigate.

Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy wake up on a mound in a Bamboo Thicket. "Gawrsh, where are we?" He looks to the sky and says, "I sure hope Sora's okay."

Donald sits up, "Aw, who needs him? We can find the king without him." He feels something soft on the edge of the mound while reaching for his magic staff.

"Huh?" he says looking down and comes face to face with a young gorilla. They both scream loudly. He and Goofy hear a rustling in the jungle. As the gorilla runs away, it leaves a gummi block behind. Donald looks over and sees it shining on the ground. The rustling continues and the two swallow hard in fear as a tall man carrying a rifle enters the thicket.


	29. Chapter 29

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 29

Deep Jungle

Your World and Mine

Tarzan led Sora through the camp sight. Sora noticed people were looking at him funny. He could hear whispers and gossip all around. Sora's mind began to wonder questioning what's going on. "Something is not right. Who are these people? They aren't like Tarzan. And from the look of their clothing they don't seem like native people. The camp sight looks new and their belongings here don't seem to match the environment of the world."

He looked back at the giant wrecked ship, "Could they be from another world?" he thought. "Maybe their world was destroyed by the heartless, so they boarded this ship to escape?"

Tarzan brought Sora to a fairly large tent. Tarzan walked through the tarps door while Sora brushed them aside. When Sora walked into the tent, he saw a beautiful young woman fondling with a projector. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was thin and had pale skin wearing a white top and a brown skirt. She was bare foot, her hair covered up her ears as she played with the camera. "Jane," Tarzan called out.

The woman turned around greeting Tarzan. She notices Sora behind the ape man and asked, "Who is this?"

She bends down to greet the young boy. "Um, I'm Sora," he mumbles.

She laughs, "Well, you speak English. So you're not related to Tarzan. Well I'm surprised I haven't met you before. Where are you from?" she asked politely.

"Oh, I'm from a village very far away," he said hesitantly.

"What you're a native. How far? From all the time we spent here. We haven't had any contact with intelligent life. Well besides Tarzan," she says intrigued.

Sora gulped a bit not knowing how to answer. "How long have you been here?"

Jane stood up, "Well we've been here for two weeks now after our shipped crashed landed here. Oh dear, I'm sorry. It looks like I've got some explaining to do. Please sit down I'll make you some tea."

Sora spat out bluntly, "You're from another world?"

Jane smiled and admitted it was true. "Yes, we came here to research and study the world. But this planet has a nasty asteroid belt circling the atmosphere. When we entered the atmosphere, our ship was heavily damaged and we crashed landed here. Did someone else…."

Sora looked at Jane a bit depressed. "I see your world was destroyed by the heartless too. I know what that is like. Mine was too. But I managed to escape. I eventually met some frie-people who could help me travel to other worlds in our ship."

Jane's face turned to shock. "What y-your?" The simple minded Tarzan stood still like a gorilla without saying a word.

"Don't worry you don't have to stay here. I know of a place where refugees can live. If you get your-."

Jane interrupted Sora "Wait slow down. My world wasn't d-destroyed. It's-it's too great to fall. But you."

"Aren't from this world," said a tall man now standing at the entrance. He carried a shot gun and a knife on his belt. He wore a yellow suit made for hunting in remote locations. He had short hair and a tiny mustache. Behind him was Donald and Goofy in tow.

"Mr. Clayton," said Jane bit disturbed.

"Sora!" shouted Goofy excited to see that his friend is okay. Sora rushes over and locks hands with Donald.

"Goofy! Donald!" Sora and Donald realize what they're doing and part, crossing their arms to Goofy's surprise. They scowl with their backs turned.

"I found these clowns not far off camp. After I learned we could communicate. I interrogated them and no doubt they're not from our world or this one. They are unknown to us."

"Clayton," mumbled Tarzan.

Goofy trying to ease the tension "Sora, where's the ship?"  
Sora still holding a grudge against Donald was reminded about the situation. "The ship I don't know when I woke up I was in an old tree house. I don't - Wait Jiminy. Is he with you?"

The gang looked at each other in fear. "Gawrsh no. Jiminy usually rides with you."

Donald looked to Goofy frantically. "Okay, Maybe he's with the ship. If he got lost like us well. Being he's literally like a bug in the jungle. We would never find him. He can't fend for himself. He'll get eaten or stomped on."

Sora desperate for help ran over to Tarzan. "Tarzan you have to help us. Our friend could be in trouble. Have you seen a red object in the forest.

"Red object. Their ship perhaps?" thought Jane.

"Tarzan remember large boom. So he see what it is. Saw a giant red thing trapped in a tree." The ape man mumbled.

Sora was relieved, "Really where is it. Take us to it."

"Hmph" Tarzan agreed. The gang ran out of the tent quickly. Jane and Clayton still concerned with who these strangers are called out, "Wait don't go."

Sora being the stubborn head he is did not stop. He sprinted down the road as fast as he could. "Sora let Tarzan lead the way," recommended Goofy.

Sora stopped running and remarked, "Right, sorry guys." After speaking Donald and Goofy ran into Sora. Causing the three to catapult straight into a wooden pole.

They collapsed on top of each other with Sora at the bottom then Donald, then Goofy. Sora threw them off. He and Donald glared at the other until Goofy sat up cutting off their eye line. They look around to see Tarzan far away in another direction looking at them twisting his head to the left. They got up and ran over to him. They preceded back into the jungle in search of their friend. Clayton and Jane walked out of their tent hoping to catch the gang before they leave. Unfortunately, they were too late. The four friends have already left.

People from the camp all began to come out to see what the commotion was about. "Jane, my dear what going on?" Jane turned to see her Father a short bald old man with an elderly voice.

"Mr. Porter I fear we may have an issue we need to discuss," said Clayton staring out into the jungle. Two individuals walked up to Clayton. They appeared different from the rest of the crowd. One was a man with long red hair. He wore a mix of red and light green colored clothes. The other was a woman with long shiny blonde hair. She wore a completely white jump suit with an opening from her neck to her belly button. Placed on her face was a crescent moon mark circling her right eye.

Clayton went on to explain to the residents who these strange people were. After going over everything with them no one knew what to think. "But how can that be? Britannia is the only known world that has the technological capabilities to travel into space," said Mr. Porter.

Clayton sneered at the man. "Well I guess you were wrong. Have you forgotten? That for every star in the sky there is another world more different then the last. You never know what is out there or what the inhabitants are capable of."

The red haired man remained silent but revealed a devilish grin. "My Lord Dagger what do you suppose we do?" asked Jane politely to the blonde woman.

"I think we need get more information. We should follow and question them," said Dagger.

"The three of us?" Clayton said. Dagger nodded. Clayton looked to the red haired man "Ralum."

He giggles a bit and looks back at Clayton. "Sure, this could be interesting."


	30. Chapter 30

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 30

Deep Jungle

Level 1

"Ding," sounded the mini coffee maker in Jiminy's private study. Personally constructed by Chip n Dale for folks no more than 6 inches high. Jiminy retrieved his coffee and sat down in a small chair. He blew softly on the drink to cool it. He preceded to take a sip as he looked around his study. "Took about an hour to clean up the mess. But that doesn't include the shape of the ship outside my room," he thought.

After they crashed landed Jiminy managed to keep aboard the ship. He set up the repairs and began fixing up his office. He chose to stay with the ship until the gang got back. Unaware to him the rocket was stuck in a tree 50 feet in the air. Held up by two huge branches strong enough to hold an object of that size.

Back with Sora and the crew, Tarzan led them through the forest until they came upon a small river. Tarzan pointed to the shore on the other side of the water. "Swim," he said. Tarzan jumped in the pool of water and swam to the other side.

"What, we have to get wet? Why don't we just walk around or something," snarled Donald.

"I thought ducks like the water?" cocked Sora. He then jumped in the water and followed the ape man. Donald tried his best to ignore him. Goofy went after Sora then followed by Donald.

They all made it to the shore and continued on their hike. "Hey Tarzan, who were those people back there. You know at the camp."

Tarzan tilted his head over to Sora. "Jane, Clayton. Fell from the sky."

"Wait you mean they're not from here?" questioned Donald.

"Yes. They are strangers here. Same as you," answered Tarzan.

Sora cocked an eyebrow, "Wait what about you? Where are you from?"

Tarzan stared up into the trees "I was born here. My Mother was an ape. She never told me who my Father was."

Sora turned to his friends, "Somethings not right. When I talked to Jane she said that her world was not destroyed by the heartless. So why would they need to leave."

Donald and Goofy looked concerned. "We'll talk about it later. Right now we have to find our ship. After we find Jiminy then we will investigate what's going on," said Donald. They turned to Tarzan to ask him some more questions.

"Tarzan what can you tell us about this place. Were there any other people living here before Jane and the others." Tarzan shook his head. "But you're not an ape. You're human."

Tarzan nodded, "I know. I'm different." He turned and headed forward into the jungle. Sora looked to his friends and nodded before following him.

After about ten minutes, the gang passed through some bushes only to come upon the ship in a giant tree. They ran up to the tree and called out to Jiminy who didn't answer. Tarzan took initiative and climbed the tree. Sora who didn't want to be left behind began to climb up after him. Donald and Goofy stayed on the ground as they were not as acrobatic as Sora and Tarzan were. The ape man made his way to the ship and began to investigate the wreckage. Sora caught up to his new friend and walked over to the hatch. He pushed the button but it did not open. The tree pressed down on the entrance sealing it. Sora banged on the door louder hoping to get Jiminy's attention. But he did not answer. Inside the ship, the cricket was enjoying his tunes on an old record player.

After a few minutes Sora called out, "Jiminy are you in there?" Donald and Goofy stared up trying to see what's going. Tarzan waited patiently for Sora as he had no clue how the mechanism worked. After a couple minutes of banging Sora was just about to give up until he heard a crack. The branch shook a bit which startled the keyblade wielder. He stared down only to hear the cracking sound again. Tarzan sensing the incoming danger reacted quickly grabbing Sora's hood and pulling him up the tree. Donald and Goofy looked in horror as the tree branches began falling with the ship. They dashed away from the incoming debris jumping behind a nearby log.

The ship crashed with a loud boom which could be heard all over the jungle. The three individuals tracking Sora heard the commotion and headed towards its direction. Sora hanging from a vine looked down to see the ship has fallen out the tree. He looks up at Tarzan holding on to his hood with one hand and thanks him. Donald and Goofy poke their heads out to see the ship has landed upside down. Tarzan carried Sora down next to the others while the hatch door opened. A small white hand revealed itself grasping the underside of the ship. Jiminy pulled himself out of the ship with hat in his left hat. Dizzy from the impact he struggles to walk and speaks, "Dog gone kids, watch whose yard you're playing on." He then presides to fall over and seeming to be unconscious.

The gang runs over to tend to their friend. Tarzan walked over and saw the little insect. He didn't question much because he never really cared who anybody really looks like. They managed to wake Jiminy after shaking him a bit.

"Jiminy I'm glad you're okay," said Sora smiling. He hugged the tiny bug causing him to suffocate.

"Okay, okay, enough with the squishing.: Sora let him go and apologized.

Donald ran into the ship and head towards the control room. The rest including Tarzan followed. When they walked in everything was upside down. All the appliances have fallen on the ceiling which has become the floor. Tarzan why not known to question much was a very curious man. He's never been to a place like this before. "What is this place?" he asked Sora.

Donald and Goofy went on to go check the ship. Leaving Sora to answer his questions. "This is our rocket ship. We use this to travel to other worlds."

Tarzan looked around. "Home," he said.

"No it's not home. It's just a rocket. Our home is far away."

Tarzan then stared back at Sora and spoke, "Home is &&!#. Home is." Sora didn't get the last part but pretended to understand. Just then the ship began to move. Back in the control room Donald began turning the systems back on. Then the entire ship rotated until it was right side up again. Everyone else was thrown through a loop. Tarzan was startled by this event not knowing how to react. Donald sat in the control seat unaffected by the sudden change of position. While Sora, Jiminy, and Goofy were thrown upside down falling on their heads. The quick thinking Tarzan assessed the situation and landed on his feet. Everything came crashing down on the floor. Even Jiminy's study which he just recently put back into order. Soon returned to its previous messy state.

"Donald hit the timer button to uncover the amount of time needed until they can leave. The timer started counting down. They have to wait 24 hours until they can leave. The others regained their balance and got up.

They all met near the hatch and surveyed the mess that was made. Donald summoned his staff and just as before he sounded, "Hugtis Fugtis." And just like last time his spell cleaned up the whole ship. Tarzan who's never seen a demonstration of magic before watched carefully as all the books flipped off the ground and slid back into their place on the book shelf. The shattered plates came together forming as one just like before. The beds made themselves and the TV screen was de-cracked. Donald still not talking to Sora stepped forward to discuss what's going on.

Goofy looked at Tarzan who seemed extremely interested in the ship. The dog bent down and whispered into Donald's ear. "I think we should talk privately. I don't think Tarzan could understand."

Donald nodded. He waddled over to the ape man and said, "You never seen a ship like this before. You can take a look around if you want." Tarzan smiled and nodded. On all fours he began to wander around the ship looking at everything that caught his eye.

Goofy grabbed Sora's hood and brought him to the control room with Donald and Jiminy. They all sat down and looked at each other preparing to have a discussion. Jiminy was the first person to talk. "Who was that man? He shouldn't be here."

Sora stood up and answered the question. "His name is Tarzan and I don't think he's from this world." The other three remained silent as he continued. He said that until only a month ago did he ever meet another human. I think he was a misplaced baby. From what I can tell this is a level four world. Aside from him there was no other intelligent life living here. Just plants and animals. I don't know how he got here but he can't be native to this world.

The rest of them puzzled the idea until Goofy continued. "What about that there camp with all those people."

"Camp," Jiminy said. Sora continued to explain what he has uncovered. After finishing telling the story the rest of them shouted, "What!" in shock.

"It's true. Those people we met in camp are not refugees they're researches and explores seeking out world's to discover."

Jiminy hopped up and down to get everyone's attention. "But that means that they're abusing the situation with the heartless to travel to other worlds and make contact. Do they understand how dangerous that is? You can't just waltz your way into any given world. Like it's a neighboring country."

Sora nodded, "Yeah, not to mention they have invented a remarkably similar rocket to our gummi ship. It can supposedly travel to other worlds and can carry a large quantity of people."

Donald and Goofy looked at each other in fear then Goofy mentioned, "That woman had a familiar accent Donald. Do you think it's them?"

"I don't know. We shouldn't make assumptions."

Sora looked to them, "What do you mean? Do you know the world these people came from?"

Donald and Goofy looked at each other and nodded. "You see 30 years ago. Me, Donald and the King went on an adventure together to the world outside. In the process, we visited countless places. More than most will ever see in a lifetime. Well remember the classifications of worlds based on the advancement of their civilization. Well on the top are the Level 1 worlds. The ones that are aware of and have the technology to move to and from their home world. Well after our travels we discovered that aside from small outposts that watches the lanes between. There are only 5 worlds that can hold that class. Our home world, "Disney Town", The City of Light, "Radiant Garden", the magical realm of "Pixie Hollow", the home of the Galactic Federation, "Coruscant", and finally the world these settlers seem to come from. The Steam Punk World of Britannia.

Sora surprised at this new information didn't know how to react. Jiminy also weary of the recent info began writing it down in his journal. "But surely these people know they must not meddle in different worlds."

Donald looked to Sora, "I can't say for sure. But when we first visited their world we weren't exactly greeted as individuals."

Then a loud crash preceded from the kitchen. Goofy worried about his dishes ran down as fast as he could. Only to see Tarzan taking plates and breaking them one by one. The gang walked in and told the ape man he mustn't do that. After that Donald fixed the shattered plates. They were about to discuss their next move until they heard foot prints inside their ship. A shiver ran down Sora's neck. "Who is it?" He thought. "Not the heartless."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy summoned their weapons while Jiminy hopped into Sora's hood for safety. Sora brought out his keyblade. When he looked to Tarzan he noticed that the ape man was also armed. He carried a spear in his left hand and gave a freighting face. Similar to what a wild animal would do.

Then just around the corner the tall man from earlier seemed to have made his way into the ship. Clayton walked in casually smoking his pipe. "Well, what's all this? Calm friends. I'm not your enemy." The gang seized their fighting stances and stood up. Jiminy jumped out to see who it was.

"You're from the camp," said Donald.

"Clayton," said Tarzan before setting down his spear.

Clayton smiled and pressed his free arm on his chest. "I'm sorry. I don't think we've been introduced. My name Cecil Clayton member of the Institution of Science, Elite member. Please forgive me for intruding. But when we came across this magnificent transport ship, we had to take a look.

"We?" asserted Sora.

He strolled through the kitchen still smoking his pipe observing the architecture and food supply. "Accuse me, I don't want to be rude, but it is proper to address your own names after the other side gives theirs."

"My name is Sora. This is Donald Duck and that's Goofy. And the little guy on my shoulder is Jiminy. You already know Tarzan."

Clayton turns to them and thanks them. "I say I'm quite impressed with this design. It's small but effective. But only problem is that it can only carry no more than ten people."

"Problem, why would we need to bring more? We're a small group traveling from world to world," explained Jiminy.

Clayton then opened the fridge and pulled out an apple. "May I?" he asked. Goofy nodded and Clayton bit into the apple. Just then Jiminy heard more foot prints but they were coming from his study. He hopped off Sora's shoulder and ran out the door. When he did, he saw the red haired man from the camp looking through drawers. The others joined him. Upon seeing this strange man, he gave them a cold stare but did not say anything. Clayton walked out the door and introduced his comrade.

"This young man is named Ralum. He is an Elite member of Britannia's Tactics Division. Ralum continued to smile devilishly. Clayton continued, "And-, where is she?" Ralum finally spoke and pointed into Jiminy's study. "She's in there."

The woman looking through Jiminy's things heard Ralum talk about her. She slowly walked out. The shiny blonde woman carried a tiny book in her hand. "I'm sorry. I was just reading. I can't help it whenever I see a book I just have to read it. Too bad it's was written by mice."

Jiminy a bit offended hopped up down getting the blond woman's attention. "Hey, I'm no mouse. And you just can't go through my stuff without permission."

"Oh I can read it. Some parts are just hard to make out. I have to say cricket you have some nice hand writing." Jiminy stops hopping and accepts the woman's kind complements. "My name is Dagger of the History Division. I'm honored to be in the presence of such interesting people."

Goofy smiles and blushes at the complement, "A Huck."

Clayton steps forward and stands next to his comrades. "If you don't mind would please accompany us back to our camp. We have so many questions for you. And I bet you have the same for us."


	31. Chapter 31

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 31

Deep Jungle

Keys and Kings

Back at the camp, the gang sat down and drank the tea Jane had promised earlier. They all slowly began preparing to explain their situation. Jane, her Father, Clayton, Ralum, and Dagger sat on one side. While Sora and the others sat on the other side of the tent. Jane went on explain their story and why they are here. "So you had trouble with the asteroids too and that's why your ship is in such bad shape," said Jiminy. Jane nodded; she then began to explain how everything began.

"Yes, 30 years ago, our former King Richard revealed that he has plans to start construction on several transportation ships which are designed for space travel. He proclaimed it was time for our people to move out and expand our horizons. He claimed that he was visited by someone from the outside world. Who encouraged that contact between different worlds is vital for everyone's benefit. Even though our world is aware of the outside. No one has ever been able to get from one world to another. These ships allowed safe travel through the lanes between. After 5 years of preparations three ships were complete allowing us safe passage to the outside worlds. But his plans fell through as a barrier around our world was preventing us from leaving. After the fleet was deemed a failure King Richard ended up dying without ever accomplishing his goals. His son Herod took over after his Father's passing. Instead of dismantling the fleet the young Prince had a solution to solve this dilemma. Our Prince managed to uncover a key which allowed him to unlock the barrier that surrounded our world. Then with the ability to travel to outer space. The fleet was soon launched, and our great pilgrimage began."

Sora and his friends tried to think of a response. "You mean to tell me that for over three years the people of London has been contacting other worlds."

"Yes, though it was actually 21 years ago we started exploring, The ships were difficult to mass produce since we only had enough gummi material to build three. But only after finding a way to mine gummi blocks from asteroids were, we able to build more," replied Jane.

Jiminy then took first note. "But you must know that we must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds. We are not meant to intrude on other worlders lives."

Jane sat back and sighed, "Yes we know but things changed. Originally the pilgrims only came in small groups to study and observe the cultures of each world. But then, they came!"

"Who?" asked Sora.

Jane clenched her teeth and grabbed her skirt. Her Father patted her on the back easing the tension. "The heartless," she said.

"They came in droves attacking both our world and the one's around us. They tore down the barriers between the worlds and invaded. If it wasn't for the Prince's mighty key I don't know. After a while, many worlds began to disappear including one where colonists were located at the time. Many were lost." Jane stopped as she tried to contain herself. Her Father comforted her.

Sora and friends remained silent while Clayton and the others out of respect spoke nothing. Tarzan raised his hand and touched hers. She managed to contain herself and continue. "I'm—I'm sorry. After different units went missing because of the threat of the heartless. The Prince issued an increase of military branches to fight of the enemy. He formed the Tactics Division and repurposed the Science and History branches. The army was tripled in size and the soldiers were better trained. He then refined the Elite Recruitment Program. Where the most powerful people in all of Britannia are brought together under the crown to protect the interests of the King. It was then declared that one member of each Division would accompany the convoy to a new world. Instead of being personal bodyguards and agents for the royal family. You see we are trying to save these worlds. The Prince has found a way to prevent worlds from being devoured by the heartless. With his key, he is capable of locking them away from the heartless."

"What!" they all screamed.

"That means there's hope after all. We can stop the heartless," cried Donald.

"Yes, I'm not sure how he does it. But after a new world's been colonized, he travels there and uses his keyblade to lock the world away." Upon hearing the word keyblade the gang jumped on their feet.

"What! Your Prince is a keyblade wielder?" they shouted.

Ralum smiled while Clayton kept smoking his pipe. Sora shocked about hearing the news looked to Jane and asked if it is true. She assured them it's the truth. "Geeh Sora, this Prince Herod is a keyblade wielder just like you," said Goofy.

Sora nodded his head and summoned his weapon. "Yeah, I have to meet him. It's important he may be able to help us. And who knows maybe he knows something about your King."

The colonists who were just a moment ago cool and calm. Look at the weapon that lay in Sora's hand with unbelief. Dagger dropped the tea she was drinking while Clayton's pipe slipped out of his mouth. Ralum smile turned to a frown and without any warning summoned his weapon. In the blink of an eye he moved from the back of the room straight in front of Sora. The weapon he carried was a sliver scythe. It appeared in his hand as red petals danced around it. At full force he hit Sora with the blunt edge. Sora fell to the ground knocking the keyblade aside. "What is the meaning of this? Why do you carry this weapon?"

He pointed his scythe to Sora no more than two inches from his neck. Donald and Goofy were caught off guard by this abrupt response. The two friends took out their weapons and was about to help until the other two elites intervened. Clayton pulled his gun out aiming right at Goofy's head. At point blank range no less. Dagger stepped in and revealed her power. She created light daggers from her hand throwing them at Donald purposely missing as a warning.

"Ralum!" shouted Jane.

"Not until he answers my question." Ralum stares down at Sora says, "Only a pure blood of the royal family can wield such a weapon. Why do you have it?"

Sora looked angrily at his foe. Everything was going so well. He did not speak a word. Then quickly and out nowhere a small knife slide in front of Ralum's neck.

It was Tarzan with the knife in hand. "Back away," said the ape man. Ralum agreed and dropped his weapon. It disappeared leaving only rose petals in its wake. Clayton lowered his shot gun and Dagger stepped back. Sora not wishing to stay any longer got up and glared at them. Tarzan removed the knife and backed away from Ralum. Jiminy hopped over to Sora bouncing in his hood. Sora did not say a word. His keyblade disappeared after the truce was made. He quietly exited the tent with Donald and Goofy behind him glaring at the Elite.

Jane startled at the events that just took place raised her hand over her mouth. Tarzan stared deeply at Ralum before following Sora. They left the camp and made their way back to the ship. They entered the clearing near the camp where they landed the gummi ship. Sora thanked Tarzan for his help.

They were about to part ways until Donald felt something sniff him. He turned around to see a small gorilla was right behind him. It was the same young gorilla Donald met before. She seemed to take an interest in Donald. "Wah!" said Donald startled by the sight of the primate. He ran away screaming, "Get away from me."

Sora and the others laughed at Donald while Tarzan began to look around. Sora heard rustles in the trees. He stared up seeing gorilla's appearing around them. They slowly moved into sight walking on the branches of the trees. These rain-forest trees was so vast and large that even the tree branches were strong enough to withstand the weight of a 500 pound ape. There were many of them surrounding the ship. The gang looked to Tarzan hoping he knew what was going on. "Tarzan?" said Sora clenching his teeth.

Tarzan flinched at the question but finally spoke. "This is my family. Tarzan was raised as one of them." Sora remembered that Tarzan mentioned a connection between him and the apes. He wasn't lying he really is an ape man. Just then a colossal ape stepped forward on a jungle branch as well as a smaller brown one after it. The big one was black and had a giant head. Its fearsome eyes could strike fear in any opponent, and its great fangs could tear a boy like Sora to shreds. Tarzan called to the great ape, "Kerchak." It turned its head to the ape man blowing out its nostrils menacingly.

The creature named Kerchak took a step forward and then leaped off the branch. It fell about 50 feet landing on its massive feet. The impact caused the ground to shake. The force managed to trip up Goofy nearly knocking him to the ground. As Sora watched the ape hit the ground, he could have sworn he saw currents of electricity appear around its body. The small ape was very frightened. It ran away and climbed the nearest tree. The beast raises its head and looks directly at Sora.

Sora cringes as the creature inches closer to him. It steps forward and stands no more than two inches in front of his face. It begins to sniff him while Sora tried to remain cool. Then the ape backs away as a voice could be heard from a distance. "Tarzan?" yelled a young woman.

Footsteps could be heard in the distance. Then a young woman made her way through the jungle and moved over some plants. It was Jane. She called out to Tarzan again looking around the open area to see him. She smiled and ran towards him. "Tarzan," she repeated.

Followed behind her was Clayton. "Ms. Porter don't run off to far. Please come back to camp," he said. He made his way to the others only to stop dead in his tracks. He saw Jane whose smiling turned to a curious frown. In front of her was a mighty gorilla. She then looked around to see nearly 100 of them hanging in the trees. She stared in amazement and then smiled again. Jane was always interested in primates. Her parents were zoologists. She was surrounded by animals all her life. But of every species from lions and tiger and bears. Her favorite animals were always apes. She was interested in how these animals were so similar to humans.

Though she's observed many apes in captivity she's never seen a wild specimen. But when Jane saw Kerchek she began to feel fearful. But that's not what Clayton felt. He saw a savage beast that would harm poor little Jane. Being a quick thinking hunter he charged forward screaming out, "Jane get down."

The frantic motion of the hunter caused Kerchak to react as well. Clayton ran over to Jane hitting her on the back knocking her over. Though he was trying to protect her. She fell down pretty hard on her face.

"Jane!" cried Tarzan as he saw her hit the ground. Clayton brought out his hunting gun and pointed towards Kerchek. The great ape stood its ground. It got up on to legs and beat its chest and gave off a great roar.

Clayton took aim and pulled the trigger. But instead of taking the hit the gorilla managed to dodge the bullet. "What how can an ape be that fast," thought Clayton. Kerchak charged at Clayton with blistering speeds and stamina. It raised its right hand and was about to deliver a serious blow to the hunter.

Normally any man would take cover, but Clayton was no ordinary hunter. The beast swung its mighty arm in a horizontal direction. Clayton at the last second leaned back and dodged the creature's fist. The hand flew by no more than 3 inches from Clayton's face. But this wasn't just a swing of the arm. The force was so strong that a strong gust of wind blew by disturbing the leaves around the area. Birds began to fly off as the other apes began to scream. Clayton fell on his back after that punch nearly wiped his head clean off.

Watching the conflict Sora noticed the electricity again appearing around the ape while delivering the attack. "What kind of gorilla is this?" he thought.

Tarzan ran over to Jane to see if she's alright. She began to move. The injured girl pressed her hands on the ground and lifted herself up. She looked up at Tarzan her face covered in bruises. Tarzan gently put his hand on her cheek causing her to smile again. Tarzan then looked away with a serious glare. He watched the fight between the hunter and the beast unfold. Clayton laying on the ground looked up helplessly as the gorilla stared down on the man. It raised both arms and clenched its fists together hovering over the mere human. Clayton looked on in freight as Kerchak could crush his skull in single blow. Before Kerchak could finish the fight, a figure ran in and stood before him. It was Tarzan. He looked at his leader in an urgent face. His arms were spread out indicating to end the fighting.

"Kerchak!" he called. Kerchak huffed briefly and then lowered his arms. It then was about to turn and walk away but another conflict ensued. Two light daggers flew from the trees hitting Kerchak in the shoulders. The great ape wailed in pain. Sora still watching looked up in the tree to see who did that. Jane also looked. In the trees, the Elite Dagger stood with three addition daggers in hand.

Jane called out to her Elite, "Stop Dagger. Don't fight him." Dagger did not answer her subordinate. Instead she threw her remaining three knives at the ape. Kerchak raised its left arm allowing the daggers to pierce it. The great ape seem unphased as the daggers disappeared into nothingness.

The beast stood and banged its chest like any proud ape would. Dagger gave a small grin. "Stupid ape. I'm just the distraction."

Just then peddles began to swirl in the wind. The daggers was just a small distraction for the ape. But in a blink of an eye Ralum the red haired man appeared out of nowhere standing in front of the ape. With scythe in hand he lunged his weapon like a spear piercing the great apes chest. All the apes watching were screaming and shouting. They threw leaves and sticks to the ground. Ralum smiled and released his scythe from the creature's body. He spoke nothing while Kerchak remained silent as well. Then out of nowhere the creature began to stir. It clenched its fist tightly. Kerchak lifted his head snarling at the red haired man. Then Kerchak quickly raised his hand and snatched Ralum's hair. The gorilla 15 times stronger than a man swung Ralum with all his might. Throwing him with an extreme amount of strength.

Ralum screamed as the beast yanked his proud locks. He flung Ralum not in a random direction but straight at Dagger up in the tree. She quickly dodged with the look of shock. "This can't be real. An animal. A lowly animal is putting up a good fight. It's assessing the situation and making calculated moves. All the apes around here seem completely aware of the scenario. What kind of world is this?" she thought.

Both she and Ralum managed to gain their footing and land on the ground safely. Clayton looked on the fight in utter amazement. Over the years he's defeated many furious beasts. But never has he come across an animal like this. It took a spear to the chest and walked it off like nothing. Sora and the others looked on not wanting to make the situation worse.

After landing Ralum looked pissed. He glared heavily at the beast after being thrown 20 feet away. He grinded his teeth and summoned his weapon again. He looked around seeing if he could use the field to his advantage. Next to him stood a giant tree. Its trunk was 10 feet wide and upon staring straight up no one can see the top. Ralum knew what he had to do. He disappeared before reappearing behind the tree. Kerchak stamped the ground as more static like energy flew around his body. Before he could charge Ralum swung his scythe swiftly and precise. He sliced straight through the trunk of the tree. Sora could hear the weapon make the slash sound from where he stood. Ralum cut the tree clean off the ground. He smiled again but this time more devilishly. His grin reached the end of his cheeks while his eyes stared at the beast without blinking. Soon the top of the tree became visible as it came crashing towards both Kerchak and the others.

Tarzan quickly grabbed Jane before Clayton could. Jane wrapped her arms around his neck. Tarzan ran up the nearest tree grabbing some vines hanging from the branches. Clayton unable to save the young lady himself jumped out of the way. While the tree was in the way of Kerchak. It was also about to crush the gummi ship. Dagger moved to safety while the other gorillas did the same.

"What is he thinking?" she thought jumping from tree to tree.

Sora and the gang began to panic. "We got move!" cried Sora turning around and swaying his arm horizontally.

"No we can't the ship will be crushed," said Donald loudly.

"We have no choice," yelled Sora straight to Donald's face.

Donald frowned at his friend and screamed. "If the ship gets destroyed will be stranded here."

Goofy tired of their bickering stepped in and knocked them on the noggins. "Knock it off you two."

The shadow of the tree began to enlarge immensely. Jiminy panicking jumped into Sora's hood as he believed it was the safest spot. The gang looked up at the ginormous tree which was about to crush them. They all began to scream while Kerchak remained stagnant. He did not budge or even hesitate. He raised his arms in the air as the electric energy appeared only this time around his whole body. He roared a mighty roar as the tree fell on top of him. The rest of the gang continued scream. Sora closed his eyes ready to except his fate. After a few seconds he heard a loud thump. He opened his eyes to see the tree trunk floating in the air. Donald looked behind to see only some leafs have touched the ship. He set out a sigh of relief. They then looked back over to see who did this. Their mouths gaped open as they saw Kerchak holding the entire tree up with his bare hands. Clayton, Dagger and Jane all looked in shock as the mighty ape held the entire tree up effortlessly.

"What?" cried Ralum. He was in a state of disbelief. He then grunted clenching his weapon even tighter. He then lifted his weapon over his shoulder lunging forward at the beast. Screaming the whole way upon getting close enough he sounded, "Great Cuisine."

In an instant, Ralum cut the entire tree into smaller pieces tossing them in the air. "I can use the falling debris as cover. The stupid ape won't know what hit him," he thought. He wall jumped quickly through the debris until Kerchek lost track of him. Ralum stood behind one piece of the tree and bounced to another. The force was strong enough to turn the solid object around completely. Without looking he launched himself in the direction where the ape was first standing. Ralum memorized the spot that the gorilla stood in. It's important in a fight to know where your enemy is at all times.

He leaped forward raising his scythe in the air striking the ground with all his force. He was expecting to cut the animal in half. But discovered the ape had vanished. Kerchak was gone. "What, where did he go?" screamed Ralum struggling to pull his scythe out of the ground.

Soon the debris of the shattered tree began to finally hit the ground. Some slices were about to hit the gummi ship. Donald raised his staff and sounded, "Gravity." Then some of the tree slices stopped falling with a purple sphere appearing around the tree like a ring. It remained floating in the air but slowly turning without force being applied to it.

"Gravity?" said Sora not aware of this kind of magic. Donald thrust his staff causing the piece to float away from the ship before crashing down.

Ralum looked around for the beast but could not see it. Just then a piece of the tree slammed right next to him nearly crushing the man. Ralum too focused on the fight was almost unaware of it. As he tried to find his enemy the tree slice exploded moments after it hit the ground.

Ralum turned around to see Kerchak with the electric energy swarming over both his arms. His fangs were proudly displayed as he landed on the ground just a foot away from the red haired man. He roared a mighty roar and threw a giant punch straight in Ralum's chest. Ralum coughed in agony not even having the time to react. The force of the punch was so strong it launched Ralum back with an incredible force. Thrown back Ralum slammed into a nearby rock. He still managed to stay on his feet despite the pain. He stood up and wiped the blood off his face.

He placed his arm over his chest tending the wound. He then looked up to see Kerchak charging at him. Both fists came at him with bursts of energy. He ran up to the red haired man and swung his mighty hands at Ralum. Both arms were about to hit. Ralum moaned in fear as the beast was about to deliver the final blow. But instead of punching him the great ape clamped both hands together making a flower shape. Ralum not knowing what this is stood silently. Then Kerchak sounded in ape tongue, "Great Lotus." Then the force and energy he carried with both his arms blasted onto Ralum. He screamed in pain as the rock behind him cracked into small pieces. All the visitors from the other worlds looked in awe. While apes kept screaming out loud. Banging on the tree branches.

Ralum bloody and beaten fell to his knees and then face down. Kerchak upon defeating his enemy put his foot down on red haired man's back. He stood up straight, beat his chest, and roared as loud as he could. All the apes joined him in his victory howl. Sora and the gang looked as the man who threatened to kill him earlier was defeated by a mere animal. Ralum lost consciousness at this point. The blood on his face began to stain the grass.

Tarzan lowers Jane down after the winner was decided. Jane gulped at the sight of Kerchek. She couldn't believe her eyes. An ape, an animal defeated an Elite. The strongest heroes in all of her world. "How can this be?" she pondered over the outcomes of this battle.

"How could a simple minded animal actually see through Ralum's actions? The ape showed cunning and strength in the fight. I knew gorillas were strong but they're not capable of lifting anything bigger than their own weight But that's a question for another time. What's interesting is how the creature responded to attacks? It was able to predict outcomes and premeditate its attacks. Like with the strategy it used to hit Ralum. This world has been untouched for generations. Only animals resided here. Could it be that over generations certain animals are evolving to a point of human like understanding? I mean just look at Tarzan who hasn't met a single human in his whole life. But he is easily capable of learning and understanding our way of life and language. According to studies on feral children. After a certain point in a child's life they will begin learning an imitating the individuals around them. But if they are not being cared for by humans, they'll won't ever be able to learn or improve their skills past a certain age. But Tarzan doesn't fit that description. Could the apes he lives with actually interact with a higher level of intelligence?"

She then looked over to Sora and the gang. "A talking dog, duck, and bug. They are from other worlds too. Have animals begun to evolve equally humans."

Clayton looked at his fallen comrade who was beaten by the lesser creature. "Kerchak," he thought remembering that's what Tarzan called him. He looked to the ape man and remembered back to a few days ago. When Tarzan finally began to learn English.

(9 Days Ago)

At the camp on a warm sunny day, Clayton tried to keep cool by waving a tiny fan in his face. Mr. Porter brought over tea while Jane was teaching Tarzan more about English. She had a bunch of cards with pictures of animals on them. She placed them into a projector allowing them to appear on a screen. "Goat," said Tarzan.

Jane nodded acknowledging that he's right. She pulled up another one, "Snail, Tiger, Penguin, Whale."

"Good job," she said congratulating him. She held up a card with a gorilla.

Tarzan spoke proudly, "Gorilla."

Jane giggled and said, "Well that's enough for today." She turned off the projector and sat down with her Father. Tarzan joined them as they drank some tea together. Clayton was not a tea man, so he chose to stay in his seat.

Tarzan then repeated the phrase "Gorilla."

"Yes Tarzan you're right." She sipped a bit of her tea then set the empty cup down. "Um Tarzan," said Jane softly. Tarzan looked at her implying that he's listening. She then went on, "Tarzan, I know you were raised by apes and I was hoping you could bring us to meet your family in the jungle."

Mr. Porter nodded his head, "Yes Jane, I find that an observation of wild gorillas in their natural habitat would be quite fascinating."

Tarzan tried to shrug it off. "Do you understand?" she asked.

"I understand," he said drifting his head to the side. Jane and her Father were delighted. But Tarzan shot them down. "I can't," he replied.

"Why not?" they asked hoping for a reason why.

"Kerchak, my leader forbade it."

"Ah, yes the head male" explained Mr. Porter brushing his mustache. "Tarzan, can you convince him to change his mind."

Tarzan did not speak at first then finally answered them. "Kerchak is the strongest one in the entire forest. No other animal is as strong as him."

Clayton overhearing the conversation was intrigued with this ape named Kerchak. "May I say? Is what you claim to be true? Then a gorilla would be King of the Jungle? Not an elephant or a lion?" Clayton got up and pulled out his favorite pipe. He lit a match and placed it in the pipe. Clayton wasn't just a hunter. He was The Hunter. One of the reasons he became an Elite and travel to other worlds was to shoot and kill powerful animals presiding there. The number of beasts who fell by his hand are numerous. He had enough skins to start a pelt business.

Tarzan looked to Clayton before getting out of his seat. He starts walking away before stopping. He raises his head and speaks. "Kerchak is the strongest one there is. Many moons our family always had one leader. And from what Tarzan knows no one ever beaten the leader. Even other males don't stand a chance. But it's not because Kerchak stronger. But because he holds the Spirit of the Jungle.

The Spirit of the Jungle grants any gorilla with power. Even elephants aren't great enough to overcome it. The spirit remains with the leader until death. After that, the spirit chooses a new leader. And then he succeeds the previous one."

After Tarzan finished explaining no one knew how to react. The story did interest Clayton. But he wasn't too gullible. Many tribes and native people have been known to over exaggerate different species of animals. But this time it wasn't just a story.

(Present)

Back in the present, Clayton stared openly at the great ape. He clenched his shot gun and smiled. Kerchak turned to face Jane and Clayton. It stared menacingly at the two. The sight of its face could make a weak woman faint. It beat its chest again and roared. It then began to charge at them again. Jane looked in fear and ran away. Clayton on the other hand pointed his gun at the beast hoping to kill it. He fired his gun and the bullet pierced its shoulder. But the gorilla just brushed it off.

Before Kerchak could kill Clayton, something impeded him from doing so. Tarzan who has climbed up the trees swooped down and landed on Kerchak's back. The ape fell to the ground and struggled to remove the ape man. Tarzan wrapped his arms around the ape's neck and began to squeeze as hard as he could. Clayton took the opportunity and ran over to Ralum. He picked up the beaten man and ran back towards camp. Jane followed. Kerchak stampeded around the area. The electrical energy surging around his body. He hit the ground as hard as he could causing the ground to shake.

The apes in the tree ceased crying as they watched the events unfold. After Tarzan saw that Jane was safe, he released Kerchak from his grip. "Kerchak I," he said regretting his actions. The beast stood up and began to breathe heavily. It looked at its kin with a disappointed face. It got up and pushed Tarzan aside. The ape man not knowing what to do ran into the tree tops out of sight. The other gorillas watched in silence as Kerchak walked towards Sora and the others. He passed by Sora who moved out of the way for the ape. Kerchak walked towards the gummi ship and began to examine it. He then lifted his arm as more energy appeared around them. He grabbed the wing of the red ship and thrust it with all his might.

Donald's pupils shrunk as the 500 pound ape threw their ship far out into the jungle to who knows where. He then turned to Sora and sniffed at his face. He could feel the breath of the animal. This without warning Kerchak rose up and roared at Sora banging his chest. This scared Sora enough to knock him down. Kerchak fell back down and presided to leave. All the other apes followed. Sora and the others looked around to see the mess caused by one animal.

They then looked at each other not knowing what to do. They all gave a sigh instead of speaking. They all then trotted off in the direction of the gummi ship again. After just reclaiming it.

Unknown to them was that on a nearby tree. A figure in a black cloak was watching them. He felt around the tree and found a piece of white fabric hanging on a branch. He tore it off and then disappeared in the shadows.


	32. Chapter 32

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 32

Deep Jungle

On the Search Again

Marching through the jungle. Sora, Donald, and Goofy all were walking in the direction their ship was thrown. Since the jungle is known for being a place of danger Jiminy remained in Sora's hood. Writing in his journal all the recent events that had occurred. Sora stayed to the left of the path while Donald remained to the right. Goofy drifted between them hoping that their fight will all blow over. They refused to speak or even look at each other. Sora trudging along with his giant shoes hit a root and fell over. "Ow," he cried. He quickly got up embarrassed blushing a bit. In 5 seconds flat, he was on his feet pretending it didn't happen. But the other two still noticed.

"Maybe you should ditch those giant shoes of yours. Destiny Islands has a bad taste in style," giggled Donald.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sora angrily. This is the first conversation they had since the battle with Kerchak.

"I mean that those giant shoes aren't cut for traveling. They're a hindrance," said Donald.

Sora clenched his fist in anger. "Well at least I have shoes."

"I'm a duck, I don't need shoes," he said smirking. Sora who has no energy to fight just turned away and continued walking. Goofy was too occupied with something else to even hear what they were saying and began to look off into the distance. He could have sworn to see a yellow dog trotting through the forest.

"Pluto?" he thought. Goofy remembered that they brought the King's trusty dog with them to Traverse Town but then he just disappeared. The knight then turned the corner to see the canine he was looking for. Pluto the beloved yellow dog was sitting and waging his tale starring at Goofy happily. "Pluto, what are you doing all the way out here?" Goofy said stepping forward.

Pluto then barked and ran off through a field of tall grass. Goofy realized he was standing in a clearing. He could see the sky from where he stood. "Pluto?" said Goofy trying to follow him. The grass was taller than even Goofy. Who was the biggest and oldest passenger on the gummi ship.

Goofy walked over to the tall grass and raised his hand. He gulped a bit and reached for the blades of grass. He had a bad feeling about this but Goofy needed to be sure what he saw was correct. When he touched the grass with his fingers, he could hear faint breathing. He stared through the grass to see a pair of eyes staring back at him. When Goofy's eyes connected with the creatures it pounced. Goofy expecting the worst summoned his shield. The beast was the leopard "Sabor." It pounced on Goofy aiming for his throat. It would have sank its teeth in the guardian's neck if it wasn't for his shield protecting him. The leopard jumped on Goofy's shield. With all his strength, he thrusted his shield up launching Sabor back into the grasslands.

Goofy now knowing who's he up against took his fighting stance as something clicked in his rather small brain. He took notice of his surroundings ready for another ambush. He couldn't hear the leopard so he silenced himself hoping to hear rustling through the grass. He could hear a faint padding back in the forest through the grass. It was Sabor waiting to attack. He quietly listened until some birds began to fly away causing a loud ruckus. This distracted Goofy allowing Sabor to finally make his move. He lunged at Goofy with incredible speed. Goofy barely dodged as Sabor's sharp claws ripping his shirt. Even though it was his favorite piece of clothing Goofy chose to remain silent. His safety was more important than his possessions.

He turns toward Sabor holding his shield up. Sabor slashes at the shield hoping to knock it out of his hands. But it does not budge. Goofy's tight hands squeezed the handle with no intention of letting go. He then jumped in the air and lifts his shield up. He aims for the head of the beast hoping to knock it out. Sabor maneuvers around this having Goofy's shield strike the dirt instead. The weapon forced its way in the ground giving Sabor an opportunity to attack. He dashed towards Goofy raising his claws at him. Goofy who is stronger than he looks pulls out the shield with ease. The dirt which also came out of the ground made its way to Sabor's eyes causing it to cease the attack.

The beast drops to the ground rubbing its eyes with its paws trying to clear the dirt off. Goofy quickly takes advantage of the situation slamming his weapon into the face of the cat. Sabor was pushed back a few feet. It almost tripped up but managed to stand its ground. It ran towards the tall grass planning another ambush. Goofy prepared for another attack knowing the same strategy won't work. The beast would attack any moment. Bursting through the grass like a torpedo. He could easily evade it but if he can land a solid hit he'll be able to end the battle right away. The King's guardian knew exactly the type of move to use in this situation. He held his shield up horizontally and sounded, "Goofy Tornado." He began to spin round and round as fast as he could till the point where you can't even see his face.

The primitive cat could not understand the movement. Where Goofy could counter the cat's ferocious fangs. It knelt down and stared relentlessly at its prey. Its claws dug into the dirt. Its mouth was drooling from the fangs. It finally lunged at Goofy roaring greatly. Upon making contact the movements of Goofy was too fast and hard. Goofy's sheer velocity of the shield deflected the leopards whole body. Sabor was thrown back into the air. It hit the top of a tall tree nearby falling down on the hard ground. The injured cat admitted defeat and ran off into the jungle. Goofy stopped spinning. His right foot dug into the dirt slowing his momentum. He sent his shield away and soon returned to his normal mind and spirit.

As he came to his senses, he looked around to see no Pluto. "Must be my imagination," he thought. Goofy turned around to rejoin the group. "Now Sora, Donald. Best you all not be fighting anymore," he said. But there was no one here. He looked around only to see Sora and Donald were nowhere to be seen. They had left him behind. "Uh Oh," he said anxiously.

Jane and Clayton made their way back to camp helping the injured Ralum. "Help someone. Call the clerics!" cried Jane. The other castaways heard the calls and ran out to help. A team of clerics came rushing out of the medical tents with a stretcher. Clayton ran over to them and placed Ralum on it. Two men in white drapes picked up the stretcher and ran him inside the tent. The head cleric was an older woman wearing a completely white robe with a red cross placed on the front. She walked over to Jane asking them what happened.

After explaining the events that just took place. The cleric nodded, "Yes I see, of all the patients I've treated. I'd never imagine something like this could happen to an Elite."

Jane stepped forward asking, "Will he be alright?"

The old woman laughed, "Alright? Of course, he'll be alright. I have seen many heroes come to me all bloody and beat. And in time they all stand back up again and continue to fight again. He should be healed by tonight with the use of our magic." The old lady smiled and departed to help the patient.

Several of the colonists, witnessed the others return. Word spread quickly as the whole camp came running out. Their faces gave an impression of disbelief as they witnessed an Elite. One of their most powerful heroes they have was carried off half dead.

Jane and Clayton headed back towards their tents only to be interrupted by Jane's Father. "Jane, Jane. Oh I'm so happy you're not harmed." The small old man ran over to his daughter and hugged her like a true Father would. "Oh Jane, wonderful news I got word from the engineers. The ship has been fully repaired."

Hearing the news Clayton moved closer. "Is it true. The ship is repaired. Does that mean we can go home now?" asked Jane.

Mr. Porter nodded. "Yes my dear. While you were gone the crew ran a few tests and have confirmed the ship is operational.

Jane jumped for joy, "Oh Daddy, this is wonderful news. When may we leave?"

"Ha ha, whenever we finish packing," he said giggling.

Jane happy about leaving started to remember something. Something important. She remembered Tarzan. Back when they first met. When he saved her from a wild rhino. Then she remembered Tarzan earlier running off. He is not an ape. He is a man. "Maybe he should return with us?" she thought.

Clayton who was also listening in was not as amused. "Must we leave so soon? Shouldn't we still map out the lands and study the wildlife some more?"

Mr. Porter didn't quite understand. "Haven't they waited long enough?"

Jane thought about it for a moment figuring out Clayton's true motives with ease. "Mr. Clayton, don't try to fool anyone. I've known you for a long time. I know what you want. You want to kill the ape that took out Ralum," said Jane.

Clayton not wanting to make the situation worse storms off with Jane and Archimedes watching. He entered his tent rather quickly. He stared around and looked at his trophies. Skins and the heads of powerful animals from all kinds of places. Across from his bed lay a cabinet of hunting weapons. Guns, knives, crossbows, and poison darts. In a fit of anger he slammed his hands on his desk making a loud bang. "Dang it. That blasted animal. It made me look like a fool."

He flashed back to when Kerchek managed to knock Clayton off his balance. "I am the greatest hunter there is. I will not let a lower creature stand above me. No. I swear on my life I'm going to kill that ape. I'll track them all down somehow." Unbeknownst to him a flicker of darkness began to appear on his right arm. Then some twitching noises began to play. "What! Who's there," he called. He grabbed his hunting rifle and began to aim towards the entrance of the tent.

Soon shadows began to dance on the floor. The sight caused Clayton to swoon and finally scream. "YAAAAAHHHHH."

Several nearby people heard him and ran into his tent. They pushed aside the tarp to see that there was no one here. The place was a bit ruffled but Clayton was nowhere to be found. His entire hunting cabinet had been emptied.

Back with Jane and her Father, they went back to their tent and began packing everything. They folded their clothes and sheets and put them in a suit case. The china went into special boxes while the grandfather clock had to be carried back by hand. While Jane was putting her books away her Father came over to speak with her. "Jane I'm sorry the first world you visited was this one."

Jane smiled and faced her Father. "No Daddy. I think it was wonderful. Just to see a different kind of environment. A place with its own laws and rules. It was everything I ever wanted." Her mind began to wander as she thought of Tarzan again. She placed her elbows on the table. Her hands pressed against her cheeks. The lush long hair, the incredible muscles, and the fact that he only wears a loin cloth. He was everything she ever wanted in a man.

"Jane," said her Father bring her back to reality.

"Oh sorry Father. I um." She dropped a record book on the floor as she jolted her hands around. "Woops," she said. It was her journal that she has been writing in ever since she had left. In it contained all the encounters she had with Tarzan. About how they met to how she taught him human ethics. She picked it up and turned to the first page. She started writing in it after the first-time Jane joined the Institution of History. While her Father was a member of the Branch of Science Jane did not follow in his footsteps. She was assigned to the Elite Hero Dagger of the History Branch whom she'd accompany with to all uncolonized worlds. At the thought of her master she suddenly remembered. "Lady Dagger!" she said out loud.

"Jane, what's wrong?" her Father asked.

"Lady Dagger she never came back with us to camp." Jane ran out of her tent and asked anyone if they've seen her. Everyone said they didn't know where she was. After realizing she's gone, Jane's stomach began to ache as she thought, "Oh, Lady Dagger. I hope you're alright?"

Back in the forest, near the sight of the recent battle. A tired blonde woman opened her eyes breathing heavily. "Ow," she moaned. Her head hurt tremendously. When her vision became clear again she found herself lying down on some soft plants that pervaded the world. She looked to her left to see the piece of the tree the Ralum had severed. She then remembered what had happened.

Earlier while the battle between Ralum and Kerchak was going on. Dagger was a spectator watching from the trees. After Ralum used his special attack debris began to fall around from all sides. Being an Elite she was a quite skilled acrobatic. She avoided danger by hopping from branch to branch. But even with her skills she could not completely avoid the inevitable. When landing on another branch the pieces of the sliced-up trunk slammed on the tree she was standing on. The force caused the branches to shake. The sudden jagged movements caused Dagger to lose balance and fall.

As her head cleared, she felt around to make sure she had no serious injuries. Other than her head and back pains she was fine. She took her hands and felt around her hips. Her smooth hands caressed her lower half only to come across a rip in her suit. She sighed, "You got to be kidding me. It was a big tear. And it was on the upper part of her right thigh. There was a small cut there on her skin. She lifted her hands to her eyes to see blood on her fingers. It was a small injury so it wouldn't hold her back. She looked around trying to figure out where she was.

She turned her head to a green log to see a baby baboon eating some fruit perched on a log. "Aw it's a baby," she said. Dagger has always been a sucker for the cute things. But she'll never let her allies see this side of her. As it shows weakness. She lifts up her hand hoping to pet the animal. Her approach scared the creature. The baby baboon dropped its snack and ran off screaming. "Oh I'm sorry. Please don't go."

Dagger lifted her foot and climbed over the log. She followed in the direction of the monkey saying, "Please, come back mister monkey." She brushed aside the leaves to see the monkey speaking its native language pointing at her. "Hi Miste—er." Daggers voice died in her throat. She looked up to see the little baby monkey was talking to his family. A family of blood thirsty baboons.

"Ha ha, oh my I believe there was a misunderstand-ding," she mumbled. The savage monkeys screeched loudly. They had gray fur and boar a mask like face of red and blue. The baboons snarled at the terrified woman. Displaying their proud fangs as drools seeped from their lips. Dagger trying to ease the tension mumbled again. "Kids, what are you going to do?"

Her fake smile turned too one of pure freight with a loud screech the animals charged at her. The fast primates swarmed around her while Dagger desperately tried to think of a way out of her. She ran as fast a she could as the mangy hands of the infernal monkeys nearing grasped her clothes. She ran back the way she came leaping over the log from before. The swarm of baboons continued to advance as Dagger tried to somehow fight back. She saw some higher ground fastened by a field of great rocks. She made her way to the formation and sounded off "Light Jump." Her eyes turned yellow and poured out light energy. Her crescent moon glowed brighter as she increased in speed and stamina. She ran up to a rock and placed her foot on the side then the other. With great speed she ran up the stone pile making it to the top without breaking a sweat. The baboons still gave chase as they themselves ran up the rocks behind her. With her powers she traversed the landscape effortlessly. She scaled the yard of stone only to reach the highest point. She looked down to see the baboons surrounding her.

"Forgive me for this," she said. Energy ran through her hands. She raised her hand releasing her palms. She threw light daggers at the monkeys. She threw three daggers each hitting a baboon. The injured monkeys fell to the ground as other baboons trampled over them. Dagger continued to stand her ground. She threw as many daggers as she possibly could. But there were just too many of them. Dagger began to become nervous as the baboons kept creeping closer and closer. Just then a baboon managed to get close enough without her noticing. It grabbed her leg and opened it mouth with piercing teeth. It bit down on Daggers ankle causing the Elite to shout in pain. She lifted her leg up and threw the monkey hard enough for it to release its grip. The monkey fell down to the ground as the other baboons continued to run over it. Dagger could not tend to her wound or succumb to the pain. If she did she'll give the baboons an opening. Her left ankle began to ooze out blood. But Dagger did not even glance at it. She continued her assault of daggers. She began to lose energy. The baboons were coming closer and closer. Finally glancing at her leg she began to scream, "Oh please someone help me."

Just then a darkness hovered over her. It moved like clothing and quickly descended upon her. Dagger looked up to see a sheet of darkness cover her. The screeching of the baboons slowly drowned out as the darkness swallowed her. Then everything went black.

Dagger couldn't understand what was happening. Though she was in great peril she did not feel any pain. In fact, she felt happy. "Is this death? Is this what becomes of me?" she thought. Staring blankly at a world of darkness with nothing to see. She was unable to move but felt calm. Though she could not see or feel anything her body began to feel aroused. She smiled as darkness swelled over her body.

"This feels good," she thought to herself. Her eyes drifted and her hair stood in place. Just then light appeared out of nowhere blinding the girl. Dagger's senses immediately returned. She got control of her body as she moved towards the light. She moved faster and faster to the glimmering exit thrusted her back into reality.

Back in the jungle, Dagger managed to regain her balance. She stood upon a moss covered branch stretching out from one of many great trees. She looked around noticing the baboons are nowhere to be seen. After coming to terms with what happened, she heard a cape flapping in the wind. She turned around to see what was making that sound. She turned her head quickly twisting her neck a good 90 degrees. Her eyes gasped open as she saw the portal that led to the world of darkness that she dwelled in a few moments ago. But this wasn't just a portal. It was part of a body. A being made of darkness stared back at her. It appeared to be a tall person with black skin. He wore a completely black cloak and hood that covered his entire body. He had no appendages and his body seemed to be made up of the darkness that pervades his cloak. His cape moved back and forth as if wind was blowing by. He was floating in the air not saying a word. The hood on his head concealed not only his face but his eyes as well. He slowly descended nearing closer to the branch. Reaching a close enough distance the darkness that made up his body disappeared as the rest of it began to take shape. His legs appeared and were placed on the branch. He wore clothing of all black.

Dagger couldn't totally make out everything as the cloak quickly concealed his body after touching the branch. The dark figure stared down hiding his face. He then slowly lifted his head revealing his eyes to the young girl. They were completely white with no pupils. They shined through the shadows the coat casted.

"Who are you?" said Dagger demanding an explanation.

"My name is of no importance. But you may call me Cloak," he said. After taking a humanoid form. The shrouded man seemed shorter and had a face of a man to be no more than in his late 20s. Dagger is roughly the same age. She is the newest and youngest member of Britannia's Elites.

Showing off her courage Dagger stepped forward speaking calmly and consistently. "What is going on? What did you do?"

The hooded man gave off no emotions but spoke in a calm and collective voice. "Usually when asking for one's name. They usually introduce themselves to the stranger first."

Dagger grinded her teeth. "My name is Dagger. An Elite of the History Branch of Britannia."

"Dagger, what a strange name. It must not be your birth name."

Dagger a bit offended begrudgingly spatted out, "Strange name. Looks who's talking, "Cloak." What, you call yourself that because you wear a big cape. That's the most unoriginal name ever." Cloak turned his eyes toward her. They began to shine brighter when they locked with hers. At the sight of this persons shining eyes a shiver ran down her spine. Her hair began to rise. Cloak began to slowly walk towards her. Daggers feet froze as she was entranced with his eyes. As he got closer he lifted his arm up. Reaching through the fabric that covered his body. He stood in front of Dagger not saying a word. He then reached out to her. This act made Dagger gasp.

She closed her eyes in fear. After shutting her eyes, she felt her head being rubbed. She opened her eyes to see Cloak's pitch black hand caressing her hair. Dagger smiled as he rubbed her head. She then shut her eyes again and smiled. Neither knew why but they enjoyed it.

Dagger remembered this feeling. She remembered it was the same sensation that covered her body while she drifted in the darkness. Cloak also remembered this feeling. He ceased rubbing her head and moved his hand down to her cheek. Dagger opened her eyes to see Cloak staring into them. He leaned closer tilting his head towards her lips. With a great act of passion their lips locked. Now the sensation that swept their bodies before increased 2 fold. They both became enthralled with the other as they passionately kissed. Cloak then brought out his other hand and placed both of them on the girls back. Daggers suit began to glow as Cloak's cape shrouded her. The light she gave off melded with the darkness causing a brief glimmer of twilight. If this happed in a city people would flock all over to see.

Racing through her mind Dagger snapped out of this seduction. She pushed away Cloak quickly moving from him. She turned around resting both her hands on her shoulders. She frowned and stared down trying to think of something to say. "You're from another world, aren't you?" She turned to the cloaked man seeing his body has been once again hidden from view.

He nodded his head. Dagger sighed, "I'm sorry. It just wouldn't work out." She turned towards him folding her arms. "You're the one that saved me." Cloak nodded his head again answering her question. Dagger smiled again reminiscing about all the worlds out there. She stared towards the sky even though the only thing they can see is the tree tops.

"There are many worlds but they all share the same sky. Back on Britannia, the existence of other worlds are common knowledge. Ever since I was little I've always wanted to see what's out there. I've always wondered what kinds of people I could meet. And just to meet people like you it makes it all worth it. After turning 18 I joined the military to rise through the ranks hoping that the government would teach me more about the outside world. After become the top of my class I was handpicked by the newly crowned Princess of Britannia who granted me the rank of Elite and gifted me with this suit. It has special powers like yours. Not only do they allow me to summon light daggers, but they cause an increase in healing factors."

She reaches down towards her thigh rubbing the area that was cut. The wound was gone and the torn fabric was stitched back together. "The suit can even heal itself."

She turned back towards Cloak. "Thank you, I'll never forget what you've done. Now I need to make my way back to camp." Not moving an inch Cloaks capes swayed back and forth even with the lack of wind. He lifted his great cape up reverting back to his dark form. He flew towards Dagger wrapping his cape around her body. Dagger however was not afraid she knew this man will not harm her. The darkness engulfed her again but this time she accepted it. She remained in the darkness waiting patiently until he would release her.

In time, light appeared once more and Dagger planted her feet down and walked towards it. When she came back to the real world she could see the camp in a distance. Dagger turned to Cloak and thanked him again. "This means a lot to me. Thank you. Before you go. Where are you from? Are you with that nice boy and the talking animals?"

Cloak shook his head. Dagger a bit surprised continued to ask questions. "Then what world are you from? I hope I can see it. I can bring researchers and we could colonize your world. We'll help your people improve their lives."

After telling Cloak this he backed away. He gave a grim and disappointed face. "Do you really believe that you're helping all those people? Are you really so blind you can't understand all the horrible things you've done." Cloak transformed his body to darkness and disappeared into the shadows.

Dagger not understanding what he meant watched as he left. "Lady Dagger," cried a voice. Dagger turned around to see a member of her division running over. "Lady Dagger repairs for the ship have been completed," said the woman huffing after jogging over in a long dress.

"That's wonderful. When may we leave?" asked Dagger.

"My lady, there is a matter of greater concern that we must discuss," said the women.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Madame, the Elites Clayton and Ralum have both disappeared," said the young woman.

"What happened?" cried Dagger.

The young woman began to explain. "Clayton brought an injured Ralum back to the camp. Ralum was sent to the medical tent while Clayton went back to his corridors. After a while, a shot was fired in Clayton's study. We entered his tent to see what's going on. But Clayton disappeared. No one can find him."

"What about Ralum?" asked a desperate Dagger.

"Yes, Ralum has also vanished. But his disappearance is even more serious. After having cast the curaga spell on him. All he needed was some bed rest. They left him alone for about an hour till something strange happened. Nurses who walked by the medical tent could her him whispering to himself. When they went to check on him. He was unresponsive. After some time the head cleric went to check on him. We then heard a loud scream coming from the tent. When the other clerics entered, they found the head cleric and three other nurses dead. They said there was a flash of darkness in the place of Ralum on the bed."

"What Cleric Shelley is dead," said Dagger shocked.

The young girl sniffed and wiped a tear away. "Yes I'm afraid. The autopsy showed she was strangled to death. We don't know who did this. We are setting up a party to look for the Elites right now."

Dagger looks down, "Does Cloak have something to do with this," she thought. Dagger then walks off with the girl following behind her. "Call everyone over. I'll lead the search. We need to move now."

"Lady Dagger, you can't right now," said the young girl. Dagger stopped and turned back to her. "As you know the ship has been repaired as well as communications. And we were able to contact home world." Dagger set her hands down to her sides as the girl continued. "We were able to contact the head. And well HE wants to speak with an Elite as soon as possible. And since well you know. You're the only one qualified who can answer back at the moment."

Dagger gulped and spoke nervously, "I see."

They walked back to camp. After entering Dagger looked around to see all the colonists in a frenzy from the recent events. If they weren't packing they'd mumble amongst themselves trying to make out what has happened. Dagger walked towards the newly repaired ship and entered it. She walked up to the control room to see a few pilots testing the panels. Dagger walked towards the communication radio. It was an old time speaker in which two individuals would speak through. "One of the pilots spoke out, "Communications on. Transmitting from World #28 Deep Jungle to World #0 Britannia.

Dagger picked up the microphone and was prepared to speak. Before she could, splashing and moaning noises began transmitting through the speaker. Dagger not knowing how to respond mumbled out, "Hello."

"Ha ha ha ha"

The person laughing spoke through the microphone. "Yes Dagger. You were the last person I thought would answer me. So I heard you been having trouble with the ship. Tell me what happened."

Dagger went on to explain their situation about the asteroid belt and damages. She went on to explain the type of world they have crashed landed on. Before Dagger could get to the situation with Clayton and Ralum the voice began laughing again.

Britannia

"Ha ha ha ha ha "

The man then began to speak again. "So this world has no benefit for us. How disappointing. I was hoping to make a visit. But it would be a waste of time. You said the ship was repaired?"

The man speaking to them was sitting in a giant bath with a naked female servant behind him holding a tray. The man was holding the line talking on the other end. "Very well come home as soon as you're done packing. I won't hold this against you."

The man was naked sitting in the shallow end with his lower half covered by water. He had pale skin with silver hair. He smiled while speaking on the phone. Near his waist area. The water began to rise. A young woman with gorgeous wet and black hair emerged from the water wiping her locks back. She smiled at the man. She scooted closer and laid down on the man's chest closing her eyes enjoying their comfort together.

The man continued, "Make sure you, Clayton, and Ralum file a report when you get back." Faint breathing could be heard behind them. The naked servant noticed and turned over to see who it was. A red furred gorilla with sharp fangs long enough that they reached its forehead was standing behind them. It wore brown shorts and had strange misshapen arms. His elbows were replaced with mechanical like parts. It walked behind the bathing couple. The man aware of the creature's presence was not phased. The woman in the bath opened her eyes annoyed. The naked servant twitched her eyes in fear. She screamed running off.

Just then an explosion rocked the building. A giant hole was created through the bathing room to the main lobby. Screams could be heard throughout the building. The hole was caused by the gorilla who managed to pull a punch that was strong enough to rip straight through the wall. Without touching it. The gorilla huffed after putting all its energy in that attack. He had punched the man in the tub slamming him through the wall.

"Oh, make sure to bring back any vegetation or animal samples you find. I don't want to make this trip a complete waste," said the wet man. The man took the mighty punch like it was nothing. The gorilla look confused as the man was unharmed by such a strong attack. Several servants and guests ran into the room to see what the commotion was about. They were greeted not only by a destroyed lobby. But the sight of a naked man sitting on the floor. The man brushed off the dust from his shoulders and sat Indian style. He still causally held the communication device in his hand speaking through it.

"Your majesty!" cried a butler after seeing his naked body. He grabbed a towel and ran over to the naked man. But before he could cover his master he was interrupted. The gorilla from before lunged through the hole in the wall and planned to hit the man again. The naked man was still unconcerned with the advancements of the ape. He only paid attention to the words of Dagger."

Dagger heard the explosion and roars and asked the man, "Your majesty, is something going on?"

The man giggled a bit and replied, "Nothing that concerns you." The ape threw its fist in the direction of the man but this time even faster.

"Barrier," sounded a woman. Then a barrier of glass like hexagrams appeared blocking the apes attack. Its fist rammed the barrier with great momentum, but it couldn't even crack it. The ape moved its hand away and turned to the woman who cast the spell. It was the woman from the tub. She did not get hit by the attack. She stood by the hole in the wall her bare feet stepping over the debris laid down by the ape. She was wet all over. Her long beautiful black hair was wet and sleek enough that light reflected off it. She was as naked as the man. Water dripped from her sides streaming down her body touching the floor. In her right hand was a golden staff with a pyramid object on the end of it. She lifted her left hand and brushed her hair back. Her skin had more of a brownish color to it. She walked into the room wearing nothing but she felt no shame.

The gorilla turned towards her and not moving an inch. She dripped and dripped as the two confronted each other. "What is the meaning of this Gorilla Man? Why are you committing treachery to the Prince and Princess?" The head butler yelled and yelled trying to get the beasts attention. Then out of nowhere. A cane appeared in front of his face. But there was no motion. The butler gritted his teeth in fear. He turned towards the man holding the cane.

"Clockwork?" he muttered. A strange old man wearing a top hat and rim less glasses. He wore a fine English suit. His coat was tucked in his right hand. He had short white hair and blue eyes. He was tall and skinny with fancy black shoes and gray pants. His shirt was white with two rows of three buttons. His nose was pointy and had wrinkles like any old man would.

Clockwork pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. He began to smoke casually. He gave one solitary puff before speaking back. "Don't you see this is for training? We have to be prepared for anything. So the Prince recommends that we test their strength when their guard is down. The butler did not make a word as his whole body shivered uncontrollably. Gorilla Man lifted both his arms preparing to smash the small princess.

"Oh dear, what is a poor defenseless damsel going to do?" the Princess said sarcastically. She raised her staff and sounded, "Gravity." A purple circle spread out from the princess after moving past Gorilla Man. The magic caused the ape to float in the air. The ape struggled trying to reach for something. It began to panic not knowing what to do. The naked princess stepped forward and took a batters stance. She lifted her staff behind her head like a baseball bat. "Bon Voyage," she sounded.

She then swung her staff with all her might hitting the gorilla launching him into the outfield. The desperate gorilla cried out before smashing into the ceiling and launching out of sight leaving another giant hole in the building. Debris from the wrecked room came crashing down not hitting any one. "Home Run," she sounded smiling. She set her staff down and sent it away.

"Princess Magi," spoke a startled maid. She ran over to the princess with a robe to cover herself. "Please Princess put this on." Magi smiled she raised her hand putting off the woman's offer. She walked towards her husband who was still speaking to Dagger. He remained sitting Indian style while he talked to the Elite. Magi crotched down and wrapped her arms around the Prince.

"Who is it?" she whispered in his ear.

The Prince smiled, "It's your retainer Dagger." Magi moved her arms around her husband's chest. Her naked breasts rubbed against his back. The Prince distracted from his wife's beauty forgot to talk back into the transponder.

"Hello," said Dagger through the microphone. The Prince turned to the phone and finished what he was saying. "Yes, I'm sorry. Just get here as soon as possible. Will launch another voyage in a few weeks after everything is settled."

Dagger cleared her throat preparing to tell The Prince something especially important. "Prince Herod there's something you should know."

"Go on," he said calmly.

"Yes this world is a level 4 but we have found people living here. We made contact with a man named Tarzan who was raised by the local wild life. From what we can tell he was the only human residing on this world. We believe he is from another world like us. But we do not know how he came here."

The news stroke both royals to much intrigue. Dagger went on to explain but there's something else. Today we met three individuals that may cause concern to us. These three were not of this world or our own. But they came here in a gummi ship. But it wasn't steam powered. It was a boy, a talking dog, and talking duck."

"Dog! Duck!" laughed Herod. "So, the King of the Cartoons subjects are venturing out to other worlds again are they. Tell me Dagger was there a mouse with them?"

Dagger surprised at the Princes response answered, "No. But there was a small talking bug in a suit with them."

Herod tilted his head while Magi loosened her grip. "Could it be? Is it really them? Even after all these years," thought Magi.

"How very interesting tell me more. Why were they there?" the Prince asked.

"They never said. But my Lord. The boy that was with them. He wields the keyblade." Herod's face turned red. Magi's face turned to shock backing up in disbelief. The entire lobby became instantly silent to a point where you could hear a pin drop. Herod then heard static coming from the speaker. "Your M-maj-jesty" said Dagger in distress.

"Look out!" shouted another man's voice through Daggers end. The connection ended with only a beeping sound transmitting through phone.

The Prince ran his teeth together until reverting back to a smile. He then began to laugh hysterically. Everyone looked surprised after witnessing his reaction. His wife. His servants and guests. But Clockwork continued smoking his cigarettes normally. Herod slowly calmed down after hearing the news. He slowly lifted his hand up and summoned a keyblade of his own. It was black and gray with a blue eye on the end. Above the handle rested the symbol of a goat. "So another one has finally appeared, ha ha ha. I have a feeling we're going to cross paths very soon."


	33. Chapter 33

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 33

Deep Jungle

Apes and Men

"DONALD, GOOFY!" shouted a frustrated Sora. He grunted in annoyance at the thought of being separated again.

"Calm down Sora," said Jiminy. The young keyblade wielder had climbed up a cliff to find Donald and Goofy again. "Now don't you worry. You guys managed to find each other back on Wonderland. If you can make it through there you can make it anywhere," said Jiminy. Sora standing on the cliff looked out witnessing the vast jungle that pervaded this world. An entire world with nothing but miles of rainforest. Sora looked down and kicked a stone off the cliff sending it crashing down below. Sora turned around and walked back into the forest. "Sora try retracing your steps. Maybe they're back the way we came," mentioned Jiminy.

Sora makes his way back through the trees and responded, "No, we should find the ship. We can launch the rocket and look for them with it."

Jiminy realizing that's a much better idea remarked, "Your right. It will be easier to find them in the air." Jiminy resting on Sora's shoulders spoke, "Sora." The boy turned his head a bit signaling that he's listening. "Those people we met at the camp. They said they were colonists right."

Sora stared up, "Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

Jiminy took out his journal reviewing everything he wrote down. "Colonists are people who leave their homeland to settle in newly acquired foreign land. And well, these colonists said that they came here from another world. Does that mean they were planning on settling here?"

Sora began breathing louder, "Yeah, I remember Jane mentioning something about helping different worlds by teaching them." Jiminy jumped off Sora's shoulder landing on the ground. "Sora, if what they are doing is forcing their ways of life onto others. Then that means-"

"The people of Britannia are imperialists." Jiminy was interrupted by a man with a low deep voice. The two friends looked up to see a man in a black shroud floating over them. He descended to the ground. His body forming upon touching the dirt and leaves beneath his feet. The dark man with white eyes stared at the young keyblade wielder.

Jiminy jumped back onto Sora's shoulder. "Who are you?" he said.

"You may call me Cloak. I am from another world as you are," said the hooded figure.

"What you're not from here either and what do you mean imperialists?" Jiminy asked. He took out his journal and prepared to write anything the shrouded man would say.

Cloak not making a single facial expression spoke, "The people of Britannia believe that they are helping other worlds. But they are not. They have no interest in improving the lives of others. What they want is conquest and resources. Every world has vast amounts of goods and energy sources. The Britannian Empire wishes to obtain these resources to increase its power as well as to expand its control. So they set out and colonize as many worlds as they want. Because of Britannia's superior technology they can easily walk in and take over."

"Wait but how can that be. They were so nice. Jane and the others. Why would they do this?" After saying this Sora stepped back and remembered what happened with Ralum. "But don't they know how dangerous that is especially with the heartless and all the worlds that are disappearing into the darkness. With all that fighting no doubt that they are luring heartless towards them."

Cloak continued to explain, "That's because The Prince wields the keyblade as you do."

Sora remembered Jane telling him this. "But how does he do it. How does he keep worlds from disappearing?"

"Surely you must know being the one who bears a keyblade. The weapon has not just the ability to unlock hidden treasures and secrets but to lock things as well. After a world is colonized the Prince visits there through a vortex set between worlds to make travel easier. He then takes his keyblade and locks up the world so the heartless can't take it, but how exactly he does it is unknown."

"Sora!" said Jiminy trying to get his attention.

"I want to meet him," he said confidently.

"But!" said Jiminy.

"No I have to. Whether we like to or not we have to know how to lock up worlds. Besides what they are doing is wrong. We need to talk with him and convince him to stop," said Sora. He then asked a couple more questions back to back. "Anyways how do you know so much about Britannia? What world did you come from? How did you get here?"

Cloak floated back into the air opening his cloak revealing a black void of darkness. In the darkness an image appeared. The picture was that of his home world. It was covered in grass and flowers with a great forest dividing two kingdoms. One on the top glistening in the light and one at the bottom covered in shadows. "My world was one of the first worlds to be invaded. Our Prince was taken out of power while the Princess went missing. From what I can tell she is not in the custody of the Britannians. She just disappeared one day. I was very close to her. I met her when I was younger, and she helped me when I needed it the most. Back then our world was ruled by two kingdoms. One of light and one of darkness. They were at constant odds with each other. But after her Stepmother vanished the young Princess was next in line to the throne. She married the Prince of the Light Kingdom and the countries were unified. We then were able to experience a few years of peace before they came. Britannia's forces were to strong and our unified kingdom fell in days. Before she disappeared the Princess gave me this magic cloak that converts my body into a being of darkness. It allows me to travel through the shadows so I can appear anywhere I want. I can even use it to travel to other worlds with it. Though I can take people with me I can't bring them to other worlds. So I took the name Cloak on a quest to free my world and find the princess."

"Wow this is very interesting," said Jiminy writing down everything word by word in his journal.

"Wait, what about the heartless?" asked Sora.

"Yes, the heartless, they were in regular abundance in our world till the colonists came. When the fighting began heartless increased in number. The Prince of Britannia wasn't able to lock the world away in time. As a result, my world was lost to the darkness with everyone on it."

Jiminy lamented with Cloak, "I'm sorry for your loss. Me and Sora's world were lost to the heartless as well."

Sora then was reminded, "Now that you mention it. All the previous worlds we went to seemed to have heartless around. But I haven't run into any of them here yet."

Jiminy hopped up. He put his journal back into his hat, "Well I think it has something to do with this being a level four world. So that means there's not any people to feed off of. Animals are different from humans in terms of light and darkness. Heartless tend to go after ordinary people because their hearts are more susceptible to darkness. Animals are simple and don't really side with the light or the dark. But because there's no one of interest here most heartless probably avoid this world."

Cloak came back down speaking, "Wielder of the Keyblade, though I wish to stop the people Britannia. I don't think of them ill and either should you. I wish to end the fighting and bring about peace. But right now this place is in danger. After making contact with this virgin world. We may have brought a grave evil to it."

Sora and Jiminy knew what he means. "The heartless!" they said.

"Yes, after landing here the colonists have lured the forces of darkness to this forsaken jungle. Right now the colonists are in danger you must help them. As well as the animals that live in this forest."

Sora nodded his head, "But can you show me the way. We're kind of lost." Cloak transformed his body back into darkness and wrapped it around Sora. Jiminy went back into Sora's hood before he was engulfed into the shadows.

Sora was then warped in a world of complete darkness. He could not move or even speak. His eyes stared out into black nothingness. After a few minutes, Sora saw light and soon found himself back at the camp site. He turned to Cloak thanking him. "Oh if you can do me a favor. Please find Donald and Goofy for me and when you do bring them to our ship. They'll know what to do after that."

Cloak agreed. He disappeared back into the shadows leaving no trace of his presence. Sora then ran towards the camp finding it in chaos. He summoned his keyblade at the very thing he feared. "Heartless!" he shouted.

The creatures have invaded this world just as Cloak said. Ready to take it into the darkness like all the others. All the pedestrians were nowhere around while the soldiers tried to fight them off. As they were low on resources they've been having trouble defeating them. The heartless were shaped like green monkeys called "Powerwilds." While the pink ones wore a bow and held a sling shot called "Bouncywild."

"Dagger pistol," sounded the Elite Dagger. She flipped over the shoulders of the dark monkeys launching 5 light knifes destroying the heartless with one blow. Their corrupted hearts flew into the sky. Dagger landed with her legs spread out with 5 more knifes in hand. A Powerwild jumped at Dagger from behind hoping to strike her back. Sora ran over and destroyed the monkey before it could make the hit.

"You," said Dagger.

"Talk later, where is everyone else?" Sora asked.

"Everyone is hiding in the ship for protection. But Clayton and Ralum have disappeared." Dagger then threw her daggers piercing the demon monkeys in the chest.

"Okay, lets finish these guys before anyone else gets hurt." Just then Sora and Dagger were surrounded by a hoard of heartless. Shadows, mushrooms, and monkeys variants circled around them. The two heroes stood their ground and fought them off one by one.

Back in the forest the sun was setting. The sky bathed in twilight causing a dark shadow to pervade over the land. Sitting atop a tree was Tarzan of the Apes. He crouched down holding a vine in his hand. He quietly watched the sunlight fade as day made way for night. He heard footsteps as someone was approaching him. It was his Mother Kala. She walked over and rested her arm on his shoulder. She leaned in closer and whispered something in his ear. She wanted him to follow her.

The sun set as the jungle gave way to the night. Flowers closed off there colors and scents. Animals of all kind gathered together to fall asleep. Monkeys and cats rested in their beds of leaves and sticks shutting their eyes.

Kala led Tarzan back to the tree house where he first met Sora. The ape opened the door showing her son what's inside. She grunted pointing to a crate in the back of the room. Tarzan walked to it slowly. Next to the crate was a crib with white fabric wrapped around the bed. Tarzan looked in the crate finding several items inside. He reached in pulling out a picture frame. Inside placed a photo of a human family depicting a grown man next to his wife. In her arms she held a tiny baby boy. "This is me?" said Tarzan quietly. Kala nodded. He spoke slowly, "And this is my Father and my." Tarzan stopped hesitantly. Kala lowered her head. Tarzan walked over to his adopted Mother. The motherly ape began to weep. Tarzan knelt down and rested his hands on her face. Tarzan muttered in ape, ("No matter where I'm from. You'll always be my Mother.") Kala embraced Tarzan weeping softly. The two held each other until the she stopped crying.

The sun has set on the camp wrecked by the heartless. Sora knelt down catching his breathe. Dagger took out the last heartless thus ending the battle. Both breathed heavily gaining a moment of peace. "Oh Lady Dagger, please tell me you're okay," shouted Jane running over to her with two clerics behind her. Jane came over to Dagger resting her arms on her shoulders. Both clerics began to check the heroes. Sora smiled giving a thumbs up signaling he's fine. Dagger smiled as well nodding to the cleric's applying healing magic.

Sora got up and stretched his arms and yawned, "It's getting late." Sora looked around the camp to see it nearly emptied.

"Good thing most of our belongings were loaded on to the ship. Not much was damaged in the end" said Jane.

Dagger huffed looking up in the sky, "Why were the heartless here? They've never appeared before."

Sora cocked an eyebrow and answered her question, "Because heartless are drawn to the darkness into people's hearts. Since this world is a level four they would normally have no interest in this place."

"But why now?" Dagger said.

Sora slowly walks away towards the bamboo thicket. "It's because of you. They're after your hearts. Your presence here has attracted the heartless to this world." Jane looked to Dagger her blonde hair glimmered in the moonlight. She stared up at the stars silently. "But why now? We've been stuck here for a month. And this is the first encounter we've reported since landing here?" said Jane turning back to Sora.

"Clayton and Ralum," spoke Dagger.

Sora turned around his fists clenched near his thighs said, "Yeah where are those two anyway?"

"They're missing. They disappeared shortly after returning to the camp. What's strange is the heartless began to appear right after they went missing. Do you think there's connection?" said Dagger. She got up wiping the dirt from her suit.

"Enough Don't You People Get It!" shouted Sora. Everyone looked at Sora not knowing what to say. "Don't you understand? All this happening because you were meddling in other worlds. You have to stop this colonization. You're not helping anyone but yourselves."

Dagger sat quietly remembering back to what Cloak told her. Jane stepped forward "S-Sora I don't know what this have to do with anything. We are trying to help these worlds eliminate the heartless. And keep them from plunging from into the darkness."

Sora thrusted his head in her direction "You think I don't know. He told me what you are doing. He told me how you come from the sky declaring peace and assistance but after you gain the natives trust you control them. You destroy kingdoms for – yahh" shouted Sora.

A scythe flew from the bamboo striking the ground. The weapon flew out through the bamboo cutting anything in its path striking right by Sora's waist. The sound it made caused a loud boom. Birds from all around were freighted by the loud noise. They flew for safety flapping the wings as they ascended to the skies. "That's enough out of you. I swear if you spat out one more word I'm going to vomit." Sora's hair rose as he could feel a dark energy walking towards him.

The scythe that was thrown was red and had a rose design to it. Dagger could also feel it. She recognized the weapon she stared in fear as a man stepped forward through the thicket. The bamboo moved aside by itself without the help of anyone. Looking through the thicket a man in shadows walked towards them. One cleric recognized the man and shouted, "Lord Ralum."

Dagger eyes twitched "Ralum," she said softly. The man stepped into the camp area revealing him to be the red haired Elite himself.

"Lord Ralum, we we're so relieved you're okay," said one of the clerics. Sora looked at the red haired man with an angry face. Ralum summoned back his scythe. Sora brought out his keyblade in defense. He got up and stood his ground. Sora held his keyblade in preparation for another attack.

"Ralum, what is the meaning of this? What are you doing? If you haven't noticed we've just fought off an attack while you disappeared. Not to mention the head cleric was found dead in your quarters," shouted Dagger.

Ralum not even looking to her said, "Dagger, shut up."

Dagger furious generated knifes in her hand shouting to him, "Ralum so help me. You have a lot of explaining to do. The bystanders looked in horror as the two Elites quarreled with each other. Jane knowing this could escalate badly turned to everyone else watching. "Please go back to the ship. Let them sort this out we mustn't interfere." Everyone agreed, being fearful of the elite they all ran for cover.

Ralum pointed his scythe at Sora's face. Such an interesting creature. It would be excellent news for my Prince. When he learns that I killed a keyblade wielder. Sora's eyes cracked open while Ralum thrusted the sharp end of his scythe at Sora's throat. Sora having nowhere to run purposely fell down on his back.

"What are you doing?" shouted Dagger. She threw her daggers at Ralum's back. He maneuvered his scythe with the razor in front of the light daggers deflecting her attacks. He turned towards her with an emotionless face.

"Don't get in my way. This is for the good of all Britannia's people. We can't let something like this wield such a powerful weapon." He turned back to Sora who was struggling to move out of the way. He looked down to see something grabbing his feet. It was plants that have grown out of the ground. They wrapped around his legs keeping him in place. Sora desperately tried to free himself. He tore apart the vines only for more to grow in its place.

Ralum looked over the young boy with a smile on his face. Sora noticed the shadow casting over his body. Their eyes locked. Sora stared straight into his eyes and saw nothing but emptiness.

Ralum lifted his scythe over his head saying, "In the end, evolution always pulls through." As he finished speaking he gripped his scythe preparing to slash straight through Sora's body. Dagger threw her light daggers into Ralum's back harming him. He wailed in pain stepping back. Dagger ran and jumped over Ralum in a flip. Midair she shot her light daggers at the vines freeing Sora from his confinement.

"Ralum since when can you control plants? After all these years we've known each other you've never displayed that ability before." said Dagger. She landed in front of Sora holding a dagger down her arm.

Ralum looked down smiling. He began to giggle. As he did, they could hear the trees rustling. His laugh became louder and louder till he was hysterical. The trees began shaking abruptly causing animals all over to awake startled and frightened.

He eventually calmed down and stared back at Dagger. "I've learned some new tricks recently."

Sora looked at Ralum behind Dagger. Both noticed dark aura around him.

"The darkness it has taken him?" said Sora. Dagger hearing what Sora said looked at her friend and ally to see he has changed. He raised his scythe and rested it on his shoulder. He grinned again.

"Rose Speak," he sounded. With the blink of an eye he was gone with the wind. Only flower petals blew around the spot where he once stood. He then with incredible speed appeared in front of Dagger. The spear end of his scythe stabbed her stomach. Ralum thrusted his weapon into Dagger's body. She cried out in pain. Her voice could be heard throughout the whole forest. Ralum removed his spear out of her body causing blood to flow out. It dripped down her leg pouring on the ground. Dagger tried to cover her wound with her hands trying to ease the pain.

She fell to the ground coping with the pain. The grass was flooded with her blood she remained twitching her hands stained red. Sora ran over to her, "Are you okay?" He turned to Ralum shouting, "How could do that to her? She was your friend."

Ralum wiped the blood off his scythe, "Don't worry it's not like she's going to die. She has fast healing abilities. Give her a few minutes she'll be fine. I only wanted to incapacitate her so she doesn't get in my way." Ralum's scythe swung at Sora. He lifted his blade clashing the two weapons together. Sora deflected his weapon away. The scythe was jammed into the ground making Ralum pull it out. He grasped the pole giving Sora an opportunity to counter. He swung his keyblade hitting Ralum in the face. Caught in a daze Ralum dropped his weapon giving Sora time to get away. He ran in the thicket out of sight from the red haired man. Ralum pulled his scythe out the ground. He looked around to see where Sora went. He has disappeared into the thicket as Ralum could not see him.

Ralum paused and shut his eyes. He quietly listened for any sounds. He soon heard bamboo being brushed aside. He smiled and swung his blade in the direction of it sounding, "Blade of Death." With incredible strength his blade caused a white energy streak to form cutting down all the bamboo in its way. Sora trying to get away fell to the ground placing his hands over his head. The slash move missed him only cutting a few strands of hair. Sora tried to get up. His heart was pounding. He nearly tripped trying to get up.

"Man this guy means business. It's not safe to fight him here." Ralum went back into his fighting stance and dashed through the recently cut bamboo thicket. He was practically flying. Sora ran back into the forest using his keyblade to remove any obstacles in his way. Ralum quickly followed the broken branches leading to the same open area where he fought Kerchak earlier. He looked around to see the cut up tree where Kerchak delivered the final blow. He giggled looking for his enemy.

"FIRE!"

Behind some plants shot out a magic based fire ball. The flames bursts in Ralum's face pushing him back. The heat burnt his face. Smoke preceded his hair. He gritted his teeth taking his hand and trying to cool down his hair. He heard rustling again. Someone was moving through the brush. It sounded as if someone was climbing a tree. Then he heard vines begin to move. He looked up to see Sora swinging down a vine with keyblade in hand. Sora let go and fell towards Ralum preparing to swing his keyblade at him. Ralum moved aside dodging the attack. Sora landed on his feet sliding on the ground. The dirt and grass were mowed down by his giant yellow shoes. He was bent down with his keyblade lifted over his neck. He got up and turned towards Ralum.

He was smiling his eyes glowing bright. "What you think this is going to be a game of cat and mouse. As you can see I'm a better fighter then it appears. Before we begin I'd like to ask. Why do you wish to kill me? Have the darkness swallowed your heart already."

Ralum smiled back and waved his hair as flower petals fell out of his red brush. "To preserve the superior race."

Sora chocked an eyebrow, "Race what does that have to do with anything?"

Ralum spoke in a menacing voice, "Humph, you ever heard of natural selection."

Sora stopped and remembered learning this in his school years. "Natural Selection, the process of survival of the fittest. In which organisms who are more capable to survive will live on through the generations. But for those who can't will go extinct. Our world is one of the most advanced civilizations in the universe. Our people are superior to others. It is why we wish to inhabit new worlds. We wish to improve our race as well as others and evolve further and further. And the Prince's Keyblade we will achieve this. But people like you are holding us back. People like you who refuse change. You don't deserve to wield such a weapon."

Ralum scoffed in his prideful speech. He spoke calm and arrogantly. Sora still having his eyebrow cocked asked again, "Yeah, but that doesn't make sense. So, who cares where you are from. Why should that matter? The world were you come from doesn't define you. We are who we choose to be."

He looked back at Ralum veins began to appear on his forehead. "You call yourself so high and mighty but you were defeated by an ape. An animal."

Ralum's eyebrows crossed and he smiled. "Humph, it was just lucky. After I eliminate you, I'm going cut that animal into pieces." The dark aura appeared around Ralum again. He laughed picking up his scythe and holding it behind his back.

His pupils shrunk as the darkness covered his body he sounded, "Butchers Knife." Just as before with Dagger he thrusted at Sora swing his scythe in a horizontal slash. He swung causing another loud dice sound. This is the same move he used to cut the giant cedar tree from before. It should have cut Sora in half but something stopped it. Sora with quick reflexes lifted his leg and stopped the advancement of the blade with his own shoe. Ralum shocked that a measly twelve year old could block such an attack.

Sora smiled taking his keyblade and pointing it towards Ralum's face. "Blizzard," he sounded. A burst of ice magic shape like a snowflake flew through at Ralum.

He grunted jumping back to recover as he wiped his face and looked towards his enemy. "Magic, I thought you were a warrior class. But I guess it doesn't hurt to have a few tricks up your sleeve."

Sora smiled back, "Well we wouldn't want this fight to get stale."

Ralum brushed his hair back again. "Well you're not the only one with tricks." Ralum lifted his hands in the air sounding, "Vine Grab." Sora looked down to see plants began to inch out of the ground. He jumped in the air before the plants could grab hold of his legs. He raised his keyblade at Ralum sounding, "Fire." Just as before a burst of fire shot at Ralum.

Before it could hit him Ralum swung his scythe at the blast eviscerating it. "Don't waste your magic. You can only use it so much."

Sora landed running around to the left of Ralum. He then charged towards him hoping to land a few hits. Ralum took his weapon and both blades clashed together. They swung blade on blade as their weapons crashed into one another. Sora tried to upper cut his foe but Ralum used his handle to cease the attack. Ralum switched the sides of his weapons thrusting his handle like a spear. He thrusted it with a massive barrage which would leave any man with multiple holes in his chest.

Sora quickly dodged all of it. He stepped back and threw his keyblade at Ralum. The red haired still managed to block the attack. But Sora had a backup plan. Right after he threw it he charged again with no weapon. After Ralum deflected the keyblade. Sora summoned it back hitting Ralum in the chest with it. Ralum held the back end of his scythe like a javelin. He threw the spear at Sora with incredible speed. Sora dodged the attack with little effort as it seemed Ralum missed on purpose. The scythe struck a tree with its blade pointing up.

Sora remarked, "Man you got a terrible aim." After he said that he realized Ralum was gone with only flower petals in his place. He turned towards the tree to see Ralum lunging at him. Ralum has copied Sora's technique but only the other way around. He swung his blade slashing Sora in the back. The young keyblade wielder squalled in pain. A giant cut was now made on his back. Sora dropped his keyblade and fell to his hands and knees. Ralum's blade dripped with Sora's blood. He rested his scythe back on his shoulders. He smiled as flower petals blew around him as if the wind itself was under his control.

Sora quickly moved away trying to prevent another attack from taking effect. He crawled away and tried to get up. His legs were shaking, and his teeth were pressed hard. He held his keyblade like a wounded knight in a duel. "Don't worry its nothing serious. Just a preview of what's to come when I tear you apart."

"Heavens Judgment," sounded a woman. Ralum looked up to see sharp pieces of light forming in the air. It was Dagger. She formed tons of light daggers around her. She raised her hands and waved causing the light barrage to begin. Nearly 100 light attacks shot towards Ralum. He used his scythe to try to deflect all the incoming projectiles. He could only avoid most of them.

The light daggers pierced his body causing him to back off. Dagger now having an opportunity to help Sora ran over to him and sounded, "Cure." She placed her hand over Sora's wound. Then green magic sparkled over the two of them and the wound was gone. After her attack was finished her light daggers disappeared into thin air.

Ralum felt the pain of the attack but noticed there was no injuries. Ralum looked over to her menacingly. "Oh Dagger, why do you keep disappointing me." Dagger turned to Ralum with a harsh look. Ralum brushed his hair again saying, "That suit you wear gives you your powers. It allows you to have extreme healing abilities. But you are so vulnerable. With one serious attack and you go down like a common thug. You were always the weakest of us."

He raised his hand up and began moving his fingers like a puppet master. The ground began to shake and the trees moved suddenly. Ralum sounded, "Forest of Death." With that roots and vines appeared out of the shadows. They moved like tentacles heading towards Sora and Dagger. Both heroes knew they had no choice but to fight. Dagger's hands both were full of light daggers. Sora brought out his keyblade preparing for round two.

Both were scared of Ralum and what he has become. Neither was in a position to fight. When all hope seemed lost someone came to their rescue. Ralum noticed a figure appear over the two heroes. It seemed like a creature of pure shadows. It wrapped Sora and Dagger in its cape disappearing into the night with Sora and Dagger. Ralum did not know what had happened. One second, they were here and now they were not. "Is this some of trick, where did they go?" he thought. After observing the area he concluded they were nowhere around.

After realizing he was alone he walked off into the jungle. He strolled down the path to come across a great tree in the heart of the jungle. Its roots stuck out the ground. Its trunk was taller than any other he's seen before. He walked up towards it and sat down on the vines and roots like a king on a throne. He smiled as he called the plant life to come to him. "I'll find them they can't hide forever. He touched the bark of the tree feeling as it felt. This newfound power gave him the title of "King of the Jungle." His red flowers popped up over the forest surveying the landscape like thousands of eyes. This jungle was his.


	34. Chapter 34

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 34

Deep Jungle

The World's Greatest Hunter

The blackness of space covered over the night sky with sprinkles of light dazzling over the jungle. Back in the tree house Tarzan finished comforting his Mother. He let go of her and spoke more in his native tongue. Their calm silence was interrupted by a loud screech. Running through the door was the young gorilla Terk, Tarzan's childhood friend. She ran towards Tarzan and Kala. Terk rambled in monkey language translating that their family is in danger. "What!" cried Tarzan in English. Recognizing his human heritage.

"Their being hunted and scattered by hordes of dark primates," Tarzan translated. Tarzan looked to Kala and back to Terk unaware that they are being watched.

Three yards back a hole in the wall pervaded the tree house. The tip of a gun crept through it. It pointed towards Terk's back ready to fire. The hole was just big enough for a man to see through. The hunter got in position. He put his finger on the trigger preparing to shoot. He was about to pull the trigger until he heard the sounds of webbed feet running his way.

"BABABABAAAGGHH!" screamed the white duck causing the hunter to lose his aim. He pulled the trigger and the bullet missed the young ape passing near Tarzan. The bullet shot straight through one of Tarzan's dreadlocks cutting it like a knife barley missing his ear. His hair fell to the ground scattering piece by piece. Kala and Terk frightened by the shot ran off screaming with Tarzan behind them. They did not know where it was coming from but knew they needed to reach safety. The ever observant Tarzan noticed a gun being removed from the hole. While the gorillas ran for cover Tarzan stayed to investigate. He turned the corner to see the Duck and the Hunter.

"Donald! Clayton!" shouted Tarzan.

"What's the big idea? You almost killed someone," said a wound up Donald to Clayton.

Mumbling nervously Clayton made an excuse, "You don't understand. I was only trying to... Ah. A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life." Tarzan and Donald frowned at Clayton. He looked down at his gun realizing he can't talk his way out of this. His fingers clenched the rife. Clayton began to laugh while standing up. He grabs his gun and begins to reload it. Donald disturbed by this began to step back as Tarzan remained stagnant.

"Clayton?" said Donald stepping back.

"Not Clayton!" shouted Tarzan. "Not Clayton."

A dark aurora appeared around Clayton. He smiled while heartless began appearing around him. Power wilds climbed down from the vines and up the trunk. Tarzan brought out his spear and Donald summoned his staff. The heartless surrounded him while facing Donald and Tarzan. "Clayton what are you doing with the heartless?" shouted Donald. He sounded "Thundara," causing a storm of lighting to destroying the Power Wilds. Tarzan stared fiercely at the hunter pointing his spear at him.

"Tarzan of the Apes. The man who was raised by gorillas," said Clayton gripping the opposite end of the gun. He continued speaking, "Do you know who I am. I am Clayton the Hunter. I am renowned back at home for besting every animal I have faced. Monsters, Dinosaurs you name it. It is a title and an honor that I will do anything to protect. Out of all the beasts I have encountered I have never seen a beast like the one in this jungle." Donald cocked an eyebrow thinking back to earlier.

Clayton slowly reached into his pocket pulling a small strange pill. Without warning he threw the capsule on the ground causing smoke to appear around the man. "A smoke bomb?" thought Donald covering his beak. The smoke blew through the heroes faces blinding their eyes.

When it resided Clayton has disappeared. "Tarzan, what is he talking about?" asked Donald. Tarzan did not speak he walked over to the edge of the tree house looking into the jungle eloped in the night.

"Not Clayton, &&%#," he spoke again walking to the railing.

"What does that mean?" shouted Donald a bit annoyed.

"Look," said Tarzan. The magician walked over to the edge of the railing. Tarzan pointed down to the jungle.

Donald hopped on the railing so he could see into the jungle. He looked down to see pink lights appearing all over the forest. "What?" thought Donald.

"Was this a natural phenomenon or was something of concern happening?" He noticed Tarzan seemed rather disturbed.

A loud scream echoed through the jungle. It was a gorilla's cry. Tarzan sprang in immediate action. He grabbed his spear and jumped off the tree house landing on the white net that circled under the tree. He then ran off the net jumping into the forest without even glancing back towards Donald.

Donald dumbstruck as Tarzan was here one moment and gone the next. "Hey wait don't leave without me." Donald followed after him preceding to jump off the tree house. He had a rough landing on the tent as it jolted back and forth when he landed. He regained his balance as the tent straightened out. He then jumped out into the jungle following the ape man in the dark.

Tarzan swung and grinded on the vines as fast as he could. He looked forward to see flowers beginning to blossom on every tree. He then heard the screams of the ape again. He rushed towards that direction. He flew through the leaves landing on a nearby branch. Tarzan moved leafs out of the way to see a truly shocking event occur. He saw a young gorilla from his family being trapped by the heartless. And placed in a cage made of vines. He grabbed his spear and moved through the tree avoiding sight. He knew he had to save his brother and the element of surprise was his best bet. He climbed down the tree holding his spear in his right hand. He dropped to the ground hiding behind some large plants. He stared through the leaves waiting for the right moment to strike. The heartless were tormenting the poor gorilla. As the heartless were occupied with the ape. Tarzan took this opportunity and attacked. He jumped out of the leaves shouting like any proud ape would.

He loudly sounded, "Spear Barrage." He lunged his spear rapidly in a storm of attacks. The spear stabbed 5 heartless in one strike as he seemed to have multiple weapons in hand. More jumped at him with their claws out. Tarzan took his spear and swung it like a staff knocking away the heartless. Just then a big fat heartless appeared with two Red Nocturnes floating around him. It raised its arm hoping to crush Tarzan with its giant hand. He quickly dodged and ran back into the jungle out of sight he climbed a tree hoping to land an attack from the air. Thinking he had the cover of darkness to shroud his attack the Red Nocturnes saw him. They shot fire magic at him hitting his chest. Tarzan tripped and fell from the tree desperately trying to grab a vine to brake his fall. But he couldn't catch one. As it was too dark out and he couldn't see where he was. He landed on his back hard. His teeth gritted as he recovered from the impact. He tried to ignore the pain and get up but it hurt too much. He seems to have broken a rib. The fat heartless made his way to Tarzan squirming on the ground. It looked at him with his yellow eyes. Tarzan looked back almost frightened a bit. Never has he been fearful of anything in this jungle before.

The heartless raised its hand preparing the same attack as before. Tarzan tried to get away but the Red Nocturnes flew around readying another fire blast.

"Cura," sounded a voice in a distance. After the phrase was spoken Tarzan's pain subsided and his ribs were fixed. He jumped out of the way of the giant heartless and thrusted his spear at both Nocturnes one by one destroying them. He jumped on the back of the fat heartless and pierced it's neck with his spear. Darkness spewed out of its back like a facet leak before it was destroyed. Tarzan landed on the ground breathing heavily. He looked around for any other advisories to fight but he only saw Donald. The white duck has already released the ape from its prison and it ran back into the jungle.

"You know. You should be more careful. Heartless are beings of darkness they can see at night just as good as the day. If I weren't here to call the cure spell you could have been seriously hurt," said Donald holding his hand out to Tarzan.

Tarzan put his hand on his chest and thanked him. "Somethings wrong tonight," said Tarzan in broken English.

"What do you mean?" asked Donald. Tarzan pointed to the pink flowers appearing all over the trees. Donald put his hand under his chin stating, "Well you know it seemed those vines were moving by themselves. I haven't been here that long but from the looks of it. That's not normal.

The entire forest has awoken, animals were scrambling about knowing something was wrong. The pink flowers gave off a strong glow lighting up the forest like thousands of lamps. But the residents knew better. They felt the evil that came from these plants. Trees shaked and the ground rumbled. The flowers even began to sprout from underground acting as sensors to anyone who stepped by them. These plants even appeared near the bamboo thicket monitoring the Britannian ship that is almost ready for launch.

In the ship, Jane has told the others of what happened to Ralum. No one could believe that an Elite would turn on another like that. There was dissention among the people on what to believe. They began to discuss what they are going to do next. They can't leave now since all their Elites are missing. Jane hoped that the fighting outside has ended. She told her Father she would investigate and brought two guards with her for protection. She walked back to the area where Sora and Ralum were fighting. She looked around to see them all gone. She knew this was not good because the Prince accepts them to be back soon.

"What do you propose we do Miss Porter?" asked one of the guards. She rubs her forehead with two fingers thinking of what's the best thing to do. She soon came up with the best plan. "Wait until dawn. If they have not come back yet send a search party after them."

The two soldiers nodded their heads signaling they understand. They soon turned around and began to head back. Jane looked around seeing the entire camp was packed up and loaded on the ship. They can leave any time. She soon heard rustling in the bamboo thicket. She turned around to see a young gorilla run towards her. It rammed into her arms making Jane fall over. The gorilla was Terk and she seemed very scared. Jane held the ape trying to comfort her. She looked on in the thicket to see that Terk was being followed. The bamboo began shaking as it seemed several individuals were after her. Jane screamed when they revealed themselves. The soldiers who were a bit ahead of her heard the scream and turned around only find her missing.

The hooded figure appeared on the other side of the jungle a good distance away from Ralum. He released Sora and Dagger from the confines of darkness and dropped them on a large branch. Sora coughed and looked up to Cloak. He raised his thumb thanking him. Dagger regained her senses and looked around. They were alone now.

Sora got up while Cloak reformed his body. Sora spoke to Cloak, "Do you know where Donald and Goofy are?"

Cloak shook his head, "Sorry, but I can't just go to them. My powers don't work like that. And since this forest is so massive it's hard enough to find anyone in it. But I did find your ship. He pointed to the left revealing the gummi ship was intact but was being held up by strong vines.

"Oh thank goodness," said Jiminy jumping out of Sora's hood. "We can sweep the area for the other two."

Sora smiled and said to Cloak and Dagger, "Let me show you our ship." Sora jumped a great distance surprising both heroes that a twelve year old was as athletic as he is. Sora climbed over to the hatch opening it. But this caused the ship to break some vines. The weight was too much and the ship began to snap all the vines and fall. Dagger covered her mouth with her hands and gasped. Cloak took immediate action hoping to save Sora. But he was too late the ship gave way and fell to the bottom floor. Causing a loud crash. Cloak looked around to find Sora. Dagger also wanted to use her healing abilities to help jumped down from the tree landing near the wreckage. They couldn't see him till he called out to them. They looked up to see Sora hanging from a vine with one hand rubbing the back of his head.

Jiminy who nearly fell off ceilinged to Sora's hood with both arms. He breathed a sigh of relief only to have his hat to fall off. "Huh," he said trying to grab it. But he was unsuccessful. The tiny blue top hat float down to the floor. Cloak caught the hat before it could hit the ground. It fit in his palm like a sugar cube. Jiminy glad nothing bad happened was in for a shock when suddenly Sora just let go of the vine. The cricket screamed to the bottom as Sora landed on his feet. He stretched his arms and back while Jiminy desperately tried not to throw up climbing back into Sora's hood. Cloak came down and handed Jiminy his tiny hat.

Sora looked over to see Dagger inspecting the gummi ship. She then spoke, "I've never seen a ship like this before. It's made of gummi rocks like our ships but it's designed so strangely. I have no idea how a ship like this could be powered." Sora answered her question, "Well to be honest even I'm not sure about all the ins and outs of this ship. But it's powered by happy faces for some reason. I didn't ask how but that's the explanation I got."

"Happy faces that's really weird. If only Dr. Pinkmen were here. He'd want to turn this ship inside out," she said excited.

"Whose Doctor Pinkmen?" asked Jiminy taking out his journal again.

"Dr. Pinkmen is the head of the Science Division of Britannia. He's Clayton's boss. Dr. Pinkmen is a genius who help revolutionized technology in Britannia. On our world we use steam engines as the primary energy source. He was the innovator that helped improve the quality of steam power making it easier to harness and more powerful than ever before." She felt around the ship accidently pushing the hatch button opening up the ship. Sora smiled and led the other two heroes inside. He showed them around and eventually led them to the control room.

"You can fly this?" asked Cloak as Sora entered the head seat.

"I know a thing or two." Sora cracked his fingers and was prepared to start up the ship. Before he could push the button Jiminy spoke, "Sora that's the air conditioning button."

Sora looked again to realize it said A/C under the button. Sora giggled a bit. Jiminy jumped off Sora's shoulders on the control panel. "Setting up the engines and readying for launch."

Sora grabbed the steering wheel as the ship ascended into the air. Cloak and Dagger sat on the other two control seats only glancing at each other. The ship soon began to cruise along the sky over the trees just far enough avoiding the tops.


	35. Chapter 35

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 35

Deep Jungle

The Forest of Death

The sun has set. Goofy wandered through the forest alone. Common knowledge dictates the jungle is even more treacherous during the night. It got so bad that Goofy could barely see his hand in front of his face. He figured it would be best to wait until morning and then continue his search. He found a nice flat area and grabbed some leaves placing them all together making a bed out of them. Goofy put his hat down to the side as he padded his man made bed.

"EOWW!" he whaled as he seems to have sat on a hard object. He felt around his self-made bed and pulled out a hard rock from under the leaves. He threw the rock away barley even caring as he was too tired to even keep his eyes open. He sat down yawning before laying down and falling asleep.

After an hour, Goofy was still sleeping. He snored loudly while in the most comfortable position he could make in his man-made bed. Suddenly he awoke with no real disturbance. He looked up to see the forest lighting up. Pink flowers began popping all over the jungle on every single tree.

"Gawrsh, I didn't know trees could do that," he said to himself. He concluded this was a normal occurrence for this world as it was the first night he spent here. He decided he might as well look around since he could see again. He got up and began walking through the lit up forest. After a few minutes he suddenly tripped by accident. Goofy fell to the ground with a loud thud. Being a known klutz he brushed it off and got up again. As Goofy stood up he swore that it was a vine that he tripped over. But there was nothing there. He looked around to see what was wrong.

Just then a pack of heartless appeared out of nowhere. They jumped off the trees around Goofy with an aerial attack. He summoned his shield and lifted it over his head thwarting any in coming attacks. The attackers consisted of shadows and Power Wilds. Goofy threw them off him and began destroying them all. After the last one was defeated Goofy lifted his ear as he could hear faint crying. He looked up realizing its coming from the tree the heartless jumped off from.

Goofy being a self-proclaimed hero knew what he had to do. He lifted his pants and marched towards the trunk of the tree. He then began to climb it the best he could. With his two buck teeth as support he began climbing the tree. His arms and legs were stretched wide while he sunk his teeth in the bark for support. He slowly made it to the treetops to see the branches of all the trees around come together forming one large area where Goofy could walk on.

He looked around to see if anyone was up here. "Hello, anybody?" he shouted cupping his hands around his mouth.

Thankfully, a voice did call back. "Please someone help us." Goofy quickly ran over to see who was calling. He looked up to see Jane and Terk together in a hole imbedded in a tree with vines blocking the entrance like a cage.

"Goofy!" called Jane from in her tree cage. Terk had her arms wrapped around Jane too scared to move.

"Jane what's going on? Why are you in there?" asked Goofy.

"I don't know some heartless came after us and the next thing I know I woke up in this cage," she yelled back.

"Well hold on I'll get you out of there. Just hold on for a moment." Goofy hopped up a level to arrive in front of Jane. He summoned his shield and tried to cut the vines.

"Goofy Slash," he sounded. He wiped his weapon attempting to cut the vines down. From left to right he sliced right across the bars but he didn't even dent them. "Goofy Tornado" he sounded yet again attempting to free his friends. He spun round and round multiple times slicing the vines, but it was useless.

"Goofy look the vines their leading back to something." She pointed out that the vines are not coming from the tree but lead to a giant black fruit that's hanging on the bark of a nearby tree. "Maybe if you destroy the root the vines will die," suggested Jane. Goofy nodded, he rushed over to it. He hopped on the branches that fruit was closet too. He was about to destroy it until a horde of heartless appeared out of nowhere protecting the fruit.

"It was those heartless that were behind this. I knew it." Goofy lifted his shield and was prepared to fight. He stepped forward only to realize that he was still in the treetops. He looked down only to see he was standing on thin leaves. "YAAAAHOHOHOOOO!" he yelled falling to his death.

"Goofy!" shouted Jane as she lost sight of him. He preceded to fall only for his leg to get tangled up in some vines hanging down from the tree. Goofy bounced back and forth after he stopped falling. He swooned upside down with his leg tangled up and the other lowered towards his head. He was hanging upside down with no clear way to get out of it.

"Whoops," he said to himself. Unable to think of a way out of this he accepted his state and waited till something comes up to assist him.

After a few minutes, he began to get bored and started whistling to pass the time. After 20 minutes he began humming. After 21 minutes he was getting woozy from all the blood rushing to his head. After 26 minutes with nothing to do he began to whistle again. After another ten minutes, he was about to whistle another song. But his new-found hobby was interrupted by a man hanging right beside him. "Yahoo!" he screamed.

He then got a good look at the man and recognized him as Tarzan with Donald holding on his shoulder. "Goofy, what are you doing?" asked Donald.

"A-huck, aw you mean how's it hanging. Don't worry I've gotten out of worse situations before."

"I'll cut you down," said Tarzan holding a knife in one hand and the vine with the other.

"Wait fellers, can you pull me up instead. I've got to help Jane and the gorilla feller up there," Goofy said.

"What Jane, where?" Tarzan demanded an answer.

Goofy looked up explaining. "Jane was captured by the heartless and I was trying to free her. But I got a stuck."

"Jane? Heartless!" shouted Tarzan. He quickly climbed up the vines to the tree tops. While Donald continued holding onto his shoulders. He got up to the top and looked around. When he got his footing, he let Donald down and began pulling Goofy up. Upon being right side up again Goofy's head returned to normal. Donald tended to his friend while Tarzan began looking for Jane.

He climbed through the brush only to hear her call out. "Tarzan." He turned to see Jane and Terk still in the cage.

"Jane!" he ran over to her quickly. He attempted to pull the vines off, but he was not strong enough.

"Tarzan try that black fruit. We believe it might have something to do with these vines." She pointed up at the black fruit placed above them. Tarzan grabbed his spear and climbed up to the fruit. He prepared to pierce the fruit. But getting close enough caused the horde of Heartless from before to appear again. They began their assault as they all tried their best to keep Tarzan away from the fruit. They jumped from the treetops attempting to crush Tarzan. He used his spear to fight them off. They fell one by one trying to hit him, but the ape man was too fast. Donald and Goofy joined him destroying the heartless one by one. But for every one they destroyed another would appear. After a few minutes of fighting the heartless would not cease their attack.

"Is there no end to them," said Donald using thunder magic to destroy several of them at once. "Maybe it's that their black fruit. It could be spawning the heartless. They'll probably leave if we destroy it," said Goofy using his Shield Slash to decapitate a Power Wild. Tarzan agreed and attempted to run his spear through it. With one great leap, he jumped in the air pouncing off a power wild giving him an extra jump. He thrusted his weapon at the fruit with all his strength, but his spear could not penetrate the fruit.

"What?" shouted Tarzan. It did not even dent it.

"What are we goanna do?" said Goofy. The heartless increased in number surrounding the three heroes leaving no way to escape. The three friends who were running out of options heard a loud roar from above them. The heartless began to shiver at the sound of the voice. The three heroes looked up to see a great ape appear. It was Kerchak of the Jungle standing on a higher branch. He jumped down landing on the branches below sending the heartless away. Kerchek turned towards the black fruit and grabbed it. Energy appeared over his body again. He roared once more yanking the black fruit out of the tree ripping the vines connected to it like it was just any other fruit. He threw the fruit over his head sending it tumbling down to the forest floor.

Kerchak looked to Tarzan breathing fiercely. Tarzan froze still not saying anything. Donald and Goofy followed his lead. Kerchak jumped up to Jane and Terks' cage. The vines that blocked the exit were withering away. Terk quickly ran away from Jane to Kerchak. The two began to speak in monkey tongue. Kerchak huffed again before turning around. He looked at Tarzan again before walking off with Terk following him. Jane's heart nearly stopped at the sight of the great ape. The heartless seemed less scary compared to Kerchak. She was able to stand up again and ran out into the jungle. Kerchak and the other ape have already left.

"Jane!" cried Tarzan. He climbed up to her making sure she's alright. Jane relived to see her friend grabbed him and hugged him tight.

"Oh Tarzan, I was so scared." She held back her tears while smothering her face in Tarzan's shoulder. Tarzan also wrapped his arms around her back.

"A-huck, looks like these two love birds need some alone time. Right Donald," said Goofy winking at him.

"Yeah, don't do anything you won't regret," said Donald jokingly.

After hearing this Jane pushed Tarzan back saying, "Oh no no, were just j-just friends that's all."

"Sure," said both Donald and Goofy giggling at each other.

Tarzan kept looking down not saying a word. "Tarzan are you alright?" asked Jane.

Tarzan looked at Jane with a dead stare. "When can you leave?" he asked.

Jane surprised Tarzan would say something like that answered, "Well the ships repaired we just need to gather everyone else before we go."

Tarzan grabbed Jane's shoulders and gripped them tightly. He spoke in a soft but concerned voice, "You must leave now. It's too dangerous here." Donald and Goofy closely listened to what Tarzan had to stay. "I overheard Kerchak. He said apes all over were being captured by heartless. He said there's something bad happening. So he's been going around freeing them before bringing them back to safety."

Jane remembered back to the fight with Ralum and Dagger. She remembered how Ralum was acting so strange. Did the Elite have something to do with this she thought? "Jane please," asked Tarzan.

"Tarzan I," she spoke rashly. Tarzan turned to Donald and Goofy asking them the same thing. Before they could answer the wind suddenly picked up causing the branches to stir greatly. Tarzan stepped in front of Jane attempting to protect her. Donald and Goofy knelled down holding on for their life. Descending from the tree tops a rocket lowered down shining its bright lights in the gang's eyes.

It was the gummi ship. "Hey," cried Sora from the cockpit. He lowered the hatch letting his friends in.

"It's Sora guys," said Goofy relieved. He was the first to jump landing on the hatch. Donald jumped next landing behind Goofy. Tarzan looked to Jane giving her the signal it's time to go. He grabbed Jane and lifted her up. He jumped into the ship landing on the ships hatch door. His bare feet thumped on the harden gummi rock. He let Jane down setting her bare feet on the metal covering. Jane was at this point used to being carried around by Tarzan. Sora closed the hatch door and flew off.

The gang walked into the ship witnessing what's inside. The ship was much larger on the inside. One must see it in order to believe it. She has never seen a ship like it. It wasn't steamed powered like her home worlds. Her eyes wandered at the sight of the ship taking a glance at every room she walked by. She followed the others to the control room. They climbed up the ladder reuniting with the rest.

"Donald, Goofy," said Sora happily.

He jumped out of his seat hoping to greet his friends. Only for him to get conked on the head with Donald's staff. "Why do we always have to do this in every world we go too?" Donald shouted furiously.

Sora crashed to the ground dazed. He mumbled some gibberish while in a daze. "He's right Sora. We have to stick together. We've only been lucky so far," Goofy proclaimed.

Sora jumped to his feet admitting their right and apologized. Dagger giggled at the exchanges of the three friends. Cloak remained silent. "Seems anything can make him laugh," he thought.

Everyone gathered around in the room and began to talk about what's happening. Jiminy also attended standing on Sora's shoulder. The gummi ship remained in the air in standby mode. Each of them grabbed a seat in the control room. They all sat down except Tarzan and Cloak. Tarzan went onto explain what's happening to the others. About the forest and the fact heartless have been targeting gorillas.

"I think it has something to do with Ralum," mentioned Dagger. She went on to explain the battle between her, Sora, and Ralum. She recalled the fact the Ralum for some reason could control plant life. "Ralum is not himself. He isn't the man I knew. But he wasn't around any heartless though?" she said puzzled. Her hands were crossed, and her lips perked out.

"I think I know who's behind the heartless invasion," said Donald. The magic duck retold the events that took place at the tree house.

"What Clayton?" shouted Dagger discouraged.

"Yes, me and Tarzan saw Clayton call upon the heartless." Tarzan nodded confirming his claim. Dagger slumped down in her seat shocked at the idea that her two comrades have sunk this low.

Sora focused on the conversation began thinking, "Have they both fallen into darkness."

Jane could hardly believe it either. She hasn't spoken a word. Jiminy had his nose in his journal writing down everything. Cloak still remained stagnant not moving at all.

Sora jumped up and shouted, "Enough!" He stood on his chair. His giant shoes sat upon the seat as he kept speaking, "I'm tired of asking who and what. I wanna know why. And sitting around here talking to people who don't know any more then I do is a waste of time. I say we find Ralum and Clayton and make them tell us the truth." The rest of the gang remained speechless waiting for someone to answer.

Cloak stepped forward his mouth crept opened preparing to speak. Before he could they heard a giant rumble. The ship jolted in all sorts of directions. Sora was thrown off the chair slamming the ground on his side. Donald ran to the control panel to see what's going on. He brought up the ships camera's seeing what's causing it to shake. The screens showed images from all over the ship.

Coming from all sides vines were wrapping themselves around the ship. They were making their way up the trees reaching the ship. It was floating in midair and was an easy target.

"What the forest is alive?" shouted Goofy being thrusted around. The entire gang were struggling to stand while the vines tugged on the ship.

"Hold on!" said Donald. He put the engine in full blast launching in full speed. The ship managed to break the vines freeing them. The Gummi Ship shot up in the air as fast as lighting. Everyone else was thrown to the back slamming the wall. The ship eventually slowed down and reduced ascendance. Everyone but Donald were still attached to the wall. Sora, Goofy, and Dagger fell to the ground. While Jiminy, Jane, Tarzan, and Cloak landed on their feet. Jane would have fallen if Tarzan hadn't grabbed her. Sora fell face first on the ground Goofy on his butt and Dagger on her knees.

"Is everyone alright?" said Dagger. Sora gave her a thumbs up even though he was facing the floor. Groans uttered from the rest. Tarzan checked Jane to see if she's alright. They all got up and walked back over to Donald. He grabbed the controls taking the ship back down to the jungle. They all looked through the cock pit to what has become of this world.

Jane looked to Tarzan noticing him shaking. His eyes were wide open his teeth clenched together. The vast jungle has become a death zone. Multiple giant plants with a dark green tint began growing up out of the ground. They grew to great length growing taller than most of the rainforest trees. They resembled towering bean stalks. The gummi rocket flew by the massive sprouts making the ship look minuscule by comparison. The glowing pink flowers covered them illuminating the landscape in the middle of the night.

"Ralum," said Dagger cautiously. The rest of the gang remained silent as they tried to think of a way to combat this.

"Jane needs to leave," spoke Tarzan abruptly.

"What Tarzan no, I can't leave without you," said Jane. She ran over to him laying her left arm on his shoulder.

"My world. My problem. You must leave." Jane removed her arm stepping back.

"He's right. You must all leave," spoke Cloak. He continued without looking at anyone "Dagger, I'll take you back to your ship. They won't leave without you. You need to tell them about Ralum and Clayton. Order them to launch as soon as possible."

Dagger was reminded of the rest of the colonists back at the bamboo thicket. She thought about how they'd react to abandoning two Elites on a desilt world. But she knew she had no choice. "Your right, Jane we need to go."

Jane turned towards Dagger nodding. "The rest of you should leave too," said Tarzan to Sora and the others.

"What about you?" said Goofy.

"Take me back to my family Kerchak will keep us safe. Our world. Our business." Dagger and Jane walked to Cloak who reformed back to his shady form. Jane glanced back at Tarzan who was to focused on his home. They disappeared in the darkness just before Cloak swooped them away. They were gone in a flash.

Sora turned to Tarzan who was standing up straight like a normal man. "Tarzan," spoke Sora softly. The ape man's head twitched. Sora summoned his keyblade. Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy silently listened to what he had to say. His face was a deadlocked. He gave little emotion from his face. His eyes were half open and his mouth barley moved when words escaped them.

"The heartless are beings of pure darkness. They invade worlds before they drag them into the darkness. I lost my world to the heartless because the darkness in people's hearts lured them there. But not yours. Your world was a peaceful haven. But because we came here and with our evil hearts. It's our fault that this is happening to your home. And I know what it's like lose everything you care about. You see this weapon I hold. It is the most powerful weapon there is. It's the key that will light the darkness. Heartless fear it so they wish to destroy it. So you see it's my fault. I'm the one luring the heartless to the worlds. They wish to face me. It's my fault that your world is crawling with them. It's my fault your home is like this."

The rest of them were in shock. Sora's been luring the heartless to this world. Donald and Goofy couldn't make any sense of it. Tarzan remained silent. "So the least I could do is fix what I started. Let me defeat Ralum and save your world." Tarzan could not bring himself to say anything. Jiminy couldn't even bring himself to continue writing in his journal.

He raised his arm and rested it on Sora's shoulder. He nodded giving Sora a small smile. The rest of them smiled as well in relief. Sora sent his keyblade away. He looked to the others. "Okay where do you think we can find Ralum?"

Tarzan pointed towards a giant tree that towered over the jungle. It was bigger than the others. Its vines sprouted out giving the illusion of branches. It had a giant pink flower on top glowing bright enough that the tree branches couldn't even block out its light to the forest floor.

"You think he's there?" asked Sora. Tarzan nodded.

"Well it's the best lead we got?" said Donald. He went to the controls sending the ship in that direction. The friends new it was time for their next great battle.


	36. Chapter 36

Kingdom Hearts

Ch. 36

Deep Jungle

Everyone vs Ralum

Back at the landing sight, Cloak dropped Jane and Dagger off near their ship. Jane went on ahead to warn everyone what's going on. Dagger did not follow. She remained stagnant trying to think of something to say to Cloak. She turned to her friend thanking him. "Cloak, what are you going to do?" she asked quickly.

"I can't leave. That boy needs my help. He-I need him." Dagger's head tilted a bit before smiling. She nodded back before turning around to reunite with the others. But something stopped her. She stood for a few moments idling. Her legs crunched together. Fists clenched tight. With not even a moment later. She quickly turned back to Cloak and powered walked towards him. She made her way close to him standing in front of his broad chest. Her face was blank her toes stretched out. She then got on her tippy toes allowing her to reach his lips and kissed him passionately for no more than 3 seconds. She then turned back around and dashed off without saying a word. Cloak lifted his hand about to say something to her. But for some reason didn't. He backed off into the shadows not to be seen again.

The gummi ship made its way over the vast jungle. The 5 friends slowly began preparing for battle. Sora and Tarzan were in the living room. Tarzan was sharping his spear, Sora was practicing with his keyblade, and Donald remained on the controls to keep watch if anything happens. The gang heard a bell ring. "Lunch is ready!" called Goofy.

"Lunch?" said Sora confused. "It's only _3AM," he shouted. Sora realizing what time it was suddenly began to feel woozy. As reality caught up to him he realized he hasn't rested let alone slept in almost 24 hours. He mugged around trying to keep his eyes open. He yawned and scratched the wall that he was nearest too. He made his way after Tarzan to the kitchen. Tarzan was not familiar with the notion of lunch.

Goofy set down four regular size tuna fish sandwiches and a tiny one for Jiminy. Seeing the abnormally small sandwich reminded Sora to ask, "Hey, you've seen Jiminy?"

Goofy thought for a moment remembering the last time they talked. "Aw he said he was taking a nap." Goofy looked at the clock and just like Sora his body soon caught up to his brain. He was exhausted. Both he and Sora struggled to eat their food while Tarzan continued without haste.

There was only one sandwich on the plate left. Goofy touched the plate and moved it forward to Tarzan. "You mind giving this to Donald he refuses to come down." Goofy then took a bite out of his sandwich. He bit it off and chewed slowly. After Tarzan was done. He grabbed the plate and headed towards the control room. Goofy gulped his food down his throat and was prepared to take another bite. He sank his teeth into the sandwich and then fell asleep mid bite. His head fell over on the table conking out with the sandwich in his snout. Sora ate his sandwich in one bite and swallowed it whole. He then passed out snoring loudly as drool dripped out of his mouth trailing down his face. He sat up in his chair while his head tilted back as he snored.

Tarzan made his way across the ship to the control room. He passed the bedroom area. He saw Jiminy sleeping soundly in his match box. His hat, shoes and coat were skillfully placed next to him. Tarzan quietly left him the small sandwich to eat next to his bed. Tarzan came to the ladder climbing up holding the lunch plate in his hand. He came up to see Donald sitting in the Captains seat keeping a close eye on the jungle. The ship was just hovering in the air not moving at all. Before facing your enemy it's important to get a good night's rest. Tarzan came over to Donald to find him with his hands folded snoring. He was asleep. Tarzan breathed softly. He looked out the cock pit to see what has become of his jungle now.

When he did all he saw was a glowing oval shaped object heading right towards them. He dropped the plate causing a loud crashing sound. Waking Donald up. He flashed his eyes as everything came back to focus. Tarzan quickly grabbed the steering wheel and moved the ship out of the way.

The others downstairs were thrown for a loop as their sleep was abruptly cut short. Sora was flung from his seat slamming on the ground loudly. Goofy slept through the whole ordeal dozing off mumbling in his sleep. Sora ran up to the control room to see Donald jolt the ship back and forth.

"Where's Goofy?" shouted Donald.

"Sleeping," he replied trying to keep his ground.

"Now of all times," said a disarranged Donald.

"Sora listen carefully I need you to go take control of the weapons systems and fire back. Tarzan was holding on to Donald's chair for dear life.

"Donald I," mumbled Sora not knowing what to say.

"Sora now's not the time. Start up the system and be ready to fire!" Donald screamed.

Sora quickly ran over to the weapons system. A place where Goofy would sit normally. He turned on the screen starting the system. With a blue tint the screen displayed the front view of the ship. Sora saw what they were up against. Orange and pink glowing projectiles were heading towards them like cannon balls. He grabbed the controls. A double joy stick each with its own button. "Sora, the left stick shoots regular shots while the right one will charge up the cannon," said Donald. Sora maneuvered the controls around like an arcade game. The cannons fired on the incoming targets destroying them.

Back in the bedroom, Jiminy was awoken from the ship shaking. He got dressed and made his way up to the cock pit. "Is it Ralum?" shouted Jiminy.

"Yeah get down," shouted Donald. Tarzan ran to Jiminy and laid out his hands. Jiminy jumped from his palms to the shoulders. Donald did his best to maneuver the ship as they continued blasting incoming projectiles. In no time the ship made its way to Ralum's fortress where the projectiles were being shot from. Flower like canons were being used to shoot down the gummi ship. Sora aimed carefully at the spores and launched a counterattack. The blasters from the ship hit the flower petals destroying them. The firing seized as the ship finally made it to the great bean stalk fortress. The ship came close enough to land. The ship hovered over a large green vine and descended on it.

"Fhew, we made it," said Jiminy holding on to Tarzans long brown locks.

"Hey-ya guys how it hanging. Did you both do okay?" said Goofy popping his head through the cockpit door.

"What you were awake the whole time?" they all shouted.

"Hauck," giggled Goofy.

Donald threw his staff like a club at Goofy's head. "Ugh!" he shrieked falling to the ground after being knocked in a daze.

"Serves you right," shouted Donald angrily clenching his fists in the air. He let down his arms and breathes silently. "Sora," he speaks softly without turning to him.

Sora spined the chair around towards Donald listening to what he had to say. "That was some pretty good shooting out there."

Sora touched by his friend's complaint. Got up and walked towards him apologizing. "Listen sorry about earlier."

"I'm sorry too," responded Donald turning to his friend giving him his hand. Sora smiled shaking it.

"Yeah all for one and one for all," said Goofy who made his way back up. He climbed into the room and walked to his friends patting them on the back. The three laughed together quite gleefully.

"Ahem", said Tarzan reminding them that he's still there.

"Tarzan, guys I think it's time now," said Sora. They all nodded their heads in agreement. The four friends headed towards the hatch of the ship where they exited. They walked into a fortress of plants and darkness. Jiminy was tucked safely in Sora's hood. The gang brought out their weapons expecting an ambush. Being as how dark it was heartless could appear out of nowhere. Tarzan led the pack not fearing anything. He walked like an ape holding his spear out a few feet in front of him. Sora tilted his head trying to see if anything was out there. The fortress of vines stretched on like a hallway. The roots were spread out as flat as a floor. Lights soon began to appear. This caused a shock among the gang. They were the pink flowers from before. They lit brightly like lightbulbs in the dark. They shined down the path heading in a certain direction.

"They want us to follow them," said Sora bluntly.

"I don't know Sora maybe it's a trap?" said Goofy bending over a bit near Sora's ear. Sora clenched his keyblade and dashed forward.

He ran a few yards ahead before turning around to his friends running backwards. "C'mon guys." He turned back around and ran off again.

"Sora!" Donald shouted. He, Goofy, and Tarzan ran after him trying to keep up.

"Wow, Sora's really fast. Even for a twelve-year-old," said Goofy huffing.

"Yeah, now that you mention it. He is quite energetic," answered Donald recognizing Sora's physical skills despite his age. Sora still far ahead of them ran as fast as he could following the pink lights. He came to a quick right turn in the hall and stopped in his tracks. His feet slid on the ground till he came to a complete stop. He turned his head to the right to see what's down there. When he did there before him was a long hallway that led to a giant room. At the end of the hall there was a throne built of roots. With a red haired man holding his scythe on his shoulders staring directly at Sora. His arm was benched on a root resting his head on his palm. He looked at Sora without blinking.

The young key wielder twisted his keyblade to his side. His eyes locked with the proclaimed King of the Jungle. After the silence was too much to bare, he dashed towards his enemy with incredible speed. He watched Sora run towards him in a straight line. This would normally register as a chance for an attack. But Ralum did not take advantage of this. He stood up and let his scythe down. He raised it past his left shoulder. His eyes glistened with delight. The pink flowers surrounding the throne room grew even brighter. The King of the Jungle will play with his prey.

Sora entered the throne room jumping into the air. He lifted his keyblade over his head and spread his legs out a bit. He flew towards Ralum with blinding speed about to attack.

"Key Lop," he sounded thrusting his blade over his head. Ralum swung his scythe just at the right moment. Clashing with Sora's weapon. Round Two has begun.

With the strength of one hand he was strong enough to repel Sora's whole body. He knocked Sora back a few feet. Sora managed to catch himself on all fours while keeping his weapon in check. His hand grasped the floor his knees twitched. He grasped his keyblade even tighter in his other hand. He stared at Ralum till their eyes locked again. When they did, the battle continued.

The two warriors fought hard to land a hit on each other, but nothing worked. Ralum was talented with his scythe. A weapon regarded as clunky and unreliable in battle. But the red haired man wielded his scythe like an extension of both his arms. With one scythe. He effortlessly switched his weapon between hands as he struck Sora. If it wasn't for Sora's agile and speedy reflexes he probably would have been cut in half by now. The two struggled to land a hit until Ralum had enough. He flipped the scythe pointing it to the ground in Sora's direction. He thrusted his spear end into the floor sounding "Vine Web."

Sora lifted his keyblade preparing to block the attack. But instead Ralum hit Sora with an attack too strong for even him. The moment the floor cracked. Vines of all different sizes burst out of the ground throwing Sora off his feet. The vines grew like hundreds of fingers wrapping around his body. He screamed as he tried to get loose. The vines continued growing in a 45-degree angle until they reached the wall. The vines slammed Sora's back hard on the rock-hard trunk.

"What the?" he said wiggling the best he could. He was trapped. The vines have him pinned. He tried using his keyblade to break free, but his arms were pressed down by the vines. Ralum giggled in amusement. Sora wouldn't give up he yelled and screamed not showing any signs of wearing down.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing? Come on, fight like a real warrior," he shouted.

Ralum didn't say a word. He pointed his scythe at Sora. The edge of his weapon was sharp. His scythe had three blunt edges. The giant razor stretching out from one end. On the other side of the handle the end was sharp like a spear. And finally, another blunt edge pointing straight at Sora while the razor pointed down. Ralum sounded, "Petal Thrust." He gripped his weapon with both his hands. He bent his knees and launched towards Sora. The third blunt edged scythe was meant to crack open Sora's skull.

Sora stared blankly still trying to break free. He closed his eyes not knowing what to expect. While he closed his eyes, he heard a clang against metal. He opened his eyes to see a butt stretching right out in front of him. "Ugh," said Sora. "That was the last thing I expected to see" he thought.

Standing in front of him was Goofy. He had his shield out blocking Ralum's attack. Ralum grunted and backed off. He jumped down to the ground.

"Spear Shot," sounded another of Sora's allies. It was Tarzan. He grasped his spear lunging it at Ralum. The red haired assassin quickly tried to dodge but he wasn't fast enough. Tarzan's spear pierced through Ralum's shoulders causing him great pain. He jumped away trying to get his footing. Ralum clenched his wound tightly. He looked down to see a trail of blood from where he stood. It lead back to Tarzan with blood covering his spear.

"Goofy Slash," sounded Goofy. The royal knight used his shield to shred the vines holding Sora. The keyblade wielder was free. The plants withered away as the two friends fell to the ground.

"Sora," shouted Donald. The duck ran over to them checking on each other.

"Sora are you okay?" asked Goofy.

Sora smiled and responded, "Aw guys you didn't need to do that I had everything under control."

"Oh sure you did," said Donald playing to Sora's remarks.

"But I did," demanded Sora.

"Sure we believe you," giggled Goofy softly.

The three friends bickered for a moment until the ape man reminded them of why they are here. Tarzan banged his spear on the ground getting their attention. They all looked to him then Ralum. The red haired man looked at his foes as he covered his wound. He breathed softly thinking of a plan. "Though they are lesser creatures, it will still be hard to beat them four on one," he thought.

"Hey Ralum, what with the plant powers? Dagger said that you didn't have any before," shouted Sora. The others stayed quiet and listened to see what he'd say. Ralum smiled and stood up straight still covering his wound as blood leaked down his left arm.

"These powers were a gift. After I was defeated by a beast of all things the clerics took me to the nursing tents and began caring for me. I soon became conscious after the doctors applied healing magic. They set me down and gave me some time to rest. Still trying to come to terms with my loss to a good for nothing ape. After about an hour trying to hold in my anger. A strong force came over me. Darkness soon covered my body and I couldn't move. I tried to call for help but the darkness seeped over my mouth as well. I searched around my surroundings to see what's going on. As I turned to the entrance someone was standing there. A dark being with black skin and a demon like appearance. He had long horns and large wings. His eyes were bright yellow as flames poured from his mouth. The darkness that pervaded over my body was coming from it no doubt. The demon looked at me with its soulless eyes and smiled. It spoke in a menacing voice its tongue was yellow like its eyes as it wisped out of the demons mouth. It empathized with me and understood my goal. He told me that there may only be one who wields the key only one who could open the door. And it must someone who is worthy. Someone of a higher world. Our Prince is the only one worthy to wield such a weapon."

He pointed at Sora's keyblade. Sora lowered his head not looking at his enemy as he breathed quietly. Ralum went on with his story "The demon showed me what the power of darkness was capable of. Of how one could grow a person's strength immeasurably. He taught me to use the power of darkness to control plant life which I'm sure you had more than enough demonstrations. After showing me this power the Elder Cleric and her assistants walked in and witnessed the demon in all his glory. Instead of learning the masters knowledge. She attack him out of fear, and he ended her life. Such a poor tragic end for her. After he choked the life out of them it looked at me one more time then disappeared. Knowing the state of the clerics it be best if I lay low for a bit. But I did not forget my mission. That I would end all those who are-ahhh."

Ralum was thrusted back ending his long monologue. He was struck in the head by the keyblade. Sora threw it at him when he made himself open. Sora dashed forward at Ralum who still managed to stay standing to feel the full force of Sora's incoming attack. At a close enough range Sora lifted his leg up and threw his keyblade horizontally striking Ralum's stomach causing him to fall down. He wailed as he fell landing on his butt scoffing at the blow he had taken.

He looked up at Sora. Eyes burning of pure anger and fury. "Why did you let that woman die?" he shouted as loud as he could. The rest of gang watched the argument as the two butted heads once again. Ralum cocked an eyebrow not knowing what he's talking about. "The clerics, you said that she was killed. And you sat by and watched as he killed her. Someone died. Died right in front of you and you don't even care."

Ralum grunted again and shouted back, "Who cares she was already old and weak. She wasn't strong enough to."

"That's enough. What about the other two lives lost?" said Sora screaming at the top of his lungs. "Nothing is more important than a human life. No matter who or what. That is what we are taught on my world. What kind of cruel and sick world doesn't teach the importance of life? You have the nerve to talk like you were born above other people. That you are good and everyone you approve of is good. But for everyone else you think are bad. You take their lives for granted. Even though it's one of your own people. And you still talk about being superior. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

After Sora was screaming a thorn covered vine burst out of the ground hitting him in the same spot as his enemy. He coughed up some blood being thrown back. The thorns cut his skin hard.

"I have had enough of your worthless lectures. Don't you get it I'm fighting for the greater good of the world? Because you can't understand our vision just proves how lesser creatures you all are." Ralum jumped up applying healing magic to his shoulder. A red flower grew on his shoulder and fell off reveling the wound Tarzan have given him has healed.

Donald and Goofy ran to Sora to see if he was alright. "Sora," said Goofy worried.

Sora grabbed his friend's shoulders and began to lift himself back on his feet. "They are the worst kind of people. The only way to teach them a lesson is to tear them down. Help me beat him. He has to learn." Sora got on his feet panting he summoned his keyblade pointing it at Ralum.

"We will defeat you!" he shouted again. Sora dashed back towards Ralum again hoping to hit him.

"Typical same strategy as before. He brought out his scythe preparing to cut Sora in half. Before he did a projectile flew through the air cutting Ralum's cheek. It was Tarzan's spear. Tarzan had thrown it while Ralum was focused on Sora. The slight distraction keep Ralum from attacking Sora.

The young keyblade wielder took advantage of this opportunity and leaped at Ralum. He took his keyblade by two hands and launched the blade into Ralum's chest. "Key Buster," he sounded. Ralum was forced back as Sora's buster technique was meant to create distance between enemies and cause a great deal of damage at the same time.

Ralum was thrown 10 feet from where he was standing. He looked up to see Tarzan starring at him with an angry and fierce look. His nostrils flared as he frowned in pure resentment. "Never hurt Tarzan's friends!" he shouted. The ape man jumped down howling. He raised his arms over his head preparing to slam Ralum with his arms. Ralum dodged the attack before Tarzan hit the ground.

With full might Tarzan hit the ground so hard it caused a loud rumble throughout the entire room.

"Fira," sounded Donald shooting the 2nd gear fire spell. Ralum looked back to the others. It launched at incredible speeds towards Ralum like a comet. With only a split second to dodge he bent his back just enough for the fire ball to miss his body. He flipped back 3 times before landing on his feet.

"Goofy Shot," sounded another. Goofy aimed his shield horizontally at Ralum shooting his weapon straight at him. It was spinning so fast you couldn't even make out the symbol on the front. Ralum swung his scythe at the shield just before it could land a hit. The two weapons contacted each other causing Goofy's weapon to be deflected. The shield flipped up into the air losing all momentum. It flailed as it hit the ground like a metal tray. It instantly returned to Goofy's arm just as before.

Tarzan grabbed his spear and pointed it at his enemy. He snarled at Ralum gripping his spear tight. Sora, Donald, and Goofy faced him from the opposite direction. They stood in their fighting poses preparing to fight. Ralum looked around realizing he has underestimated his enemies. He tapped his fingers on his scythe slowly tilting it near his face and in an instance, he vanished.

"What, where did he go?" shouted Donald as rose petals drifted around the spot he disappeared. The group kept up their guard listening and looking around expecting him to make a surprise attack. But nothing happened.

A few more moments of silence pervaded the fortress till a slight thrust was felt throughout the room. "What did you feel that?" said Sora.

"Huh," replied Goofy as he began to lose his footing.

"Waah!" shouted the group. The room was tilting. They all screamed being thrown off their feet. They flew back falling to the left wall. Tarzan looked around and grabbed a vine before hitting the ground. Sora and the others fell back screaming before slamming on the roots making up the walls.

"Ouch," shouted Donald sitting up brushing the sticks and leaves off his body. Goofy was still in a daze while Sora hit his head. The whole room began tilting throwing everyone in a loop. Donald soon realized, "Everyone the fortress is falling over." The others caught on to what's happening.

At the base of the tree, outside on the ground. Ralum stood slicing the root of the entire tree in one fell swoop. The rings of the vines were bare to the world as the mighty plant that was no more than a day old tumbled down crushing anyone unlucky enough to stand under the trees tilting body. The group waved around trying to figure out what to do. Tarzans vine snapped causing him to fall. Tarzan with incredible acrobatic skills landed on his hands and feet.

"Come to me," shouted a voice from above. They looked up. "Cloak," said Sora waving at him. Cloak descended like a dark guardian angel lowering himself but remained in his bodiless form.

"Come on guys," said Sora smiling. He ran to Cloak jumping into the void disappearing. Tarzan ran after him vanishing without a trace.

"What Sora?" said Donald. His webbed feet began to lift off the ground not being able to run. Cloak rushed over to Donald and Goofy and like a fish swallowing a worm he engulfed them whole. A second before the tree hit the ground. Like thunder a loud smash could be heard throughout the jungle. The empty skies were now filled with frightened birds cawing and flapping about. Animals ran blindly in the dark out of fear for their lives. The tree smashed the ground crushing the already ginormous rainforest trees like shrubs.

Ralum covered his ears to the blistering thuds that echoed throughout the forest. He rested his arms by his sides smiling at the destruction he caused. He picked up his scythe as he measured how clean the cut was. He placed his weapon on the giant stump and backed off. The weapon was perfectly sturdy. The stump was completely 180 degrees flat. Ralum congratulated himself silently before picking his weapon up.

He looked to the sky seeing the mess he caused. His little ploy cleared away many of the trees. The sun began to rise as the light danced around the tropical leaves. He looked on and appreciated its beauty. He lifted his left arm and made a red flower grow out of the ground. "A beautiful specimen," he thought. With five petals surrounding the center. He picked it from the ground and smelled it nicely.

Upon letting his guard down, he heard a loud thump sound from behind. He then felt something breathing down his neck. He heard a familiar growl enticing him to look. His eyes gapped open as he tilted his head to see the thing that stood behind him. It was a giant creature standing over him. He could not make out what it was as darkness shrouded over its body. As the sun rose into the sky lighting up the forest it gave way to the darkness hiding the creature. Ralum stood silently as the Great Ape Kerchak stood before him staring at him viciously.

Behind him in the trees were his family of fellow gorilla's sitting and watching. Kala and Terk were among them. Ralum froze as Kerchak stood up. The great ape that crushed this tiny man roared a mighty roar beating his chests. It raised its right arm up and swung it at Ralum.

"Petal Dance," sounded Ralum disappearing from the earth.

Kerchak slammed the ground with so much force the ground they stood on cracked. Kerchak roared fiercely twisting and turning around trying to find his enemy. The ape family began shouting and screaming like an abrupt chorus. Kerchak stopped turning. His nostrils flared as he listened.

"Petal Raid."

Out from the trees, red petals swarmed spinning like razors dashed towards Kerchak. The great ape lifted one arm guarding his body from the attack. Upon impact the petals burst into tiny pieces around Kerchak's arm. The ape was only irritated by the annoyance. More tiny pieces of petals flew around him till a single piece flew near his back. The petal began acting strangely.

"Petal Slash," a voice shrieked loudly. The flower glowed bright red morphing into a man. Ralum appeared behind the great ape with scythe in hand. He swung the reapers tool with all his might striking Kerchak. The ape wailed in pain running forward yelling in agony. He jumped in the air placing his arms behind his head trying to ease the pain. Ralum made a large gash in the beasts back. The rest of the apes in the trees became silent. Kerchak continued to roar and rampage. In anger and pain, he slammed the ground causing the whole earth to shake. The trees began to shake tremendously. The ape family began to flee not wanting to be caught in the way of Kerchak's fight.

Kerchak calmed down coming to terms with the blow he was dealt. He turned around swiftly to see Ralum perched in a tree smiling with the apes blood decorating the scythe. Ralum stood up on the branch swinging his scythe around. "To think I actually lost to a monster," said Ralum. His smile turned to a scowl. He began walking down the branch like Monday night stroll.

Kerchak snarled at Ralum. "But you can't understand me, can you?" he remarked standing steadily on the giant tree branch. Kerchak running on animal instincts charged at the tree Ralum was standing on. Kerchak dashed towards the trunk with energy swarming around him. With one movement, he lifted his arm and struck the bark with his fist. The entire trunk was reduced to toothpicks. The tree fell over causing a loud crash to be heard from all around. Ralum was not phased. He used his new powers to grow two plants out of the ground rising high into the air. They positioned themselves so Ralum could stand on them. His faced remained vexed as he hopped from one foot hold to another. The roots quickly wrapped themselves around Ralum's feet securing him in his spot.

"Of course, I wouldn't expect that from a lower life form such as yourself. I don't know what that idiot Jane was thinking when she said proclaimed you creatures have evolved to the point of self-awareness."

Kerchak roared again slamming the ground causing the earth to shake. Ralum used his powers to call for a vine for him. He grabbed hold of it while making the roots around his feet uncoil. The vine began moving him to the next tree.

Ralum landed on another tree easily. His boots tapped on the moss-covered bark. He strolled over to the trunk resting his right arm on the bark. He began leaning on it before speaking again staring at Kerchak who has calmed down a bit.

"Our race is the key to survival. We will live on for generations improving the universe with our accomplishments. We will educate the lesser creatures and we will bear the solemn duty to eliminate all those who are holding society back. People like that Sora. People like the ape man Tarzan. It's so tragic what happened to him. There's a man who could have been so much more. But his hopes for being a member of our higher race were dashed after being taken in by a filthy creature like you. But I'll show them. I'll show them all. I will kill you. And skin you and bring back your coat to the crew to show them that I will not be shown up by a damn dirty ape." He shouted from the tree as loud as he could.

Kerchak remained silent. He breathed heavily staring at the red haired man. Ralum stared back. His eyes gaped wide open.

Kerchak stood on his hind legs and beat his chest roaring as loud as he could. Energy began surrounding him. The apes' hairs began to rise, his eyes turned blood red as the energy coursed through his body. With one swoop Kerchak swung his arm with great force in Ralum's direction. Ralum not worried by the act of aggression remained still folding his arms while smiling. After swinging his arm a strong force headed towards the red haired man. Choosing not to defend Ralum took the attack at full force.

The hit knocked Ralum out of the tree. "Gaaaagh," he gargled with a bloody faced falling from the tree like a rag doll. He slammed the ground at full force with leaves falling on his body. Ralum coughed up blood after leaning up.

"What the, how did?" he muttered to himself. He looked towards the great ape before him. Kerchak roared fiercely before charging at the injured man.

"Petal Dance," he sounded disappearing once again. Kerchak continued charging only hitting some stray red petals. Kerchak ceased his assault and stumbled about. Another red petal fell by Kerchak only this time in front. Like a thief in the night. Ralum spawned again with scythe in hand. Ralum thrusted the spear end of his weapon into Kerchak's body. The ape was forced back releasing the weapon from his wound. Kerchak raised his arm covering the wound. He moved his hand back to see blood covering his palm.

Ralum smiled again that isn't just the only trick I learned. The red haired man swung his scythe over his shoulders. He rested both his hands on the snath. Without so much as blinking giant plants began growing out of the ground. They surrounded Kerchak like bars in cage that would hold back a normal man. But Kerchak with his immense strength threw the plants aside like weeds. Kerchak charged again at Ralum before both his legs were caught by roots in ground.

The 500lb ape fell on his face. Vines then began to move from the trees and wrapping around the ape's arms, waist, and neck. The plants were so strong they began to hold Kerchak in place. The great ape struggled trying to break free roaring loudly exposing his massive fangs which could bite Ralum's face off.

Ralum staring at his helpless prey maneuvered his scythe behind his head. "It's over monkey."

"Petal Dance," he sounded disappearing and reappearing instantly no more than a few feet away from the restrained ape. He pointed the red end of his at Kerchak and began repeatedly stabbing him. Kerchak was completely helpless. Ralum continued his assault. Stabbing with the spear end slicing with the head. Which one was better he didn't care. He began experimenting laughing while he did. Puncturing the stomach, tearing the face off. Kerchak howled in pain as Ralum tortured the poor animal.

Kerchak stopped roaring succumbing to the pain. Ralum too focused on his victory failed to notice a rock being thrown at him. It struck him in the head forcing him to stop his chance for revenge. He rubbed his head noticing the rock that hit him fell to the grassy jungle floor. Soon tons of rocks and sticks came his way hitting him all over. He looked out screaming into the jungle "Who dares insult me."

In the treetops, he saw little black and brown creatures reveal themselves. It was the other gorillas. They soon began to shout and howl loudly. They exposed their fangs drooling to the mouths. Kerchak's family was throwing anything they had around them.

Ralum extremely irritated hollered at the beasts ordering them to stop. He raised his hands in the air bending his fingers abruptly. Ralum used his powers to turn the jungle they called home against them. The ape family shrieked in terror. The Mothers grabbed their children attempting to flee. But Ralum wouldn't let them. "You sub creatures dare try to oppose me," he shouted to the beasts who couldn't understand a word he said.

The screams of his loved ones caught Kerchak's ear. The injured beasts slowly opened his eyes witnessing what is befalling his family. He watched as his loved ones ripped from the tree strapped in a web of vines. Even his mate Kala could not escape. She jumped out of the tree trying to get away only to jump on the ground to find an ambush of roots burst from the ground wrapped themselves around her body confining her to the dirt.

Kerchak struggles to release himself from the organic restraints. Kerchak's eyes turned red once more as the same energy from before surrounded him. The Spirit of the Jungle lay dormant within him and it gave him the strength to break the plants that held him back. Kerchak slammed the ground with such force that the plants that held him back withered.

Ralum felt the shockwave from a distance. He turned around to see the now freed ape snarling out him. The blue lighting like energy coursed over his body. His eyes burnt glimmers of twilight. "Can't you just die already," said Ralum. He called for more plant life to surrounded the great ape. Kerchak stood and beat his chest. He roared a mightier roar then any before it. The eruption was so loud it could be heard throughout the jungle.

Ralum covered his ears as the sound ruptured his ear drums. He screamed causing him to lose focus. The brief moment of disturbance caused him lose control of his powers. The plants that held down the gorillas lost their will to move. The gorilla family was freed, but they would not flee. They stayed to witness the outcome of the battle. The energy and shockwave caused by the great ape's powers were so strong that it decimated the surrounding area. The grass around Kerchek's feet have withered. And the roots Ralum called from the ground have withered away as well.

But Kerchak was far from finished. The energy still surrounded his body. It twisted around his torso at such speeds Ralum couldn't even tell if it was a gorilla. Ralum remained stagnant finding that he can't move. His eyes glistened witnessing the Spirit of the Jungle at its limit. The energy began to rapidly expand. It grew to an immense size that it dwarfed Ralum.

The electric like energy began to morph rapidly. The energy formed a torso with two limbs growing from the shoulders. Finally, with a head that appeared above the body. A gorilla's head. Ralum managed to come to his senses shaking his head. "What you think this little light show is enough to frighten me," he shouted triumphantly. He called for a large root to grow from the ground till it was larger than Kerchak's light show.

He used "Petal Dance" to transport him on top of the tall organism. "You can't defeat me. You are a lower life form. You are the past. You are just an animal. A stupid animal that couldn't hope to understand the world itself. To think you could actually put up a fight with me. Well fine this ends here and now. I will not be shown up by an ape." He called forth more plants to appear pointing at the swarm of energy.

Upon challenging the spirit two red lights appeared towards the top of energy. They formed two soulless red eyes. Standing before Ralum was something that can only be described as a psychedelic dream. The energy has formed into what appears to be the upper body of a gorilla. And near the torso revealed to be the real deal. Kerchak has awakened a power beyond even his understanding.

Ralum grunted his teeth trying to keep himself from looking scared. "This-this power it-it can't be. A-A-A berserker?" thought Ralum in distress. Kerchak roared even louder than before. Ralum quickly turned yellow and called forth a mighty tree to burst from the ground. The jungle tree sprouted up out of the ground in-between Kerchak and Ralum.

This did not phase the great ape. He lifted his arm up causing the Spirit to do the same. Kerchak thrusted his arm with all his might. The Spirit followed. It threw a punch so powerful it destroyed the giant tree separating the two enemies.

Ralum grunted in agony as the Spirit overpowered him. The Spirits giant fist discarded Ralum's protection striking him with everything it had. Upon impact Ralum was thrown back with incredible velocity. His body bruised and bloody slammed into the nearest tree. He hit the tree so hard and at such a speed the trunk was not hard enough to stop his momentum. The trunk of the tree shattered as Ralum continued being launched far away. He was hit so hard he was launched into the skies at a great distance.

Ralum's mangled body flew into the skies. His dead eyes faced the twilight of a new day as the sun lit the black sky blue. Eventually his body began to descend. He fell a great height falling back into the jungle. Crashing down to the jungle floor.

Kerchak began to cool down as the Spirit faded from him. The True King of the Jungle has prevailed. Kala and the others gorillas peered over to see the victor. They remained silent until Kerchak began to move. His body was covered in scares but that didn't stop him. Despite the damage, he took. He defeated his enemy with just two punches. Kerchak rose on his hind legs and beat his chest and roared as loudly as he could so everyone could hear him.

Ralum the red haired man now laid broken and defeated in a patch of grass near a stream.

Kerchak has won! All other gorillas shouted along with Kerchak slamming the bark shaking the branches they stood on. They called out through the jungle signaling the end of the conflict.

"Ralum, Ralum. You are such a disappointment. Never underestimate your prey. No matter how stupid they may seem."

Kerchak heard someone coming. The injured victor turned to see someone walking through the brush. The Great Hunter Clayton has appeared from the jungle. The Elite stepped towards Kerchak loading his hunting rifle as heartless surrounded him. "But I at least should thank you for making my job a lot easier."


End file.
